Falling for the plant man
by jinxedpixie
Summary: Alexandra a girl who just turned 17, runs away from home, her foster home. She ends up getting lost not know she some how ended up in the world of Naruto and never watching the show she doesn't know what she got herself into. Not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, sadly.

A/N: this is my first online fanfic so please don't hurt me, i'll except flames for reviews to so yeah

everything burns is the best song for the nightmare of when she is thirteen just so you know

* * *

Falling for the plant man

Chapter 1: Lost

She hated them. Stupid adoptive parents, thinking they knew her, Alexandra, god how she hated her name, and had the gall to always use it in condescending way. She stormed through the woods, wishing she was far away.

Her back pack filled with water bottles, canned food, and few choice clothes thumped kept lifting up and land on her back with a soft thump as she took each step as she ran. Alexandra never wanted to go back, she knew she would but she didn't want to.

Falling to the ground she started crying, harder and harder until Alexandra felt sleep take hold of her and a nightmare (memories) she hadn't had in awhile came up:

'_You stupid pyro, you burnt down the playground.' Frederick yelled at her as a six year old. He and his group of friends, both male and female, picked up rocks and started throwing them at her. _

_She screamed as one of those rocks thrown by a girl named Emilli hit her in the head. 'Please stop, it was an accident.' Alexandra sobbed as she felt blood poor into her eyes making them sting. 'Please stop hurting me.'_

_They kids through more rocks at her and Alexandra turned trying to run as far away as she could._

The dream shifted to one when she was thirteen:

'_Are daughter needs help, Ashley.' Her father said. 'She starts fires for no reason and then laughs at whatever she burns. She's a pyro.'_

_The words sent chills done the black haired girls back. Her strangely moonlight gray eyes glistened with tears as her father argued with her mother about sending her to get help._

'_Mommy, why are you crying?' Alexandra's baby sister asked when she heard the fighting._

'_No reason, Jackie. Go back to bed.' Her mother picked the little girl up and started to head for the stairs that she was occupying._

_Getting up, she silently ran to her room. She felt emotionally distraught, and when she felt this way she need to burn something, and that is exactly what she did._

_She went up stairs to the attic and lit a small fire, and watched as it burn. Finally she decided that her emotions were under control she went to put out. Alexandra grabbed the fire extinguisher and turned started to spray the fire but it wasn't working. _

_The fire consumed more of the attic, heading for the stairs. Alexandra knew it was out of control, she had to get her family out. She ran down the stairs before the fire could reach, and started screaming for everyone to get._

_The fire spread quickly and she could no longer breathe the fumes causing her to pass out, she fell with by the couch. _

Alexandra woke up; tear stains dried on her face. She got up and ripped a bit of her outfit and tied it on the tree to make sure she wouldn't know this place as one to go to and left her bag there.

The next day, Alexandra tried to get home but couldn't find the place. She sat down by the three strangely evenly space trees that she had tied a piece of her clothes to each one.

_Face it Alex, you are lost. _She thought to herself. _But I never get lost. I've been in these woods hundreds of time._

_You're lost. _Her strange conscious told her.

No, I'm not; I'm just led myself into a misdirection.She argued with herself in her mind. _I'll find my way home,………….. eventually, I hope._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly the other guy does start plotting on ways to own Naruto oh i also do not own contagious by avril lavigne

A/N: read story and review please, i do want to know if i should keep going on this

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Akatsuki

Alexandra cried herself to sleep that night finally accepting that she was completely lost and couldn't even find her favorite hideaway. She dreamt of past memories again:

_Alexandra woke up to a bright light and antiseptic type smell that only hospitals seem to have, she heard the beep-beep-beep of a heart monitor and a machine that sounds like it was pumping oxygen._

'_What happen, where am I, what is going on?' Thoughts zoomed through her head. She tried to move to find out she was strapped to the bed._

'_Don't move, miss.' A male nurse came into view. 'Your burns aren't fully healed. I do not wish to sedate yo….'_

_Alexandra faded out, and remembered painful searing fire and screams._

'_She opened her eyes again, how many days, she didn't know. 'Alexandra.' The man in front of her tried to get her attention while she fiddled with her white frock, the one they gave her when she came here, White Oak Sanitarium._

'_Alexandra, do you know why you are here?' The psychiatrist asked her calmly._

'_Yeah, I'm a nutter, and everyone is glad I'm gone, but sad that I'm not dead. I'm also suicidal.' She stated to him matter-of-factly. 'You got a problem with that.' Her greenish-grayish-blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones. 'And stop calling me Alexandra. I hate that name. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I HATE IT.' She yelled into his face._

_Her hand lifted up and she started scratching at her shoulder, ripping her flesh off, and watching the blood ooze out of the reopened wound._

_The doctor hit a button and soon orderlies were in the room sedating Alexandra, and carried her to the medical care room for her fresh shoulder wounds._

Alexandra woke up feeling warm blood flowing down her upper chest and neck. She looked at her hand and saw flesh underneath her nails, and she feared to look at her should for what she knew would be their when she looked.

Ignoring her feelings of uneasy, she looked at her left shoulder and watched the blood poor out. She winced and grabbed her bag, looking for gauze pads she always packed. _Why did I do what my dream self did? Why was I clawing at my shoulder? Am I that emotionally distraught just because I can't get home? Hell, earlier I didn't even want to return and now I do. God what is wrong with me?_

_Alexandra walked to the near by stream and removed the make shift band-aid and she cleaned the wound the best she could and grabbed another gauze pad to tape over it._ _Why am I dreaming those dreams again? Why am I reliving my past? I want to forget it. So, why won't my mind let me forget? Why? Why? Why? _"WHY?" She screamed out loud.

She watched as birds flew up and away cawing angrily at her for disturbing them. Alexandra picked up her bag, and headed back to where she had been staying for the last two days, not aware of the 8 pair of eyes watch her, curiously.

Alexandra, started to nod off to sleep again, even though she was afraid she'd have another nightmare when she heard something about ten feet to her left. "Who's there?" And more quietly, "What's there."

"**Can we eat it." **She heard someone say and she jumped and she realized just how vulnerable she really was. How great of protection is a pathetic Zippo lighter and a box of matches? But she grabbed the Zippo anyways and ran her hand over the cool metal to help calm her, until it was warm.

"What is that that it has in its hand?" It sound like the first voice only slightly different and she shivered.

"I don't know Zetsu, why don't we ask the weak little shit, what it is." Came another voice, and Alexandra shivered harder. "Cowardly little fuck too."

She glared in the direction in which the voice had come from. "I'll show you cowardly, you ugly piece of shit." She growled.

"Tobi thinks she's cute and wants to keep her. Can I Deidara-senpai?"

"You can't go and own people like pets Tobi, it's not right." Another man said, who she supposed was Deidara.

During this whole conversation they completely ignored Alexandra which pissed her off and she dug in her back pack remembering she had a thing of hairspray. They didn't call her pyromaniac for no reason. She pulled her hair out it high sloppy ponytail that she had put it in the night before.

Her hand removing the band got their attention and she let her long black curly hair fall in cascades down her back and some in her face, obscuring the males view and her wicked grin. _Yes fire._ Her thoughts flashed she wanted to light the fire she wanted to so bad she could almost taste it. She wanted to burn these people to kingdom come. She was addicted to the fire.

Alexandra started sing a song softly to herself as she tied the hair band around the hairspray to which the men didn't react to and the Zippo.

"When you around, I don't know what to do

I don't think I could wait

To go over and to talked to you

I do not know what I should say."

"What are you doing with that can of hairspray?" A woman asked but Alexandra ignored her and kept singing.

"And I walk out in silence

That's when I start to realize

What you bring to my life

Damn, this guy can make me cry."

The female member walks out and looks at you strangely thinking that fear has addled the Alexandra mind. **"I'm going to eat her now."** A man, whose one side was complete black and the other white, steps out of the shadows.

"**It's so contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind**

**It's so outrageous**

**You make feel so high**

**All the time."**

Alexandra flicks her Zippo and lights still singing the song Contagious, a look in her eye that would have sent many a men running for their lives, and if it weren't that the wicked grin on her face would of.

"**They all say you're no good for me**

**But I'm to close to turn around**

**I'll show them they don't know anything**

**I think I got you figured out."**

Pushing on the nozzle of the hairspray, Alexandra watched as the makeshift flamethrower went strait at the man with Venus Flytrap thing on him. He barely dodged out of the way, and watched her with mild interest now that she shocked him still singing and flicking the lighter shut and stop spraying to start the strange little metal thing with a flame.

"**So I walk out in silence**

**That's when I realize**

**What you bring to my life**

**Damn, this guy can make you smile."**

A man with giant scythe on his back and slicked back silver hair walks towards Alexandra and when he was close enough she let the flamethrower comeback in full glory, laughing insanely as she forgot the sun. She was flame crazy again and wouldn't stop until something burned.

Someone with blonde hair grabbed the can and threw it shutting off the supply of the flame feeding fluid and Alexandra watched as it blew up. She covered her face as little metal shrapnel pieces pierced her lower right arm and reached with her left to pick up the little Zippo lighter.

Feeling a brief moment of pain in the back of her neck, she closed her eyes and remember no more but even unconscious she didn't relinquish her hold on the lighter.

**Its so contagious,**

**I cannot get it out of my mind,**

**It's so outrageous,**

**You make me feel so high.**

**I'll give you everything,**

**I'll treat you right,**

**If you just give me a chance,**

**I can prove I'm right.**

**It's so contagious,**

**I cannot get it out of my mind,**

**It's so outrageous,**

**You make me feel so high,**

**It's so contagious,**

**I cannot get it out of my mind,**

**It's so outrageous,**

**You make me feel so high,**

**All the time.**

if you are like my friend and wonder how you can write a story like this, hehe, it's easy get a muse they ain't cheap though and mine just happens to be threatening to eat me  
if i don't write the story

me: stfu, write story i get already -typing furiously at the computer-

muse black half: write or food

muse white half: i agree with my other half

me: what the heck do you think i'm doing

muse: not writing story talking to chung

me: jeez can't a girl talk to her friend once in awhile

muse black and white: no

me: O.o

muse: -steps closer to me-

me: -runs and hides-

me: review please, i don't even care if they are flames


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto -long dramatic pause- yet.

A/N: here is chap 3, it takes place some what during the major snap period of the girl but from zetsu point of view well somewhat

* * *

Chapter 3: Unconscious in the Hideout

Zetsu stared at the woman who had obviously lost it when she started sing and tying her hair band around a can along with the weird metal square. He turned when Konan spoke. "What are you doing with that can of hairspray?" but the girl ignored her and kept singing.

Zetsu watched as Konan stepped out of the shadow and stared at the woman funny. _So the can in her hand is hairspray. So what is the metal square thing. _He also stepped out of the shadow with speaking as well. **"I'm going to eat her now."**

The girl flipped open the metal square and watched as flames started and then push the spray can nozzle down, in his direction. He dodged out of the way of deadly flames and suppressed a shudder when he saw the look in her eyes and the smile that marred her face.

After the first attack he watched her with mild interest and then tensed when he watched her move her hand but all she did was shut the flame square. The whole time she kept sing. Black half of him thought. _**Why the hell would anyone being sing at a time like this. **__Maybe she is doing it to calm herself._

He watched Hidan walked out and flinched, knowing the girl didn't stand a chance against the immortal Jashinist, but the girl started the flamethrower again. She had stopped singing in the option of laughing insanely. _What is wrong with this girl._

She caught Hidan on fire and watched as Deidara flew out knocking the hairspray out her hands. The girl's eyes widen in surprise and she threw her right arm up to protect her face as the can exploded. _**Damn Deidara, can't go a moment without blowing something up. **_

The girl picked something up with her left hand and held onto tightly. Itachi hit the girl in the back of the head, and Zetsu watched as a brief moment of pain crossed her face before she lost conscious.

"Bring the girl." Itachi stated and he headed back to base.

Zetsu took it upon himself and went and picked the girl up, throwing her of his shoulder, he took off to base. He hoped the others followed. Tobi ran beside him holding on to the girl's bag. "Zetsu-san, the girl is holding on the metal thing that brought fire."

Quickly relinquishing the girl of her prized possession and handed it to Tobi, in which Tobi put it in the girl's bag. "Tobi keep object safe for otome-chan."

Zetsu placed the girl on his bed and watched her. _At least she isn't fighting in her sleep. __**Like when we were carrying. We should have just dropped her and then we could have eaten her. **_

The girl's forehead knitted together as she dreamt. _Wonder what she is dreaming that is so bad. _He stepped back as the girl screamed out in her sleep and started speaking.

The Akatsuki ran in and Itachi spoke. "You are not supposed to harm her."

"**I didn't do anything. **She is still sleeping and having a nightmare" Zetsu stated as the girl let out another scream and started crying.

"And you didn't decide to wake her." Kakuzu looked pissed and turned to leave. "Though the way she is acting, it looks as if she is being raped." He headed out the door.

Itachi walked up to the girl who was crying and struggling against some unseen force. "I'll wake her since now one is trying to." He walked up to the unconscious girl and started to shake her shoulder gently at first then rougher when she would get.

"Um… Itachi I'd step back if I was you." Kisame said while stepping back as he did.

_**That is some strong chakra coming from her. **_And Zetsu took a tiny step back. _I feel bad for Itachi._

BAM. Itachi flew across the room and hit the wall and the girl sat up breathing heavily. She looked a Zetsu and he backed up.

He watched as the girl bolted up off the bed and headed straight at him….

A/N: I'm going to give you heads up warning next chapter has rape in it so if you no likey don't read.

Me: it sad you still want to eat the poor girl

Zetsu: **So**

Me: come on can't anyone be something more than food to you

Zetsu: **No**

Me:...

if you don't like the me talking to the muse bit just say so, but i'll ignore you and keep do them anyways b/c i find them funny as hell


	4. Chapter 4

Discaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did. Sasuke would die a horrible painful death for being such an ass. No offense to Sasuke lovers. nor do i own Independent Women by Destiny's Child or Anything but ordinary by Avril Lavigne

A/N: Sorry for this, I forgot to give a shout out for the person to review last time so I'll do it now. Thank you for being the first person to review VampireArgonian92, yay -glomps Vampire- here is a digital cookie for you and a pocky too, this is my longest chap so far so enjoy

Warning: There is rape in this, if you no likey, then you no read or just avoid dream sequence number 4 it says right before it Later that day or something like that, un

Songs to listen to while in certain dreams sequences 30 minutes by T.A.T.u. during dream sequence 1 and 2, dream sequence 4 and 5 frozen by within temptation, and Everything burn for when she is 13 years old

* * *

Chapter 4: The majorly important dream sequence

_Alexandra ran, tears streaming down her face. The big kids were picking on her. All she wanted to do was play on the monkey bars. They'd be sorry for not letting her play. She'd make them pay for being mean to her._

_She listened to her dad the next day as he talked about someone starting the jungle gym at her school on fire. He said he watched on the new that morning and Alexandra tensed as she at her cheerios, hoping he wouldn't know it was her. _

'_Why so tense, Alexandra?' Her mom asked when. _

'_Why would someone burn the jungle gym down, mommy?' The little six years old asked._

'_The person or persons are pyros that is why they burned the playground down. He or she or even they did it for kicks.' Her dad said and he glared at her. 'And you should never reply to a question with a question, Alexandra. It makes seem like you are trying to skirt something.'_

'_Sorry, daddy. Mommy, are you driving me to school today?' _

'_Yes, Alexandra, I have your lunch made out.' Her mother grabbed the empty bowl and put it in the sink, washing, rinsing and drying the bowl. 'Come now, Alexandra.'_

The dream jumped to at the school; school is out and Alexandra was walking home.

'_Hey, Alexandra, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere.' Frederick stepped up with his posse of six. The two girls sneered at her and the older boys that made out the rest flexed their pathetically small muscles trying to be intimidating._

'_Why, in god's name, would such a foul being, such as yourself, trying and find poor little innocent me?' She blinked at them and then winced realizing Frederick wasn't someone to piss off._

'_We know what you did.' One of the mindless drones said._

'_Wow, the idiots that follow you speak.' She turned to Frederick. 'Okay, oh powerful magnificent one, what is it that I seemed to have done, that I have know clue about.'_

'_Just because you are six doesn't mean you don't know what we are talking about.' Emilli glared daggers at the poor girl._

_In truth she did know what they were talking about, but she wanted them to say it. 'No, I don't. Do you know it is wrong to accuse someone of doing something without proof of them doing? Haven't you seven ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?' Alexandra got up and started walking away bored with this game they were playing._

_Frederick shouted. 'We know you started that fire that burned down the playground.'_

'_Did I now.' Alexandra turned to look at him. 'So what if I did. What are you going to do about? Punish me, cause I was under the impression that that was my form of punishment to you for doing what you did to me. So it would be kind of redundant to punish me for a punishment because I'd have to get back you for it.'_

'_You stupid pyro, you burnt down the playground.' Frederick yelled at her as a six year old. He and his group of friends, both male and female, picked up rocks and started throwing them at her. _

_Alexandra turn and ran. She ran as fast as her legs would allow her and still it wasn't fast enough for the bigger kids with their longer, stronger legs. She screamed as one of those rocks thrown by Emilli hit her in the head. 'Please stop, I'm sorry. It was an accident.' Alexandra sobbed as she felt blood poor into her eyes making them sting. 'Please stop hurting me.'_

_They kids through more rocks at her, one hits her forehead above her brow and it starts bleed, and Alexandra turned trying to run as far away as she could but one of the older boys tackled her. 'I thought you said you did it purposely.'_

'_Only some of it.' She sobbed harder, trying to dislodge the heavier boy. 'I didn't expect the rest to go up too.'_

_The boy lifted up a little bit and she tried to scramble away but he struck her in the back making drop. The rest of the kids were on her kicking, punching, scratching anything and everything they could get to._

_Alexandra lost consciousness hearing the other girl, Meghan say. 'What the hell is going on? Why is it getting suddenly hotter?'_

Three years later in a different school:

_Nine year old Alexandra walked up to the teacher after class. 'Yes, sir.'_

'_Do you know why I asked you to stay after class?' He asked the girl. He sighed, when Alexandra shook her head no. 'This report you did, the one about something you like, you put fire and explained. I'm sorry to say that someone you age shouldn't play with something that dangerous.'_

'_I know, sir, I don't play with fire.' She answered him when he paused. 'I just enjoy fire. All humans do, if you think about it, ever since the caveman invented fire. I just like how it can't be tamed; how it brings warmth and comfort to me. It calms me.' She shrugged. 'It's not like I go out and start fires or something, like a pyromaniac.'_

'_For nine years old, you are pretty smart.'_

'_I enjoy knowledge as well.' She paused. 'May I go now; I'm supposed to be home by four, sir?'_

_He waved her off saying she could go and she ran out the door and home._

Later that same night…

_Alexandra lay in bed trying to sleep when her dad walked. 'Alexandra, are you up?'_

_He sat on the edge of her bed, smoothing her hair. 'Y-yes. Daddy, is something wrong?'_

'_No.' Alexandra suddenly grew afraid. She didn't like that look in his eyes and she tried to scoot away from him. He lunged at her and pinned her to the bed._

'_Da-daddy, what are you doing? Let me go.' She started crying. 'You're scaring me.'_

_He pushed his lips onto his daughter and forced his tongue into her mouth, and she bit his tongue. 'Why, you bitch.' He backhanded her across the cheek and she hit her head on the bedpost. 'The more you struggle the more painful this will be for you.'_

_And he kissed her again and started to trail his messy kisses done her jaw and neck. 'D-daddy, yo-you're dr-drunk.' He bit into her shoulder telling her to shut up and then he grabbed the neck over nightgown and ripped it off. He went back to nibbling on her neck and earlobe._

_The whole time his hands were roaming her body and Alexandra cried and the violation she was receiving from her father. His left hand went down to her panties and he pulled them off. He then stuck his middle finger into her and she screamed in pain._

'_MOMMY, HELP.' She screamed. He punched her in the gut and she went silent gasping for air and he kept at his horrible ministrations. _

_He started stripping himself and Alexandra started to try and break free and run out of the room but he punched her in the temple causing her to see stars. She sobbed loudly and he whispered. 'Alexandra, you want to be a good girl don't you. Good girls please their daddies all the time and do what ever he may ask.'_

'_Alexandra.' He purred into her ears. 'Be a good girl and give daddy some enjoyment and pleasure.' He grabbed her raven hair and started to bring it down to his good sized member. 'Suck.' He command and put her mouth next to it. _

_Afraid for her life she did so and choked at his size. He started to buck in her mouth and then pulled her hair when she didn't stop. She gasped in pain. 'You should of stopped when I signed to.'_

_He crawled on top of her. 'Now relax, Alexandra and it won't hurt for long. Daddy promises you.' And he plunged himself into her and she screamed as he tore her up inside. He pumped in out quickly and hard, grunting with each thrust as Alexandra screamed in pain._

_He kept at this until he climaxed spilling his seeds into his daughter. 'There, now that wasn't so bad was it?' She silently cried as he got up to run bath water. 'Speak of this to no one, if you do, you'll be punished severely, understand.'_

_Alexandra nodded her head as an answer. 'Good. Now daddy is going to run bath water for you to clean up you bloody mess and have a nice chat with Josh about how he hit wasn't nice.' Alexandra turned and sobbed into her pillow, feeling completely violated and dirty._

A month later:

_Alexandra laid on her bed a knife in her hand. Tears were pouring done her face as she picked up the kitchen knife. _

'_I can't be alive after what daddy is doing.' She whispered. 'I can't take another night of him sneaking in here and doing what he pleases with my body. I'm not an idiot. I know it's wrong but I'm afraid to tell any one. Especially with mom being pregnant.'_

_She closed her eyes as she put the blade to her right wrist and cut deep diagonally and horizontally on her arm. Alexandra cried out once with pain. She grabbed the knife and switched it over to right hand and shakily cut her left wrist the same way. _

_She laid herself down on the bed and said part of poem so quietly that no one but herself could hear: 'I do not wish to live. My tears run down my face. Hoping the blade cut deep enough. I count to five, and hope this time I've cut deep enough.'_

_She let her self go and then heard screaming of her older brother Alexander. The same brother she got teased about for having a name that was the feminine form of his. 'Lex. Lex, don't go not now. I'm going to call nine-nine-one.' And he left her there barely alive to do just that. _

_He ran back upstairs the cordless practically glued to his ear with strips of cloth in his hand. He tied on around each arm close to the armpit and another on each arm just below the elbow. 'Yes, I did just that.' He was talking on the phone. 'Keep her talking ok.'_

'_Lex. Lex, stay with me. The ambulance will be here soon. Just, please, don't go to sleep sis.' He was crying. 'I can't lose another baby sister.'_

Alexandra is now thirteen:

_The four friends were waiting to be called up on stage for the talent show. 'Nervous Alz.'_

'_Me nervous, pHs no, why would I be? I'm just going to make an utter fool of myself in front of the whole student body and then some. You, Maria?'_

'_Never been this scared in my whole entire damn life.' She replied. _

'_Will you two stop saying how scared you are? We are already nervous, and we don't need you to adding on to it.' Their other friend Sarah said and Ally nodded right along agree to every word._

'_As long as we remember are parts we are good.' Ally commented in her quiet voice that was just like a whisper of the wind. _

'_And now Alexandra, Marie, Sarah, and Ally will be singing Independent Women part 2 by Destiny Child.'_

_The girls walked out in that same order. The waited for the room to get quiet. _

_Alexandra waited for awhile as the music played cartoony type music and then started to sing as it ended. 'What you think about girl like me? Buy my own car and spend my own money. Only ring your celly when I'm feeling lonely. When it's all over please get up and leave. Please don't call me baby. Cause I'll call you. Don't mean to hurt feelings, got a lot to do. Cause I and my number one priority. No falling in love, no commitment from me.'_

_All four girls started sing the chorus of the song. 'All my independent women. Throw them hands up at me. And all my sexy women. Throw them hands up at me. All my money making women. Throw them hands up at me. All my baller women. Throw them hands up at me.'_

_Then Alexandra started up again as the other girls oohed. 'If you feel it. Throw them hands up. Where them hands at? If you feel it? Where the ladies? Where my home girls? Where my females? Where all my women?'_

_Sarah started singing. 'How you feel about girl like this? Try to control me, boy you'll get dismissed. Do what I want, live how I wanna live. Buy my own diamonds, and pay my own bills. Please don't call me baby. Cause I'll call you. Don't mean to hurt your feelings, got a lot to do. Cause I and my number one priority. No falling in love, no commitment from me.'_

_The chorus came back. '__All my independent women. Throw them hands up at me. And all my sexy women. Throw them hands up at me. All my money making women. Throw them hands up at me. All my baller women. Throw them hands up at me.' Sarah took back over. 'If you feel it. Throw them hands up. Where them hands at? If you feel it? Where the ladies? Where my home girls? Where my females? Where all my women?'_

_Maria stepped forward and sang her bit. 'How did you feel about this groove I wrote?Hope you got the message ladies take control. Don't depend on no man to give you what you want. Keep that in mind next time you hear this song.'_

_Alexandra took over as the three other girls ahhed. 'If you're independent. I congratulate you. If you ain't in love. I congratulate you. Do them boys like they used to do you. If you pimp him. I congratulate you.' _

_The four girls started to sing. 'All my independent women. Throw them hands up at me. And all my sexy women. Throw them hands up at me. All my money making women. Throw them hands up at me. All my baller women. Throw them hands up at me.' Maria stepped up and finished her bit. 'If you feel it. Throw them hands up. Where them hands at? If you feel it? Where the ladies? Where my home girls? Where my females? Where all my women?'_

_Then Ally stepped forward and pulled off the soft tones of the part beautifully. 'If I hurt your feelings boy. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you yeah. I thought you knew yeah. I got no time to fall in love with you yeah.'_

_Chorus. 'All my independent women. Throw them hands up at me. And all my sexy women. Throw them hands up at me. All my money making women. Throw them hands up at me. All my baller women. Throw them hands up at me. All my independent women. Throw them hands up at me. And all my sexy women. Throw them hands up at me. All my money making women. Throw them hands up at me. All my baller women. Throw them hands up at me.'_

A couple of hours later:

_Alexandra walked home belting parts of song out. 'To walk within the line would make my life so boring. I want to know that I have been to the extreme. So knock me off my feet. Come on now give it to me. Anything to make me feel alive. Isn't it enough to live? Isn't enough to breathe? Somebody ripped my heart out and leave me here to bleed. Isn't enough to die? Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.'_

_She walked up to the house and she heard her mother and father talking in raised voices but she still couldn't hear. She opened the door. 'Mother, Father I'm home.'_

_Her mother came in. 'So, how did you do baby?'_

'_We won.' She hugged her mom. 'Well I'm off to bed.'_

_Wanting to hear what her mother and father were arguing about she went and turned the water in the bathroom on to make it seem like she was brushing her teeth. She shut the water off and bathroom light. She then shut her bedroom door loudly to signal she was in bed._

_She waited an hour for her parents to resume the hushed argument. 'Ashley, she tried to take her life. Not to mention she killed those children when she was six.'_

'_Jack, you know that is nonsense, she was unconscious and nearly beaten to death by those kids you think she killed.'_

'_She's been lighting fires for a long time and you know that Ashley. Ever since she was a little girl and barely able to walk, she's been able to light fires.'_

'_So, what do you suppose we do about it, huh, Jack?' Her mother was angry and her voice was getting louder._

'_I called in for help. She is going to a government facility.'_

'_What? Are you crazy? She's our child and you'd do that to her.'_

'_Are daughter needs help, Ashley.' Her father said. 'She starts fires for no reason and then laughs at whatever she burns. She's a pyro.'_

_The words sent chills done the black haired girls back. Her strangely moonlight gray eyes glistened with tears as her father argued with her mother about sending her to get help._

'_Mommy, why are you crying?' Alexandra's baby sister asked when she heard the fighting and walked in to the kitchen._

'_No reason, Jackie. Go back to bed.' Her mother picked the little girl up and started to head for the stairs that she was occupying._

_Getting up, she silently ran to her room. She felt emotionally distraught, and when she felt this way she need to burn something, and that is exactly what she did._

_Quickly sleeping into her room, she grabbed her Zippo and then head for the stairs that led to the attic. She grabbed some burnable objects and placed it over the aluminum foil that she placed on the floor. _

_She lit the paper and the toys on the thing and watched them burn, the attic window open to allow enough fresh oxygen in to fuel the fires hunger. When her emotions finally calmed down and she lost her will to burn things, she got up and walked to the corner of the room and grabbed the fire extinguisher that she had hidden there. _

_She went to put the fire out but gasped dropping the extinguisher. While her back was turned the wind had blown some of the burning objects off and started the attic on fire._

_The fire consumed more of the attic, heading for the stairs. Alexandra knew it was out of control, she had to get her family out. She ran down the stairs before the fire could reach, and started screaming for everyone to get up and out._

_Finding her baby sister, she kept a hold of her. 'Come on Jackie, baby girl, stay awake for you sister Alexandra.' She grimaced and the name and started coughing. The smoke was getting to her and the heat from the flames left her feeling like she was suffocating. _

_The fire spread quickly and she could no longer breathe the fumes causing her to pass out, she fell by the couch, her body over Jackie, protecting the little girl's body. _

Couple of month's later:

_Alexandra sat in the padded room, lightly banging her hand against the wall as she hummed a nameless tune, her arms tied down by the blasted straitjacket. It was keeping her from clawing her shoulder to pieces and she wanted to._

'_Flames, flames, flames. Burn, burn, burn. Fire is hot. Fire is deadly. But I like the way they lick what ever they frying.' She muttered._

_Looking up as she heard a noise outside the room. 'Alexandra, are you ready to be a good girl? We want to let you out of here, but if you keep scratching you should like you do, we can't.'_

_She sneered at what he said. Who wants to be a good girl, when all it does is cause you pain? 'We're coming in to let you out. They'll bring you to you're room after your session, Alexandra. Do you hear me?'_

'_I hear you.'_

'_Good. They're coming in now.'_

_She watched them enter. Alexandra wasn't going to do anything; she wanted to get out of the padded white room, real bad. The white color was driving her mad. _

_She rolled her eyes at the skittish people who came in to remove the jacket, completely wary of her teeth and her habit to bite people. 'I ain't going to bite you guys. You probably don't taste good anyways.' Looking at her psychiatrist, she asked. 'When can I have my fire back? I want to burn something.'_

_He smiled at her. 'Well now, aren't we getting somewhere?' Don't worry, you love the treat I got for you this session that is if you behave yourself and answer all the questions entirely. Is that clear, Alexandra?'_

'_Bribery won't work on me, Robert.' She stated as she stood up, the confounded jacket off. 'You're going to have to try harder then that to get me to do what you want.' But inside she was curious as to what he was planning on giving her. 'But I'll play along for now.'_

'_The first sign that you are lying to me, I'll clam right back up. Got that.' She quickly added as she followed him to his office._

'_Now, why did you start that fire, Alexandra?' _

'_I was angry. When I…' She looked at the clock and saw that an hour had passed. She stopped talking. _

'_What were you angry about?'_

_Alexandra didn't speak. 'Are you going to answer me?' She shook her head no. 'Guess it is time for your treat.' He reached into his desk and grabbed something. 'Follow me.'_

_Alexandra got up and started unconsciously clawing at her shoulder. He led her into a big spacious room with barrels with burnable things in them. He grabbed her right hand that was clawing her shoulder and placed something cold and shiny into her hand._

_Looking down, Alexandra saw her Zippo, she looked up at the man curiously. 'Go burn some garbage.' Her eyes lit up and she started burning the things in the barrels.'_

Alexandra started coming to and sensed someone standing over her. She did the first thing that came to mind, she punched and she hit hard.

* * *

ok this has got to be the longest chapter yet so my muse should be happy

me: sorry my muse isn't here right now to take questions, he is sort of tied up at the moment -hears something in the back ground- WHAT'S THAT YOU TWO SAY, I DIDN'T CATCH IT. -turns around when the door is busted down

me: -very pissed- OI WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO FIX THAT DOOR, CAUSE I SURE IN THE HELL AIN'T -staring angrily at the tied up Zetsu-

parents: -just woke up from the ruckus- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE

me: -sheepishly- nothing zetsu: nnurmgshp -mouth is taped shut-

Hehe i'm evil and i won't add the next chap until i get at least one review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any song I mention in this fic

A/N: Gomenasai. Es tut mir Leid. I'm sorry I didn't get this story out sooner. But my comp deleted the orginal part that I had written and I've just lost the will to write it and I quiet literally had to force myself into writting this. Oh and thanks for the reviews sarahstoletheworld, Kuro Tatsumaki, Mushiku, and Bronkamuffin.

Bronkamuffin- I had that coming when I said one review for me to update didn't I, thanks it cheered me up after my stupid comp deleted my story on me.

Now enjoy chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5: How the heck do I get out of here or Damn it, where do I sign up, again, since I have no choice?

Alexandra ran. She ran as fast as she could taking twists and turns, knowing if it weren't for her uncanny ability to never get lost she would be. She turned another corner.

THUD! She fell unto the ground after hitting something that was warm, harder, and yet still soft. Looking up she saw a man wearing a mask that only allowed the upper part of his face to show and weird eyes. Black where the whites should be and a neon type whitish green for the iris and pupil.

"Why don't you watch where the fuck you are going?" Weird tentacle things were coming out of his body from beneath his clothes.

"Kakuzu, stop, un." A blond male showed up, a clay object in his hands.

"Or what you'll blow me up."

"Maybe, hmm?" He stated. "But you'll like what she did to Itachi, un."

"Enlighten me."

"She knocked him out with one punch and caused him to fly to the other side of Zetsu-san's room, un."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that, Deidara."

A man with silver-ish white hair was behind Kakuzu. "Whether you chose to believe it or not, you greedy bastard, it did happen." He walked over to Alexandra and spoke to her. "I must say, I didn't think that the little scared bitch could do it." When he offered her his hand she did the one thing that came to mind.

What happen next was so fast of a blur that the Akatsuki standing there didn't know what to do. Next thing Alexandra knew, as well as the Akatsuki, was, she against the wall and the silver haired man with a three bladed scythe in his hands, ready to end her life.

She swallowed the chunk of flesh from the man's arm that she had in her mouth and watch the blood poor from his wound. Scrambling to her feet she took off, running right in between the silver haired man's legs.

"Zetsu, go after her." A man's voice, someone that demanded respect and obedience, said far behind her but she didn't care to stop and look behind her to find out.

She ran straight into the bolder in the entrance, how she knew she didn't know or care. Alexandra just knew she had a knack for find her way or places. She tried to find space in between the rock and the cave but could find none.

"You won't be able to get out **even if you wanted too.**" She turned to try and find the voice that was speaking to her, the same one that wanted to make into a meal no less, but couldn't find anyone.

"Where are you? Show yourself." She shouted to no one in particular and jumped back when he came out of the wall right in front of her. She screamed and fell hard on her ass.

"That just didn't happen; the man didn't just come out of the wall. You're losing your mind and/or are in a coma and your mind is entertaining itself while you slowly turn into a vegetable." She put her head on her knees and held her head lightly. "Besides, there is no such thing as a two colored man with a giant Venus Flytrap coming out of his shoulders. It's just not possible."

"Hey put me down." Zetsu had picked her up and carried her in the crook of her arm and she pathetically pounded into the small of his back. He walked into the living, grabbed a chair and tied her into it.

She jumped the chair a bit trying to get the ropes lose and hissed in pain as she rubbed the cuts and shrapnel in her arm. "Let me go. Let me go."

"No, un." The blond walked forward. "We can't have you running, again, hmm?"

She glared at him, daring him to come closer, into biting distance. "We need to get her right arm out to remove the shrapnel." The man with the mask said, stepping forward.

"You are fucking crazy, Kakuzu. Besides who'd want to go near that fucking biting bitch. She took a chunk out of my fucking arm."

"Tobi will do it because Tobi is a good boy." He walked over to Alexandra. "Otome-chan, promise not to bite Tobi."

Alexandra couldn't help but laugh. This boy/man reminded her of her brother James so much, well minus the mask. He use to speak in third person a lot, and all to cheer her up usually. "Okay, Tobi, I promise not to bite you." She said, if you looked into her eyes you would of thought them laughing as well, she quickly added. "Much anyway."

He loosened the bonds and retightened them when he got her needed arm loose. "Tobi did it Kakuzu-san, you can stitch otome-chan's arm up now."

He walked closer to her and the weird tentacle things came back and wrapped around her head. She gave him a questioning look. "I don't want you biting me."

"I give you my word that I won't bite you. Do you want to do a contract that has to be signed in blood, too?" She rolled her eyes. "Besides you don't look like you would taste good."

He snorted, grabbed a piece of shrapnel and ripped it out. "AHH, FUCK. Give a girl some warning next time. Jesus Christ that hurt."

He ignored her and pulled out another piece quickly and she hissed in pain. _God, I really am thinking about taking a chunk out of him, tasty or not. _She giggled out loud, getting her strange looks. _I'm atheist and putting god in a sentence. Okay, pain is messing me up._

He ripped the last piece out and pulled out a needle. "Hidan, hold her arm."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" The silvered hair man said.

"Because I highly doubt she is going to hold her arm still while I'm stitching it up." Kakuzu replied and Hidan reluctantly stepped up and grabbed her arm.

Hidan squeezed her arm roughly when he saw her roll her eyes. "Ow, it's not my fault you are a big baby when it comes to loosing a chunk of your arm." He struck her across the face. "So you resort to violence to make yourself feel big and the others feel weak and meaningless. Come on, you're the classical bully." She rolled her eyes again and winced as the needle went into her arm.

"FUCK!" Kakuzu was on the ground holding himself.

"Sorry, but doctors or in your case people who stitch someone up never learn." She paused. "Don't stand in front of me when pushing or stitching me up, 'cause if it causes me pain, I'll kick out and most likely between the guy's legs."

"Now that was fucking classical bitch." Hidan was chuckling at Kakuzu's obvious pain. Zetsu got up and tied her legs down.

She without think resorted back to her old fashion way of this when her ways to defend herself were taken away; she bit into the nearest bit of flesh.

Zetsu backed away looking at his bloody hand and noticed a missing finger. She spit it out at him and let her head fall back baring her neck. "You taste like shit. Now, Kakuzu will you stop being a baby and finish stitching me up. It's not like I can kick you, my legs are tied up."

"And you need to stitch Zetsu's fucking finger back on. She fucking bit it clean off." Hidan was starting to like this girl.

Kakuzu finish stitching her arm cleanly and neatly but not gently. "God, fuck, I said I was sorry about drop kicking you in the balls." He glowered at her.

He got up and stitched Zetsu's ring finger back on. "Um…am I going to stay tied to this chair all night?" Alexandra finally asked as Tobi walked in carrying enough food to feed an army. Her mouth instantly reacted to the aroma. "Mmmm, food. Wait, hey that is my back pack and where is my Zippo."

"Does otome-chan mean this thing?" Tobi held up the little metal lighter. Her eye twitched and she started to struggle against her binds and the binds dug into her flesh. Zetsu saw this and went over and undid the knots, curious at what she would do to Tobi.

Alexandra launched herself at Tobi and tackled him, punching his masked face, knocking over the aromatic food. She then snatched the Zippo out of his hands. "Don't ever touch my Zippo again. Got it?" She jumped up off him and grabbed her pack and carried over to the chair. Sitting down she set it between her legs while shoving her Zippo into her front pocket.

"But Tobi is a good boy." She could tell he was crying.

"Sorry for hitting you Tobi. Why did you have my Zippo?" She asked totally unease at the fact that she might have hurt him.

"Tobi was holding on to it for otome-chan." He stated. "Tobi thought it was precious to otome-chan, they otome-chan held on to it."

"Um…thank you Tobi." She motioned for him to join her and then she patted him on his head. "Tobi is a good boy. Um… Sorry about destroying the food."

"That is okay, Tobi go make more, if otome-chan is hungry."

"Oh don't bother, I have food." She leaned down opened her pack and dug around for the box at the bottom.

She pulled out the laptop and placed it gently on the floor beside her and drop clothes and some books and flavor packets for water besides it. "Tobi want to share a pop-tart with me." She said when she founded it.

He nodded and she opened the pack and handed him one of the slabs. She then picked up one of the boxes on the ground opening it and grabbed a small package closing the thing and threw it into the bag with everything else again, except the laptop which she put into gently. She then opened the packet and poured the red-ish pink powder into a bottle of water and shaking it turning the water a crimson blood red.

"Mmmm, cherry pomegranate flavored water." She looked at Tobi and handed him a water after mixing a flavor into it. "It is green tea honey lemon flavor, so you know." Tobi took it and quickly ate and drank before Alexandra could catch what he looked like.

She shook her head and went to her water. "Why doesn't otome-chan act like she does to the other to Tobi."

"Huh?"

"You're nice to Tobi, but not to the others."

"Oh…" She looked at him debating if she should say. "Maybe it is because you remind me of my brother James." She paused remembering about him. "He use to talk in third person to get me to laugh when I was feeling down or sick, even if he got punished for it."

She ate her food quietly after that while the other members watch her, trying to figure her out. Finally she got annoyed. "You know you can take a picture, it will last longer."

Another man walked into the room, this also with red hair but multiple piercing on his face, making her shiver at the thought of him. "You shall stay here and train to learn to control your chakra."

"I'm going to be doing yoga." Everyone in the room looked at her funny, except for Tobi who had fallen asleep on her arm. "What? What did I say?"

"You'll start your training in three days, and you'll find out who's training you for the first day tomorrow."

"Ahh…"She looked at him deciding if it was worth saying her thoughts on this were. "And what if I refuse to comply to your demands."

"You'll be deemed useless, and be terminated."

"A.k.a., I'll be killed." She looked at him and stated. "Death threats won't work on me. I'm suicidal after all." She woke Tobi, stood up, stretched and yawned.

"Where do I sleep or do I just pick the most comfortable looking bit of floor and sleep there?" She then asked.

"You'll be rooming with Zetsu, after all it is the only room opened at the moment." He then turned to that said man. "Show her to where she shall sleep. Tomorrow you'll learn who will be training you and the other members."

Zetsu motioned her to follow him. "Um… Zetsu, right? Well, um…no hard feelings about the finger?" He looked at her with his golden eyes and then back to the hallway.

"Do I really taste bad? **Because if I do I'm going to kill you.** No we are not."

"Oh great, I get the man who wants to eat me. Oh well, I guess there is worse ways to die." She stopped walking when she realized she was ahead of Zetsu. "Um…are you not going to show me where I'll be sleeping."

He walked up on ahead a little and stopped at his door. "Here." Opening the door he stepped aside to let Alexandra through first. Whoever said chivalry is dead, even if it comes from a man who wants to make her his next meal, she couldn't complain.

Muttering a soft thank you, not wanting to seem like she enjoyed this place or was being nice to her kidnappers, she took a look around the room. She saw flowers of all colors and sizes, and she finally realized the floor was actually moss. Alexandra knew she'd love to be in this room barefoot, even small trees were here and there and vines that line the walls. Noticing something that bother her, she went slightly rigid and nervous.

"Um…there is only one bed." She looked at him, not want to share a bed for obvious reasons. "And I don't have any sleepwear for that matter."

He went over to a dresser and opened; he fished around the drawer for something she could wear. Handing her a long top he showed her to the bathroom for her to change. "Beggars can't be choosers." She walked out after changing and finding a sting to cinch the top at her waist to give it a more dress-like look.

"What about are bed problem?"

He started to go into the ground and her eye twitched in a crept out kind of way. "I guess that means I get the bed." He nodded his head before closing the Venus flytrap thing to go to sleep and to be finished absorbed into the ground.

She lied down on her stomach and let her eyes close to take her into a much needed dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Alexandra got up hearing someone pounding on the door. "Zetsu-sama, Tobi wants to talk to otome-chan to find out what she wants to eat." She jumped out of bed and tripped over the rising Zetsu, landing right on her face and flashing the cannibalistic man.

"Ugh, is he always like this in the morning?" He nodded his head and she rubbed hers. She stood up, and stretched, letting the shirt go up to her upper thigh, threatening to show a bit of her ass but not doing so. "Well are you not going to let him in?"

Running past Zetsu to the bathroom, she called out. "Ladies first." He shook his head and opened the door to let the hyperactive masked man in.

"Where is otome-chan, Zetsu-sama?" He asked looking around and not seeing her. "You didn't eat Tobi's friend, did you?" Zetsu shook his head and pointed to the bathroom. The both heard the running water of a shower.

She felt guilty up about using his shampoo and conditioner but she didn't exactly have any of her own, so she'd tell him later and apologies as well. She quickly cleaned herself up and realized she didn't grab any clean clothes.

Quickly, she dried herself and put on the shirt that belonged to Zetsu, this time cinching it under her breast and walked out not wearing underwear or a bra. "Just one moment, Zetsu, Tobi." She grabbed her bag and ran back into the bathroom.

Alexandra dug around the bag and pulled out her neon green leggings, glad for once that her borrowed top that was a lot like a beater, was black, and clean pair of underwear and bra. She quickly dressed fully and walked out carrying her bag. "Okay, now the bathroom is open."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothes shrugged his shoulder and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up. As he passed he got a good look at her slender shoulders especially the right one which the strap of his shirt had fallen off.

"Tobi show otome-chan to the kitchen." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the kitchen. Her eyes widen at the sight of the place. It was a mess, dirty dishes that were beginning to mold or were already molded in the sink and on the counters and floor. The floor was growing black mold itself and had dried brown splotches all over the floor and she assumed it was blood.

Then the stench hit her. "Omigod, who last cleaned this place? Better question, Tobi, how did you cook yesterday and on clean plates."

"Tobi doesn't know how he did it either."

"Where are the others?"

Tobi shrugged. "Still sleeping, it is only four in the morning."

"Tobi, when do the others get up?"

"About eight, why?"

"Because, Tobi, you and I are going to war with this kitchen." She looked at him. "That's if you want to help me with cleaning?"

"Tobi will help otome-chan."

She walked over to the sink deciding to do the dishes first. "Tobi, can you get me a bucket?"

"Why do you need a bucket?" He asked getting her one anyways.

"It's so when I puke, we won't have to clean that up either. I got the bucket to aim for." She cleaned the sink of it dishes, putting them on the floor next to the other molding ones. "Tobi, I also need a mask so I don't get sick from breathing in all this mold."

Tobi disappeared for awhile and showed up again with what looked like one of Kakuzu's masks and the teenaged girl tied it around her mouth and nose. She turned the tap, praying to any god that there may be even though she is non-religious, for the water. It was black at first then turned a mucky brown and then turned clear. She turned the hot on and did the same thing.

She cleaned the sink out fully and started dishes, which the stopped when they found out the cupboards that held them had dirty dishes and needed to be cleaned as well. With that done they went back to wash, rinsing, and washing.

Zetsu walked in watching them clean and watched as the girl scrubbed at something that looked particularly nasty. "Ugh, stupid dish." She chucked the metal pan and hit the inattentive Tobi.

"Ow!" Tobi rubbed his head where it hit.

"Es tut mir leid! Please forgive me Tobi, it was an accident." Zetsu slipped out without them noticing not wanting to clean or get hit purposely or accidentally.

After that the dishes were finished without a hitch. She decided to label some of them unsalvageable, which included the pain she chucked. They were wiping down the counters when she asked. "Tobi, what's the time?"

He told her and they went back to finishing the counters. She found some spare buckets, with Tobi's help and they filled them up with water to wash the floor. "So it took us two hours to get the sink, cupboards, dishes, and counters clean. How long do you think it will take us to clean the floor?"

"Another two hours."

They attacked the floor and scrubbed like crazy. That is how they were found when Kakuzu, Hidan, and the non-pierced red head walked in.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Hidan swore and cussed, looking absolutely grouchy.

"What does it look like?" She stood up finished with her job. "Done, now I can have breakfast."

She went to the fridge, planning on cooking something up but instead recoiled. The fridge smelt horrendous. She gagged and grabbed the mask to put back around her nose and mouth. "Tobi, the war goes on."

She ignored the strange looks she was getting from the guys; Alexandra scrubbed and scrapped at grime, throwing the food that was in the freezer and fridge. Finishing in half an hour. "Okay so there is nothing to eat."

Her stomach grumbled and she blushed, which wasn't notice because of the mask. "Um, Tobi, can you go get my bag." He scampered off and returned shortly, handing her the bag. She dug around pulling out two objects her video I-pod and her laptop and placed them on the table.

She then dumped the rest of the contents on the floor. She picked a box up and shoved everything on the floor into the bag. Going to the cupboard she pulled out two clean bowls, handing one to Tobi she filled it with cereal and then her own.

Sitting down she grabbed the I-pod and turned to Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. While eating her Special K, she sang under breath while surfing the net. "Since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so moving on."

Kakuzu tapped her shoulder and she removed her ear buds. "Can I have my mask back?" She took it off and handed it to him. We Will Rock You came on after the Clarkson song.

She started singing normally to this song. "You got mud on your face you're a big disgrace kicking your can all over the place. Singing we will, we will rock you. We will, we will rock you." She started do the beat ignoring the food she pushed it to Kakuzu. "You can have the rest." She went back to singing. "You got blood on your face, a big disgrace."

"Will you fucking stop sing?" Hidan yelled.

"What's wrong with singing, Hidan?"

"You know my name."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I may have been very incorporative yesterday, but that doesn't mean I wasn't listening when people were saying names."

"And why aren't we fucking eating?"

"Well, let us see here. One, you came in here saw me and Tobi working and didn't help. Two, Kakuzu gets to eat because he stitched me up yesterday after I dropped kicked him and lent me his mask even if it was involuntary. Three, you're an ass." She ticked them off on her fingers. "Besides, I don't think you'd like Special K anyways."

"Now," she pulled an energy bar out of one of the pockets on her bag. "I'm going to amble about aimlessly. You should try it sometime, Hidan; it's fun."

She turned around and proceeded to march out the kitchen front door with her laptop back in her bag and her I-pod blaring in her ears. "Where are you going?" The red with the piercing was standing in the door way with two blue haired people one female the other male and a man with black hair and markings running down both sides of his face.

"Huh, were you talking to me?" She pulled out the ear buds. "I had music blasting in my ears." Blinking at him as he glared at her.

"Take a seat." And he pointed back at the table.

"Yes, master. Would you like me to lick you feet clean while I'm at it?" She replied angrily. Hating this man more and more as he thought he could boss her around, and he glared right back at her.

She sat down between Kakuzu and Tobi. "Happy, ugly-piercing-dude, I'm sitting." Alexandra ignored the wincing of the guys around her.

He chose to ignore her. "I'm Pein but shall be referred to as Leader-sama." He said each person's name and pointed to them. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, two actually, who am I suppose to train with in two days time and why the fuck do I have to call you Leader-sama? No offense to you but I'd rather drink lye." She looked at the confused faces. "It is a base which corrodes organic tissue; it is one of the strongest too. It is made up of sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide and to even drink it would kill me most likely instantly. It happens to be used in industrial drains and in oven cleaners."

"What I know my chemicals, so sue me?" She stated and then promptly putting her ear buds in. "And you still haven't stated who my trainer is and you might as well point him out because I won't be able to hear you." He glowered and pointed at Zetsu. She then blasted the music into her ears to Don't Go Away Mad (Just Go Away) by Motley Crue.

"Now don't mind me, I'm going to amble about aimlessly like I said I would early." Pein grabbed her left wrist and squeezed hard and the removed the buds. "You name?"

She ignored him. "Zetsu have you eaten?" He nodded. "Okay." She smiled. "And will you let go of my wrist before I decide to take a chunk out of you face."

"Name." He repeated.

"Let go first." He did reluctantly and after Konan whispered something in his ear. "Now which one do you want the shorten version I prefer or the long one that that asshole christened me with? Or all of the names I go bye, willingly or not?"

"All."

She sighed heavily. "Alexandra shortened to Alex or Lex and even Alz and Al but only my friends can call me the last too. I could also go by AJ which is my first and middle initial. My middle name is Jamie. Do you want my age, birth date, blood type, etcetera? You already know my gender."

He nodded. "Age 17 turned about a month ago, birth date June 1 of 1990, blood type is O negative. Anything else?" He shook his head. "Good, I'm going now to do what I said; try it sometime. It helps with stress." She turned and headed out humming Can't Fight the Moonlight.

"Kakuzu, follow her." Said man nodded and left quickly catching up to the girl who was still humming and walking around the cave.

He tapped her shoulder and she removed the buds. "What? Do I need to return?"

"No, but I'd like to warn you about pissing him off, he could kill you, you do know that right." She shrugged. "I'm also supposed to follow you."

"You don't need to. I already know where the entrance is and it is blocked by a giant rock that I can't remove, so it is not like I can go and escape. And I'm not afraid of dieing, I rather look forward to the day that my misery ends."

"Why do you always sing?"

"It's something to do to past the time and I love it almost as much as love fire. Avid choir goer; I was a first soprano."

There was a long silence as they walked around the complex, not opening any doors. "I'm not going to get out of this organization am I?" She finally asked the dark-skinned masked man.

"Only in a body bag, which not even that way. Zetsu would get you as a meal." She nodded and started walking around some more. "If Leader-sama doesn't think you are useful as a fighter he might find you usefulness as a maid." She snorted at that and looked absolutely annoyed.

She then asked. "Damn it, where do I sign up again, since I have no choice? Especially in this matter." He saw her annoyed look, extremely annoyed look. She wasn't even listening to her music but walking silently with him.

Ok, like I said the computer deleted what I had written and it left me with a type of writers block but not writers block, i could write i just didn't want to. Lucky for you my muse threatened to eat me again. Oh wait until next chap, she gets to train with zetsu and kakuzu becomes like her older brother she even calls him nii-san but eh. Oh and wait til they ask about the mark on her arm that you don't know about but I do.

Hehe I can be so random at times

me: yes it is my lil randomness pet, and no zetsu you can not eat her and no she is not bijuu

zetsu(black half): then she is food

me: no, i had to kil... I mean kiss a lot of ppl to get her as random as she is

zetsu(white half): nice save

me: -sticks tongue-

zetsu(black half): you're just begging to get your tongue bit aren't you

me: -tongue back in mouth- -hands of lips- mumph trghld ish nrmpsh frr etrph etzu (my tongue is not for eating zetsu)

zetsu: -shrugs and leaves the office to do god knows what-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, i'm still plotting on how to get it.

OC: So no sueing I actually like to exist thank you very much

Me: Thank you Alz

Alexandra: I never called you a friend so you can't call me that

Me: But I created you

Alexandra:...-thoughts of fire-

me: O.o

Okay i want to say thank you Bronkamuffin for another review, and only review on this chap. i know i said i wouldn't put another one up until i had to but i didn't want to keep her waiting so if you are reading this thank her for at least being a review for me. Since the way she put it Yays! An update! and something tellz me to keep her happy.

Bronkamuffin this on is for you. Enjoyz!

* * *

Chapter 6: This Is Chakra

_Day 4_

Zetsu woke her up, bright and early. "Jeez-la-wheeze isn't enough that Tobi gets me up at 4 in the morning you have to do it too, but at two in the morning." She slipped out of bed. "I'm so not a morning person."

"Shower first." Zetsu called and he sauntered over to it.

"Hey what ever happened to ladies first?" She grumbled grabbing her bag, she pelted after Zetsu beating him to the bathroom she slammed the door shut in his face. And right through the door she said. "Like I said ladies first."

He shook his head; he knew she would jump and run to the bathroom wide awake if he said he was going first. What surprised him though was the feeling he got when she brushed up against him to beat him to the bathroom.

She still used his shampoo and conditioner, and now she even had to use his body wash. He had said it was ok when she told him; secretly he enjoyed his scent on her. In its own way it was like marking his territory.

Getting out she dressed in, almost skin tight, muddy colored capris that had small slits on both sides that went to the knee. She then grabbed his top that he lent and then given her for her sleep. She had to others but this one seemed more appropriate to wear, not knowing why she felt that way; she slipped it on after putting a tight fitting red tank on.

She then re-bandage her arms; her lower left and her upper right, exiting she said. "I'm going to be in the kitchen making something to eat." With that said she left the room in her own silent way.

Towards the kitchen she was greeted by Kakuzu. "Good morning imouto-san."

"Why the hell are you up this early nii-san?"

"I knew Zetsu would…."

"Wake me up at the butt crack of down just to be evil."

"Something like that, and I just got done with a mission."

"Wow and I don't even hear…" She trailed off when she heard the yelling and cussing of Hidan. "He didn't get to do a sacrifice yet, did he?" She walked over to the pantry; yes the Akatsuki has a pantry, and grabbed a mix for oatmeal. "What flavor do you want?"

"Surprising me."

She made it up and walked over placing the bowl in front of him and had a bowl for herself. "Okay cyanide flavor." He looked at her funny. "Hey it maybe raspberry but if you get a nutty taste it is cyanide, it's supposed to taste just like almonds."

"You and Sasori with your poisons." She smiled at him and they both started eating.

"I'm really wondering what Zetsu plans to try and teach me today, because he wouldn't tell me, even when I asked." She looked at Kakuzu, he really was like a brother to her. She remembered what he did to Kisame the Fishman when he tried to hit on her. The blue guy was still avoiding her at all costs.

She finished and waited for him to do so as well; grabbing the bowls she went and washed them. "Kakuzu, nii-san can you tell whoever is the last one to get food from the pan that they have to wash it. Better yet, just tell Tobi I asked him to do so when everyone is finished eating." She watched him nod his head and she headed out towards the training grounds.

Yesterday, she had Itachi, yes Itachi, show her where the training grounds were that Zetsu used. Just outside the door, amazingly a door that led outdoors but was still surrounded by the rocks of the cave, she took off her shoes and socks. There was moss on the other side of the door and she preferred barefoot over shoes when it came to that.

She headed in and found a place to sit, without realizing she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Zetsu walked in to the training grounds after searching high and low for the girl for two hours. He had only found her by trying to sense her chakra. He was going to ask her how she knew when he saw her sleeping against a tree, her legs curled up under her.

He went over to wake her and stopped, she slept so peacefully right now and it pained him to wake her up from a dreamless sleep. The last two days she woke screaming in the middle of the night and the day before he had to lay with her until she fell back to sleep and he needed to change his shirt before going back to bed himself from the tears she cried.

Reaching out he shook very gently whispering her name. Alexandra's eyes snapped open and she looked at him before rubbing her eyes, then stretching to get a few pops out of her back. Standing up he offered her his hand.

She nodded her thanks and they walked over to the center of the clearing. The whole time Zetsu was forcing enough chakra into his hands so she could see it.

Turning she saw the blue crackling type orb. "Chakra," he stated as she glance to his hand to his face.

"I have the ability to do that?" He nodded his head and wave his hand at her to try collecting chakra into her hand.

She tried and she tried and she tried. But the for three hours she got nothing for chakra. "Don't try and force it." The plant man finally stated and she looked at him. "Even if you are concentrating on controlling it should be like you are suffering from something or another. It should come naturally."

"And then that just proves it, I have no chakra." He shook his head at her outburst.

"Yes you do." He then added. "You have to mix your Spiritual and Physical energy."

She tried again and failed. Throwing herself onto the moss she crossed her legs in a huff. "It doesn't help that I can't see it." She paused. "Where is chakra usually stored or areas it tends to pool to."

"Stomach."

The girl nodded and concentrated on her stomach picturing to energies colliding and instead of one dominating them combining to make a different kind of energy. She then pictured a line going from that energy to her left palm, slowly she pictured the blue energy traveling that line.

Opening her eyes after she had imagined into her hand, she squealed in delight causing her to lose concentration. "Ah, man." She pouted and Zetsu laughed at her making her glare. "I already took off one of your fingers, do you want to lose something more precious?" He stopped.

"That is enough for the day." He said and he watched as Lex tried to get up and then collapse back to the ground from exhaustion and obvious hunger as her stomach growled at her.

Tobi suddenly appeared. "AJ-chan are you okay? Tobi help you up." And he did grabbing just above the elbow of her right arm. He let her lean against him in. "Zetsu-sama, you made AJ-chan work to hard."

Her stomach growled again. "Tobi will take AJ-chan to the kitchen." He helped her out the room and down to the kitchen. He made her sit and saying he was going to go get her bag knowing she had food that didn't need to be cooked to be eaten.

He came back into the room carrying her bag gently, knowing that some of the objects in it were breakable. He waited while she dug around pulling a three boxes out and three bottles of water out.

Adding the cherry pomegranate flavor for two of the bottles and green tea for the third (Tobi's), she then threw those to back in the bag, grabbing a pop tart she split it with Tobi. After Alexandra devoured her, Tobi gave his uneaten one to her saying something about she needing more food after training and she scarfed that down along with finishing up her second bottle of water.

Tobi tried to offer her his water but she turned it down asking the time. He stated that it was noon and she jumped up, swaying unsteadily on her feet while her body adjusted, Tobi helping her with steady herself.

Going over to the to the cabinets she pulled three pots for noodles out and a spoon. She then proceeded to go to the pantry grabbing three boxes of noodles. "Tobi can you get the cheese from the fridge?"

Walking over she cut a it in thirds very carefully and told Tobi to cut them into small pieces and keep them in separate piles. Tobi did exactly as he was told. While she started cooking the noodles, not even caring to wait for the water to boil.

Strained the noodles when they were down finished off a whole gallon of milk, half a thing of butter and put the cheese in. "Tobi help me stir, please." He started helping and the rest of the Akatsuki walked in to the room.

"So, what are we eating?" Kisame asked looking at the cheesy noodles in front of him, poking it with his fork. "And why so little?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Because homemade mac&cheese is so much more filling than the stupid disgusting box shit that everybody loves." She made face at the last bit. "I don't know how people can eat crap like that."

Everyone looked at the cheesy meal in their bowls. "It's not poison, eat up. Or would you all prefer me to taste test every single one."

Kakuzu started and Tobi was already finished. "AJ-chan can Tobi have more." And she nodded her head yes, Tobi skipping to have more of the cheesy goodness.

The others started eating. "Kakuzu, you know where there might be a place to exchange money around here for yen?" The man nodded and then gave her a questioning look. "Not your money, mine. I just remember I have a good amount on me, problem is, is that it is useless until I exchange it." She looked over to Pein. "If it is okay with you, that is, mister boss man."

He glared her very condescending tones. "And how do we know you won't try and run."

She pointed to Kakuzu. "I've grown quiet attached to nii-san and he is the one who would take me there." She then added. "Besides what I want to make for supper, well we don't have all the ingredients to make it."

Pein glared at her. "Kakuzu if she tries to run, kill her."

Now if bronkamuffin reviews again, i might put another chapter up, but i still want at least two reviews, is that asking to much people. I mean come on, I'll even take flames. I'm not picky and now i sound like I'm begging so yeah.

Zetsu(black): -reading authoress's notes- yeah you do sound like you're begging

me: oh thanks, just make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside

zetsu(white): that made you all warm and fuzzy (black) will have to insult you more

me: -kicks both of them out of the computer room- how can anyone think with those two hanging on their shoulder

On the good side one of my friends thinks I make his world go round. So yayz, i'm better than money.

me: -does a weird type dance- yes i know i'm white -glares at r&r them to laugh- sry no sleep yet it makes me do crazy things -spins chair around few times- weeeeeeee -chairs stops spinnig, falls out of chair- ok now i dizzy

zetsu(both): -gets back into the office somehow- idiot -rolls eyes-

me: -chucks a pair of scissors at him- -laughs when they stick in- heehee, you deserved that -catches zetsu's black half look- ah sh...-runs away screaming-

parents: -wake up- if you want to be ground keep waking us up

me: -crying in the closet from fear-

Okay i was wondering if you people hate my interaction with my muse or char just say so if you like it yay, if you hate oh well you'll no because i do the me/muse/oc thing with these :

until next chap jinx


	7. Chapter 7

Okay time for the thing we all love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as much as I want to I don't. And I absolutly hate when people come up with good ideas that I would never think of.

A/N: Well here is another story for you

and now thanks for the review time. Bronkamuffin who has now reviewed three of my chapters woot woot. Your my most consistent one for reviews here's a whole truck load of muffins. nekosoulreaper I'm glad you love the story and I'll try to. Kumiko.Saruwatari.The.Baka I'm glad you got out of your usual fics to read to read well mine. RomanceBookReader I'll try to write longer chapters. and klv which i think you are one of those people who don't log on or don't have a sight but yeah I'm glad you enjoy me talking to my muse.

Now enjoy chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Trip To Town

They had to pack, it turned out that it would be a two day trip to get to their destination and back. Standing in front of the stone she knew was blocking the entrance she wondered on how they were going to get out.

Kakuzu started up some hand signs and to be nice said what they were. He touched the stone and it moved enough to let them out and he promptly closed it back up.

After a couple hours running. "Can't you keep up?" She was running on the forest floor jumping over broken branches and rocks, using low branches to swing over some obstacles.

"S-o-r-r-y, I don't have chakra control or very high stamina." She stopped to breathe. "Man, I need a very long bath." Kakuzu jumped down beside her threw his pack on her. "Hey, I already have a hard time keeping up, you don't need to add more weight."

"Piggy-back." He turned from her and made it easier for her to get on his back.

"Um, okay." She did as he said and when he took of she screamed.

"The ear." He choked out, her arms tightening around his throat as she buried her head into his back and with each thok her gripped tighten. "You afraid of heights?"

His reply was a whimper and a tighter grip. "I'm not going to drop you." A tighter grip. He jumped to the ground and another screamed escaped her lips luckily muffled by Kakuzu's back.

He let her slip from his back and motioned for her to be quiet and to hide, the latter doing so as quickly and quietly as possible. Alexandra was about to ask when a kunai was thrown and missed her face by mere inches.

She put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming and let a few tears of fear slip out. "Bad idea." Alexandra heard Kakuzu say. "Trying to hurt my sister." She then heard some loud pain filled screams and Alexandra squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears not wanting to hear anymore.

Some grabbed her and none to gently. "Stop what you are doing Akatsuki or I kill the girl." She felt something bite into her side and felt warmth running down soon after.

"When will people learn, I'm not afraid to die?" Her elbow flew hard into his gut and then she stomp on his toes then slammed her other elbow into his nose and lastly bring her fist down and hitting not to gently where the sun don't shine. "Like I once said, what is wrong with singing?"

Kakuzu quickly dispatched her and she turned her head so not to see the blood and then shivered. "I hate blood."

"Singing?" He grabbed her and checked for any serious injury, lightly checking the cut in her side down by the kunai. He bandage the wounded up.

"Yes, sing. S-I-N-G. Solar plex, instep, nosebleed, groin, otherwise known as sing." She stated. "I sort of stole the saying off a move. Hope they don't sue me for it."

He started walking, chuckling. "Mind if I tell Hidan to watch your singing."

"Nah, go ahead. He already hates it." She walked besides him. "You are not going to take me up…"

"No, we are close enough to reach the place a couple of hours before nightfall." He looked at her. "You are going to have to do the money exchange tomorrow morning or afternoon. Whenever they open that is?"

"I'll find out today when we go shopping. I'll have to borrow your money, since mine is still in American." She went to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back. I don't like feeling like owe someone something." He mussed her hair up. "And knock that off nii-san."

"Make me imouto-san." She swung at him and he took off in the direction of the town, Alexandra following close at his heels. "You are going to have to run faster than that, Lex."

All of a sudden she was running faster and she would of tackled Kakuzu if he hadn't of dodged at the right moment causing her to plow right into a wall face first. "Ow, fuck man that hurt." She tenderly touched her face. "Who the fucking hell puts a wall in the middle of the forest."

"Um, we are here." Kakuzu helped her to her feet. "Earlier then expected. We could leave right after doing what we need to do and sleep in the forest."

"Hmm, let's think." She pretend to think for awhile. "NO! I need a bath. I'm surprised I haven't killed the dead with my overly powerful stench. I won't be surprised if they tell us we can't enter because I stinks something awful."

"I'm pretty sure they have some pretty foul smelling people and that they won't send us packing because of it." She opened her mouth to say something more but Kakuzu cut her off. "If you smell something awful as you put it, imagine how I smell." . She started to laugh. "See got you to laugh."

He went up and showed them their papers saying that they were siblings. Step siblings that was, because the only thing they had in common was hair color. He only changing his eyes to appear somewhat close to the norm of everyone else.

The asked how they could be siblings, they looked nothing alike and didn't even share the same last name. "Step-brother." Alexandra said seeing Kakuzu eyes twitch at their stupidity. She then got into his face, poking the man none to gently in the chest. "Haven't you ever heard of a parent having a kid in a previous marriage and then remarrying?"

The men glared at her like she just called them stupid and she broke into tears. "Nii-san this man fri-fright-t-tens me." She sniffed and pretended to hide behind him. "An-nd I-I-I'm t-t-tir-red."

The silver haired guard instantly waved them through not wanting to cause a huge seen and told them where the best inn was.

Once inside she dropped the façade and then after they were a good distance away Kakuzu spoke. "Nice acting skills."

"What about my pick pocketing skills, nii-san?" She threw him a very overly stuffed money purse.

"Wait…what…when?" He asked incredulously.

"When I was poking him in the chest and all in his face." She smirked. "Good, huh?" He looked like he swallowed something disgusting. "Don't worry, he'll think it came untied and fell off. Besides if Pein thinks the only good thing I can do is be a maid, he can now send me on missions with you guys or the other, minus Fish Face, to steal money from people."

The headed to the suggested inn and walked in to get rooms. She paid with the stolen money. A two bed bedroom, to which Kakuzu grumbled about not made of money and it doesn't grow on trees.

"Nii-san, don't know why you are complaining. It is my money, well it is now." Alexandra then added. "I could always steal it back." He shot her a glare that said if you try, I'll be dragging you back to the hideout without what we came to get. "Okay, okay, I won't promise."

"So what is it that you wanted to cook?" They opened the door to their room. "Is it any good?"

She gave him a look saying when isn't my food any good but answered anyways. "Yes my food is good to the first question." She punched his arm, hard. "IT IS A

HI-MI-STU, YOU BAKA."

They dropped the packs off and she grabbed her smaller pack that was in the bag and threw it onto her back. "Man, I think I brought to much money." She shook her head. "People are going to think I'm loaded."

She sighed heavily. "Well, we might as well get this over with." They headed out to finish some of the errands they were there to do. "Okay to the money exchange place."

Walking up the stairs to the building, Kakuzu stated. "Why didn't you go take a bath I thought you were complaining about stinking?"

"If I had I would have not got out until tomorrow morn." She looked at him. "You waiting out here." He nodded and she proceeded into the building, looking for an open person.

"Hello, sir." She waited for him to look up at her. "I was looking for a place that exchanges money, can you do that?"

He nodded. "How much?"

"Ah, I have 30,000 American dollars and she pulled it out of her small pack on her back.

"Hand it here." He disappeared into a room. "And then came back after about ten minutes. "Ah, dollars. Not often you get these." He then counted out her money. "3,314,400 yen is your amount."

"Thank you sir."

"How did you get into customs with this much money?" He looked at her.

"Well I had it hidden and I completely forgot that I had there." She looked. "To keep and open book."

"Why yes…" Realization hit him. "So that is where you hid your money."

"Yeah, but tell anyone." She waved at him as she turned and left. "Ciao."

"Hey, Kakuzu, I'm finished. How bout we buy the food and things tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Do you want to go are separate ways to just see the sights?"

"You'd trust me not to run on you?" Alexandra looked at him. "Though I don't plan to. You are just to much fun nii-san."

"Meet back at the hotel by nine." He head off to do whatever he did in his free time and Alexandra left to find a shop for food, man was she hungry.

-change to Kakuzu, 9:00-

_Where is that girl. _Kakuzu paced back and forth. _She said she wouldn't run. And you believed her. You're getting soft in old age. I'm not that old. I'm only in my mid-twenties._

"And now I have to go find the runaway girl." He growled. _She better have got caught up in something, like a game, or talking with someone. _He was not happy at all.

He started racing around the nameless town. He stopped at a food joint and walked in going to the person behind the counter. "Hello, I'm looking for my imouto-san. She has black mid-back length hair and creepy gray eyes that are rimmed in black, very pale skin; she might have introduced herself as Lex, or Alex."

"Yeah she was here, but that was around six." The man replied.

"When she left did you see what direction she went in?" The man point left and Kakuzu took off heading back towards the hotel. Seeing a clothes store for women he decided to check in there.

"Hello, miss. I'm looking for my baby sister. She has mid-back length black hair and moonlight grey type eyes that have flecks of blue and green and is rimmed in black; she might of said her name was Lex. And if you have when she left which way did she go?"

"I haven't but maybe Ari did. She was at the counter earlier. Hold on one sec." She left in search of the said girl and came back moments later with a blonde chick wearing horned rimmed glass.

"She explained it to me, and yes I did see her, she asked if I knew a store that sold Alfredo sauce. Then she asked if I knew a place where she could get something for a friend and told me not to tell anyone." She changed her mind with the look he gave her. "She asked if their was a store that might sell things that her nii-san liked but she wouldn't get descriptive about it."

"Which direction did she go?"

"Right." He growl again and took off just hearing them say something about him being scary.

_God this girl is going to have me running all around this godforsaken town. _He stopped at another town and got the same answer, they seen her and she went right. For another hour he searched for her and was about to call it quits when he heard a scream that sound a lot like Alexandra's scream.

_ALEXANDRA! _He didn't know why he cared so much about this girl but he knew he wanted to keep her safe.

Muahahahaha, cliffhanger. Find out in chapter 3. Oh since i had five reviews i decided to update today instead of tomorrow

if i get two reviews i update in 3 days, if i get 1 or none at the end of the week, if i get five or more i'll update as soon as i have another chapter written.

me: so zetsu are you happy -looks at muse who is reading over her shoulder-

zetsu(black): i don't like what you do to her in chapter 8 (white): it is just mean

me: hey i mean well, i just don't nice well -shrugs shoulders- it's not my fault i was made this way.

zetsu(black): change it -glares at me-

me: -shakes head- i can't i write what is in my head and besides if what happens doesn't happen then she won't have a heart to hearts with Kakuzu

well until next chapter

jinx


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this and my artistic skills would be absolutly kickass. I can draw but not that good.

A/N: Okay nice to see people enjoy my story. And I thank you all for reading it. And that is all I can think of say so now for the...

Shoutouts: only two -tear- anyways thank you

Kumiko.Saruwatari.The.Baka: nice name by the way never told you that the last story. And I'm glad you enjoy what I did to Kakuzu, thank you, but I hope I don't make him too OOC and all -shrugs- he'll still be the money loving quick tempered greedy bastard we all know and love.

And...

RomanceBookReader: I'll try not to get writes block if I do Gomenasai and I give you permission to kick me in the ass and beat me half to death if I do. The same goes to you that I said to Kumiko thanks about the Kakuzu bit and go ahead review every chapter. I don't mind. I need some of those constant reviewers.

Read & Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: Rescue and A Heart to Hearts With Kakuzu/Returning to Base

-1st P.O.V.-

I was walking back feeling completely hopeless. I wanted to get nii-san a gift for allowing me to run-off without being followed. Then I shivered like someone was watching me and I knew I was being followed. I didn't want to lead them back to the hotel, so naturally, I tried to ditch them.

Turning a corner, I ran hard and fast. Starting to be really glad that I was in cross country running. I turned down an alleyway. _Damn, you are an idiot. First rule of being followed don't go down the alleyway, ever. They are dark, creepy, and disgusting. Not to mention they have RapesRUs in big neon letters. _Dead end.

I turned to face my followers. "Hello, kitty. Do you want to cure me and my friends of a disease? It's called blue balls." She backed into the dead end.

The look in his eyes were feral and sent chills down my spine. _Oh no, oh fucking no. He wants to…_. I shivered at the suggestion of the thought. "No I don't care to cure you or your friends." I stated boldly hoping my fear wouldn't show through.

Seeing an opening to get out of here, I ran right straight towards it and dived to get between the man's legs. But he must of seen that coming because he instantly closed them around me and another one of his friends a small gangly type one came up and nailed me in the temple.

And that brought memories back, memories that I didn't need to remember of my dad. I whimpered and backed away cowering in the corner hating myself for it as they came near me with their lust filled eyes.

"I'll scream." Inwardly rolling my eyes at myself. _People don't come running if you scream rape but they do when you yell…no I'll save that for later. _

The one who had me spoke to me came up and ripped my top. "Look it 'ere. She is well made up top." And he started to grope my chest. "Why aren't you screaming?" He pulled out a knife and cut the button off my pants.

I let out a blood curdling scream when he shoved three fingers in an area I didn't want anyone to touch. _Zetsu, help me. Wait why am I wanting him to help me. _Tears slipped down my face as I screamed again this time struggling to be set free.

"Shit it's getting hot." I heard the small gangly guy say as Kakuzu rounded the corner.

"Get your hands off my sister." And then I lost consciousness.

-regular P.O.V.-

Kakuzu ran over and used his tentacles to shred the men that dare touch her. Picking her up carefully, he realizes she felt like she was on fire. He ran to the hotel and went right threw the window, protecting the unconscious girl, not even caring that he'd have to pay for the damage.

He ran to the bathroom turning the water on cold in the tub turning and stripping her down. He carefully laid her in the bathtub praying it would cool her down. Naked he could see why those guys would do what they did but he still say imouto-san practically written in bold letters all over her body.

Then he notice the little tattoo that Kisame had once asked about. It was glowing different colors and looked like it was real flames moving about on her wrist spreading up almost under her bandage of her upper arm.

-flash back-

Day 2 with the Akatsuki

"Hello, Kisame." Alexandra walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch a cushion away from the fish man. He was watching a documentary on sharks, after all it was the only thing on at the time.

Kisame got up and sat down next to the girl who was watching the documentary with mild interest. "What's with the mark on your right arm?"

She looked at him confused and then down at her arm seeing the strange four spiked fireball type mark. It was bright vivid red and orange and looked just like flames. "It's a tattoo I got after my parents died. I had to do it illegally because I was under the age of eighteen and didn't have parental permission." She looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

Kakuzu heard Kisame's question stood just outside the entrance of the living room and listened to her answer. He then heard her question. "Why do you ask?" Kisame replied. "Because I think it is beautiful."

Kakuzu looked around the corner as Kisame kissed Alexandra and watched as her fist beat on him to get off. That was the first time he got angry at someone for hurting her and he shouted. "GET OFF MY IMOUTO-SAN!!"

-end flashback-

When he looked again the tattoo, curse mark, birthmark, was going back to normal, just showing off like it did originally and her eyes open.

Alexandra knew she was naked but for some reason she didn't care, it was just Kakuzu seeing her. She then promptly broke into tears, throwing her arm around him. She sobbed out. "Niiiii-saaaaaan."

"Sshhhh, I got you imouto-san. I got you." He wrapped her in a hug and let his hands rub up and down her back in a soothing way.

Alexandra instantly pulled away wrapping her arms around her knees. Kakuzu picked up a washcloth and put soap on it dipping it in the now nice and warm water. He slowly scrubbed her body of its grime. "You want to talk about."

"I got them when I was young what more is there to say." Her voice sounded hollow even the look in her eyes was hollow. Making him very nervous.

He got up grabbed the shower head and brought down preparing to wash her hair. "Everything. How you got them? When exactly you got them? And did it hurt?"

Grabbing the shampoo he washed it in her hair. "You can also tell me why you lied about that mark on your arm. I know it is not a tattoo." He added the last bit when she opened her mouth to say in that eerily monotonous voice that it was a tattoo.

"It's a birthmark, I was born with it and my dad hated it so much that he always had me cover it up with make-up. When he died, I stopped that and just bandaged it 'til I was released." She looked at him, some emotions finally showing through as she did what he wanted her to do.

He grabbed the shower head and washed the suds away from her hair still gently massaging her head. "Nii-san do I have sign over my head that says rape me because if I do I need to find away to destroy?"

Shaking his head he started to apply conditioner. "Why does this always happened to me?" Her chin dropped onto her knees and she started crying harder.

"What do you mean?" He rinsed her hair off but she remained silent. "Wait here imouto-san." He got up and came back, quickly grabbing a towel, he placed the clothes he was carrying on the counter.

Helping her up he wrapped her in the towel drying her off carefully as if he wasn't gentle she would break. He was in away glad she'd stop crying but that same look of hollowness enter her eyes again as if her flame had just been snuffed out and he knew he'd never want to see her die.

She slowly dressed wincing as she moved her lower half that that man had violated and he quickly helped her get her pants on. Kakuzu worried that he had asked the wrong question but Alexandra was just contemplating on how she was going to tell him what happen.

Kakuzu helped her into his bed and laid down in his, after removing his shirt, going to go to sleep he closed his eyes. Moments later though he felt the bed shift as Alexandra climbed in with him. "Nii-san, it is hard to explain what I mean especially since I've never told anyone."

He remained silent. "Even though he is dead, I-I fear what he promised to do if I did. My brothers knew, my mother and Jackie didn't. We four promised he'd never lay a finger on Jackie." Kakuzu wrapped his arms around as she buried her face into his chest and letting a few silent tears to grace her face. "He-he-he."

She stopped as a sob escaped her lips and Kakuzu tighten his grip having a feeling he knew what she was going to say. "He was always abusive and drunk. Beating us and everything. We wound up in the hospital with broken bones or needing stitches." She paused. "When I was nine he snuck into my room an-n-nd he-he violated me."

"Mom was always a heavy sleeper. She didn't get up even though I was screaming and my brothers were paralyzed with fear. We all feared him, even Mama." She snuggled even more into his chest as Kakuzu sat up grabbing her and pulling into his lap. "I almost succeeded in ending my life a month later. I didn't like how he was always entering my room to do what he did."

She was looking at her wrist at the crosses she had cut there. "My brother Alexander found me. He said he didn't want to lose another sister and this was before Jackie."

"I do not wish to live. My tears run down my face. Hoping the blade cut deep enough. I count to five. And hope this time I've cut deep enough." His grip on her tighten. "It's funny how you can remember things with perfect clarity the worse the event is but if it something you want to you can't."

"This kept up for the longest of times. My brothers would be accused of leaving bruises on me when it was my father that created them the nights he'd sneak into my room." More tears dropped from her eyes hitting his bare chest. "When I was thirteen he wanted to get rid of me, send me away to get help. He didn't like my obsession with fire and wanted the government to take me away."

Kakuzu didn't speak even though he wanted to, he just moved his arm so he could rub her back again in a comforting way. "I got angry and a strong urge to burn things. I usually do when I'm angry or scared or sad. So I went to the attic and started a fire on some aluminum foil. But when I turned to get the fire extinguisher it got blown off by the wind causing the fire to spread. I ran down the stairs yelling for everyone to get out."

She stop speaking sobbing loudly burying her face into chest. Taking a deep breathe, she started again. "My baby sister, Jackie, I had picked her up and started running downstairs to get her out. They told me she was already dead by the time I collapse from lack of oxygen. Her lungs were fried. When the firefighters got their and were pulling out the corpses they said that I was pinned by my left arm to the ground."

She breathed in raggedly. "They told me while unconscious, I was trying to drag my sister to safety. After that, I was in the hospital. I had to lie on stomach the whole time because they needed to heal the burns and they kept me sedated and restrained usually because I moved to much and was causing more damage to my already damaged body."

Alexandra was silent for awhile. "Anything more." He adjust her so he could see her face and saw that she was asleep. Deciding to be nice he just laid her down in his bed and let her curl up against him to sleep. "Don't worry imouto-san, when the fire comes this time, I'll protect you."

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Alex woke up not wanting to open her eyes she snuggled back into the warm object she felt almost as safe with as Zetsu. _Jeez la wheeze why is it I thought of Zetsu yesterday when they…Girl don't think of it. Just get up. _

Turning slightly to get a look at the clock she jumped literally out of his arms. "Nii-san get up. It's practically noon."

He grunted and rolled over. "Let me sleep."

"Nii-san, we are wasting money here." He shot up like a bolt. "And we have to pay for the window you broke." He grumbled and got up dressing quickly and carefully, because of the glass.

They went down and told the receptionist about the window they broke and paid for it, both wincing at the price. After that they both took off running to the nearest grocery store to get what they needed.

"Damn we are going to have to run faster to get back on schedule." He put his pack on her and she climbed up on his back.

This definitely wasn't her favorite way to travel. He ran non-stop for the better of six hours and were now at a good hour walk, like normal people, of the base. "It's now seven so when we get back, it'll be eight and I should start cooking instantly."

She looked at Kakuzu. "Sorry nii-san, that I caused you so much trouble."

"Not at all. We can get their in twenty-five minutes if we do it my way." He looked at her. "But I know how you don't like heights."

"Still doesn't mean we can't run back." He had taken his pack, containing all the groceries since he considers Alex a klutz. "And tag you're it." She took off running and laughing at him at the same time.

When he caught up with her for the umpteenth time, he let her get away most of the time and slowly ran so she could tag him again when he got her, they were only a couple minutes away from base.

"Why are you laughing after yesterday night?" She froze and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't like to think about. You don't think about it and it is almost as if it never existed." Alex stopped and grabbed his wrist. "Don't tell anyone about my birthmark or the burns. Please, don't tell, I don't want anyone to know about them."

He nodded his head and they resumed there walking. "Do you think you can show me where Hidan trains since I have to, in five days, train with him, before you go see Pein?" He nodded again as they reached the rock and he did the hand signs again to move the rock, closing it when they both entered the building.

Leading Alex through a complex amount of turns he stopped at a door, and she thought that it was the farthest from the entrance. And with her uncanny ability for direction she was probably right. "Hidan's training area, as well as sacrificing."

"Maraming Salamat." She caught his look and replied. "It means thanks a lot in Filipino. And let me guess he does his Jashin worshipping rituals here because you don't want to deal with the blood."

"Or the bodies, though Zetsu deals with those usually. After all that stupid god of Hidan only wants their souls. Never said anything about the bodies." Hidan walked out of the training grounds just then.

"YOU FUCKING GREEDY BASTARD STOP INSULTING JASHIN-SAMA." Hidan yelled.

"All he did is call him stupid and all gods are for that matter." She saw his look. "And if you attack me, you'll be eating only the moldy food for the rest of you life."

He stroked her face. "And why, pray fucking tell, are you by my fucking training grounds. Unless you fucking wish to be sacrificed to Jashin-sama."

"Hidan I got a four word sentence for you." Alexandra hissed. "Di merda uomo-puttana." She turned on her heels, causing Hidan to get flicked in the face by the tips of her hair, after grabbing the bag of groceries from Kakuzu, heading for the kitchen.

"What the fucking hell does…whatever she just said mean?" Kakuzu glared at him and he disappeared to go find Pein to discuss a few things, but not to say anything about what she told him.

Hidan headed to the kitchen wanting to ask her, walking in as she was dumping noodles into one of the two pots on the stove, humming Holy Water, occasionally singing the words.

Walking up behind her he asked. "So what does it mean what you said?" She jumped hitting his nose with the back of her head and accidentally knocking the pan with chicken in it on the ground, burning her hand.

"Hidan you are such a fucking man-whore." She hissed in pain as she walked to her bag to get burn ointment on and to bandage it. "And that is what di merda uomo-puttana means 'you fucking man-whore.'" _Stupid idiot fucking bastard with his stupid fucking probably ugly god._

"Here AJ-chan." Tobi showed up and he had a bowl with ice water in it.

"No, thank you Tobi." Alex walked over and threw all of the wasted chicken away, threw the pan in the sink and grabbed a new one. "If I put my hand in that water, it will instantly blister, leading to an ugly scar. Besides it is already bandaged."

"What's with the wrapping, hmm?" Deidara walked in.

She explained as she put more chicken in the pan with butter, having Tobi help her because her right hand still throbbed. The other half of the meal finished and she dished everyone up putting it down in front of those who already were sitting: Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Konan.

Finishing up the rest of the meal, she dished herself up and the rest of the members putting the dishes no longer needed into the sink. "Here you go Zetsu, Pein, Kakuzu, and Sasori, even though you don't eat."

"Leader-sama." Pein growled and she just stared at him blinking slowly practically saying 'you-still-trying-to-get-me-to-say-that-and-when-are-you-going-to-it-give-up.'

"Pein." He growled some more, murder written in his eyes. "You just want to break me, don't you?" He looked at her with mild surprise that she'd think that. "I'll give you a piece of advice, and trust me I usually don't do this for free, never try to control or tame a fiery spirit, otherwise they become a shell, a ghost if you will, of their former self, and those who were attracted to it usually leave."

"What the fuck in the name of Jashin-sama is that suppose to mean?" Need anyone say who said that.

Her eye twitched at the Jashin worshipper. "It means, pity to the fools who flock to me like moths to flame and then ditch me when they realize the ever burning eternally internal fire can never be tamed." She started eating somewhat and then turned her back to Kakuzu, he knowing what she wanted put the money he was counting into her lap, as she took over his job, he massaged her back.

"Holy fucking Jashin, the greedy bastard is letting her, not only touch, but count his fucking money." She rolled her eyes and continued to count up to ten thousand, in yen.

She bundled it. "That wasn't…" "Yes it was, some of the money stuck together and I counted it correctly, don't believe me count it yourself." He shook his head and stopped massaging to go count it.

Zetsu made Tobi move and then resumed what Kakuzu had finished as she sat and typed on her laptop. Even Pein noticed that she never did go far from the thin lit up screen on her lap.

Alex felt Zetsu's massage go lower on her back and involuntarily she shouted. "Thank you Zetsu that is enough!" She shrugged away from his hands and turned so no one could touch her back.

He looked at her weird but ignoring him she started talking to Kakuzu. "Told you it was the right amount."

"…." He kept counting.

She poked him in the side and he glared. "Some brother you are ignoring you little sister. Then again that is how it usually is, lil sib bugs older sib, older sib ignores lil sib until lil sib's annoyingness gets to them and they try killing lil sib." He shook his head and went back to counting.

"And now I'm bored. It doesn't help the only female practically never talks and the rest are males. Man, I hate men." She got up. "Now excuse me while I go do my signature trait, amble about aimlessly."

Kakuzu kept counting while the other erupted. "What?" "What's wrong with be a fucking guy?" "You hate men?" "You hate Tobi, but Tobi is a good boy?", were few of the things that went flying across the room.

She sighed. "Tobi you are a good boy." She kissed the top of his head. "And Kakuzu, are you ignoring me because you are still pissed about my five finger discount. And sticky fingers for that matter."

Kakuzu glared at Alexandra. "Hey, he had it coming. He should've kept a tighter grip on his pocketbook."

At the looks of the puzzlement of the others, other than Tobi and Itachi, she explained. "I stole someone's money, big whoop."

"You are sinking to the low level of a criminal." Kakuzu glared at the seventeen year old. "Lying and stealing."

"Like you don't and I don't call it stealing, I call it borrowing for an extended period of time without their permission or borrowing with no intention to ever return it. And I don't call it lying. It is falsifying the truth." She rolled her eyes. "And this means a lot coming from you nii-san. As the saying goes, look who's talking."

Silence ensued after that as the others got up to get more food or to put their plate in the sink to be washed as Alex sat back down forgetting her idea of walking around the base.

"Ugh, I'm bored. Here." Alex pushed the plate of noodles over to the bottomless pit for a stomach, Fishface. "And enjoy." She got up and started doing the dishes, including the now empty pans. _Men, they sure can shovel it away._

She started humming Holy Water again as she washed. "Tobi wishes for AJ-chan to sing song aloud."

Alex started the song over. "Somewhere there's a stolen halo/ I use to watch her it well/ Everything would where ever she would go/ But looking at her now you'd never tell./ Someone ran away with her innocence/ A memory she can't get out of her head/ I can only imagine what she's feeling/ When she's praying/ Kneeling at the edge of her bed./ And she says take me away/ And take me farther/ Surround me now/ And hold, hold, hold me like holy water/ Like holy water./ She wants someone to call her angel/ Someone to put that light back in her eyes/ She's looking the faces/ The unfamiliar places/ She needs someone to hear when she cries./ And she says take me away/ And take me farther/ Surround me now/ And hold, hold, hold me like holy water/ Like holy water./ She just needs a little help/ To wash away the pain she's felt/ She wants to feel the healing hands/ Of someone who understands./ And she says take me away/ And take me farther/ Surround me now/ And hold, hold, hold me/ And she says take me away/ And take me farther/ Surround me now/ And hold, hold, hold me like holy water/ Like holy water."

She finished the dishes and put the last one away. "AJ-chan that is a sad song. Tobi wants a happy song."

Alex smiled. "What if one can not feel a happy song to sing, hmm, Tobi? Besides the only happy songs that make you sing loud and proud, are religious songs, and I'm not religious." She paused. "I'm what you call anti-religious; I'm against all religions, not just non-religious."

"That was a fucking insult to Jashin-sama." Does the authoress need to say who said that.

"No it wasn't, if it was I would have said, 'I'm against the Jashin religion, with the stupid fucking god that you have to sacrifice people to make him happy.'" She looked at the silver haired man. "I did not say that now did I."

Hidan rushed her intending to kill her, scythe about to go into her and Tobi jerked her out of the way. "Run otome-chan." And run she did.

* * *

Okay sorry about the cliffy but trust me I didn't want to write the next bit in here it is called well i don't want to name it just because I might change it at the last moment. So yeah...

Zetsu: -glares at me- why did you make me stop giving her a massage, I was enjoying it

Me: was that enjoyment somewhere inbetween you legs now

Alex: hey, that is going to far to fast, i just got molested in this one and you have Zetsu hitting on me.

Me: He wasn't hitting on you, he was giving you a backmassage which you stopped him when he got to close to you're -Alex slaps hand over my mouth-

Zetsu: what is going on -glares at both of us-

Me and Alex: what you're going to eat us or something

Me: besides it is not like you cannot read it, the secret is in the story

Zetsu(black): yes i'll eat you -points to me- (white): but not her -points to Alex-

Me: Lucky bit -sees Zetsu's look- goddess, queen, absolute fiery beauty -anime sweats-

Now please review all you have to do is click the little button that says 'go' on it. It isn't that hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will even if I dream and plot about owning it. And if I did do you honestly think I'd be hear writing this

A/N: Sorry about being a day late, I finished this morning at like 4 and my mom told me to get off the comp and go to bed so yeah.

Shoutouts: Kumiko.Saruwatari.The.Baka-thank you again for telling me exactly what you like. Eh, I didn't realize that I was just focusing on those two the unpopular. I agree about the father thing, I think I should castrate him but sadly he is already dead. I don't even know why I created him. Oh yeah it added to the story.

Bronkamuffin: that is okay your computer broke, I figured it was something like that. Or you were busy. Muffin of your choice for review 7 anyways

RomanceBookReader: glad you think it is flowing well. And your reviews aren't crappy they brighten my dismally dark days. That was too depressing to say. You'll find out what she does on the laptop later on in the story. The girl is kind of like me. I find it easier to write a character if they are based off of someone, don't you.

Anywas the one day late chapter. Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: A Burnt Hallway and Nightmares

-still day six of being with the Akatsuki-

Kakuzu had left the room as Tobi said. "Tobi wishes for AJ-chan to sing song aloud." He listened to the song and realized the most the songs she sang dealt somewhat with what she felt or had done to her sometime in her life.

Opening and closing the door he was a little dismayed that her song was cut off but not wanting to be bothered, he didn't reopen it. Going to his bed he found a not and a wrap gift he decided to read the note first.

_Hey Nii-san, I wanted to get you a gift for allowing me to roam about without you there and for being so nice to me and beating Kisame up when he tried to hit on me. The problem was I couldn't find anything you would like. The whole time I was looking around for something and I couldn't find anything you would like and it bothered me a lot. I did find something you would've like but unless we wanted to lug around a bigger, heavier safe, even if it would be better than the one you have ,(yes nii-san it is easy to break into your safe. I could have done it in my sleep if I wanted to.) I decided against it. So instead I hope you love what I got you instead even if it is insensitive type gift to get someone._

_Love,_

_Alz _

_PS. If you want to call me Alz go right on ahead nii-san. You have my permission. XP_

He gingerly picked up the wrapped gift of his and it bent easily. Kakuzu had a feeling he knew exactly what the gift was. Slowly he opened and out dropped cash, he bent down and picked it up counting as he went.

_10,000 yen, perfect gift for me. But can I except it from my imouto. _He thought. _She offered it as a gift and it would be rude not to accept it from her. Alz would be very upset if I didn't. _

He walked over to his safe and opened the combination putting away the cash and closing and locked. _Easy to break into, maybe I should get a new safe. __**WAIT DID SHE JUST SAY SHE BROKE INTO MY SAFE.**_

Kakuzu left with his room with a bone to pick with Alex. _Oh, she is in for it now. Breaking into my room and going into my side of the room. Invading my space and opening my safe._ He was seething and then he heard her scream. _Alexandra._

He took off running in the direction he heard her scream and then he felt the explosion. "DEIDARA, YOU SO MUCH AS DAMAGE A HAIR ON HER HEAD I'LL KILL YOU!"

-change of area-

Deidara chased after Hidan who was trying to kill the black haired vixen as he thought of her. He was quickly making a small clay bird that once he finished he had flying towards the silver haired Jashin worshipper.

Grabbing the girls wrist he shouted over the explosion. "Come on, un."

"YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING DEAD."

"You had to piss him off more, didn't you Deidara?" They turned another corner. "Come on I know a place we can go where he can't find us or he won't look for us there, 'kay."

The blonde bomber nodded and let her lead the way through a bunch of twist and turns. "You're crazy." He finally said when they stood outside of Hidan's training area. "Or you are very brilliant."

"It is amazing how those two coincide so close to one another. It is either madness or pure genius." She opened the door. "Flees before beauties."

"Oh so you're entering first, un."

"How 'bout together." She held out her arm and he hooked his around her gentleman style and they marched in the room.

Quickly searching for the best hiding spot they found a big rock. They ran and hid behind. "So do you think he look for here, hmm?"

"Not really. He knows I know this is his territory so me going would just be not only suicidal but ludicrous.So we should be safe here…for awhile."

They stayed there crouching behind the boulder for what felt like the longest time, neither of them speaking. "I'm bored. Deidara do you have a kunai on you?"

He looked at her as if she said that black was white. "Of course I have a kunai, un. Why wouldn't I have one, hmm?"

"Can I see it? And no I'm not going to kill you or myself. I want to play tic-tac-toe with you." He handed her a the blade. "You are going to want one too. Now, X or O?" He looked at her funny. "Which one do you want to be? X or O?"

"X, un."

She drew the tic-tac-toe box into the ground but very lightly. She put an O in the upper right corner. "Now you want to make a three in a row." And she showed him the ways of how he could get it. "Now make you mark."

He did and they played, Alex winning the first few rounds while Deidara got the gist of it. Then he won after they had somewhere around eight Cats. "I'm now bored, un."

"Do you think he has calmed down, hmm?" She mimicked Deidara in a playful way. And smiled at his reaction.

They both jumped when they heard. "THIS IS THE ONLY FUCKING PLACE I HAVEN'T FUCKING CHECKED AND I'M TO FUCKING KILL THOSE TWO SO THEIR FUCKING SOULS CAN GO TO JASHIN-SAMA!"

"Let's surprise him by running out the door. He won't expect it giving us time to run and you can throw a bomb in his face." Deidara nodded already making a small spider.

They both ran towards the door, Alex swinging it open into Hidan who had jumped back to avoid the door and she dropped to allow the bomber excess to the silver haired ninja.

Deidara took off and Alex scrambling to her feet took off after him. Then a saying came to her. "Run, run as fast as you can. But you can't catch because I'm the gingerbread man."

But unlucky her, without her ability to force chakra into her feet, Hidan caught her and started dragging her back to his area to sacrifice people. Her back was pressed to his side as his arm was wrapped around her waist.

With no means to protect herself, including her teeth, Alex went into panic mode. Screaming at the top of her lungs and thrashing left and right. Soon she was feeling faint.

"FUCK!" Hidan dropped her hard as Alex felt like her body was on fire. She cried out in pain.

"BACK AWAY FROM HER YOU RELIGIOUS FUCKING BASTARD!" Kakuzu yelled and nailed the immortal across the jaw.

Alex was gasping for breath. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. It's so hot. I'm burning up. Got to calm down. Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara and Zetsu are in harms way. If I faint they die._

Slowly she got to her feet and started staggering to hers and Zetsu's room whimpering as her body was racked with pain, searing hot pain. Picking up the pace even though her body protested it, she started to run, trying to get away from those trying to get her attention.

What scared the men the most was the fact the rock around her was turning molten and they could not follow her being trapped at Hidan's training ground area.

Alex busted into the room and ran to the shower grabbing Zetsu, who hissed in pain at the heat her body was giving off, and pushing him out of the bathroom. Turning on the shower only on cold she jumped in letting the soothing liquid to cool her down and to stop the burning feeling.

When her body no longer felt like it was burning itself up she got out of the shower and then promptly fainted hitting her head on the corner of the basin holding the plant Zetsu had been watering.

-the men trapped by Alex-

"Okay where, in the name of Jashin-sama, is fucking Kisame when you fucking need him?"

"They have a mission they left to do right after they finished eating." Leader-sama stated plainly leaning against the wall.

"And when will they be returning?" Kakuzu asked.

"About a month at most, a week at least."

"This is not fun, un." He then asked. "How did Alex do this, hmm? What caused her to do this, hmm?"

He sat down as far as he could from the smoldering molten rocks. In fact they all did, the rocks radiating heat to the point the members felt like they were suffocating. "Tobi, un."

"What Deidara-sempai?" The orange masked man looked at the blonde bomber.

"Start screaming for help, un."

"Why must Tobi…HELP SOMEBODY HELP TOBI AND THE OTHERS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs at the look that Deidara gave him and that his hands had gone to his clay holding pouches.

-back in Zetsu's room-

He heard the water shut and then a thump as something fell. Zetsu instantly smashed the door open to Alex unconscious with blood pooling from the wound on her head. _Got to get her to Kakuzu._

Then he heard the scream. "HELP SOMEBODY TOBI AND THE OTHERS."

_Why would they need help? _Zetsu picked the unconscious girl up and ran off in the direction of the voice. "Kisame, Itachi what are you two doing here? **Aren't you suppose to be on a mission?"**

"Hehe, I forgot something." Kisame stated while rubbing the back of his head. "And then we heard Tobi screaming. What happen to Alex-chan?"

"She fell **and the idiot hit her head."** Both of Zetsu's sides stated.

The three Akatsuki members stopped at the blast of heat. "Kisame." Both halves stated.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He started doing hand signs. "Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu." Or for those who don't know Water Element, Water Dragon Blast. After the water sloshed away Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan walked out of the billowing steam, dripping wet all five of them.

"That wasn't fun, un." "You could of gave us a fucking warning for Jashin-sama's sake." "Tobi like the pool, can we do it again?" "…" "What happen to Alz." The said or didn't say in the case of Pein.

"We could of used Konan, un. She'd been able to fly us out, un." Deidara stated. "Pity she is gone on her own mission, un."

Kakuzu ran up and grabbed Alex and brought her into the living room, laying her down on the couch. He moved her head and snapped at Tobi to go get a bowl of warm water and clean pieces of clothes.

After cleaning the wound on her head, he slowly and carefully stitched her back up. Pein coming in and asking. "Do you know when she will wake?"

"No I don't." He ignored the leader and went back to fixing Alex's head up. _Baka you are not suppose to hit your head._

_-_Alex's dream(s)-

_The man named Jack raised his hand. He was going to back hand the little brown haired icy blue eyes girl. When Alex stepped and grabbed his hand. She wasn't going to let him touch the girl. 'Jackie, baby girl, go to your room and don't come out 'til me or one of your brothers come and get you okay.'_

_Jackie being the innocent little girls she was nodded her head and grabbed her crayons and coloring book to take up stairs. As soon as Jackie was out of sight his hand came down on her left cheek and a searing pain shot to head. _

'_You little wench, you fucking whore, you freak.' He hissed at her as he rained blows on the oldest daughters. She taking each one without shedding a tear or whimpering out in pain. Alex wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was causing her to feel as if her whole body was stinging._

_He started kicking her in the gut when she fell down and then kept kicking her at whatever bit of body part he could get too and still Alex didn't cry-out to protect her baby sister for this same fate of abuse._

_--_

_She watched the flames burn the picture turning so it would not mar the family but just the man with the black hair and the creepy peepers just like hers. Hearing the front door open she instantly dropped the picture stomping on it to end the flames and putting it into the empty waste basket, Alex hid the lighter._

_Running down the stairs she shouted. 'Daddy, Mommy.' In there arms was beautiful black haired Jackie. Mom had finally gotten out of the hospital. Alex shuddered at the thought of staying in one for more than one day, knowing why she would be in one for that long. _

'_Aren't you a little to old for 'Mommy' and 'Daddy?'' Her father asked._

'_Yes father, I am to old for that.' Oh how she hated that man, how she wanted to rip that smirk off his face. Teach him that karma was going to bite him in the butt. 'Can I hold Jackie?'_

'_No you are to young for that.' Her father replied walking into the kitchen to get his brandy. Everyone hated Jack drunk but they were afraid of his anger spouts if they would mention it. Ashley had a nice shiner around her right eye last time she said anything._

'_Bye mom.' The girl slipped out the house. Eleven years old, hated her father more and more each day. If she stayed out to late she'd get beat if she went home on time and went to bed her father would sneak into her room. Either way for her it never was good._

_Heading to the district, of her home town, that was mainly rundown and abandoned. She lit fires everywhere, minor ones that wouldn't spread but die out after a short while. Then they came._

_The big, the stupid, and the ugly. How cliché that those always went together for the bad guys. The big spoke obviously the leader. 'Oi look what we have here. A little lost gurl.'_

'_Who said I was lost?' Alex glared at him knowing what he and his buddies wanted and secretly she was afraid of them._

'_Don't worry about us.' Ugly spoke. 'We just want to play with a pretty girl like yous.'_

'_Yeah, just want to play with a little girl like you.' And their goes stupid._

'_Wow you really must be dumb to only be able to repeat what others say.' She backed up and hit a wall._

'_Can I go first?' Stupid speaking some more._

'_No, leader always goes first.' Alex started hating herself for always being right when it came to things like these._

_They started bickering and she tried to run but ugly who was now dubbed ugly and strong caught her and dragged her away. 'Since those to our fighting. How 'bout we have some fun?'_

_The room started getting hot and the man felt it but ignoring to wanting to have his 'fun.' She thought her body was trying to burn itself up. He reached out to touch her and yelped in pain. His hand was blistered severely and Alex taking advantage of his pain took off, not even realizing that she had burnt his hand._

_--_

_The white room was irritating her, making her relive her past. She kept throwing her head into the padded soft wall behind her. 'Ugh, how I hate this room.'_

'_Well, if you weren't always biting and hurting yourself you wouldn't be in here.' A disembodied voice said. She knew it wasn't really disembodied but it was better then saying unknown person._

'_What's your name?' Alex asked._

'_None of your business.'_

'_Okay, nice to meet you, None-of-your-business.'_

_She got a nice very quiet and muffled harumph as a reply and she decided to go back to trying to bash her brains in on the padded white wall while she waited for them to deem her as calm and take her back to her room._

_--_

_Blah. Blah. Blah. The man in front of her sitting behind his desk kept talking on how if she wouldn't start talking she'd stay here for the rest of her life. _

'_Will you shut up, ever?' _

_The man was shocked, not at what she said but that she had spoken to him. The only thing she had said was one the first day that she wouldn't be compliant to him._

'_I'm going to my room.' The now thirteen almost fourteen year old girl said and she left him still gawking mouth hanging wide open. 'And it is rude to stare like that.' She was gone._

_Walking to her room an orderly stopped her. 'Hey how are you to day?' The one that tried to rape her the first day she was here until he saw her burns that she now kept covered with bandages._

'_What do you want Greg?' Alex looked at him completely bored now. 'Better yet, get the fuck out of my way so I can go to bed.' _

_Pushing past him she entered her room knowing that he would follow shortly afterwards, she hid a fork up her sleeve. He went to grab her and push her on the bed and without any thinking she stabbed, digging the four pronged weapon into his shoulder._

_He screamed and screamed and the other orderlies came in, one carrying the white straight jacket she had come to know quiet well and another a syringe with heavy sedatives._

_The female tried to put in on pinning the girls kicking limbs while another male held her arms to stop her from hitting or clawing. She panicked from her lack of being able to defend herself memories of what her dad flooding her mind. _

_Quickly before any could think she bit into the nearest bit of flesh she could the man who was holding her hand. He screamed then in pain and earning her a backhand across her face. A needle pierced her lower stomach and darkness closely followed._

_--_

_She sat, extremely bored by now staring at the wall. One of the bricks looked pretty then the other and she silently named it Belle, another had a jagged crack in it so she christened it Humpty Dumpty. The third one was extremely ugly, Ugly Duckling. She then named another two Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, being that one of the stones looked almost black and the other pristine white._

_Alex started laughing hard and she fell off of her cot. 'Fuck I had to go to the nuthouse to go crazy.' She laughed even harder if that was possible grabbing her gut as the tears fell down her face. _

_The orderlies came in surprise blood pooling from her shoulder, her right hand coming up time and time again as she laughed to rip more flesh from her shoulder. The put out a code red and grabbed the needle full of sedatives that they now carried everywhere they went when dealing with her. Stabbing it into her stomach once more for the blackness to take hold of her._

_--_

Alex woke up to the concerned face of Kakuzu, Zetsu and possibly Tobi, she could never tell with that mask of his. "Ow, why is my head swimming?" She put a hand to her head as she tried to sit up to find Kakuzu pushing her back down.

"Okay what is wrong with you three?"

"SHE'S UP, UN." Deidara had walked in. "About time, un. Leader wouldn't let any of us go on missions, un."

"You guys are acting like I've nearly died or something." She saw their faces, a mixture of curiosity concern fear and pity. "And stop looking at me like that. Kakuzu let me sit up. I'm not going to die if I don't."

"Deidara what do you mean by about time?" The others filed in, minus Konan who was still on a mission and Kisame who was doing gods know what.

"You've been out for three days now." Pein stated bluntly.

"Three days, know wonder I'm so hungry." She looked at Pein. "You've been refusing to give these guys mission and they are all still alive after being cooped up for three days."

"What an explanation? Now." The tone of Pein's voice told her it wasn't up to debate.

"Explanation of what?" She asked still holding her spinning head. " And I can barely even think straight as it is."

"How you fried the walls?" He stated/asked.

"I didn't…What?! I fried the walls!!" The words had finally sunk in. "That's in possible a very high temptature would have to be omitted and no human can do that."

"Obviously not since, you did it. Now, how?" He was starting to get annoyed by the girls constant head shaking. "And stop shaking your head you damn woman."

He got glares from three of the members and chuckles from Hidan enjoy the girl humilation.

"I told you I don't know and I'm started to believe you are making it up. I was so terrified by Hidan trying to sacrificing me to his damnable god that I fainted."

"You didn't faint. You got up and walked away." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bed and the room. "Maybe if you saw it you'll stop playing stupid." He hissed.

"Let go of me. NOW!!" A fist, not very strong of punch, collided with his head. He then decided to just pick her up and threw her of his shoulder to be not all amused with her meek punches and slaps to his lower back.

Reaching the hallway he dropped her unceremoniously on the melted floor. "Now how did you do this?"

"I didn't."

Kakuzu peered down the hall with the others, without Kisame who was still conspicuously absent. "Yes, you did."

"But," her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't remember doing this. I think if I did something like this," she waved her hand out at the scene. "I'd remember. Wouldn't I?"

Kakuzu knelt down besides her. "This is the second time I've scene you do something like this. The last time your body was extremely hot as if you were burning up from the inside." She looked at him funny. "Do you remember anytime in your life where something started on fire or your body felt like it was on fire?"

She started to shake her head and then stop, some distant memory coming up. "Yeah. Yes, I do remember something like that. The room got hotter and I felt like my body was on fire." She looked at him. "But that wasn't the strange part the guy, who was trying to rape me at the time, reached a hand out to me and it blistered when he touched me." She laughed a little bit. "I completely forgot the incident. It was the day mom brought Jackie home. I didn't want to be in the house when my dad was drunk, so I went to an area where I shouldn't have gone. I dreamt about it."

The air became thick with tension and Alex moved around uncomfortably while Pein stared at her debating if she was lying. Kisame decided to then make his entrance. "I'm starved. What's to eat?"

* * *

A/N: okay time to be nice. The next chapter is

Chapter 10: Training With the Snubbed Religious and Bastard Personal Training Time With Tobi

I know it is long but long chapter names sometimes help me write long chapters. Tobi teaches her how to climb the walls or tries to and maybe in chapter 11 she will get her type of weapon. But we never know.

Sorry can't think of a convo with my muse. Maybe I should have one with all of my muses and OC. For fun one day.

Gomenasai for being late again. -hides when r&r chuck rotten food at her- I'll try to be on time next time. And you can blame Gaara for keeping me distracted with my other two and Kakuzu for the other one and Hidan. -gets attacked by those three muses- why are my muses so violent.

Okay that is all. Please review it makes me very happy and since I can't have sugar -pouts for a bit- reviews will take sugars place.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry for the delay but I didn't consider the review I got for chapter 5 as well a review and I complete for got about the chapter nine that was under it. So…it didn't come out. I was also working on my other story. On top of my mom took the keyboard and mouse so I couldn't do anything and school is about to start so…things have been a little stressful if you can't tell. Now time for my shout outs

Bronka: Thank you for think that it does, I try to do so but I do hit dead spots such as this chapter at least I think it is corny at time. I might as well call this a filler but since I really haven't finished it while typing these thanks well…hehe…I never know it could get better.

Tally Mai-chan: well of course it is slightly like yours I sort of got the idea from you but I have always figured they would be messy and was going to have clean the place but you gave me the war bit idea. Please don't hurt me for that, I have my muses to hurt me for my slipping tendencies.

&

RomanceBookReader: thank you, for liking the gift idea. And I thought that would be, the whole that she could melt the rocks and everything. I sort of got that from Firestarter 2 so only those who have watched it will understand. I know the flashbacks are sad but I'm only nice to one of my chars that I made but I haven't put that one in because I'm only on the 2nd chapter and all.

Now thanks to those who have read the story thus far but haven't reviewed and you know who you guys are. And special thanks to Romance, Tally, VampireArgonian, X.Creature.X.EnchainedX, nekosoulreaper, and sarahstoletheworld for adding my story to your favorites. And thanks to Gaara The Eternal, Kumiko, Mizumi, Mushiku, PublicTherapy101, X.Creature.X., Kairi, demon-descended, sarah, and Decieved.Soul13 for alerting.

Jeez-la-wheeze that is a lot of people to thank, like a whole page worth. I'm winded so onto the last bit. Okay now readandenjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Training With the Snubbed Religious Bastard and The Beginning of Personal Training Time With Tobi

* * *

-day 10-

Alex went about cooking breakfast the day of her training. Zetsu and Tobi had gone a mission, god knows where, as well as Deidara and Sasori. She scrambled her eggs and the seasoning she liked and then slid it on to some bread.

Pity they don't have hot sauce. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Foods food, right me.

She was humming a nameless tune when the four that were still there stepped in. "Oh hello." Alex placed their plates of food in front of them. Kisame having the most of the food.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL CAN YOU BE THIS CHEERFUL IN THE FUCKING MORNING." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I've always been a morning person. You wake up the next day and you get another chance at life or to death whichever way you like to look at it."

"What happened to your arm?" Kisame asked, pointing to her left arm and she looked at the said arm.

"Oh crap." She turned, remembering that she was going to put the bandage on before the others would see and had completely forgot about.

Alex quickly wrapped the bandage around her arm and turned to the four guys. "See all better know." She lifted her arm and twisted it around back and fourth. "I hope I didn't put you guys off your breakfast."

Kisame had already finished his and she pushed her plate towards him. "You should eat if you are going to train with Hidan."

"And risk puking nii-san, no thank you."

"You never fucking answered fish-breath." Kisame glared at Hidan. The nickname sticking from last night when Alex had yelled at him for being too lazy to cook his own food.

"It is none of your business, that is what, so just shut up about it and leave me alone." The teenage girl got up and headed towards her shared room to get dressed for training.

The girl put on black leggings and a long skirt that if she would twirl it would go up enough to show her underwear. Alex then put on the beater she liked to wear even to sleep, most of the guys including Zetsu realized she liked these for shirts and gave her some spares, and training.

Then grabbing a shirt that belong to her that was ripped and stained, she ripped it so the sleeves were off and sewed them so that she could put the cuff by the elbow and the rest flowed down to mid thigh and both had slits up to about an inch left of material to keep it intact. Alex then dug in her bag to pull out fingerless elbow length gloves that were stripped and went to the wrist.

She put those on underneath the flowing material she had on as well. After slipping on her flats, Alex then headed off to Hidan's training grounds. She'd liked to familiarize herself with places that she needed to hide in or run around.

It was the same as last time, looking like a barren rock with a few scarce trees here and there and a rodeo area. She walked over and sat on the left side of the fence facing towards the center.

Alex tilted her head back slightly and closed her eyes, just clearing her thoughts when happy ones wouldn't come. She started humming again as she hooked her ankles lightly moving them back and forth so her calf would bump the lower horizontal piece of wood.

She heard the door open and close. "Fucking wake up. I'm suppose to be fucking train you to see your taijutsu. What the fuck are you wearing and why?" She rolled her eyes behind closed lids.

"I'm not sleeping you obtuse fucking feculent religious bastard." She opened her eyes and looked at the silver-haired man. "And you will find out why I'm wearing what I'm wearing and it is typically known as a skirt."

"You shouldn't use words like obtuse and feculent around him, you might fry his immortal brain." Kakuzu stated inwardly laughing at Hidan being called filthy and dumb in a very intelligent way so he wouldn't know.

"That would be scary. An immortal who has brain damage and likes to sacrifice people to his god. He might start castrating them for Jashin." A smile split her face. "You ready, immortal asshole?" She jumped down from her perch. "Or are you afraid you make a lummox out of yourself?" Her smile widen, she enjoying pissing off the man as long as it stayed away from Jashin.

He attacked and Alex not being prepared flew into a tree five feet away. She got up slowly and refused to touch the soon to be bruised cheek. "Not so fucking tough now that you've been fucking hit, huh? Got nothing else to say bitch?" He motioned for her to follow him. "Back into the fucking circle."

Alex headed back to the center with her mouth shut tight, while Kakuzu took her spot on the fence, this time watching Hidan closely, not wanting to fly into another tree. "Fucking come on. Aren't you going to fucking attack me bitch?" Another smile graced her face.

"Ready, Hidan." He got into a stance best for defense. She swung a punch at him and he attempted to dodge but went to far and then she spun around to kick him in the chest the skirt flaring out around her making her seem bigger than she really was.

Alex swung again purposely missing to cause the material to get in his face as she aimed another kick towards his stomach. She threw another punch at his face and he didn't move enough out of the way, her arms seeming to stretch beyond what they normally would, the girl land a hit flat on his nose.

Hidan disappeared in a poof of smoke and the girl looked around not being able to find him. He reappeared behind Alex and grabbed her pinning her to him. "Hey Hidan is my singing really horrible to you because your really going to hate this sing." He looked confused but that quickly changed to a hiss of pain when she elbowed him in the gut.

Alex stomped on his foot then threw a hand back to nail him in the nose to bring her fist down between his legs. The girl turned around as he groaned in pain doubling over holding himself and she not wanting to give him time to recover brought her knee into his face and then her foot connected with his 'friend.'

Alex nailed him in the gut once more before running off to hide behind Kakuzu, knowing Hidan would attempt to kill her for getting him twice where the sun don't shine. "Oh fucking sure bitch hide behind the greedy bastard."

She leaned her head out from her hiding place and stuck her tongue out at the religious man. He stuck his tongue out back with a few well placed gestures too. "Oh very mature Hidan."

"She fucking did it first." He pointed to the hiding girl.

"So if she were to jump of a bridge would you do it."

"Fuck no, I'd be too busy laughing my fucking ass off that she'd do a fucking dumb-ass stunt as that."

"He's saying that would you be a lemming you ignorant pompous ass."

"What Alz said?" He then turned to her. "Although you shouldn't resort to childish antics either."

"I just stuck my tongue at him." She then promptly added. "And wasn't I here for training." Alex then turned to Hidan. "So how's my taijutsu."

"It is fucking pathetically weak bitch."

"I'm not a female dog in heat, you dick." Alex yelled. "My name is Alex, not bitch. But keep calling me that so I can start taking it as a complement."

"How…?" She cut off the dark-haired man. "Don't ask."

"Now I at landed four…five…six…eight…nine…ten." She counted off. "So my taijutsu might be lacking in strength but hey I hit you nine times. Twice in the face and the balls, once on the foot and the rest in them landed in your gut." Alex looked at him still behind Kakuzu and then smirked. "And I seem to remember you groaning in pain a few times."

Hidan started grumbling and crossed his arms. "Just wait until you are no longer fucking needed bitch."

"Or what you'll send my spirit on its way to meet Jashin-sama, puh-lease." He glowered at her. "And I told you you'd find out what my outfit is for."

"I still fucking don't know what it is fucking for. The only thing it fucking did was distract, get in the fucking way, and aggravate me to no fucking end." Hidan grumbled.

The girl's smirk widen it to a grin. "Ah but that is exactly what it is for, Hidan." She explained to him as one would explain to a young child. "To give me the inept fight an advantage over the one who has had years of practice."

Kakuzu and Hidan then started to give her advice on how to become stronger and then to have her spar with someone once a week. Actually Kakuzu gave the advice while Hidan just swore and criticizes every little thing she did.

"Hidan stop being a sore loser for once in your immortal life."

"Shut up you fucking bitch." The three were heading to the kitchen, Alex to make something and the others to eat it.

"So I'm a babe in total control of herself. Or you could go by the dictionary." She grabbed a pan and pot from the bottom cupboards. "Female dog in heat, dogs bark. Bark is part of trees, trees are part of nature and natures beautiful. So Hidan thank you for calling me beautiful as nature itself." She bread, cheese, butter, milk, and eight cans of tomato soup.

She opened the cans pouring them into the pot and then added milk to it, stirring the contents together with a wooden spoon. Alex, after putting the milk away, butter pieces.

Putting the one of the butter-side down she cut up the cheese into slices and put it on to the bread and then another on top of it. Butter-side facing up so when she flipped it, it would be down on the pan.

Alex cooked five for the guys and an extra ten for the gluttonous pig named Kisame and three fro herself. Placing the bowls of tomato soup in front of the guys with their plates of grilled cheese she said. "Dig in."

Kakuzu looked at the little she ate, having not even a half a serving on the tomato soup in her bowl. "You didn't eat breakfast, and now you are barely eating."

"Kakuzu don't worry about it." Alex looked at him. "I'm not a big fan of the red soup and I never finish it if I take a full serving. Hell, I barely finish it when I take a half a serving. And three grilled cheeses is a lot for me, I usually only have one and a glass of milk."

She took a drink of her bottle water that she always seemed to have. Kisame polished off his meal and went to get what was left of the soup. "Kisame, do you have a whole in your stomach or something?"

He turned his head and looked at her weird. "Never mind, fish-breath." Kisame then glowered at her thinking along the lines of how Samehade hadn't fed properly on anyone else but him in awhile.

After the girl finished her eating she ran off to take a shower and to change into clean close that she could probably exercise in. She did shower then changed and then she did as many push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, runs around the base, and etcetera.

Alex took a break on the couch and closed her eyes, quickly followed by sleep.

-couple hours later-

Tobi and Zetsu walked into the living room, their mission not even lasting the whole day, to a sleeping, mostly sweaty and grimy, Alex.

She had was now laying down with a blanket over her, courtesy of Kakuzu. The girls eyes moved behind her eyelids and Zetsu instantly knew why her adoptive brother didn't bother wake her. It was still a rarity for her to sleep peacefully throughout the night.

Zetsu walked up to the sleep black-haired girl after waving Tobi off and telling him to be quiet. He slowly picked her up and she groaned in her sleep. She moved in his arms and then buried her face into his chest her left hand then bunching up his Akatsuki robes on his right shoulder.

Alex mumbled something in her sleep and then was silent as Zetsu carried her back into their shared room. He gently placed her on the bed and fixed the blankets so they were on top of her and went to change himself into night garments.

The girl mumbled some more and turned onto her side to dream even more. Her dreams soon turned to nightmares and she snapped awake and bolted up, running into the bathroom, to go puke.

She completely ignored the naked Zetsu, other than to push him out of the way and bent over the toilet. The plant man being embarrassed about being caught without closed quickly put pants on and then went to rub her back and hold her hair out of her face.

Once she finished, she rinsed her mouth out said sorry to Zetsu and walked back into the bedroom, deciding that she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep. Alex left the room to go find the hyperactive member of the group, Tobi.

She walked up to the wooden door that housed the guy she wanted to see and knocked making sure her tears were wiped away. Tobi answered the door, mask in place, and Itachi left the room.

"I'm sorry Tobi did…did I interrupt something?" Alex looked at the retreating back of the Uchiha.

"No, no AJ-chan. Tobi and Itachi just discussing some things of no concern to otome-chan. Was AJ-chan crying?" He watched the teen wipe at her eyes again.

"No, I was just sick earlier after waking from a night…nightmare. I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." Tobi nodded and let her into his room. "Tobi?"

"What?"

"Can you help train me?" Alex looked at him. "Like help me learn to control my chakra, like you did, you know like climb up the walls type control."

The hyperactive Tobi nodded his headed again and got into his bed, Alex crawling in next to him and cuddling into his chest for warmth and protection.

-day 11-

Tobi didn't exactly have a training ground but he did sometimes go outside to do so. Alex followed behind him, knowing she wouldn't be able to runaway even if she wanted to.

Yes, the men and woman kidnapped her but within week she had become attached to them. She even started to wonder if she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. She even thought that being locked in the nuthouse paid off with how many psychological diseases she knew and how it helped her analyze the people in the Akatsuki, even if she didn't always listen to those medical terms or how people acted in certain situations. Or her favorite way of using it, getting under people's skins especially Hidan's.

Tobi stopped in a clearing with a little waterfall, a waterfall that reminder her of her own little one that she had back home. Alex felt a wave of homesickness hit her and she quickly shrugged it off not wanting to have Tobi see her cry anymore.

He told her to mold her chakra and she sat down crossing her legs Indian style and put her hands in the correct position. Alex did what she did before when Zetsu taught her, the imagery of the little wires running threw her body from her stomach.

She molded it into her hand after thirty minutes of trying. "You take to long to mold your chakra AJ-chan. Tobi thinks you need to practice molding faster or stay hidden while you mold that much. Try molding less."

Alex then tried to do as Tobi said. She did the same thing only imagining less coming and pictured it traveling faster because it was lighter and it did show up fifteen minutes later after trying about eight times to bring less chakra to her palm.

Tobi kept her at this until supper, they both skipping lunch, which isn't a good thing when wasting chakra, where she could summon the amount she did originally in ten minutes.

Her stomach grumbled loudly along with Tobi's. "Tobi's tummy says time to eat." He helped the sitting girl up and she collapse into him, her chakra almost spent. "AJ-chan should practice more tomorrow. If you want in Tobi's room. We'll be closer to the kitchen then when Tobi and AJ-chan need to get food."

Alex tried walking and stumbled. "My legs feel like jelly or marshmallows or both." Tobi got in front of her his back slightly bent to allow her to clamber up on him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he took off running and lightly dosed off.

Tobi decided to let her rest, placed her in her usual seat and went to cook this nights supper. Which turned out to be breakfast for the night.

The others came in: Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, and Konan who had just finished her mission or business in Ame, Pein staying a little bit longer. Kakuzu took his normal seat on the left of Alex, Konan sitting directly across from her with Itachi on her own left and Hidan on her right. Kisame sat on the other side of Itachi.

Zetsu claimed the other seat next to Alex leaving the seat next in between Kisame and Zetsu open.

Kakuzu lightly shook the dosing girl's shoulder to get her up. "Time to eat Alz."

She saw the Belgian waffles. "Oday di I seep thoogh suppeh." The girl stretched and yawned. "Mhmm. Waffles." Alex grabbed three on to her plate from the center one.

Alex quickly wolfed those down and grabbed another two and finished them just like the first. "Wha…?" She swallowed the food still in her mouth. "What?"

"And people call me a bottomless pit." Kisame was staring at her as she grabbed another sixth waffle. He then turned to Tobi. "Hidan, what did you make her do to increase her strength?"

Hidan shrugged. "The fucking usual fish-breath." Kisame then glared at Hidan for the nickname.

"Are you tasting your food?" Alex turned from the entertaining death-glare match the two were giving to look at Kakuzu. "I think you have a lot in common with a vacuum cleaner at the moment."

Alex shrugged. "So. And yes I do taste the food. It is quiet delicious." She turned to Tobi. "Thank you Tobi for making supper even though it is breakfast."

Alex got up and put her dish in the sink, starting the water, she then poured dish soap in. While her other hand grabbed a cup to fill with cold water. After filling the glass she switched the tap to hot.

She watched as the men placed their plates in the sink and then Konan. All the others had left and Alex started working scrubbing the dishes and putting them in the sink. Alex turned her head and looked at the blue-haired kunoichi when she started to help her.

"Is it hard being the only female in a criminal organization?" Alex decided to try and strike a conversation with the paper bound woman.

"No, not anymore, there is always you now."

"But I'm not part of the group."

They looked at each other and Konan smiled. "You never know. You are good cook and maid in away."

"Yes, everyone seems I should be a maid. Maybe I shouldn't of clean this room." She started drying dishes and Konan grabbed them after Alex was down to put them away.

"Well, maybe we could hang out sometime Konan?"

"Yes, maybe." Konan smiled again as they both headed out of the kitchen/dining room.

The both said night and head off in their direction of their room.

A/N: I'm sorry that this didn't come out sooner, I was trying to make it long as is usual and then when I finished, yesterday noon my computer wouldn't let me added. It actually still isn't letting me add my stories from the computer. So I had to delet something that I already had on here to copy paste this chapter in. Also stories might come later because school just started for me. Creative Writing, Chem, Physics, two college classes which happen to be College Writing and German 4. So I might get swamped and this might get pushed back. So I'm really sorry and please don't kill me for it.

Zetsu(both): that is a lame excuse.

Me: no it is not, i'm in high school and enrolled into U of M I'm a high schooler taking two college classes.

Zetsu(black): it still isn't a good enough excuse. (white) maybe it is just a little. (black) no it isn't.

Me: Okay while my muse is busy fighting with himself. -starts popping popcorn even though i don't like it- -starts eating and watching the amusing show of someone fight with oneself- you two know the first sign of insanity is talking to oneself right zetsu.

Zetsu(both): -glares-

Me: -to r&r- I'll try to keep things steady things might get pushed back a week though so i'm really sorry and i hope you won't hate me for not updating sooner

-Jinx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry these are coming out later, like I said school does that to you. I'll try to get one out a week though so you know no matter what and I still want at least a review so yeah but just because I say that doesn't mean I don't want more reviews.

Shoutouts go to-

Tally Mai-chan: Thank you for not being angry at me at all. I finished my first writing assignment in Creative Writing which is the first story I have ever finished other than my two fairytales which were the same thing. One in German and one in English. And I'm glad you love the last chap hope you love this one.

RomanceBookReader: yes he does deserve it. Hmm, but I might eventually let them have a heart to heart before they go back to hating each other or something, don't worry he'll always try to kill the fire girl I made. Don't worry they come into this story. Sasori gets a hug actually and Deidara is her friend so yeah. Yay cappuccino I lurve cappuccino it is the best drink in die Welt-Tally will know what that is probably. That is okay I don't mind spelling errors.

Anonymous reviewer that I got: I'm glad you think Alex is an interesting char

And finally but not least, Bronka: yep I know, I try to make her that way, I also try to make her more human and yes she is human. I should say I try to make her more realistic, but isn't that the goal of all writers. Hmm, I'll have to find that out.

Oh and an interesting fact- I've reached 2 pages for reviews actually I've had it for awhile but anyways that is a lot in my opinion because I didn't think people would like it at all. So without further ado...Oh and you are going to love this...I think...

* * *

Chapter 11: More Side Training With Tobi

-day 11, night-

Konan left for her room to go to sleep whereas Alex left to get ready to do rigorous training. Alex ran through the exercises that Kakuzu and Hidan gave her and sat down on the couch for a break, downing one of her many seemly unending supply of bottle water and flavor packets. She turned on the TV and flickered threw the channels faster than she could blink and settle on a documentary on, what-do-you-know, fish.

__

Can't they have a good cooking show on?

Commercials came on and she rested her eyes for awhile or for what she thought but she actually fell asleep.

Her eyes snapped awake just as the three hour documentary was ending, Alex body was drenched in cold sweat. The girl jumped up from her seat and ran to her room.

-Zetsu room-

Alex still wasn't back, so he decide just to lie down for awhile. When she came back she'd usually kick him off the bed anyways. Zetsu closed his eyes and rested lightly knowing that the girl who shared a room with him would eventually come in.

The door slammed open, and shut from the recoil of hitting the wall. Alex ran in jumping in the bed and curling up into Zetsu's chest before he even got a chance to get up. His beater becoming soaked from the tears that were falling down her face at a steady pace.

__

Nightmare. **That is obvious. **

Zetsu stroked her hair and lightly kissed the top of her head before wrapping his arms around Alex to pull her closer to him.

The girl eventually stopped crying and shivering and then drifted off to sleep, Zetsu not leaving the spot stayed awake three hours longer just to be aware of holding her.

-day 12-

Alex woke up and shivered. She instantly tried to snuggle in closer to the warm object until she heard it's heartbeat.

Started, she fell on the floor hard on her ass. "Ouch." Alex looked up into the yellow eyes of Zetsu. She stood up, Zetsu clambered out of the bed, and gingerly rubbed her butt to help dull the pain somewhat.

"You okay? **Next time don't fall out of the bed, stupid. **It wasn't her fault. **Yes it was.**" Zetsu fought between his two halves.

"Okay, while you two are deciding if it was my fault to fall out the bed or not, I'll go and take a shower." She grabbed what she needed and headed for the shared shower.

Zetsu watched her close the door before turning to make the bed. He then tidied up the room and as he did so he notice the little crack in the wall at the same level as the door knob.

When Alex barged into the room last night she shoved the door open with enough force to put a crack into the rock wall. Zetsu wondered if it was Chakra induced. He then noticed the long crack zigzagging its way down the door.

Kakuzu wouldn't be happy about replacing the door. He shrugged his shoulders and went to collect his things for his shower knowing Alex would soon be done with hers.

And Alex did walk out the door as he grabbed his last needed article of clothing. She looked at the wall and door as she was about to head out. "Zetsu, um...did I do that?"

The girl turned to look at him and then tilting her head up to look at him being to close for her to see his face. He nodded his head and rushed into the bathroom. A puzzled look crossed Alex's face. "What's up with him?"

She did not know that Zetsu had to do that or risk jumping her, his heart doing a mile a minute.

-kitchen-

"Hey Tobi." Alex greeted the happy-go-lucky hyperactive semi-member of the Akatsuki. "I see you made breakfast again." Grabbing three of the pancakes, Alex smothered them in maple syrup.

A smile broke on her face remembering how Kakuzu bitched, moaned, grumbled, and groaned about getting something so expensive. Especially since he found that it was not useful at all.

Tobi and Alex both looked up at the entrance of the kitchen/dining room as they heard voices coming towards them. The two loudest being easily recognized as Hidan and Kakuzu. The other four not so well heard voices being both Zetsu's halves, Itachi, and Kisame.

"DAMN IT, WHO LEAVES A TV ON. THAT IS WASTE ELECTRICITY WHICH WASTES MONEY. THIS FUCKING ORGANIZATION ISN'T MADE OUT OF CASH YOU KNOW." Kakuzu bellowed.

"WELL DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU GREEDY FUCKING BASTARD. I DIDN'T LEAVE IT ON ALL LAST NIGHT." Hidan hollered back.

Alex eyebrows shot up, remembering it was her fault that the television was still on. She instantly started shoveling food into her mouth while Kakuzu was shouting out how much having that on all night would cost. Deciding to be nice to the Jashin worshipper for once, Alex spoke up trying to get the attention of her brother.

"Kakuzu..." He kept on yelling. "Kakuzu!..." She spoke a little more forcefully but he still went on berating the poor somewhat innocent silver-haired man. "KAKUZU!"

He turned to look at her, murder spitting out of his eyes. "Umm...um..." She stuttered and then nervously laughed. "I'm sorry Kakuzu, it was my fault the TV was left on all night last night." Alex then squeaked out. "I'll pay you back for it."

Brushing past him to get her money so he wouldn't try and kill her, she walked to her room to get the remainder of her money. Knowing that he'd want money to fix the damaged door as well.

She entered the room and dug under the bed for her hard covered books. When she had them she cut the page that was glued to the cover open and take the money she hidden it.

Alex smiled on her way back glad that she was a Tomb Raider fanatic. If she wasn't she would've never come up with the idea to hid the money where she did.

"Kakuzu." She handed him one million yen leaving her with only a measly 35, 678.39 plus what she stole that Kakuzu didn't know about. "And now I might as well be broke." Alex sighed heavily and plopped down in her chair.

"Why have you give me more than I need?" He turned and looked at the black-haired girl.

"Well, um...um... you see..." She was saved as Deidara and the Sasori walked in.

"Deidara, puppetman." She ran up and hugged the blonde and then glomped Sasori.

He stayed motionless except for looking at her with unemotional eyes. "And why are you hugging me."

"Oh my fucking g...pig." She changed what she was going to say the last minute. "I hugged the puppetman. Gross I probably got heartlessness disease."

Hidan then retorted. "Is that even a fucking word, heartlessness."

"If it isn't, it is know because I say so." Alex eyes sparkled with an unused laugh. "I think it is anyways."

Alex turned to leave and ran right into the chest of Pein. "Ouch." She said from her position on the ground. "How many times am I going to wind up landing on my ass hard to day?"

He ignored her and didn't even offer his hand to help her up, quickly looking for and spotting the cannibal. "Zetsu, what happened to your door?"

"Wait, how did you know about the door?" Alex asked getting up and staring at the greatly taller than her man.

"I know everything that goes on in this organization." He fixed his piercing gray ringed eyes on the shorter girl.

"If you know everything then you'd know exactly what happen to the door and how and who. You would have no need to ask." She quickly replied back.

"What happen to the door?" Kakuzu asked now knowing that the extra money was for a new door.

"The same thing that happened to the wall." Alex looked at her feet and shifted around uncomfortably, not wanting to say 'I had a nightmare and ran off to sleep in bed with Zetsu.' and knowing she'd have to yell at a few for thinking the perverted way.

They looked at her, even Konan who had just arrived and somehow seemed to know what was going on, except for Zetsu who remained silent eating the food set out in front of him.

"I don't really know why, I just sort of ran into my room like a bat out of hell and threw the door open a little to hard." She replied still moving around uncomfortably with all the eyes on her. Alex then added, a little more sheepishly. "Actually kicked the door open a little to hard."

Akatsuki looked at her as if she was crazy. "Um, I gave Kakuzu money to get it replaced and to pay for me leaving on the television set." She shuffled her feet, scuffing the plastic front of her skater shoes black. "And will you all stop staring at me as if I'm an alien or something."

She walked over to the table and grabbed Kakuzu plate of food, to which he glared at her for, and stuffed her face while it turned a warm crimsons shade.

Tobi walked over to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room to go to the training that the others did not know about. "Keep up with Tobi AJ-chan."

Once at the grounds Tobi had her concentrate her chakra once more into the right palm of her hand. She now had it down to an art form or at least that it is the closest she could describe it.

It now took her a matter of seconds and all thanks to Tobi taking the time to try and explain it to her and the grueling work the other day. He then threw a curve ball at her. He started telling her to focus into her feet instead of her hands.

Minutes turned to hours and before she knew it her body was exhausted as she laid on the ground panting, her Chakra spent for the day. Alex didn't so much as get a trickle down.

Tobi carefully grabbed her and put her arm around his neck to help drag her back to the base, her feet dragging uselessly behind her. He looked at Alex to see that she had passed out and at the sight he stopped.

Tobi stood there as if he was thinking and then he moved, picking the girl up bridal style and carried her back to the base, knowing everyone was probably going to ask why he was carrying her.

He walked her all the way into the kitchen setting her down at the table in her usual spot just like he did last time and went to make supper again. Alex slept through all the banging of the pots and pans and the noise of the Akatsuki members.

Supper was set at the table and Kakuzu gently poked the girl who was completely out of it. "Wake up it's time to eat." The girl only groaned shifted slightly and then went back to her silent slumber.

Zetsu shook her other shoulder. Alex muttered. "I don't want to answer you stupid questions."

Both Kakuzu and Zetsu started shaking her shoulders and she woke with a start falling out of her chair on her to ass again. "Huh...wha...when...where...how...ow my butt." Konan raised an eyebrow then shook her head and went back to eating the liquid-y soup that Tobi made.

Alex stood for the third time that day and rubbing her butt to try and ease the pain before sitting down and pulling the soup towards her. "What have you been doing?" Pein asked the famished and tired girl.

"I thought you saw and heard everything Pein so why do you even have to ask what I've been doing?" He glared at her and she kept on eating.

"You need to contribute to the organization." Alex looked up at the pierced red head. "I will be find you a type of job to work at and until I find a suitable one you shall continue training."

The girl stared unblinkingly at him waiting for him to say who she would be training with next. He didn't say anything but started eating his own meal. Alex rolled her eyes and then said one word. "And?"

He looked at her. "Who will I be training with this time?"

"Kisame." Pein stated flatly.

"Fish-breath. I have to train with fish-breath. Why the hell would I do that?"

"The answer is the same as last time. You refuse we kill you. And it is to increase your strength."

"If I wanted to increase my strength I could battle Hidan day in and day out, given that the majority of the time he is going to try and kill me but I refuse and I do me refuse to work with a child molesting shark." She stood up to give herself some height but it didn't really matter because the leader stood up as well, towering over the small teen.

"You will obey what I say."

"Like hell I will, death would be way more fucking pleasant then listening to you with you Messiah Complex." She started yelling up in his face even though she had to go on tiptoes and crane her neck up to look him dead in the eye, malice in hers anger in his. "Scratch that God Complex."

Alex turned and stormed out of the room tears of anger pricking the corners of her eyes. She screamed out in frustration and stormed to her shared room, slamming the already broken door causing the crack to spider out.

She picked up her clean pajamas and went into the bathroom turning the water on hot not caring that it leave scald her flesh, leaving her red. Alex stripped and climbed into the shower/bath closing the curtain.

Alex scrubbed her hair mumbling obscenities about the leader all the while. A few were psychological terms calling him crazy zealous self-center person, all of them fitting him to a T in her a opinion.

She hissed slightly in pain from the steaming hot water that her flesh and she wondered if that was how cattle felt when being branded. Alex grab the soap and started washing her hair and body.

Clambering out the shower, she grabbed a towel and dried her body before she swiped at the misted mirror to see her slightly red skin. Alex wrapped the towel around her head and swiftly dressed.

After brushing her hair and putting in a lower ponytail much like Itachi minus the bangs, she had none, Alex left the room to see Zetsu standing in the doorway with Kakuzu. Both were talking quietly amongst themselves and what they were discussing stayed an enigma to the teen, and she just left it at a guess of it being about the door.

Clearing her throat to get the men's attention she walked up to them. "I'm going to bed now so if you want to keep talking, shoo." Alex waved her hands at the door indicating she'd want them to discuss whatever it was outside the room.

Instead Kakuzu left to go to his own room and Zetsu got ready for the night as well. "What happen to your skin? **Skin shouldn't be that red.**"

"Not right now Zetsu." She chucked a pillow at his head as his flytrap thing disappeared slowly.

Alex dip slightly forward and she land on her knees on the ground after the pillow sailed back to her in the back of her head. "Ouch, Zetsu." Small amounts of blood beaded up from her scrapped knees.

Zetsu kneeled down and looked at her bleeding knee. He leaned his head in and licked the blood off and then lightly sucking at the wound. Alex tried to move away but Zetsu held her in place as he cleaned her wound his way.

"Um..." The girl nervously laughed. "I know you threatened to eat me but can you at least wait until I go to college."

Zetsu stopped and looked at the girl who's eyes held nothing but fear. He lifted his hand up and grabbed her chin and brought himself closer to her. His body now leaning over her with her trying to lean back without putting her own body on the ground, Zetsu brought their lips together.

Alex felt her body stiffen and she let herself fall hard onto her back as she brought her hands up to try and push Zetsu away from, more fear coursing through body then when he was lapping at her. He leaned into her body and her hands were pushed into her own chest the only thing being in their way from completely touching.

Picking her up with his lips still attached to her, Zetsu brought Alex to the bed.

* * *

A/N: haha, cliffy for you guys, so what is going to happen to the Zetsu/Alex thing I plan, buy hey they finally kissed. After he licked off her blood which is kind of creepy but eh I don't care.

Zetsu: -reading the story over my shoulder- (black) hey how am i suppose to get a girlfriend if you make me rape the girl i'm suppose to fall in love with and her me

Me: -mischievious and knowing smile on face- wait and find out and i never said you were going to rape her.

OC: -shows up- -smakes me- hey you know what has happened to me and you let him jump me and to think you told me he wouldn't and would be easy on me

Me: -points a finger at Alex- ha so you admit it you like Zetsu

Alex: -red in the face- well...um...not...

Zetsu(white): you like me (black): okay better a se...

Me, Alex and Zetsu's white-half: -yells out- NO!!

Zetsu(black): -pissy and moody-

Alex: someone is on the rag

Me: hey even males have that time of the month just minus the blood and it only lasts for 3 days. -under breath, mumbling- lucky bastards. -back to normal- they don't even cramp

Alex: lucky bastards

Me: exactly what i said

Zetsu(white&black): do we need to listen to this

Me & Alex: um no you don't

Anyways you know what to do click the little go button to review my story please.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: okay some of you are wondering with what happened from the end of last chap with Zetsu practically jumping Alex, DON'T WORRY they will still get together. Zetsu just has to learn not to do what he does or whatever.

Okay Shoutouts-

Tally Mai-chan: I'm writing I'm writing, I'm writing jeez-la-wheeze woman, I also have another story I'm writing and I post one from each story, this one then that one and so forth. So I hope you like this chap.

So, read&enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12: Strength Boosters With Kisame and Apologies

Alex struggled underneath Zetsu, quivering in fear. She got her leg up between his legs and kneed him in his hardening member. After he fell to the ground Alex shot up and ran out of the room heading for Kakuzu and Hidan's room.

She busted the lock with a swift kick, chakra emanating from her feet causing both the money monger and Jashin-worshipper to look up. Alex walked over to Kakuzu, ignoring the silver-haired man, and sat next to him instantly burying her face into his shoulder.

Kakuzu adjusted Alex show she was sitting in his lap and kept counting his money. After he was finished, he put one hand behind her back to support her while he leaned down to put the cash away into its safe. Moving carefully, he laid her on the bed and let her sleep there.

"She broke are fucking door." Kakuzu glared at the religious man. "Fucking what?"

"Keep it down some of us want to sleep tonight." He laid down and pulled the sleeping girl into his chest stroking her hair, while tears still poured out of her closed eyelids.

-day 13-

Waking up, Alex stretched and then curled back up into the heat that was Kakuzu's body. "You should get up to eat. Kisame isn't going to go light on you just because you are a girl."

"Can't I sleep just a little longer?"

"No."

The girl huffed and slid out of the bed landing deftly on her feet and promptly left the room, to go change into more suitable clothes. "I also want to talk to before you go to training." Alex heard him call out and she shook her black locks as she heading to her proper room.

She stopped outside the still damaged door, her hand outstretched to grab the knob but not doing so. If someone were to walk by they would of thought her frozen in place and reality she was. Shivering at the thought of what happened last night, she didn't want to enter.

What scared Alex the most is that she enjoyed it. She wanted it. Shivering from something other than cold, Alex opened the door. She scanned the room for Zetsu but didn't see him anywhere. Then she heard the shower stop, she didn't know it was there until the sound ceased. Alex hurried and grabbed some random articles of clothes and head out the door planning on using Kakuzu and Hidan's shower today and at worse, push came to shove, Tobi's.

Running into the room she pushed past Hidan, shut the bathroom door and locked it. From the other side of the door Hidan started cursing. "What the fucking hell? You got your own fucking bathroom bitch. Why don't you fucking use it cunt?"

"Call me a cunt again and see what happens you stupid fucking Jashin worshipper."

"What the fucking hell did you said?"

A muffled fuck off came out of the door as the shower turned on. Hidan started pounding on the door telling her to use her own but Alex ignored him and went on scrubbing her hair with either Hidan's shampoo/conditioner or Kakuzu's.

She jumped out and toweled off, shutting off the shower. Alex dressed and put the binder in her soaking hair and her old bandages around her arm. As she left the room she had to quickly dodge Hidan's scythe. "What the hell was that for?"

"For taking so fucking long in the shower." He swung at her again and she once more dodged, running in between his spread legs and out the open door right into Kakuzu.

"Nii-san, Hidan is trying to kill me again." He pulled her behind him, protecting her with his body and marched into the room.

Kakuzu spotted Hidan as the silver-haired ninja pulled his scythe out of the wall. "I hope you are going to pay for the damage." Hidan turned to look at the livid Kakuzu and a barely seen Alex. "Alex leave, I'll talk to you later."

She nodded her head and left soundlessly to the kitchen. Walking in to see everyone already in the kitchen, minus Hidan and Kakuzu, she started counting. "One, two, three."

They all heard it, like a minor explosion, the voices of Hidan and Kakuzu. Not loud enough to tell anyone exactly what they were yelling about but enough to know it was serious.

Turning to sit in her normal spot she saw Zetsu, sitting in the seat next to hers. Alex wanted to sit next to her brother but not Zetsu as well, not with what happen the night before. Her heart was racing and she closed her eyes, moving to sit in between Sasori and Deidara.

Zetsu felt his heart pummel its way to the floor. He didn't think she'd completely avoid him and he thought about purposely running into her to say sorry. Tobi placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns in front of the girl bringing Zetsu out of his thoughts to watch her eat.

Everyone turned their heads as they heard scraping noises, Kakuzu came into the kitchen dragging the mangled and bloody body of his partner. He dropped him and took his normal seat looking at Alex and then at the empty seat next to him to her again and then to Zetsu.

Where Zetsu made it his plan to run into Alex, Alex decided to avoid the man at all cost. Kisame stood after finishing his meal along with Alex who put her plate in the sink. "Come on, time for training."

Kisame grabbed her wrist and started to drag her behind him. "Wai..what? But I'm not even dressed for training." She quickly added. "And Kakuzu wanted to talk to me."

"He can do it after you train and who cares what you wear. The result will still be the same." She ripped her hand out of his grasp.

"I fucking care, you ugly ass prick." She stormed to her room and grabbed her training clothes that she used to train with Zetsu.

Zetsu headed to his room and saw Kisame standing outside the door, scowl in place, tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He walked past the Kiri-nin and entered his room to see Alex wrapping her arms up with clean bandages.

Alex looked up at the two-toned man who walked in to the room. "Hey, well look at the time I've go to go." She practically shouted as he opened his mouth to speak.

Jumping up, she headed to the door to meet up with Kisame but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait." One word just one word and she stopped turning to him.

Her heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest and she stared straight ahead at his chest, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Zetsu pulled her to him and he held onto her and said a three word sentence. "I am sorry." His hold on her tightened for a second before he let go of her and she disappeared out the door a look of shock and incomprehension on her face.

Kisame led her to his training grounds and she stared a head with glazed over eyes not taking in anything that was going on around her. Kakuzu showed up beside her and looked at her wondering what put her into this daze. Usually Alex would be insulting the blue man in front of her left and right but she wasn't which scared him.

He walked a little ways ahead and started waving his hand in front of her face but she didn't respond. Kakuzu then looked at the man leading her. "What did you do to her?" His eyes narrowed daring Kisame to say he hurt in anyway.

"I didn't do anything. She came out of her room that way after Zetsu entered. Ask him what he did." Kisame glared at the money monger, daring him in turn to question what he said.

It was at that exact moment that Alex came out of her daze. "Oh my LANTA!? He fucking hugged me and said he was….sorry. What the hell? Was I dreaming? Yeah that was it I was dreaming." She smacked her fist into her left palm as if to assure herself. "Umm…why are we just standing here? Am I not suppose to train?"

Both men kept looking at her funny for awhile not knowing exactly what she was talking about but able to take a stab at what it was. Kisame turned and went back to leading the way to wherever it was he was taking them to.

He led them to another door much like Zetsu and Hidan's door to their training grounds and opened it. Alex gasped at the sight. Kisame turned and gave his sharp toothed grin. "And you didn't want to train with me." He laughed at her and tapped her lower jaw. "Rude to gape."

Alex promptly shut her mouth and looked at the lake that was in the training ground. It left only a small area of sand and some grass to train on and a small teensy weensy bit of forest to her left. "Come on." Kisame grabbed her and pulled her all the way in. "Don't just stand there."

The girl went through an innumerable amount of exercises including: running, jumping jacks, sit-ups/crunches, push-ups, pull-ups, and swimming. And she did others that she couldn't even begin to think of what they were called nor did she care.

Sweat poured from her body as she collapse finishing the last bit of the exercise. "Heh…you lasted longer then I suspected." He went over to her and offered his hand to help her up. Alex took it and he pulled her up and she wincing in pain from the sudden movement. "Sorry."

She limped over to Kakuzu and collapsed against him as a support, still panting from the exertion. "Okay, I go sleep now." Her eyes drifted shut but snapped back open as Kakuzu moved letting her fall to the ground with a small oomph. "Ow, what the hay? Why the hell did you do that?" Alex slowly got up wincing as her joints popped.

"We still need to talk and you need to eat before you sleep." The girl looked crestfallen at the prospect of staying up longer than was needed. "I will however carry you to the kitchen." He knelt a little allowing her to easily get on his back. "Now don't fall a sleep on me or I will drop you again."

Alex stuck her tongue out at the back of his head even though he wouldn't see it and then rested her head on his shoulder, breathing lightly on to his neck as she slowly drifted in out of wakefulness. "Don't worry, your back isn't that comfortable to sleep on anyways." After that being said her breathing slowed down and she went off to the world of dreams.

Kakuzu shook his head and kept carrying her even though he did threaten to drop her, he just didn't have the heart to do so at the moment. "I thought you were going to drop her."

"Shut up, Kisame." He walked past the man and into the kitchen and carefully set her down in her normal seat and looked at Zetsu funny, he was sitting between the two artists of the Akatsuki. They did not look too happy about having a cannibal amongst them.

He shook the girls shoulder and her eyes snapped open. Alex groaned lowly. "Man, I wasn't suppose to go to sleep. Wait, why didn't you drop me like you said you would?"

"I didn't let you sleep in this morning." He lied.

"You're lying nii-san."

He sighed heavily. "Damn girl you are turning me into one big softy."

"What are you talking about? You were always like a cuddly teddy bear to me." A smirk graced her face and then she busted out laughing but stopped when she hit the table with her head. "Ow." Alex rubbed the light red mark that was forming.

Hidan laughed at her. "That was fucking priceless bitch. Hitting your own head against the fucking table."

Glaring at him she picked up the kitchen knife and stabbed it down hard into his hand that was in the table. "Why don't you laugh now bitch?"

He glared back at her while pulling out the knife ready to lodge it into her head. "ENOUGH!" The leader of the group yelled. "Hidan cool yourself, she isn't immortal like you and Alexandra stop acting childish."

The girl tensed up at being called by her full first name. "Why don't you make me fugly?" She glared at him. "I'll act however I want and whenever I want. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Alex disregarded his glare and started singing "Shoots and Ladders" by Korn getting her looks and having everyone wonder if she was completely crazy.

"Are you insane?" Itachi asked nonchalantly.

"Some might say that I was before the nuthouse, but it was the nuthouse that made me go mad." The girl grinned her back resting on Kakuzu's shoulder and her bare feet on Tobi's left thigh. Her bowl of rice on her lap. "And why are you staring at me that way Kisame? It is freaking me out."

"I'm still trying to figure how you lasted as long as you did last." The others looked at Kisame. "She didn't drop as often as people do when training with me."

"Obviously you have never heard of the coach from hell and his ideal of what 'The Killers' are." Alex shivered at the thought of them. "Now if there ever was an evil man that is him."

Tobi looked at her, his voice conveying his concern. "Killers! Who would name training that? And now Tobi fears for AJ-chan."

"My body is sore as it is, I'll show you guys later what the conditioning for sports are later." She finished her bowl and placed it in the sink, knowing Tobi would do the dishes. "Kakuzu, do you wish to amble about aimlessly with me."

They left the room and started to walk around the base. "What happen?" The girl was silent trying to figure how to say what she needed to say. "Was it another nightmare?"

She shook her head and then opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Alex then shrugged her shoulders in a I-don't-really-know-what-happen gesture.

"Come on it's me you're talking to." He coaxed her to try and speak.

Turning around a bend Alex spoke. "I really do not fully know. It is like my mind is still trying to wrap its self around the event and understand it." Alex looked at the man she thought as an older brother. "He kissed me? Zetsu did. And then today he said he was sorry. I think I should be apologizing not him, I kneed him in a place where men shouldn't be." She watched Kakuzu tense up. "The weird thing is, nii-san, I enjoyed it."

After parting ways and calming her seething brother down, Alex head back to her room. Yes, she wanted to avoid Zetsu but at the same time she wanted to confront him and explain things fully to him so he wouldn't try and attack her like that.

__

Maybe he did it because of my blood. He lost control of himself.

Alex thought trying to reassure herself of the event. "Yeah and maybe babies pop up from the earth, pigs fly, and life is full of peaches, sunflowers, and sunshine. Stop deluding yourself girl."

Alex opened the door and ran into the chest of the exiting Zetsu. "Um…um…hehe…hey um…Zetsu. Can we talk? Like now." She grabbed his wrist and pulled back into the room, shutting and locking the door. "Look um…Zetsu." Alex closed her eyes and started messaging her temples.

"You can't go randomly attacking girls like that." She started pacing back and forth between the door and Zetsu. "It is just not right, especially with my past. Um…you are going to want to sit down for this." Alex grabbed him and dragged him over to the bed and forced him to sit on the edge and she sat down as well slightly turned towards him.

For an hour she explained to him what she told Kakuzu, minus the burns, while fidgeting the whole time. "So, do you understand why I acted as I did?" She questioned after giving a prolonged sigh.

Zetsu smiled. He then lightly took her chin in two of his fingers and thumb and brought his face to hers in a light kiss. Afterwards he got up and left leaving Alex in another daze. "Did he just kiss me?" She touched her lips and a smile graced her porcelain face.

* * *

A/N: okay for those who don't retain information Alex is a cross country/Track runner, I'm not so if anything is not right and one of you my lovely readers and reviewers are please tell me so I can fix it. She was in volleyball and archery so if that is wrong it is the same as the cross country bit please tell me and I'll fix it.

Me: are you two happy now -two loud harumphs can be heard in the background- sorry my muse and OC are tied up at the moment as a punishment -sand flares up around her- eep, um I know I got to write a chap on the other don't worry

Unknown Muse: Started writing now

Me: -incredulous- are you ordering me about?

UM: yes

Me: didn't you read the fine print on the contract

UM: no, you wouldn't either if you had to read as many boring documents as me

Me: and now you've learned your lesson -more sand flares up around me, leaving me very little room- -gulp- anyways you guys know the drill review, please, I only got one this time and I was very sad -goes and cryies in a corner after UM let her free-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I forget to do these. I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would make Mashasi Kishimoto my slave and have him write these but then again they wouldn't be the same. -sighs in defeat- Fine I would of made it so everyone swooned over the smexy Zetsu.

A/N: unlucky thirteen -perks up- I love thee unlocking number, I want to have a tattoo on my collarbone of the roman numerals XIII anyone who knows black cat knows this. And no I'm not doing because I'm a Train fanatic I'm doing it because I think it would be cool to have the unlucky number on me at all times. This one might seem more like a filler or off on a tangent but yeah. I'm loosing ideas here but don't worry I'm not going to stop. I know how it will end and there will most likely be a sequel. So be's happy! Oh and a little dream surprise for everyone, muahahahahahaha

Shoutouts-

AkkiAsh: Don't worry I'm a typing as fast as I can and I'll send you an e-mail if one is added, k.

RomanceBookReader: -grabs and pulls up bowing Romance- don't bow down to me, you are one of my faithful reviewers, if you miss one I don't care, it is probably because you were busy or your comp is acting funny or in your case you didn't know. Okay maybe you should be late more -huggles the plushy- I love it thank you -randomly hugs Romance- I'm sorry I'm in a hugging mood lately, I blame the lack of sleep.

Bronka: I loved it too -grumbles something about Hidan being a prick- I don't know why but it seems more natural for him to keep counting his money even if his imouto is crying on him. But eh he was still comforting her, in his own way.

Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13: "The Killers" and Up The Wall

-day 13, night-

Zetsu reentered his room after talking with Pein and running into Kakuzu, who gave him the you-hurt-my-sister-I-snap-your-neck talk, to a sleeping Alex. She was still wearing her exercise clothes and he smiled. He thought her cute while sleeping, well when she was sleeping peacefully.

Sauntering over to the bed, he moved Alex just a little so he could put the covers over her and crawled in besides her, pulling her close to his body. He drifted off to sleep with her laying next to him.

-Alex's dream(s)-

__

She looked at the little plus not liking how the math was adding up. With tears of frustration, Alex crumpled up the piece of paper and grabbed her Zippo, ready to fry it. Once lit she let it drop into the kitchen sink.

'Alex, why is Daddy in your bed?' Jackie woke up and had come down the stairs.

'It's nothing Jackie-girl. Alex just gets bad nightmares sometimes and daddy visits her to fight away all the bad monsters.' Alex lied, hating herself for doing so. 'Why are you up so late?'

'Oh,' Jackie was silent for a moment. 'I was thirst.'

'Water or milk.'

Jackie made a face at the word milk. 'Water.' Alex filled a glass with the clear liquid and took her little sister back to bed.

-

3 months later-

_Alex stared at the stomach of her reflection, hating how fat she looked. She started to push her stomach in various places. Speaking out loud to herself. 'I guess I don't eat supper either.' Oh how she wanted to be thin like all the others._

-another 3 months later-

_I laid there staring at it. Hating with my very being. I never knew that it was possible to feel such malice and hate to one thing. But I did. I started to wonder if hate and malice were proper terms to use. Why wouldn't die? This parasite that was no longer apart of me. _real world-

Then one of them opened their hateful mouths and uttered a ten syllable curse. 'Congratulations, it's a boy, Alex.' Oh how I wanted to bash that sluts face in. No twelve years old girl should give birth to her own baby brother. But they didn't know the truth, my body felt cold all of sudden.

'She's flat lining.'

'Now!' The one who cursed me was shocked. 'But it's been...'

'I don't care how long it's been.'

I woke up hours later in the ICU and thankfully the parasite was gone. Remembering that I had sighed the adoption papers before going into my room. I laid there resting wondering why, with my second brush with death, did someone save me. Why couldn't they just let me be at peace with the world? To no longer feel pain would be great.

The family came into my room, mom with a disgusted look and dad looking livid at me. I knew when we got home I would be in for it.

-

Alex woke with a start, breathing heavily in an upright position. In her movement she woke up Zetsu who sat beside her. Without thinking he wrapped into a hug while she cried. Both making a silent unspoken agreement. She not to avoid him and he not to try and 'jump' her again.

She fell asleep in his arms and he stayed awake, stroking her hair and gently rocking her from side to side.

-day 14-

Alex slowly opened her eyes to see Zetsu's chest rising and falling with every breath. Smiling she closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to him, hand lightly resting in the center of his chest. She slowly slipped back into sleep, dreaming of good things.

He stirred and sat up, ignoring the weight on his chest until he heard a groan come from it. Zetsu looked at Alex as she moved to glare at him. "Was that absolutely necessary?" Alex stretched and slid out of the ed to land cat-like on the floor.

Silently he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Not thinking Alex moved giving him more access and gave a light moan as he lightly bit her shoulder. He stopped and held her closer to him resting his chin on her head. She felt safe with him but in a different way that her nii-san made her feel safe. Closing her eyes she let herself lean even more into him, just breathing in his scent.

Opening her eyes she spoke. "I still get shower first." Getting out of his arms Alex grabbed everything she needed and went into the bathroom closing the door with a snap. Shaking his head he laid back down for some more shut eyes.

Zetsu woke to get his upper chest smacked. "Wake up. You wouldn't let me sleep so you shouldn't be able to. Besides, you Akatsuki members are going to find out the true meaning of pain to day." An ear to ear grin was what Zetsu saw on her face. He got up to take a quick shower.

Alex ignoring Zetsu headed off to the kitchen, ready to torture everyone with "The Killers" well everyone but the puppet man. She wondered if he could even feel the burn from workouts but shrugged her shoulder deciding he'd be the one blowing the whistle or whatever it was that they would have for training.

Grabbing a skillet pan, Alex planned to make pancakes but decided to tell everyone that it was best not to eat before hand caused it would slow everyone down. Tobi came in and she had him help her whip the batter up and once finished they put it in the fridge.

The others piled into the kitchen, Hidan and Kakuzu looking absolutely grouchy. "Um...just so you know we aren't eating 'til after we get done with killers." As she expected there were shouts of objections. "I'm sorry but if we eat, we would end up slowing down. I told ya'll that I'd show you what they were later and I mean it. The only one who isn't going to be doing them is Sasori."

The red head looked up. "And why am I not?"

"Can exercises even effect you?" He shook his. "I thought so. Pein do you have a whistle or something that will make a loud noise." She turned to Deidara who was about to open his mouth. "Other than bombs." He looked crestfallen but she didn't see that bit. "We also need an area bigger than Kisame's training area. We need land for this."

Alex ran over the areas she trained in. "Zetsu we might do the conditioning in your training ground."

"Why not mine?" Deidara was acting like a kid his hand in the air and bouncing in his seat.

"Does it have dirt and a spacious area?"

"No but it is spacious."

"Then we can't. Come on everybody." Alex walked ahead the others following her to the area she selected.

Walking in, Alex found a stick and started to mark the ground with parallel lines, or as close as she could get, much like a basketball court would be set up. "Okay Sasori you stand here." Pein showed up holding a whistle for the red head. "No watch it isn't that hard after all."

Alex walked over to the first line she drew. "We start here." She then walked forward. "We run to this line and then run backwards to the first line and then repeat going to the next line after the one I walked to." She pointed. "We repeatedly do this until we reach the last line then we turn around and repeat in the opposite direction."

"That is fucking easy and why the fucking hell do you call them killers."

"Well Hidan thanks for volunteering to be my dummy for this show'n'tell. Come here." She pointed to her side and Hidan came reluctantly remembering the beating he took. "Okay now do you know what wall sits are?" He looked at her funny. Sighing she showed him what they were using the one of the trees lining the area. "The only difference is we do them in the air. Or air sits. Go on, assume the position."

Hidan did so and fell on his ass. "Here." She walked over to him and helped him up. "Try holding your knees at a forty-five degree angle and have feet planted at shoulder width apart. And also have your hands out parallel to the ground shoulder width apart as well." He did so and stayed. "Now hold for a count of a hundred. Count aloud." He counted his legs shaking at about twenty. He stood up when he finished.

Hidan started heading back to the others. "What, you think that is all?" Looking at Alex as if she was insane, he rejoined her. "Now push ups but you are not going to do them." He got down ready to lower himself. "Go into the position where you are about to arise after one." Doing so he waited for her instructions. "Now count for another hundred." He fell at sixty-three.

"When you fall we all have to start at the beginning as if we never done a single lap, got that." He nodded. "Good. Next we do crunches. A hundred of those nasty buggers so you know. Don't worry you don't have to. We did this for three hours everyday if we did it perfectly." She walked over to the others. "Every time Sasori blows the whistle we do those one right after the other, got it." They nodded. "Oh and if you mess up we start at the beginning, from scratch. With each blow given by are puppet we switch to air-sit-crunches-back to running to repeat when ever he blows the whistle. Shortly we may stay in the air or semi sit-ups if he doesn't blow the whistle or do more than a hundred crunches."

Alex stood with the others waiting for the go. Sasori blew the whistle once and they took off to the first line and back, second line and back, third line the whistle sound off and they did air squats. Everyone having a better advantage of Hidan who did them once already. Dropping to the ground to do the hang sit-up and then switching to the hundred crunches. They jumped and started running the lines again.

They repeated this for seven hours finally dropping after, Alex called it a stop from her tenth repeating just from someone falling, including herself. Looking over at Hidan and his red face, she busted out laughing and then winced as she gingerly touched her sore sides and ribs. "Time to go eat." The teen slowly got up and limped her way over to the exit the others following after her except for Sasori who was already gone.

The others plopped down into their seats as Tobi and Alex started to make breakfast/lunch. She cooked them up and Tobi placed them in front of the pigs. Nibbling off those that she considered hers, Alex cooked up the last ten to be given to Kisame. Finishing with them she grabbed her plate and Kisame's ten and sat down sliding the pancakes to Kisame.

"Aren't your fucking arms sweaty with those wraps on?" Hidan pointed his fork at Alex and she looked at her arms.

Kakuzu slowed his eating watching her from the corner of his eyes as hers glazed over in thought. She looked up at the religious man. "No, not to me they aren't. I'm use to it." The two almost siblings returned to their meal.

"I want a fucking answer bitch." Alex looked at him with a bored look on her face.

"And why the hell would I answer." She pushed the rest of her meal to Kisame and went to her room to take a shower and change the wraps on her arms.

Alex took a quick shower to get the sweat and grime off and walked back to the kitchen. The masked boy/man was running back and forth, whipping up another meal for the ravenous men (especially Kisame) and the ones who were not eating were telling him what to do. The raven-haired teen walked up to Pein and smacked him in the back of the head. "Tobi stop running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. The idiot doesn't know how to cook."

The orange haired pierced man glared at her as she talked to the mask man. "Zetsu the showers open if you want it." She retook her spot and placed her laptop on the table. Opening and starting up, Alex went and clicked up pictures of her family and foster family.

Photoshop was up next and she started cutting certain things and used it to take out red eyes. Mainly what she cutout was pictures of her own father and Kakuzu watched her doing these things over her shoulder. Saving the picture she just touched up she then shut the laptop lid and rested her back on her sweaty 'brother' ignoring everyone.

"What do you do on that?" The leader asked.

"Why is it that you say you know everything goes on here but at the same time you ask some of the stupidest questions for someone who is suppose to know everything?" Alex stared at him. "Nothing that concerns you or the Akatsuki if you are that worried about it."

Pein opened his mouth to order her to do it or to ask Kakuzu but she beat him to it. "Stop trying to order me around. It's not going to work and it's not nice to do that. Besides I was just in Photoshop fixing up a pic that I liked." Shrugging her shoulder she placed her feet on Zetsu's upper left thigh and leaned her head back unto Kakuzu's shoulder.

"You are working at a little store in Ame." The leader stated.

"Okay how am I to get there and back for training." She sat up dropping her feet onto the ground. He looked as if he hadn't thought of it.

"You should stay they for..." She cut him off. "Look it is just pointless to try and do that. You want me train and to learn about 'chakra' but I can't do that if I'm at 'somewhere' and my teacher is at 'elsewhere.'" Pein glared at her. "Men, they can be such idiots."

Konan choked on her food when she snorted. The two females shared a knowing smile before they turned their attentions back to the now fuming orange haired man. "Pein, why not just let her stay here? She cleans and cooks at times, if Tobi doesn't beat her to it."

He stayed quiet for awhile before nodding in agreement. "Great so who am I training with next and what's the plan for tomorrow."

"No training, rest day." Everyone at the table was happy even though only Alex and Tobi showed their happiness. "Except for Kisame and Itachi, they have to go to Konoha and try to get Kyuubi."

Alex got up. "Night then." Konan stood up and grabbed the girl dragging the teen to her room.

"This way. Let's have a fem night, you could say." Alex smiled, glad to have a female friend amongst all the men.

They reached a door Alex had never been in and Konan unlocked opening the door and stood off to the side to let the raven haired girl pass. "This is your room." The room was composed of mostly blues and whites. Fluffy painted like clouds were all over the wall and on the ceiling. The carpet an earthy brown and would of felt nice on the bare feet.

"And Pein's."

"You share a room," Alex exclaimed. "With Pein. How the heck do you survive?"

Konan smiled benignly. "Oh we get along just fine."

"You...and he..." Alex doubled over in laughter tears running down her face. After she stood up and took a breath to calm herself. "I should've seen that one coming."

"Yes, and did you think Pein goes easy on you because he wants to?"

"Well, no. And yes. I guess." Konan raised an eyebrow. "What were we doing again?" Konan shrugged and a malicious smirk came across Alex's face. "How 'bout we prank the guys? Don't worry it will be easy. Unless you want to annoy them instead, now that will be easy."

The blue haired nin chuckled. "I was right. You are mischievous."

"Like the little fox that I am." She paused. "But we are going to have to prank ourselves as well."

The two started plotting the events that would happen over the course of the month.

By the time were down Pein was outside his bedroom waiting to go to bed and pissed that he wasn't allowed in there. Alex left and gave a quick, I-know-something-you-don't-know, smile.

She ran off in the directions of her room and Pein watched her go. Konan grabbed Pein to initiate part 1 of their plan. Scare the living hell out of Leader.

Alex quietly entered Zetsu's room knowing full well that it was late. Tipping toeing to the bed not to wake anyone, she crept hoping that she wouldn't wake the plant man. "**Where were you? **I was starting to worry." The teen froze in her spot, eyes closed shut in mid step.

"With Konan." Alex walked to the bed normally. "Nice to know one of you at least is angry with me." She smiled and crawled in next to him. "And why were you worried? What's the worst that can happen? Becoming the next meal of a cannibal, being sacrificed to Jashin, or turned into a puppet?"

Feeling his arms snake around her, she snuggled in closer and closed her eyes.

-day 15, morning-

Alex woke up in the morning with a sore and battered body. Ignoring the pain, she got up and grabbed random articles of clothing that were clean and headed for the shower. Pein may have called today a break day but she knew Tobi would want to train her in chakra control.

Once finished with everything that need to be done, she left the room silently to go get Tobi. She headed down the many twists and turns, ups and downs to stand before Tobi's door. Knocking quickly and waiting for the count of ten, she entered his room.

"Good morning, Tobi." The teen plopped down on the edge of the bed and started shaking the hyperactive man. "It's time for training."

"Tobi's sore."

"Ah come on. You wouldn't want to keep me waiting besides I'm a hurting unit to but you don't see me sleeping in now do you. So get up before I drag you out of this bed and drop very painfully on the floor."

"Tobi wonders is this what it's like to have little sisters." He sat up mask still in place and put on his black outfit.

"Yeah it is exactly how little siblings do things and you could've given a girl a warning about sleeping only in your boxers." Alex had her hand covering her closed eyes and she faced the opposite direction of him.

"Tobi's hungry. AJ-chan should help Tobi cook something." He grabbed her and dragged the teen behind him as he ran in the direction of the kitchen.

Together they made enough eggs, sausages, bacon, and hash browns to feed an army. The two set the plates and drinks for everyone. The smell of the food wafting throughout the building woke the others up and soon they were filling into to the kitchen/dining room to eat.

Being the first two up usually, Tobi and Alex were able to get the seats of their choice. Tobi sat down in the spot where Zetsu usually took and woofed down his meal and sat watching Alex eat her meal, slowly. Her, I-guess-you-could-call-him, boyfriend walked up behind his seat and picked Tobi up by the scruff of his neck and dropped him on the floor to take his seat.

"Tobi you okay."

"Yes, the only thing hurt on Tobi is Tobi's pride." Alex smiled at him around Zetsu's back.

"That's it think positive about these things." Alex looked up and saw Kisame, who had to leave with Itachi on their mission soon, staring at the rest of her meal. Pushing over to the gluttonous pig, she got up and left to go train with Tobi.

They reached Tobi's training area and he showed her how to walk up a tree. She tried and tried again to get up but each time she landed hard on her ass on the ground, or Tobi had to catch her from fatal falls. By the fiftieth some attempt she made it to the branch and sat on it breathing hard and a death grip to match.

Alex was not particularly fond of heights and she hoped Tobi would climb up the tree to get her but alas no. "Okay Tobi says it's time to go get something to eat." The girl turned and noticed the setting sun. She had not realized how long she was training and realized how hungry she was. Staring at the ground and then at Tobi's back she tried to squeak out her fear but nothing came.

Slowly and fearfully the teen snaked her way down and by the time she got to the door the others, minus Kisame and Itachi, were standing at the entrance preparing a search and rescue for her. She ignored their questions still shaking from looking down one to many times and head off to Tobi's room for the other part of her training.

"Tobi wonders where AJ-chan was?" he walked into his room to see Alex lightly dozing in a sitting position. He shook her awake and her eyes snapped open to look at the masked man. She looked at him waiting for Tobi to say what they were doing next.

It took awhile but he finally caught on that she wasn't going to say and turned to walk up the wall. "Tobi finds it easier then trees."

"Then why the hell did I start with...with trees and not rock!" she exclaimed her features showing that she would love nothing short of ripping him apart but she couldn't reach him on the ceiling. Alex took off to the wall and a break neck speed and held onto the kunai he had lent her tightly.

Up the wall she went and on the ceiling, she had to ignore the vertigo sickness and headed straight for Tobi. She slashed out at him. It turned out that that wasn't the smartest things to do and she fell towards the ground. Next thing she knew she was in Zetsu's arms and he was not happy.

He carried her out of the room bridal-style and Alex tried to get out of his grip. "Um...Zetsu, you can put me down now." She looked at him expectantly but he tightened his hold on her slightly. "You aren't going to try and eat Tobi, are you?" The look on his face told her his answer to that and she knew her hyperactive friend wouldn't be enjoy it so much. "Please don't."

Alex rest her head against his shoulder and he looked at her that urge to take her welling up again but he pushed it back down. He opened up their bedroom and grabbed her some clean clothes and put them into the bathroom and placed the clothes on the sink, promptly leaving when finished.

She turned the hot and cold on and clambered ungracefully into the shower. Washing up and leaving she put the clothes left out for her on and wrapped up her arms and her legs where the ugly burn scars showed. Opening the door she ran into the chest of Zetsu's. "**You drive me up the wall.** You could of died. **Tobi shouldn't be teaching you.**"

"If someone is to blame then it is me. I was the one that asked him to help me." She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, it was earthy.

He stepped back a little and grabbed her chin lightly and brought their lips together. Licking the bottom of her lip for entrance she obliged letting him explore. He deepened the kiss farther by tipping her head back and pulling her closer to him. They parted for air and Alex smiled lightly as a light blush ran across her porcelain face. Leading her to the bed they fell to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: yayz she got her first real kiss and we found out something about Konan and Pein, muahahahaha. Yes I do believe those to should be together. Anyways I don't know much about Konan or Pein so if they seem OOC-ish please tell me and I'll try and fix it once I know them better or you tell me how they would usually act. Next chapter will be Pranks. Maybe a lemon or lime will show up soon who knows. And pleased don't kill me because I made her have a kid.

Me: so Zetsu you pleased with this

Zetsu(Whiteandblack): it took you too long to get it out.

Me: too long -voice cracks as it goes to high- too long to get it out that is because this is a very long chapter like -goes and scrolls the chapter- like 12 pages so don't be telling me it is too long. and go blame powderpuff i want this chap out before the game but I couldn't get on and then I had that mousetrap car to build which i still have to get it to run.

Zetsu: -glares at me and my excuses-

Me: fine maybe I should drop you -thinks of all the readers and reviewers that will be angry- um nevermind I won't and it is not because you'll threaten to eat me. Oh and readers please review and I'm sorry it took so long. I wanted it out this past monday but the week and weekend was way hectic. Anyways Seniors whooped Juniors butts during powderpuff football woot woot and I start the next chap as soon as I get Gaara chap down. He is going through a rocky period with his girl as well -shrugs- I'll try to get it out asap but you never know

Zetsu: review or you will be my next me

Me: Zetsu don't threaten the readers, please review they are much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: sorry for the delay, I was writing a short story for creative writing and now we are doing a one act play, argh no break, oh ze well. Anyways, here's the disclaimer and shoutouts. And I'm on my third page of reviews, yahoo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly, but my drawing sucks so it is a good thing I don't.

Shoutouts:

Tally Mai-chan: I'd love for you to be my beta, I just have to figure out how to work the stupid thing first. I'm severely techno-inept and all. Glad you love the last chap.

AkkiAsh: yayz more loving the chap, I tried to send you an email saying that I put up a new chap but it didn't work so sorry. And I strangely love wall sits. Had to do them to build up I think it was lactose for biology, a guy name Gabe won though.

RomanceBookReader: who happened to be the last one -cries for a bit- if you want to write yaoi go right on a head, I shall read it, and I still feel evil about the kid thing. Glad that you don't hate me for it or anything. Anyways for the last bit

Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 14: The Pranks and Corruption

-day 16-

Alex moved about the kitchen humming "I wanna die" while grabbing a bowl to have cereal. She poured the little cinnamon squares into it and grabbed the milk. "Tobi wonders what AJ-chan is humming."

"Hello, Tobi. Have a good nights rest? No hard feelings about me trying to attack you."

"Tobi realizes AJ-chan is better at chakra control when angry or scared, so, Tobi forgives." He grabbed his own bowl.

"Tobi you are a good boy and the song is called 'I wanna die.'" She looked at him. "It is a really good song." Alex started to sing it. "You always say that you love. And that there is no one above me. Never givin', always takin', never bendin', always breakin' I know you ain't a liar but you don't tell the truth And you're walkin on a wire wearing someone else's shoes. If you're handing out misery, I'll be the first in line. If you're the death of me darlin' I wanna die."

Zetsu walked in, shortly followed by Kakuzu and Hidan. "Tear it up, break it down Put my heart on your sleeve and wear all over town. I know you're a player but you don't play by the rules. An' I'm just another in a long line of fools. It's so complicated, first I love then I hate it. I'm laughing, your crying, your living, I'm dying. Somebody always loses but we still play the game. An' the fire will always burn you but we still the flame. Let's make it up, baby cause I ain't gonna fight. If you're the death of me darlin' I wanna die."

She went back to humming as she sat down and started eating. "Do you always have to fucking sing. Especially at this fucking hour."

"Hidan it is practically noon. So, you shouldn't act like it is five in the morn." She looked at him. "Besides, I could be singing Christian songs, very loud and obnoxiously but since I'm not religious I try not to."

The silver haired nin glared at her before eating his cold breakfast and drinking his sake. She turned to rest her back against the plant man and her feet on the money monger, pulling out her laptop, she turned it on.

Pein walked in and looked at her typing away on the thin device on her lap. Hating her for not telling him what was on it, but refusing to kill her because Konan liked her as a friend. He clenched his fist and scowled at her for being annoying and never obeying him. Oh, how she was lucky. He sat down glaring at the teen.

"Good morning to you, too, Mr. Grouch." Alex looked at him blandly before going back to whatever she was typing. "SHIT. NononononononoNO! Come on, don't do this to me. Ugh, stupid piece of fucking machinery. What, fucking, good is it to get a two thousand custom laptop if you delete everything on me."

She made to chuck it across the kitchen/dining room but Kakuzu grabbed it from behind and said. "You shouldn't throw things that cost that much."

"Like I fucking care." Deidara came in.

"What's the ruckus, hmm?"

"Can you blow this up?" Alex held up the laptop.

"Sure, Lex, un." He started to make a small clay bird.

"No." Kakuzu grabbed the thin object again and held it in his own lap.

"FINE!" Storming out of the room, she grabbed the blonde bomber and started down a hallway. Stopping she looked at Deidara. "Um…I don't know where your training ground is."

He then took hold of her wrist and led her in the opposite direction through a bunch of complicated twists and turns. They arrived at a metal blast door and he led her inside. The training ground had an average sized pond, metal floors that had dirt poured over it, blast proof walls with innumerous amount of burn scars, and splintered trees.

"Personal decorator." She joked and took a battle stance and he took his own. Taijutsu being the only thing she could do well.

-kitchen-

"Pein, I have to talk to you." Konan stated and he nodded his head to say go on. "In private." The both stood and left the kitchen.

Deidara sent another bomb at her and she flipped out of the way just in time to try and dodge another one. This blasted her off her feet and she landed face first in the sand. Crying out she rubbed at her eyes to get the sand out.

"Lex, un. You okay, hmm?" Deidara ran to help her and walked, with one of his arms wrapped around her, to the pond. He cupped his hand and started splashing her face with the water to get the sand out.

She sat back after awhile eyes red from the irrating grains and blinked them a few times. "I'm fine no Deidara, thanks." She stood quickly. "Shall we continue."

"Are you sure about this, hmm?"

"Y…" "WHAT!?"

Alex turned her head and looked at the door. "Isn't that sound proof?"

"Yep, un."

"And we just heard, Pein, right?" He nodded his head and she smiled knowing that the pranks had begun. "Should we go check it out? It might be fun and interesting."

They headed for the door, he opened and let her head out first. Running down the intricate halls, they headed in on the crime scene, the living room. Ashen faced Pein sat on a couch, looking at the calm blue haired female.

"So, what did we miss?" The others shrugged. "Konan, what did you do?"

She shrugged. "Told him I was pregnant." Konan smiled at the teen and winked quickly before looking back at the shocked man.

"Oh come of it Pein." Alex walked up to him. "It's not like you will be the one pushing out a squishy, squiggly, bloody watermelon." Hitting him on top of the head, the others gasped. "You act like someone just told you, you have a week to live or a couple of hours. Get over yourself, you ugly pompous ass."

Pein snapped out of his daze and glared at the teen that dared to hit him. And Konan chuckled, only the black haired girl would have the gall to insult him. "Can I be the godmother? And I promise, Zetsu won't eat the child."

The said man rolled his eyes before leaving the room. "**No baby is allowed in my room. **It wouldn't be so bad. **No!**"

"I agree with Zetsu's white half." She paused. "Two against one. Majority rules, sorry."

"I wouldn't trust you with any child of mine."

"Ah, but Pein, you do have to admit, out of everyone here, I'm the most trustworthy." The girl rest her hand on her heart when she indicated herself.

"She has a point there."

The leader grumbled and got up. "Come, Konan. We need to talk."

Alex headed off to her room, and bumped into an emerging Zetsu and fell on her ass. "**Klutz. **Here." He offered his hand and she took it. "Pein, **someone trashed our room**."

"What!? Our room is trashed?" Alex ran around him and to their shared room.

She looked around and gasped at the mess. Instantly, she checked under the bed for her books. "Where are they?"

"Where is what?"

"Shut up, Pein. I have more pressing matters than speaking to an arrogant ass-wipe." Alex was slightly under the bed trying to see if her books were farther back for some odd reason, but couldn't find them. "Crap. Fuck. Shit. This is not good, so not good."

Growling, Pein asked. "What is missing and what is not good?"

"My books and my money. Actually my money, which was hidden in my books." Konan unnoticeably smiled knowing that she did a good job for the prank to make them seem innocent. "If this is someone's idea of a joke, they are sorely wrong. Not to mention, they will regret." Alex cracked her knuckles after standing up and left the room.

-Later, that day (because I'm lazy)-

"So far, Kakuzu's money went missing, Sasori is missing puppet parts, Deidara's clay is missing, Zetsu is sick from drinking weed killer, Kisame's sword is missing not to mention he still looks like a clone," Pein stop as both Konan and Alex laughed at the fishman's predicament, "Tobi's room is painted a disgusting frilly pink, Itachi's hair was cut, and all of Konan's paper was burn. The only one who hasn't had anything done to him is Hidan."

"And you, Leader-sama." Alex spoke, a wide grin on her face.

"Are you suggesting that I'm pulling these stunts?"

"Well, what if all of our stuff is in your room? Wouldn't that make it your fault or Konan's? But she's also lost something and she's not in any condition to do so."

"I was in my room, and there is nothing there." Kakuzu spoke. "So, Hidan is probably not the likely suspect."

"Damn fucking straight, Jashin-sama wouldn't be fucking happy if I fucking resorted to something as lowly as this bullshit. And why the fucking hell would I steal fucking books."

"Hmm, I don't know maybe it is because people hide important things in them."

"Oh, like fucking what you little bitch."

"Let's see: money, records, private information, etc. The list could go on."

"Oh, so what did the fucking little bitch hide in her books."

"Mah-nay." She spoke, emphasizing each syllable forcefully. "Jeez, you are such an ignoramus."

The two were at it again, and it was ticking the red-headed leader off, severely. "Will you two knock it off, before I make you."

"Why don't you make me, Ugly?" She stormed out of the room, once more infuriated with two of the Akatsuki men.

Alex marched off to her shared room and sat down on a chair and watched Zetsu sleep. "Sorry about that, we didn't mean to go that far with the pranks." She got up and kissed him lightly on the lips before heading out of the room again, quietly closing the door.

He opened his eyes. "**She poisoned us.** Actually, she just got us sick." He stood up carefully and started heading towards the door to probably watch the next stunt she would pull. "**With weed killer**."

-Alex and Konan-

The stood outside Hidan and Kakuzu's room and opened the door, the men still in the kitchen discussing things. "Okay, should we just take all of it."

"Yes." Konan produced half a dozen clones and they, including the original and Alex, started grabbing Hidan's things.

"You know he is probably going to kill us for this."

"Isn't that where you get your thrills?"

"Good point…"

"**Caught you two**." Zetsu grabbed the two females and started to drag them to the kitchen.

"Hey, your sick. You should be lying down, Zetsu." Alex complained. "And your ruining my fun."

"Did you consider that Hidan would sacrifice you to his god. **How stupid can you get, Alexandra?**" He scolded her. "And you Konan going along with it. **You encouraged her to do this.**"

His grip on the blue haired kunoichi tightened. "Zetsu let her go." Pein walked into the corridor hearing Zetsu.

He did and Konan walked over to Pein. "**Explain.**" He held the teen close to him and she kept struggling to get out of his grip.

"The missing items are in Hidan's training grounds. Happy, pappy. Now put me down." When he made no move to release her she bit his arm.

She fell onto the ground with a thump and scrambled to her feet, running off to Tobi's room. Knocking on the door, Alex called in. "Tobi-kun." Entering the room, she saw the boyish nin with paint cans. "Do you want me to help repaint, Tobi?"

"Tobi is glad to see AJ-chan, and Tobi will take AJ-chan's help." She giggled at him and grabbed a paint roller.

"Sorry, Tobi-kun for doing this. Me and Konan just needed something to do. You know pulling menial pranks, shockingly, does pass the time."

"AJ-chan did this to Tobi."

"As a joke, a prank. And I'm trying to help fix now am I not." She stroke the brush over the one wall. "You're not angry are you."

"Tobi thinks it is funny." He copied her movement. "Why didn't AJ-chan allow Tobi in on it?"

She shrugged. "It was something for me and Konan to do with each other."

"Will AJ-chan sing a song for Tobi?" He asked looking at her hopefully.

She smiled. "You won't understand it." And she started singing.

Du stellst mir tausend Fragen/ You ask me a thousand questions

Stellst dich mitten in den Wind/ while standing in the middle of a gush of wind

Und ich hoff du checkst/ and I hope you're aware

Dass sie nicht wichtig sind/ that they're not important

Komm wir setzen die Segel/ Come, let's put up the sail now

Nehmen alles mit was geht/ let's take with us everything we can

Um nicht mehr um zu drehn/ so that we don't have to turn back

Auch wenn der Wind sich dreht/ even if the wind should change

Hey ich hör dich leise lachen/ Hey, I hear you laughing quietly

Und dann merk ich/ and then I realize

Wie's mich trifft/ the effect it has on me

Ja ich liebe diese Tage/ Yes, I love these days

Die man morgens schon vergisst/ which are forgotten early next day

Und ich shau dir in die Augen/ and I look into your eyes

Bin geblendet von dem Licht/ I'm dazzled by the light

Was jetzt um sich greift/ that surrounds us now

Auch wenn du nicht sprichst/even when you're not talking

Und an alles and dir…bleibt stumm/ and everything about you…stays still

Warum? Warum/ Why? Why?

Warum ist doch egal/ Why doesn't matter

Denn heute nacht/ because tonight

Sind nur zwei wichtig/ only the two of us matter

Warum? Warum?/ Why? Why?

Warum ist doch egal/ why doesn't matter

Warum ist jetzt egal/ why doesn't matter now

Wir schau'n über die Dächer/ We look out over the rooftops

Ich schreib deinen Namen in die Nacht/ I write your name in the night

Hey wir brauchen nicht mall Worte/ hey, we don't even need the words

Denn es reicht schon wenn du lachst/ because it's enough with your laugh

Aus Sekunden werden Stunden/ seconds become hours

Und ich weiß es klingt verrückt/ and I know it sounds crazy

Doch wenn's ganz hart kommt/ but when it comes quite hard

Dreh'n wir die Zeit zurück/ we turn the time back

Und an alles an dir…bleibt stumm/ and everything around you…stays still

Warum? Warum?

Warum ist doch egal

Denn heute nacht

Sind nur zwei wichtig

Warum? Warum?

Warum ist doch egal

Warum ist jetzt egal

Warum ist doch egal

Bleib bei mir/ stay by me

Du siehst zu mir/ you're looking for me

Bleib noch hier/ stay here a bit more

Warum? Warum?

Warum ist doch egal

Denn heute nacht

Sind nur zwei wichtig/ only the two of us matter

Warum? Warum?

Warum ist doch egal

Warum ist jetzt egal

Warum? Warum?

Warum ist doch egal

Denn heute nacht

Sind nur zwei wichtig

Warum? Warum?

Warum ist doch egal

Warum ist jetzt egal

Warum ist doch egal

Silence permeated the room for a few minutes, her thoughts on the plant man she had fallen for. A smile graced her face. "Tobi wonders why otome-chan is smiling?"

"Just thinking of something." She rolled the grabbed one of the paint brush and ran it across his masked face.

Tobi jumped back and wiped at his mask to get the invisible black paint off and Alex laughed at him. "Gottcha." She waved the clean paint brush around. "Fooled you, didn't I?"

He, in return, dipped his roller into the paint and slashed it down her back as she tried to run away. "Tobi is happy now."

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "You did not just… Oh that's it little boy. Time to pay." She picked up the can of paint and dumped on his head just as Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu came in shortly followed by Konan.

"What is going on?" Pein glowered. "And you," he pointed at the teen girl, "come here now."

Timidly, she walked up to him and stood in front of him, knowing he was beyond furious. "Y…y…yes, Pein-sama."

His hand raised and sailed down to land roughly across her cheek. Crying out in pain, Alex fall on the ground, lightly holding onto her stinging face. She scooted away trying to get away from the tall formidable man, fear in her eyes.

He walked forward and grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up to look her dead in the eye. Grabbing his hand with both of hers, she tried to break free. Scrunching her eyes up she kicked, landing on in his gut. Pein groaned and she dropped.

Alex scrambled to her feet and ran to hide behind Kakuzu. She ball her fist into the material of the cloak and buried her face into his back, whimpering in fear. He turned carefully, picked her up and took off.

Konan walked over to Pein. "It was just meant as a joke. No one was harmed in the process." He glared at her and she shook her head. "Come on, let me cheer you up." She dragged him back to their shared room.

* * *

A/N: O.O Okay I don't want to know what Konan is doing to cheer up Pein but sadly I do. Okay I think this chapter is craptastic and I had to force myself to write the majority of it but anyways...Zetsu what do you think

Zetsu(black): I think you took to long -plants surround me-

Me: I don't want to die -holds on to computer with a death grip- I'm sorry I didn't get it up sooner, i was procrastinating and doing other homework that i procrastinated in. -to R&R- now don't get into the habit of the procrastination, you'll never get out of it

Zetsu(black): how come Pein gets more action then I do. The story is a mexOC not PeinxKonan. (white) ...

Me: are you pmsing or something -runs and hides-

Review please it's the little button that says go on it


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do I look like Mashashi Kishimoto? If I was he, do you think I would be sitting here typing this story. Hell, I could go to Fricken College without freaking out. Even though I'm not in college yet.

A/N: okay, now I'm sorry everyone that it took me almost a month to do this and I hope you don't kill me for it. I've been procrastinating so bad it isn't funny. I'm going to blame school and the major projects we have been doing. I mean come on, it is the beginning of the school year. You shouldn't force kids to do major projects in the first quarter, our brains are still summer fogged. Anyways shoutouts go to….

Tally Mai-chan: thank you for the advice on how to get this to you and hopefully I will be able to so you will be the first to know what this is like and if I can get it to you, I will thank you at the end.

RomanceBookReader: I know, I was having a hard time think of what to do to itachi and then it hit me, quiet literally in the face, he think he's a god and he has uberly long hair, and then…ah crap…that has nothing to do with him thinking he is a god, I still feel bad about what I did to tobi, not madara though he deserved it. And that's the spirit who doesn't love reading fanfics

Dragon260: yeahs, new reviewer, I don't think it is a weed…hold on I'll ask my mum… nope it is not, venus flytraps are actually a carnivorous plant, nothing more nothing less. And it is kind of bad, I'm going to have that it was konan's idea, shh don't tell anyone

Usagi323: hmm, I didn't realize I got a review, gomenasai for not getting this out sooner, and um, Pein and Alex have reached a strange understanding. It is really complicated. They are like in-laws I guess you could say and they are finally going to be on friendlier terms sadly. But hey she still got Hidan to pester

Okay now for the long thanks to those who favorited my story: Dragon260, Gaara The Eternal, Kitsunaga, .., RomanceBookReader, Tally Mai-chan, Tsuki Hoshigaki, VampireArgonian92, ., nekosoulreaper, sarahstoletheworld, snow642, and tobi-rules

And now those who alerted: 13, Dragon260, Gaara The Enternal, .., Kyuuki-sama, Mizumi Sannin, Mushiku, Okinawa Angel, Public-Therapy101, The Storm Queen, Tsuki Hoshigaki, ., XxX-Kairai-chan-XxX, demon-descended, nekosouldreaper, redtippedquill, sarahstoletheworld, seamy, and xem16x

Might I say that is a lot of people and thanks to all that read, but don't review or favorite or alert my story, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this.

Now for the really long, and long awaited chapter 15

* * *

Chapter 15: This is Chakra Part 2 and I Can Control It 

-Day 17-

Alex woke up and did her initial trait of snuggling in closer to the warmth.

"Good morning."

"Ugh, don't swear nii-san." Alex frowned.

"I didn't fucking swear." Alex turned and glared at him, an ugly purplish green bruise marring her cheek.

"I love mornings not good mornings. Morning are never good, especially on Monday. If it starts out good, it will turn to shit." She grumbled into Kakuzu's chest, her cheek throbbing in pain.

"How's your face?" Kakuzu asked sitting up, ignoring her outburst.

"Hurts like a bitch." She didn't move but he picked her up with him.

"Let me see." He carefully grabbed her chin and tilted her head up and to the side. He examine the three tone bruises of yellow, green, and purple.

"I'll be fine Kakuzu. Just give me a few pain killers and send me on my way to doc," she joked. He lightly poked her right cheek. "Ye-ouch. What the hell was that for?"

"Just checking."

She stood up. "Kakuzu, you are by far the worst and best brother a girl could ask for but right now you're leaning towards the worst."

With that said she stormed out of his room and slammed the door shut, sounding the wake up alarm for everyone else. Alex would have worn a scowl, marring her pretty face but it hurt her cheek to move the muscles. Hell, it hurt to smile. She stopped after awhile and gingerly touched her cheek and winced. She didn't notice Zetsu come up behind her.

"Are you alright? **That looks painful.**" He carefully grabbed her face and turned her head for a better look.

"Yes, I'm alright, and yes it's painful. So don't poke it like Kakuzu, the big jerk that he is." Her stomach grumbled. "And I'm hungry." She pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "To the kitchen. I mean batmobile, Robin."

Zetsu looked at her funny about to ask what she meant before she took off running. _She must be really hungry. __**Do we like to sit around when we are hungry? **_He shook his head before following after her at a slower pace.

The banging of pots and pans as they clanged together had Hidan in the kitchen, bitching about a headache and a ritual interruption. Pein, on the other hand, was a lot calmer and happier then the day before. Although Konan and Alex had to stop Zetsu and Kakuzu from attacking him. The money monger did stop after Alex threatened to burn his money after finding away to detain him.

Alex hustled around the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the others. Tobi tried to help but she told him to sit down and went back to work. Eight eggs, ten pancakes, twenty slices of bacon, and twelve sausages went to Kisame. The others received the same amount of two to five pancakes, three to five sausages, two to five pieces of bacon, and one to three eggs. All had toast.

Pein looked up at Alex, who sat opposite of him, and spoke, "Sasori, shall be training you next."

"On what?"

"Defense," replied the puppet man. "Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at eight."

Sasori left leaving a blinking girl behind him. Tobi looked at her knowing she would want to keep up her training with him.

"Today, you shall do more chakra control with Zetsu. After that, I don't care." He turned to Zetsu. "You have mission tomorrow in Takigakure with Kakuzu and Hidan." He looked at the other two as he said their names.

"Oh great, we get to go to the fucking greedy bastards home," grumbled Hidan. "That's the last fucking place I want to be."

"Shut up, birdbrain. Go pray to your stupid god," Alex muttered in annoyance.

"What did you fucking say?"

Everyone waited for her to reply, she wasn't that stupid. "I did not stutter, Hidan," she paused looking at him, mischief in her eyes, "I said, 'Go. Pray. To. Your. Stupid. God.'"

In a flash she was up against the sinks his hand around her throat and a knife posing to stab into her right eye. "Hidan, enough."

Pein stood, his very being radiating with anger. He didn't look at the gasping girl His eyes were on Hidan, willing him to go on to see his punishment in the end. Hidan pushed her against the wall once more, tightening his grip on the knife before throwing it down and stepping back. Alex fell onto the ground coughing and rubbing her now bruised throat.

Kakuzu stood in front of her, grabbing her arm none to gently and pulled her up. "You should learn not to piss off people who can kill you without even batting an eyelash."

"But…I like…to flirt with…death," she got out between ragged coughs, after awhile she continued. "Life would be boring without some thrills in it."

"You could have gotten yourself killed two times in two days. That's a record even around here." Kakuzu brought her back to her seat and set her down.

"No shit. I should go for the Guinness world record and have it fifty times in one day."

"Not funny, Alex."

"Hey, sarcasms is your body's natural defense against stupidity," she replied. "I kind of figured that none of you nearly die everyday."

Pein stood in front of her and got in Alex's face, his nose almost touching hers. "Pull that stupid stunt again, and I won't stop Hidan from killing you."

"So in other words, if I do anything I deem enjoyable I'm screwed."

Pein nodded as he stepped back away from her. "Good, now that you understand…"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop being who I am. Nor am I going to stop annoying everyone here. After all it's the dumb statements and actions that are never forgotten."

He glowered at the girl. Wasn't getting slapped across the face enough to realize that she shouldn't push her luck. He got back into her face, his teeth bared at her stupidity. Or was it stupidity. Pein pulled back realizing what she was doing. She was testing the waters, seeing how far she could push someone before they did something drastic.

"Clever," he stated.

"You think." Her grin was back but the pain in her cheek wiped it off. "You've finally accepted the fact. Pity it won't change what is to come." She giggled and got up. "Zetsu, I'll meet you in your training grounds after a shower and a change of clothes."

"Did we just fucking miss something?"

The teen smiled. "Yeah, you did birdbrain. So cheer up and smile…the worst is yet to come." And laughing, she head out the door, ignoring the pain in her cheek.

She opened the door to her and Zetsu's room and headed in. Grabbing clothes to change into, she headed to the bathroom. After the shower, she got dressed and brushed her long hair, pulling it up in a low and loose bun. Alex would take it out when she got to the training grounds.

She left the room with her pack on her back and took a right down a long hallway that would take her to Zetsu's training grounds. Hidan walked down from the other side, humming a nameless tune on the way. He stepped in her way as she tried to walk around him. She dodged around to the other side. He stepped right back in her way. Alex growled in the back of her throat before turning and deciding to get to her destination another way. Hidan hindering her way again.

"Hidan." Her voice was low and menacing, she drawled out the next bit, "Get the fuck out of my way."

Anyone with some common sense would have known to get out of her way. But eh, common sense isn't so common after all. He stayed in her way and every time she moved to get around he positioned himself in front of her again. She backed up slightly and then ran at him, his eyes widened for he didn't expect this.

She jumped up putting both hands on in his shoulders and flipped over him. Her legs were already moving to take off running before they hit the ground. Hidan turned around and watched her receding back, blinking in shock. He shook his head and decided to try and kill her later.

Alex opened the wooden door and walked in. "Sorry, I'm later than usual, Zetsu. I ran into Hidan and he was being an ass as per usual." She spoke as she placed her bag on the ground, she turned to finish speaking. "And…"

Trailing off she looked at his chest. He stood right in front of her and she gulped. She wasn't expecting to be that close so soon. Not since he was on the other side of the training grounds. Every step she took back to put some distance between them he took forward until Alex was pinned against the wall. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, lightly holding her chin.

Zetsu pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Don't pull **that stupid stunt again.**"

"Yes, mother," she replied before walking away from him.

She sat on the ground and crossed her legs Indian style and he walked up to stand in front of her. "Let's see how fast you can manipulate your chakra into your palm."

Alex didn't close her eyes, she looked right at Zetsu as she blindly led the chakra into her palm. She stood up, still holding the energy in her palm and looked around bored.

"To your feet." She nodded and channeled it to her feet in the same amount of time.

He nodded his head in approval. "Tree climbing."

Alex gulped, man did she hate heights, but nodded and walked up to the nearest tree and started to climb. She made it half way before she fell back down into Zetsu's awaiting arms. He placed her gently on the ground and gestured for to try again. And try again she did. After two hours she finally got to first branch. There the problem showed. She looked down and gulped, how the hell was Alex going to get down when she was afraid of heights.

"Um…Zetsu…help…me," her voiced wavered as she looked down.

"Just walk down **you big baby. You act like you're afraid of heights.**"

Alex whimpered and nodded her head, closing her eyes tight. "What do you think?"

He sighed and walked over to stand under the tree. "**Jump.** We will catch you."

A strained laugh escaped her lips. "No."

"Why don't **you trust us**?" He fazed into the ground and reappeared slight above her, his lower torso still in the tree.

Alex yelped and slipped off the tree branch slightly causing her to scream and grip the branch she was on tighter. "It is not like I don't trust you. I just don't like the idea of falling from a great height. I want my feet planted firmly on the ground."

He stepped out of the tree and onto the branch with her, wrapping his arm under her arm. "Put your chakra into your feet." He waited for her to do so. "A little bit more."

She sent more and gripped onto him tightly, her eyes still clamped shut. "Now what?"

"We're going to jump **with you**," he calmly spoke.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared wide at him. "Wh…what?"

"Don't break the chakra." Alex sent more to her feet when he jumped.

A scream ripped from her lips and then they landed. Her grip didn't loosen as she stood shaking. He broke free of her grip and stood in front of her.

"**Are you** okay?" He asked.

Smacking his chest, she spoke quietly, "Don't ever do that again. Understand."

"**Again.**" She looked at him. "Climb the tree again. We didn't **use chakra to land. **All you. **Go**."

Nodding her head, she sent the right amount of chakra and climbed the tree, again. He would help her jump back down and after the hundredth some time she was doing it herself, even if she still closed her eyes. Once she landed he'd send her back up to repeat the sequence.

Night fell quickly and the teen was on the same tree branch, panting. Alex tried to put chakra into her feet but couldn't seem to concentrate, her mind going fuzzy. Zetsu had left and she had not noticed. Looking down, she knew there would be no way down with depleted chakra from what Tobi taught her. And when she saw her cannibalistic plant man wasn't anywhere to be found in the training ground, Alex knew she was stuck.

She laid on her stomach, straddling the tree branch, her mind drifting in and out from exhaustion. _How the hell do they do this in a fight for hours? I can barely do it for a whole day and my life doesn't depend on it._

Microsleep came in as she fought off the true deep sleep her body wished it could have. Alex knew if Zetsu didn't hurry up she'd spend the night in the tree and most likely take a nasty fall to the ground below. Zetsu walked in just as she nodded off and slipped from the tree branch.

He panicked dropping the food he was carrying and before a person could blink was below to catch her. Alex hit his body. She didn't react to the sudden impact. Heading back, he looked down at the sleeping Alex who snuggled into his body. For comfort or warmth he didn't know.

To the kitchen he went, knowing Alex would need food and they'd have to wake her to eat. Zetsu wasn't looking forward to the awakening bit. He passed their bedroom door and stopped, changing his mind and decided to just let her sleep. Carefully, he opened the door and walked in.

-Day 18-

Alex woke up. Her stomach grumbled in protest. Then her mind registered that she wasn't laying on her belly in a tree but on a warm bed with a warm something next to her. Her stomach growled again and she knew she needed to get up and take care of her now growing need for food.

"We'll get it." Replied the man next to her. "**You just rest.** We are sure Tobi won't mind **cooking for us all.** There's an apple **if you want to snack on something.**"

She nodded and pulled the covers over her head. Bad idea, she reeked of sweat. Alex pulled the covers off her head faster than they both expected a person to do. She slipped from the bed and walked to the bathroom. A shower was to commence and it was an enigma how Zetsu survived the night with her.

Alex closed the bathroom door and moments later heard the opening and closing of the bedroom door. She shook her head and turned on the water. She stripped after she checked to see if the temperature was to her liking. It helped revitalize her body and mind but it didn't make her any less hungry. Her stomach rumbled again, painfully. Hurrying up with her shower she jumped out, dried off and wrapped the towel around her body. Quickly, yet carefully, she wrapped the new and clean bandages around her burn scars. She sighed heavily. No one could love her if they just knew how heavily scarred she was, physically and mentally.

She left the bathroom and found her clothes. Not many left were clean. That would add another chore for Alex to do, the laundry and maybe she could convince Tobi to help in the task. She walked over to the stand next to the bed. Picking up the apple she bit into it. It was nice and juicy and she giggled. Zetsu sure did now how to pick out the best fruits and vegetables.

Opening the door, Alex headed towards the kitchen. Bangs of pans and pots could be heard about three hundred feet away. Zetsu must have lit a fire under Tobi to have him making that much noise. Alex reached into her back pocket and felt the now warm metal of her Zippo. At least she hadn't lost it.

She entered the kitchen attentively; afraid one of the pots might come flying at her. The others turned and looked at her as her stomach gave off another growl of hunger. Alex turned three shades of red and her bruise became more prominent on her face.

"We told you **to stay in the room,**" growled Zetsu.

Alex sat next to Kakuzu and said, "I didn't want to wait."

"You are going** to get yourself killed one of these times.**"

She smiled and said a cheerful voice, "I know. And I got to remember not to smile. It still hurts." Alex gingerly touched her cheek. "Probably for a week."

Zetsu snorted and set the food in front of her and Kakuzu spoke up, "Alz just because you can do something doesn't necessarily mean you should."

"But where is the fun…" Alex stopped her sentence at the look all the Akatsuki members gave her. "Okay, I get."

She dug into her food. Hell, dug into was understatement. Alex attacked the meal like a lion attacks a gazelle. Tearing into the food, ravenously ripping it apart. She wasn't the type of person to keep from a meal to long. All ways eating more than need when a meal or two were skipped.

Alex looked at the clock and remembered she needed to go train with Sasori. It was five minutes to the start of her lesson. She jumped up out of her seat, swallowing the last bite and made to run out the door but stopped.

Turning back to the others, Alex asked. "Um, does anyone know where Sasori's training grounds are?"

Deidara stood up shaking his head. "Follow me, un."

He led her straight to where his training ground was and walked passed for half a yard. Alex didn't know how they survived walking down these winding, what seemed like unending, halls. Deidara stopped at a wooden door and opened it. He gave her a mock courteous bow before leaving her to Sasori.

"Your late," the puppet sneered the only way an expressionless puppet could.

"Well sooory, I didn't know where this place was. Not to mention, I was ravenous." She was extremely crabby. "So, are we going to get this down or are we going to stand here like a bunch of idiots?"

(A/N: I feel lazy and don't know how to write this bit so I'm jumping ahead to the end of the training session.)

An hour or two later, Alex was ready to give. Sasori did a twist kick into her chest that she was suppose to block or dodge but didn't. She flew back ten yards and landed with a hard thump. Hissing in pain, she carefully got up, her body screaming in protest.

"You better hope your offense is better than your defense. Either that or your enemy is very weak," Sasori blandly stated before knocking her back down. "Although that would be unlikely."

"Shut up you cold heartless bastard." Alex made to get up and attack him but couldn't move.

"Tsk, you fell for my simple trap," he stated, his facial features not even changing. "Look closely in front of you. Right where your knees and feet are, and then my finger tips."

Alex looked and gasped little connection of chakra string was attached to the areas he told her to look and at his finger tips. She then looked up and glared at him, clearly saying 'let-go-of-me-or-you-will-regret-it.' The chakra strings removed themselves and Alex dusted herself off.

"That is why they call me a puppet master." He paused. "Session dismissed." Alex turned to leave when he spoke again. "And don't pick me as an opponent when Pein tells you to fight one of us. The match will be over in seconds. I will enjoy killing a weakling like you."

Alex left the room and headed off to the entertainment/living room. There she sat next to Deidara and snatched the remote from Kisame. He was watching documentary on fish and drooling. She flipped through the channels to find something but couldn't and settled back with the fish show and tossed the remote back to the blue faced man.

"Figures. Nothing is ever on when you want it to be. Deidara, did the others leave?"

"They left an hour ago, un."

"And you smell." Itachi stood behind her. "Not to mention, you are dirty and Kakuzu won't be too happy about that."

"Nii-san can go bite me."

"You do smell, un."

"Okay, I get the message you two." Alex tossed her hands up in the air. "I'll take a bloody shower."

"Hopefully, it will be without the blood." Kisame added jokingly.

Walking out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but shorts and Zetsu's beater, Alex headed back to the living room. In her arms were a blanket, and two pillows. The others stared at her funny and she shrugged her shoulders at them before tossing the pillows and blanket in a strangely organized manor. They landed perfectly on the floor for someone to just lay on them.

"What are you doing?" Pein finally asked not liking the fact that it looked like she was sleeping on the floor.

She shrugged again and snatched the remote once more from Kisame. "I don't really know, sometimes my mind does strange things that not even I can understand."

"I would like a straight answer, Alexandra."

The girl stopped and turned to glare at the leader and in a very low menacing tone, Alex said, "Don't ever call me that again."

"What are you doing?" Konan quickly asked trying to avert the potential problem.

"You want to have a semi-sleep over, guys are invited." She paused, and then continued with the necessities. "All you need is a blanket or two and pillows. Oh, and food, can't forget the food."

Konan and Tobi left the room, shortly returning with the needed items. "Anyone else. It's a mix, both genders allowed."

"It is nowhere near time to sleep yet," snapped Pein. "And we are an evil organization planning on taking over the world. Why the hell would we have a sleepover?"

"Oh contre my little piranha, a sleepover doesn't necessarily mean you have to sleep. We fems happen to stay up all night. If only we had good movies now."

Kisame got open and walked over to a wall. He quickly dispelled an illusion jutsu to reveal a wooden cabinet, with glass doors, filled with movies and DVDs. Alex jaw dropped as her eyes scanned the movies with a cursory glance.

She then turned to Pein and said, "Oh, come on, Pein. Join us for a night of fun. And no, you and Konan can not share a sleeping place. My poor, still developing, mind cannot take anymore trauma. I've seen enough horrible things in my formative years to last me a life time."

"This coming from the girl who is dating a cannibalistic man," Itachi coolly added, he still pissed off at his hair being cut off, even if it was a genjutsu.

"Yea…wait, hey I'm not….I mean…" The teen was flustered and then promptly plopped down in her designated area, pouting, arms and legs crossed. "Jackass."

Kisame ignored the little banter and the slur on his partner to chuck a movie to Deidara. The blonde bomber got up and popped the disk into the DVD player before following Kisame and Itachi out.

"Pein, go get your things" Konan spoke while laying her blanket down in her designated area next to Alex. "Pity we don't have everything else we need."

"I know." She sighed heavily then perked up. "Hey, Tobi do you know if we have popcorn and pizza or something of the like."

The hyperactive ninja ran out of the room and turned towards the kitchen. The television set showed the title screen for the movie.

_Drunken Master, _Alex thought, _looks funny enough._

"Should we start the movie, or wait for Pein and Tobi? And the others for that matter?" She asked Konan.

-Day 19-

Alex stretched cat-like and yawned. Her hand hit something solid and her eyes snapped open. In front of her was a blue faced man. Alex's eye twitched. She pulled her legs up near her arms and then rest on them. She smacked Kisame hard on the face and got up running before he started yelling.

She slammed the door to the room she shared with Zetsu shut and locked it to hear a loud thump on the other side and then a string of curses that would put Hidan to shame.

"Nice to know you've taken over the Jashin's worshipper job and bring him to shame with that swearing Kisame."

Alex sashayed her way around the room grabbing her things for a shower. "You would cuss up a fucking storm too bitch if some psycho whore smacked you in the face."

Ignoring him, she picked up her clean bandages and looked at how much she had left. _Maybe Tobi will have some, or I could ask some of the other Akatsuki members. _

She shrugged and placed it into her little basket of essentials. She shut the bathroom door and locked it as well, never know if Kisame was willing enough to knock down one door for revenge, and turned the hot water on.

The shower was quick. Dressing and re-bandaging her scars went fast too. Alex wondered if it had to do with facing shark man when she left her room but pushed it aside as preposterous. Throwing her still wet hair into a high ponytail, resembling Deidara's, she left and headed towards the kitchen.

Kisame tackled the teen into a wall and covered her mouth before she could cry out. Wrathfully, she glared at him and this indignation of being pinned to the wall. She tried to kick out but her legs were locked in place by his and her hands held firmly between their bodies. Scowling she let him have it in a bunch of mumbles and grunts.

"Hehe, can't hear you." Kisame chuckled.

Her scowl became dark. Any smart person would have dropped Alex then and there. But he was trying to get back at her for hitting him. She squirmed around until she could bite him. His warm blood gushed into her mouth. He stepped back from shock; far enough for her to knee him in the groin. He doubled over in pain.

Alex ran to the living room and dove behind Pein. Kind of ironic if she ever thought to think of it. Kisame limped in bent over and grumbling. Ready to kill, Samehada in hand.

"Pein, Kisame is trying to kill me." Alex explained

"And why are you complaining to me. You probably deserved it Alexandra," he spoke softly.

"It's not my fault he's a horny bastard thinking disgusting things of me," countered Alex. "He was the one that had me pinned to the wall."

"She bit me and then kneed me…" Kisame hissed in pain.

"Kisame, stop thinking derogatory thoughts about the teen. I don't think Zetsu would like it to much." Alex stuck her tongue out at fishface. "And you," Pein turned to her, "stop acting like a two year old."

"Yes, dad." She saluted him and then headed towards the hallway but stopped.

"What is it Alex?" Pein asked.

"Um…" she shuffled her feet. "I'm out of bandages. Do you know if we have any around here."

He sighed, finally the girl wasn't acting so rebellious, even if it irked him to be called dad (jokingly or not). "I can send a message to Kakuzu to pick you up some."

"You'd do that." Enthusiasm radiated off her body in waves.

"I suppose," stated Pein, nonchalantly

Kisame looked back and forth. Alternating between the two: glaring at the girl to gaping at Pein. The next thinking had his jaw on the ground. Alex had lunged at him and wrapped her arms around Pein in a hug.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you, so much." With one last tight squeeze of his waist, Alex let go and ran towards the kitchen, her day looking a little brighter.

-Day 25-

Alex sweated profusely as she battled Tobi and Deidara in a mock fight. Any idiot could tell that the two men were winning. All she did was dodge attacks, or stand back up when hit with a painful looking blow to the gut, head, or chest.

The others sat on the sidelines and watched her progress. They winced when she punched Tobi, putting a chip in his mask, and sent him flying through a three trees. Deidara sent a bomb at her and she flipped out of the way just in time to have a different one she didn't notice explode, brightly, in her face.

Tobi got behind Alex and pinned her arms to her side while she saw bright stars. The two had won this fight, another would be held later on to check on her improvement. They slowly left the room, Tobi and Deidara helping the still blind teen through the door.

The meals were almost quiet without Hidan cussing up a storm and lacked any interest to Alex without Kakuzu there to bother while he counted his money. The meal slipped by blandly for the seventeen days. The only time anything interesting happened was when Kisame choking on a fish bone. Ironically enough it was Alex who got it out via Heimlich maneuver. He couldn't talk for two days from the bone scratching his throat. Alex and Tobi really teased him about it until Pein told them enough.

-day 35-

Today, the last day of freedom from Hidan Alex was found sitting on a fence post outside of the lair. She was trying to figure out when she stopped believing this was a dream and realized it was reality. For some reason she couldn't think of when it happen and Tobi walked up to her silently.

He was ready to pounce when chakra chains of dark royal purple wrapped around his body holding him in place. The trick Alex found out the last time they were training, the day Kisame was choking, or about five days ago. She couldn't hold it for long, a max of five seconds, but it gave her time to run or one of the Akatsuki members to jump in and kill the person. Or whatever it is that they do to apprehend a new possible recruit.

The chains slipped from his body allowing him to move. "Good job, AJ-chan. Tobi's happy you held that a second longer then normal."

"Thanks Tobi. Ready to train." She hopped off the fence post and land on the ground with cat-like silence.

"Yes. Although Tobi wonders how otome-chan knew that Tobi was behind her. Tobi was quiet as a mouse."

Alex couldn't explain it but her senses were becoming stronger and she felt a subtle shift when he was near, so she guessed. "I think I sensed your chakra Tobi."

"But Tobi masked it." He took his battle stance and Alex hers.

"I don't know then." She shrugged but kept her stance. "Lucky guess."

Tobi moved in for attack. She deftly dodged him to turn and attack his left flank. He dodged and threw a punch to her face but she parried. Alex then made to kick him and he went to block not realizing her faint. Her real attack landed in his gut. He grunted as staggered back.

An hour passed with them parrying, dodging, and landing blows neither so much as breaking a sweat yet. Another hour passed and finally Tobi jumped back, standing straight up, ending the fight. Alex also relaxed and sat down. Lightly panting from the exertion, a smile across her face. She had finally held out the whole fight and a light euphoric sensation filled her. Tobi smiled back underneath his mask before getting her to work on her chakra control.

* * *

Word of the day 'pejorative' meaning 1. expressing disapproval or criticism, or 2. a word, an expression, or affix that expresses criticism or disapproval **Synonyms:** derogatory, judgmental, harsh, scornful, uncomplimentary, negative, depreciatory, critical, sneering, sniping, disparaging, belittling, downgrading, depreciative

A/N: no i wasn't suffering writers block, i am on my other story though, i suffering homework and parent block, (no I'm not ground) This also happens to be my longest ever chapter and i Tally Mai-Chan my, only beta, thank you for correcting this and putting up with the long wait. i'm sorry it took a month. Zetsu is also on Haitus right now. Scratch that he is on a mission at the moment, and will be getting back soon. Anyways i'll try and get the next one out sooner. No promises

Hey the group of they come back -minus Zetsu, he's cleaning up and bring a med-nin back- and Hidan's going to eventually do something nasty, so let's just say he is lucky to be an immortal.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Not much to say I guess. I pretty much typed this up the day after I got the corrected version of 15 up. Woot-woot. Although I should have been doing other things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be so popular, I think. Anyways......

Thank you Tally Mai-Chan I'll try to watch the 'and then' things. I thank you for reading over this and fixing my errors before hand.

Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16: Reunion, and Medic nins

-Day 36-

Alex was in the kitchen making breakfast; her now clean clothes were piled in the room waiting to be folded. Half a month had gone by and the others would be coming back. Itachi and Kisame would leave once more to search for the Kyuubi. One thing was certain. You could never stay with a criminal organization for a long period of time without discovering some secrets.

The unmistakable sound of sizzling bacon had Kisame in the room already seated in his chair. Alex grabbed a plate and gave it to him. Ever since she practically saved his life, you know the whole I-saved-you-from-chocking-to-death thing; they've been on more friendlier terms. He being a whole lot nicer and not hitting on her and she, still being the worlds biggest tease, did not purposely provoke him.

Pein and Alex were also more friendly to the other and that made the pregnant Konan happy. Turned out the prank joke was true. None of the members were that surprised by the event. And Alex still wanted to be the godmother of the child. Konan was all for it, Pein wasn't.

She set the laden plates around the table in their designated areas and then sat down in her seat. The members filed in randomly and sporadically. What surprised Alex were two members that came into together. Hidan and Kakuzu. She tried to see if Zetsu would follow but he didn't.

Kakuzu took his spot and she pushed her untouched plate to him before returning to the stove to cook up food for Hidan and now herself.

"Hurry the fuck up will you," Hidan yelled at her.

Alex eye twitched and she grabbed the pan walking back to Hidan. "Shut the fuck up, dumb-ass prick." She poured the bacon and hot grease on his head.

-Zetsu's training ground, an hour or two later-

Tobi and Deidara were ready for the match. The chain ability of hers was going to stay a secret until she could show Kakuzu and convince him to get her real ones with most likely a blade or blades on the end. Alex stomach grumbled but she was too pissed to care. She was sick of being treated like a maid. Scratch that, a slave. The only thing she got for her work was food and another day of life.

"Deidara," she finally broke the silence, "do you know why Zetsu's not back yet?"

He shook his head. "You'll have to ask Kakuzu, Pein, or Hidan. Although I wouldn't pick the latter of the three. Hidan might kill you for the grease incident."

She snorted, "The stupid bastard deserved it. Next time I'll pour it into his lap."

Tobi bounced on past between the two. "Tobi wonders if AJ-chan is hungry."

"I wish," she replied sarcastically. "I'm not hungry. Too pissed off to be hungry at the moment."

"Will you not be angry if Tobi finds out what is taking your boyfriend so long."

Alex choked and stared at Tobi shocked. "Wait…wha…where did you hear that we are…. Is this common knowledge here?" She finally asked staring at the blonde bomber.

"We live in a cave together with the only escape being missions. If it's your business, it's everyone business," he answered.

"Just my luck. I enter a psychotic and evil organization bent on world domination where you can't keep anything a secret." She crossed her arms, a scowl on her face.

Deidara started laughing and thumped her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it. Either that or you have a mental break down and we'll have to kill you or kick you out."

"Nah, you'd have to kill me." She smiled. "It would be nicer then throwing me in the woods to fend for myself. I'd probably get eaten by some unknown creature."

"There's monsters in the woods," Tobi squealed, fear etched into his body.

"Not that I know of Tobi," said Alex.

They turned to watch the others enter, Zetsu still not among them. Hidan glared death at her. She glared back before pushing her back off the post she was leaning on. The three stood in a triangle shape. Deidara and Tobi both going to team up on Alex, once again.

Hidan snickered. "Oh yeah, I get to watch the bitch get beat up and I won't get in trouble for not impeding."

"Hey," yelled Alex from her spot, "Hidan, remove head from sphincter then speak. No one wants to see or hear you chatting from your ass."

He stopped chuckling and grabbed a couple of kunai let them lose at her. She dodged each one easily and went back to her original spot, waiting for Pein to give the okay. They each took their own fighting stance and Deidara started to make his first bomb.

"Go!"

She lunged, heading the attack, straight at Deidara. He let his clay bird fly at her and she dodged, now heading towards Tobi. Tobi chucked a senbon needle at her that she ducked. It hit Deidara in the arm before he sent another clay bird her way. She made sure to stay in front of the bird, slowing down only when she was in front of Tobi. Twisting around his body she kept running.

Boom! The bird exploded as it collided with Tobi. Turning quickly on the balls of her feet, Alex head right back at the two. She still wasn't allowed weapons. She had to rely on strength, speed, chakra, and wit. Lucky for her she was fast, chakra came easy to her, and she had always been witty. She could send people flying with a single punch.

She dropped down and shot her left leg out to nail Tobi in the back. Her right arm held out to catch herself from the inevitable fall. Pushing on her hand she flipped over and landed in a crouch in time to watch Tobi nail Deidara. They both hit the ground and skidded quiet away before coming to a halt.

They jumped up and the fight continued.

An hour passed and the watchers couldn't tell who would win. Pein was impressed with her improvement. Her progress in fighting almost rivaled Itachi. In another months time she might be able to take on Kisame with Samehada.

In the end, Deidara and Tobi won again, even though Tobi was unconscious. Deidara sent another flash bomb to go off in her face, temporarily blinding the teen.

Hidan grumbled. She wouldn't be so easy to kill now. At least it's more fun to kill someone if they could fight back. As long as they could put up a struggle, even if the attempt was pathetic.

Pein spoke, interrupting Hidan's train of thoughts, "Sasori, you have seen where her defense needs improvement." The red-haired puppet nodded his head. "Good. You get her all of next week. Her defense right now is her greatest weakness."

"Hey, nii-san. I'm not so weak now."

"No, your not Alz." Kakuzu grabbed her from Deidara and she leaned against his arm.

She shook her head while her vision cleared. "Deidara-sensei you keep this up and I'll be blinder than Itachi."

The Uchiha glared at her before leaving the room.

"He's still snubbed about the whole genjutsu cutting his hair thing?" Kakuzu asked, bored already.

"Yep, he is still acting like a prissy priss prince knocked off his throne. And don't ask if you don't want to know the answer." Her vision was clearing. "Hey, why didn't Zetsu show up with you? Where is he?"

"That is on a "need to know "bases."

"And I'm not in on the need to know list. Come on, who the hell am I going to tell? The only time I have outside of that blasted cave is when I'm in someone's training grounds or I'm training with Tobi," she pleaded with him. "Who the hell am I going to tell but another member of Akatsuki."

Kakuzu sighed heavily and led her into the kitchen. The now revived Tobi was cooking lunch for the group. The two sat down and Tobi placed Mac'n'Cheese in front of them.

"He stayed behind to clean up and to bring someone back." He finally relented.

"Some…one….back," she said slowly, her brow furrowing. "Who?"

"Alex don't push your luck," said Kakuzu picking up his fork to dig in.

"Oh come on, I'm going to find out when they arrive, no?" She countered.

He put his fork into the bowl and left it to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "A medic nin. Now hush up and eat."

Alex didn't want to stop asking but complied to his wishes.

"What's a medic nin?" She finally asked.

"Didn't I tell you to eat?" Kakuzu stated/asked.

"Yes, and I'm finished. What is a medic nin?"

"A medic nin is a medical ninja." Konan spoke up.

"Can I be one?" Healing seemed better than killing people.

"No." Pein spoke.

The rest of the night went by with Alex trying to convince Pein to let her train as a medic nin. Sadly he kept refusing. Alex went back to her room, defeated, to take a shower. Pein went to his room for some peace and quiet

Konan practically jumped him the instant the door was closed. "And why can't Alex be a medic nin, Pein?"

"Because we can't teach her."

"So Shori Kyouou is just a nobody."

"He is inadequate in his field. He will be here for you." He paused. "The only one who could teach her is our enemy, Lady Tsunade. And we can't send her there."

"Bullshit, Pein." His mouth dropped, this was very unlike Konan. "Kyouou can teach her the basics and then we can send her to Konoha, before you interrupt," she added quickly for he opened his mouth to protest, "listen. We are Alex's friends. I'm her friend. She is attached to Zetsu and Kakuzu, Tobi and Deidara. She saved Kisame's life. She keeps our life interesting and entertaining with her suicide attempts of provoking Hidan. Alex won't betray us. After all we don't exactly keep her in the know and she doesn't know this area that well."

"If I say I agree to this will you let me sleep woman."

"Yes."

"Then fine, she can become a medic nin."

Konan kissed him and led him to their bed.

-Alex's POV-

Okay so I was still a little indignant about Pein refusing to let me be a medical ninja. I think I would be a better doctor than a killer. Oh well, we can't always get our way. I had finished my shower and remembered that I didn't get the new bandages from Kakuzu.

I hoped that I wouldn't run into anyone but knowing my luck I would, which explains why I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt. I absolutely hated this top. I saw Kisame and waved and kept walking towards Hidan and Kakuzu's room. Poor guys, having to share rooms with another male.

I reached the cherry wood door and rapped on the door three times.

-normal point of view-

Alex entered the room. She glanced towards Hidan who was praying and quickly walked over to Kakuzu and sat down on his bed next to him. A smile on her face as she hugged him. He was doing his own nightly ritual of counting money.

Alex waited until he was done and lock his money in the safe. He grabbed two items off the stand next to it. One was the bandages, the other was wrapped up in a piece of cloth. She looked at him funny but unwrapped the bundle anyways.

Black string, looking a lot like his stitches, and a round stone. A dragon wrapped around its smooth surface. Yin and yang was printed on the stone. She looked up at him, confusion obviously etched on her face.

He picked the necklace up from her hand and waved for her to turn so he could put it on. "String from my stitches. So you'll always be protected and always have something of me with you."

"Nii-san, you didn't have to do this," she said touching the cool stone and ignoring the daggers being shot at her by Hidan.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, smiling behind his mask. "You came here for something."

"Oh, yeah," she sound as if coming from a daze. "I wanted to show you something. Something I don't want Pein to know or anyone other than you, Deidara, and Tobi. Or at least until I learn to control it."

"And Hidan?"

"I can't kick him out of his room."

"I can."

"I'm not fucking leaving you dumb greedy bastard." Hidan growled.

"It's okay, nii-san. He can stay," she quickly said. "Besides I need a test dummy. Watch."

She manipulated her chakra into her purple chains and had them wrap around Hidan pinning him in his praying circle.

"What the fuck? You bitch, let me go." It dropped form his body. "That's fucking right bitch. Do exactly what you are told and you don't get fucking hurt."

"I didn't drop the chains idiot." She looked at Kakuzu sheepishly. "I can only hold them for seven seconds before I lose them. I was wondering if you could pick me up a weapon that would work with my chakra chains.

"You don't have to say yes or no. You can just surprise me or something or not." She got up and headed towards the door. "Night nii-san, and dumb religious immortal."

* * *

Word of the day 'plat1' meaning 1. plan or map: a plan or map showing property boundaries and geographic features 2. plot of land: a small plot or area of land; 'plat2' means a plait(kind of like a braid)

A/N: Has any reader notice that I didn't thank my reviewers? That's b/c there was none after the last chapter. Please review. I don't want to beg. It is a horrible habit I don't want to get into and they make me happy.

So push the button thing that is green saying review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm starting to feel like people don't like my story anymore. I only have two reviews. Although Tally Mai-chan is excused form this as well as the two who practically review everyone. Wilh so little reviews it makes me want to give up. So please, PLEASE review. It would make me very happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor shall I ever it own Naruto. If I did, let's just say Naruto and Sasuke, and Orochimaru and Jaraiya would have violent butt sex. The first one is to save my life from The Emily, the second for my own amusement. Nor do I own the carol the girl sings 'Japanese Christmas Carol.'

Shoutouts-like I said one only one for two chapters

I no the feeling of having things get erased on you trust me one of my chapters suck because of it . I like all three character of those Akatsuki you just said and Deidara, too, art should explode, un. Scratch that I like them all but Konan and …. Tobi he's cute and all but he just seems blah never mind

Usagi323: Yayz someone reviewed. I is happy and glad you love them

Warning: jumps around a lot so…I tried to fix it but just couldn't seem to do so….

Read&Enjoy&PleaseReview

* * *

Chapter 17: Zetsu!my heart cried

-Day 38-

Alex stretched, her back arching and her hands hitting the wooden head board. She looked over to see if Zetsu was sleeping but saw only an empty space. The ground was empty of the Venus Trap thing. She frowned before getting up to take a shower.

Later that morning Alex absentmindedly moved about the kitchen cooking breakfast for the others. Hidan walked in and glared. In his hand was his bloody scythe. He had just finished a ritual and was tempted to give Jashin another sacrifice.

"You kill me, you starve Hidan." Alex looked at him bored. "I don't think Tobi will be too happy if you end my life." She looked past his and saw a flash of orange hair. "Good morning, Pein."

Alex ghosted over and handed him his bowl of oatmeal. She went back to the pot and quickly dished up the others while they came. The only one who did not get food was the Jashin worshiper and he made his opinion known.

"What about me, you fucking worthless cunt?"

"Because, you treat me like dirt and two, I just don't like you." Alex took in a deep breath, and continued, "I also do enough work around here for your ungrateful ass. Including your disgusting laundry."

She picked up her spoon and started eating, carefully blowing on the hot cereal so it wouldn't scald her mouth. Alex stopped and closed her eyes to think. She was pretty useless around here other than chores. She did feel useless. Sighing heavily, she pushed her bowl of unfinished oatmeal to Kisame collected the empty bowls from everyone.

When she put the last dried dish away, she felt arms wrap around her waist and was pulled into a hug. She squeaked and squirmed in the embrace until she heard him chuckle. She calmed and leaned her head against him.

"Nice to see you back Zetsu." Her eyes closed and she relaxed even more into his hold.

"Yes, glad to be back. **Worried you would do something and get yourself killed.**" Both halves spoke to her.

"Oh, I'm alive alright. The worst that happened was me pouring a pan of boiling grease on Hidan." His grip tightened. "And him threatening to sacrifice me to Jashin... You squeeze any tighter and you'll break a rib," she gasped out.

"**What else have you been doing?**" he growled out.

"Oh, the usual training. Sasori says he'll kill me if Pein tells me to pick him as an opponent. Knocked Tobi unconscious the other day but still lost the fight because Deidara blinded me with one of his bombs. Oh and Sasori's suppose to teach me more defense," she answered him, quickly and in one breath.

He tightened his hug on her, then relinquished his hold. Alex turned around and hugged him, her face buried into his chest. Instantly his arms wrapped around her once more. Kisame walked in at that exact moment and made a ruckus before turning around to leave the room.

Alex watched as Zetsu left once more to go talk to Pein and bring an intact and unconscious man to his office and curiosity, finally, overtook her.

Alex decided to wonder the halls of the Akatsuki hideout. Her wanderings led her to a hall lined with doors. She opened a door and peered in. Rows and rows of puppets and puppet parts littered the room. She quickly closed the door. It was Sasori's work room. She walked a little ways away to a purple door. Why the hell would there be a purple door in the lair, she didn't know nor did she care. Alex opened it and peered inside. The room was dark and demented. Not even Hidan was this twisted. Dead corpses, obviously mutilated beyond recognition strewn the room, others were experimented on. Then the stench hit her and she gagged. Recoiling from the room, Alex stumbled from it. Tears rolled down her face and she turned to run from this hallway. Pein and Zetsu stood as she ran towards them. She wrapped her arms around Zetsu's waist and cried into his chest.

"Make it stop! Please, get rid of them. I…I….I" Alex stopped and reduced herself to shuddering sobs as her legs gave out from under her.

Alex had locked herself up in her room while Tobi gladly cleaned up Orochimaru's old room. No one, other than Zetsu, saw her face until noon rolled around. Alex sat in her normal spot while Tobi moved about the kitchen getting lunch ready for the Akatsuki members.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Alex." Pein said walking into the kitchen.

Alex looked up at him, no emotions showing on her face. She was still in shock. "Then it is a good thing I'm no cat."

Lunch and the dishes afterwards went by fast and before she knew the day was over and she found herself in front of Sasori's work room with her hand raised to rap on the door. Instead, her hand hovered in the air while she wondered if this was even a sane plan. She couldn't believe she was going to ask him what she was thinking of asking. Slowly, she inhaled and let her knuckles fall on the door three times before opening the door and entering.

"Hey, Sasori."

"Hn," he replied

She sat down and watched him make his puppets trying to ignore the fact that they were once humans. It was easy on the count that they did not stink like dead corpses. She was tired and she knew it and probably wouldn't be a good thing if she fell asleep. But she watched anyways, fighting the feeling of boredom and exhaustion.

"What do you want, Alex?" Sasori asked, cutting straight to the point as he adjusted one of the arms on his new female puppet.

"I was hoping….I want to become strong. I feel kind of useless around here."

"You are," he replied. "Why haven't you asked the others?"

"I thought about it. I didn't want to bother Zetsu, Tobi already taught me chakra control, Hidan would probably kill me. I don't want to pester nii-san, Itachi would just verbally abuse me (worse than you), and Kisame would probably rape me," she paused and then forged on. "So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me strengthen up because I know you won't hold back on me. You already have to help me with defense."

During her little speech, he had started another puppet and he sat finishing while she drifted into silence waiting for his answer. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her wringing her hands. He blandly stared at them while he continued to work wondering how she worked up the courage to talk to him. He could tell all of her nerves were under strain and at any moment she might jump and run out of the room before he opened his mouth to reply.

He waited a little while longer, just to torture, before he spoke, "I do not see what the problem is with me teaching you. But the instant you start complaining about my ways of teaching, you'll find yourself on your own."

"Yessir." She quickly replied before wrapping him in a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou. Thank you so much"

"I get the message," he pulled her off of him before going back to work. A smile crossed his face after she, quiet noisily, left the room.

-----------

Alex opened the bedroom door and walked in looking for Zetsu. The bathroom door opened and out walked a naked Zetsu drying his hair. Alex turned around and went red in the face. She cleared her throat to get his attention that she was there and he stopped walking.

"You know if we have to share the same room it would be extremely helpful if you were to wear clothes," Alex said, trying to calm her racing heart.

Zetsu finally spoke after moving about the room for a bit. "You can turn around now."

She turned around with eyes shut and her hand place over them. His hands grabbed hers and pulled them away to kiss her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her lips found his again before they turned to go to bed.

-Day 39-

Alex woke and did her normal habit in the morning of snuggling in closer to the body heat of Zetsu. He was back and she was happy. Her mind started to drift back into sleep when Zetsu chuckled.

She grumbled. "You better have a good excuse as to why you just kept me awake."

"**Missed you snuggling.**" He pulled in closer. "Missed it greatly."

She harrumphed and turned around to get up but he pulled her back, and on top of him. He kissed her and held her body to his. "But I missed you more. **It's only three am.** Go back to bed."

"Can't. I have laundry to do." She struggled out of his grip. "Tobi's probably already waiting for me. The pile is still huge and doesn't look like it will be done anytime soon."

Alex dressed quickly and left the room to go help Tobi help her. Zetsu soon appeared by her side walking with her. She turned her head to him and flashed a smile before opening a plain wooden door. The sound of washing machine and dryer assaulting there ears.

"Hello, AJ-chan, Zetsu-sama ." Tobi bounced to them. "Is Zetsu-sama helping Tobi and AJ-chan?"

Zetsu nodded before looking at the piles of dirty clothes and Alex said. "Yeah, kind of daunting, isn't it? Makes you think twice about neglecting something. You should have seen the original piles."

Tobi and Alex hanged up the laundry on wires they attached to the walls while Zetsu started the next load. The dryer buzzed and they started the task of folding and separating them into what belongs to whom.

They took turns running the laundry to their proper rooms. Alex had to run to Kakuzu and Hidan's a fair amount of times and by the fifth run they had decided to stay up. Hidan left to go do a ritual of some sort when she came around the next two times. Zetsu took clothes to Itachi and Kisame, and to Pein and Konan. Tobi had Sasori and Deidara, and his own room. Zetsu and Alex took turns on who would run the laundry to their shared bedroom.

But now the three were in the kitchen with delicious aromas swarming the base, calling all members to their location. Tobi and Alex danced across the room, weaving between each other in a intricate pattern while they cooked and dished up everyone (Tobi did Hidan's plate).

After breakfast and the dishes, Tobi and Alex were back in the laundry room slaving away. They only left the room to give others clean clothes and to make lunch. Then they were back in the laundry room.

"AJ-chan can you sing for Tobi," Tobi pressed for the umpteenth time.

She sighed heavily before replying. "Do you really want me to sing right now?"

"Tobi likes AJ-chan's singing."

"Fine," she said and then started sing the first song to come into her head.

"Lowly shepherds of Judea on a winter's night, heard a sound of angle voices saw a wondrous light. Come, children, carol merry, Koo-ree-soo-mah-soo. Let us all be very merry, Koo-ree-soo-mah-soo. Wise men, seeking from afar; filled with gladness by the star. Come, children, carol merry, Koo-ree-soo-mah-soo. Koo-ree-soo-mah, Koo-ree-soo-mah-soo. Happy children, singing carols to the Holy Boy, round the world at Christmas, join us with their songs of joy. Come, children, carol merry, Koo-ree-soo-mah-soo. Koo-ree-soo-mah, Koo-ree-soo-mah-soo"

The song was punctuated by two yawns. "I think it's time to turn in Tobi. Come, I'll walk you to your room."

With Tobi in his bed and she in her room. Alex finally let herself relax by taking a long hot shower that she neglected to take earlier. The only problem was her heart racing in her chest because Zetsu pulled her into a hard kiss the moment she walked in. He led her back to the bed and lay on top of her, refusing to let go of her lips.

His hand rubbing her. She moaned, bucking against him, urging him on. Next thing Alex knew Zetsu was penetrating her with his middle finger. Her eyes snapped open as she writhed under him. Her hands were pushing at him, tears streamed down her eyes. Like or not, Alex wasn't completely ready for this.

Zetsu stopped and got off the bed. Soon he was gone, the floor had taken him in. Alex really started to cry, not because of fear, but the fact that Zetsu left.

"Zetsu!" She cried out, wanting him back at the moment. Alex was willing to be uncomfortable just to have him near her.

Zetsu didn't come back until later in that night. He looked at her sleeping form, tears stained face. Both halves mentally beating each other for hurting her. Both believing that it was best to keep their distance. Neither wanting to hurt her any farther than he already had.

* * *

Word of the day 'scalability' meaning: 1. climbable: able to be climbed up or over, 2. variable: used to describe computer graphics fonts generated by an algorithm that permits the size to vary proportionately over a wide range, 3. expandable: used to describe a computer, component, or network that can be expanded to meet future needs Synonyms: climbable, ascendable, walkable, mountable, accessible

Second word of the day 'Ad infinitum' meaning: endlessly: endlessly, for so long as to seem endless **Synonyms**: endlessly, for ever, ceaselessly, repeatedly, infinitely, without end, with no sign of stopping, with no end in sight, on and on

Me: Zetsu, come on out of the closet.

Zetsu(both): No

Me: Then where am I going to hide when you or Gaara or Alex or Kyrie threaten to kill me

Zetsu: **Go find your own hiding space**

Me: This is my hiding space, your in it

Zetsu: She has a point **So she can go and find a new place to hide**

Me: That ain't nice

Zetsu: Like you were

Me: All part of how the muses tell me, I have no say in it

Zetsu: **But we're the muses, **

Me: You are not the only muses I have trust me Zetsu

Well sorry Zetsu won't come out of the closet because he is moping about the end scene of this chapter

Zetsu: **You fault **

Me: and seems intent on blaming me for his insecurities

Now please review it makes me very happy

Flames are accepted


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: okay I know you all hate me right now and are sharpening the knives and things to kill me but please don't at least wait 'til I graduate at the age of 27 from college.

Shoutouts go to-

Miru: I plan to even if it might take me awhile to write something, the only excuse I have right now is school and the fact that I'm a senior. Oh and welcome to the wagon

Okinawa Angel: thank you

Usagi323: I'm glad you love it

KohonaKitten: I'm glad you like it and you can thank my beta for catching all the errors

TallyMai-Chan: thanks for betaing and catching all or most of my problems that I miss.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did you'd all be running for the hills because Orochimaru would be an exact copy of Michael Jackson. I also do not own the song by Paramore, or 'Cheater Cheater' or 'Just a Dream.' I own nothing except Alex, my muse, the pink and white evil plot bunnies of doom and my mind. To which I don't even own my mind because I purposely misplaced it somewhere. I might find it sometime never. I also do not own 'Miss Mary Mack' I do not know who does either. The twisted version belongs to whoever wrote Silver is for Secrets_._

* * *

Here's chapter 18 read and enjoy

Chapter 18: Beats for Only You

-Day 40-

Alex woke and rubbed her tear crusted shut eyes. Dreams of the events from last night plagued her. Zetsu would avoid her forever unless she fixed it, she knew without a doubt. The only thing she could do now was get up and ready for her training with Sasori and Tobi's later in the evening.

She headed into the filled kitchen and saw that Zetsu's spot at the table stood vacant. Did he leave the hideout? Did he quit the Akatsuki? He couldn't. He was an S-rank criminal, hunted everywhere. They would surely kill him.

A man she did not know sat down in Zetsu's normal spot and her eye begin to twitch. "Move it." Alex spoke getting up into his face. "That spot is taken by someone else."

The man moved quickly and the occupants of the kitchen noticed the slightly raised temperature of the room. The heat emanating form the angered girl was unbearable by everyone. At least Hidan had nothing to worry about with the fire now glowing around the girl's hand. Pein did.

Alex rounded on him, glaring at him. "Where is he? Where is Zetsu? Tell me now." She stepped closer to him the floor being warped from the heat emanating from her body. "TELL ME!" Her fist slammed down hard on the table, twin scorch marks now permanently burned into it.

It was Kakuzu who answered. "We don't know. He hasn't showed up yet. Surely, Alex, you would know before we do since you share a room with him."

The doctor in the room choked. "She shares a room with that thing?" He gasped, pointing at the girl.

"His name is Zetsu," Alex head turned slowly, casting an exorcists glare on Shori Kyouou, "not thing. Got it."

He nodded his head quickly and vigorously, giving himself whiplash that he quickly healed. By the time he was gone the room temperature was back to normal and Alex wasn't in sight.

The ground warped with her passing her powers running amok and at the same time she was in complete control. It was one of her many secrets from Pein that she, Tobi, and Deidara had sworn to keep until do time. She and Tobi had worked on it for a long time trying to get her to stay conscious. If she wasn't careful she would destroy the lair and her friends. She could already feel unconsciousness creeping up on her, waiting to enfold her in its friendly dark embrace. Promising safety and comfort to those who would listen.

She reined in her powers and then shut them off. The slightly spread mark returning to normal under her shirt sleeve. If he wasn't in their room and he wasn't in the kitchen then the only other place she could think he would be was at his training ground. Alex stopped, she knew why she couldn't find Zetsu and it hurt her to know that he was avoiding her.

Shaking her head she contined heading toward Zetsu's training ground, nasty thoughts plaguing her all the way.

_What if he doesn't want to speak to me? What if he is angry with me for stopping him? Next time I won't though. I hope I wont be such a shrew to him when he's been so kind and gentle to me._

Alex tried not to think of Zetsu hating her and not wanting her. Next time she wouldn't stop him, even if she had to bite her own tongue to stop herself from screaming. She's do anything to have him back and happy, not knowing he would do anything to stop himself from her hurting her.

Sasori walked up beside her and grabbed her around the waist leading her to his training ground. "We have a session I believe and I won't go easy on you"

Alex nodded her head deciding to put her search for Zetsu on hold and let Sasori lead her away to be trained. Sasori told the truth when he said he wouldn't go easy on her. By the time lunched rolled around, Sasori had to drag the shaking girl back to her room to get clean. Her muscles ached everywhere. She even ached in place she never knew she had. She made a mental note to call Kisame a pansy and for him to pull a leaf or two out of the puppet master's book.

She caught her first glimpse of Zetsu that day and he rushed out the room before she could blink. "Wait Zet…" she fell to the ground her muscles unable to support her, "...su." Alex stared down the hall at his receding back and she started to cry.

She didn't want to get up to eat or anything; she just wanted to sit and die in the spot she happened to be at. She needed him, Zetsu. Her heart only beat for him and if he didn't want her…than what was the point of her living.

Tobi came skipping down around the corner and spotted the crying teen. "Can Tobi help otome-chan?"

"Not unless you have a remote that can turn back Time," She replied wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve and sniffled. "Or get Zetsu not to run away every time I try to talk to him."

"Did you and Zetsu-sama fight?" Tobi was kneeling by the girl.

When her stomach growled he picked her up and brought her into her shared room. Tobi didn't care that she had not replied. The truth was written all over her face. It might not have been a fight but it was enough to affect them both.

"Tobi, help me please." She latched onto his arm, more tears welling up and splashing down her face. "He won't stay long enough for me to talk to him. I just need to talk, that's all. But he won't stay."

Tobi got out of her grip and went into the bathroom. Returning, Tobi walked up to the bed and sat on the side, in his hand was a wet cloth. He lightly scrubbed the tears off her face and helped wash her down with her clothes still on. Tobi remembered seeing her scars from one of their training sessions and promised to keep that a secret and only being able to discuss the event with those who are privy to the same knowledge.

Her stomach grumbled again and Tobi asked, "Does AJ-chan wish to eat in here or should Tobi take you to the kitchen?"

"I'm not really hungry Tobi."

"Maybe you should sing."

"I'm not in the mood to sing." Alex brought her legs up to her chest. She could feel more tears wanting to come up and poor down her face but she fought them back.

"Tobi says you should eat and Tobi will force you if Tobi must." He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her towards the door and the kitchen. "Tobi thinks you should sing too."

"I don't wann…"

His voice changed a little. "You will." The voice commanded.

Shivering the teen nodded to afraid to deny Tobi's voice changed command. "Yeah as long as you don't do that again." She mumbled.

Tobi seemed pleased and let go of her wrist to skip beside her the rest of the way to the kitchen.

-kitchen-

Zetsu was there, along with everyone else and the doctor. A new seat had to be added for the doctor, Kyouou, to sit down and eat on days like to day. The only empty seat was her own and Tobi's. Tobi was going to force her to sit so he could cook but she shook her head and walked to the stove to help cook. The pain in her body seemed long forgotten all because of the great pain she felt in her heart.

Alex was close to saying she could kill for some comfort food but knew Pein would take it literally and her adoptive brother, Kakuzu, wouldn't cough up the money willingly. Instead, she went about getting the ingredients to make Mac'n'Cheese for the group. Tobi grabbed the knife and started to cut the cheese while she boiled water for the noodles.

Slowly she started humming 'Just a Dream' before opening her mouth and singing:

"Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?

I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background

Everbody's sayin,' he's not comin' home now

This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream."

Hidan's voice ripped through the beginning of the second verse. "Sing something with more spunk."

With a devilish grin the girl complied with 'Cheater Cheater':

"Cheater cheater where'd you meet her, down at Ernie's bar?

Did she smile your way, twirl her hair and say how cute your dimples are?

Did she use that line 'your place or mine' while you danced with her real slow?

Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho?

Liar, liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?

Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans, or did you just keep it on?

When the deed was done and you'd had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?

Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho

Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met

But to lay your hands on a married man's 'bout as low as a gal can get

Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so

Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho

Loser, loser hope you love cause you're stuck with her now

Take your sorry butt and load up all your stuff and get the hell out of my house

But I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go

Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that Low-down, Uptown, Slept with every guy around, Pressed-on eyelash, No good white trash ho"

"Women are scary when it comes to cheating," the doctor said obviously terrified of everyone around him, even hyperactive Tobi.

"Excuse me," both of the females of the group rounded on the doctor.

Alex continued, "You did not just use women in that type of content."

Pein cleared his throat so the girl wouldn't attempt to kill the man. "Alex this is Kyouou, Shori. He is the doctor that is to look after Konan and teach you medicine."

"I have to learn medicine," she pointed at the man with the ladle in her hand, "from this chauvinistic pig."

"Does this mean you've changed your mind about being a medical ninja, Alexandra?" Her name rolled off his tongue like it did with her father and she shuddered at the thought.

"Don't call me that," Alex whispered as if no one was in the room. "I hate that name."

"Alexandra," the doctor said, it falling from his mouth the same way it did with Pein as if he was copping it. "I like that name, Alexandra."

A fire ball flew at his head that he ducked and Hidan caught full on in the face. "I said," Alex hissed, "don't call me that. I hate that name. I hate it. I hate it. I HATE IT."

-Alex's P.O.V.-

I stormed out of the kitchen, forgetting to eat. Why did they insist on calling me that? The doctor back in the kitchen was saying something about me be psychotic and not wanting to teach me. The tears burned my eyes and I refused to let them fall. How many times have I been called loony, psychotic, and other derogative names since my parents' death? One to many and the names still hurt a lot.

The man screamed and ran out of the kitchen and past me, holding his bleeding arm to his chest. I smiled wanly knowing Zetsu took a bite out of him for calling me a name. He at least didn't like people calling me names. I could feel his eyes burning a whole in the back of my head. Surprising even myself at how slow I was walking after leaving the kitchen. I would usually be at my bedroom door by now.

One tear slipped down my face followed by another and another. I wasn't going to let him see me cry so I held back the sobs and kept up my slow awkward walk to the living room. The couch took my weight to quickly and I heard the groan from the springs, later when I was back to not being an emotional prat I would remember never to plop unto them. If they broke nii-san would have my hide before supper and I sort of need it. At least I think I needed my hide.

I didn't see him walk in. Zetsu. The reason why I was hurting so much. He would probably hate me for seeing me like this. Think that I'm weak and not worth his time. I heard the slightest whisper of rustling clothe and looked over to the entrance. Shame was all I felt towards him seeing me like this. First, I denied him and now he had to see me crying.

He turned to leave and without a chance to blink I was up from the couch, tears gone. "Wait! Zetsu."

He stopped for a second before heading away. "Zetsu please stop running away from me when I'm trying to talk to you. If I have to, I'll ask Pein to order you to talk to me."

Zetsu stopped and looked at her before walking up and glaring down at the comparatively short me. "**Pein wouldn't listen to you.**" He growled at me. "Stop bugging me, **I don't want to talk to you**."

"What? Why?"

"You were crying. You cried yourself to sleep because of me. I'll only hurt you."

"You hurt me by avoid me. I'd rather be hurt physically then what you are doing now. It feels….I can't explain it but I don't like it Zetsu. Not one bit. Want to know why I still want you around? Why I'm not angry with you?" My arms wrapped around his waist and my forehead rested upon his chest. "Why I trust you? Why you are different from Him? You stopped. Unlike Him, you stopped the instant you saw me crying. He kept at it Zetsu, for His own pleasure and sick amusement. I cried afterwards because I know you left and I wanted you there. With me. I'm sorry."

I started crying again. Scratch that sobbing uncontrollably with a whole bunch of shaking involved to. Total breakdown and I wasn't going to let go of the one anchor I had. I was going to hold on until he realized that I need him. Needed him like a drug. If he wasn't there I would die or something very much close to it.

-No one's POV aka third person-

They heard Tobi bouncing down the hall singing 'Miss Mary Mack ,' -whatever the name was called- well a twisted version of it anyways. "Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack. All dress in black, black, black. She had a knife, knife, knife. Stuck in her back, back, back. She can not breathe, breathe, breathe. She can not cry, cry, cry. That's why she begs, begs, begs. Begs to die, die, die." Then he would repeat the whole thing.

"Oh, hello Zetsu-sama. AJ-chan. Are you ready for training?"

I sniffled and wiped the tear from my eyes with the butt of my palms. "Yeah, I guess Tobi." I turned to say goodbye to Zetsu but he was gone.

"Will AJ-chan sing for Tobi?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling wanly as I went on tiptoes to ruffle his hair. I then muttered under my breath, "This one is for you." I knew he was watching and listening to everything going on.

"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong

That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own

But what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long

Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own

But what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you"

They passed Shori. "This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart, my heart is yours

My heart is yours

My heart is yours

My heart is"

The entrance stood before them and Tobi stepped back. "You get to try now AJ-chan."

She did the signs Tobi spouted off to her and then placed her hand on the stone that covered the entrance. It moved a little bit leaving enough room for an ant to crawl through. Alex pouted a little and tried again to get it to open this time putting a lot of chakra into her movements. The thing moved all the way up and then some. She swooned a little, not use to exerting that much chakra in one go and plopped on the ground to await the spinning dizziness to pass.

"Sorry, Tobi-kun." The said man helped her up and she followed him to the training ground.

"What are we practicing today?" She asked once they stopped and stood in what seemed like there designated areas for fighting.

"Tobi thinks you should practice your flames more," he replied soberly, the cheerfulness gone.

Alex nodded and started to do the hand signs to make her hands light up in flames. Flame chakra wasn't her strong point at controlling. She could summon it up fine but they never knew if it was going to hurt, come on to strong, shoot off somewhere, or torch the area they happened to be standing on.

Once the flames covered her hand like a glove, Tobi attacked her. His kunai slashed down at her vulnerable neck. Her hands flew up, push his away and grabbed the kunai, effectively making it useless. The jumped away from the small puddle of liquid metal and went back to fighting.

Eventually Tobi had her try and put the flames around an object without destroying it to make it a more effective weapon for her and not others but it didn't work out to well. Many kunai were no longer useable by the end of the day.

Alex plopped down again around seven and looked at the now useless kunai in her hand. "Maybe, we should get Hidan to practice this technique with us. Unlike these poor things, he deserves it and he won't die in the end."

Tobi and Alex laughed. He walked over helped her up and started to half carry, half walk her back to base. Supper sounded really good to the both of them. She looked over at the hyperactive ninja and watched his clothes billowed with smoke from areas that she charred with some kunai she was able to use for a short while. At least he kept practicing with her even if she could end up accidentally killing him. Alex also knew that a lot of the Akatsuki members wouldn't mind that happening.

Kyouou watched Tobi lower the teen into her spot before going to make supper, "Wait, Tobi. I should help."

"Tobi thinks AJ-chan should rest. AJ-chan got double the training today," he replied with his back turned.

Zetsu sat down beside her and she stared at him. He didn't look at her but at the medical ninja that was watching Alex watch Zetsu. Hidan looked between the three quickly and raised an eyebrow. He would of asked, well swore, but couldn't find the energy to do so.

By the time supper was ready though Hidan snapped, "Will you three fucking stop staring at one another so fucking intently. It's bugging the fuck out of me."

Three gazes flicked to him then back to what they were previously at. Except for one more was in with the staring contest. Kakuzu didn't like the way the medic was looking at Alex but he also didn't like the way Zetsu was ignoring her.

The four plates belonging to those that were to busy staring were still full by the time everyone was done. So, naturally, Kisame took Alex's and finished hers off before leaving the room. Pein retrieved Kyouou to do an examination. Leaving Kakuzu, Alex, and Zetsu. Kakuzu got up and left leaving the two to discuss whatever problems they were having and silently vowing to kill Zetsu if he hurt Alex in anyway.

Alex eyes flickered to Kakuzu's retreating back before going back to Zetsu, this time they met his eyes. "Hey."

He nodded and held her gaze not wishing to say anything. "Please, stop it Zetsu. If you don't want me like that at least be my friend."

His hand reached out and his finger tips brushed her cheek. Alex's head leaned towards the touch and she sighed with content. She always enjoyed his touches.

"Does this mean we are okay?" She asked with a smile.

Zetsu nodded his head.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it is kind of corny at the end but eh. I wanted them back together by the end of the chapter or something close to it. They are more along the lines of back to square one in the relationship neither together but more than friends if you know what I mean. Sorry, if it sucks. Remember I do except flames.

Word of the day

'Specter' meaning: 1. ghost: a ghostly presence or apparition 2. unpleasant prospect: a threat or prospect of something unpleasant Synonym: ghost, apparition, phantom, spirit, spook, wraith, vision threat, menace, shadow, danger, possibility, worry, anticipation, Sword of Damocles

'Vernacular' meaning: 1. language ordinary language: the everyday language of the people in a particular country or region, as opposed to official or formal language 2. language spoken language: the common spoken language of a people as opposed to formal written or literary language 3. language language of particular group: the distinctive vocabulary or language of a particular profession, group, or class 4. biology common name: a common name of a plant, animal, or other organism as opposed to its scientific name 5. architecture ordinary building style: the architecture of a particular place or people, especially the architectural style that is used for ordinary houses as opposed to large official or commercial buildings Adj.: 1. language using ordinary language: belonging to, relating to, or using the everyday language of the people in a particular country or region, as opposed to official or formal language 2. language in ordinary spoken language: belonging to, relating to, or using the common spoken language of a people as opposed to formal written or literary language 3. biology relating to common name: used to describe the common name of a plant, animal, or other organism as opposed to its scientific name 4. architecture built in common style: built in the style of architecture used for the ordinary houses of a particular place or people, as opposed to the style used for large official or commercial buildings Synonym: dialect, language, lingo (informal), patois, argot, colloquial speech, lingua franca


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm sorry but this is probably going to be a short chapter so deal with it. I'm adding a new character, well two, so you know but you won't get to know their names 'til later. I'm following my beta's advice and eventually I'm going to add the vilest of villains to the story but that won't be 'til my OC goes to Konoha to be trained by Lady Tsunade. How might you ask is this possible? Well you'll have to read and find out.

Shoutouts go to-

My beta, Tally Mai-chan who edits my stories and told me to and an evil character person to create a climax. But there is another bad guy that shall come up later but no one will exactly believe he is one that is all I can say to that.

Okinawa Angel: I sort of understand the midterm thingy but mine is ACT's tomorrow well the 7thfor me.

Usagi323: yeah, I'm thinking Hidan and her should have a few nice moments where people start to think they are getting along but they don't really. I thought it was cute; it was sort of what I was going for.

**Readers beware! **There is incest (kissing) and implied sex scene in this chapter. So if this offends you don't read and if you do, go ahead and flame it.

Disclaimer: I only own the creepy twins in this chapter and Alex/Alexandra's name. So no suing me please

Now Enjoy chapter 19

* * *

Chapter 19: Dark Figure and Pogonips

-unknown date, unknown place-

In some remote place that only the two people who occupied the building new where they were talking. A mysterious fog, a pogonip, surrounds the room. A wolf was seated next to the woman with iceberg blue eyes that seemed to glow with an ethereal light; she was petting the head of the pure white beast.

"What news have you, brother, on this mysterious guest of ours?" The lady said with a heavy accent, it was quite obvious she wasn't a native born in Japan.

"She goes by the name of Alexandra but prefers to be called Alex, my dear sister." He said with his hand over his heart and bowed down to his waist. "I have not gathered anymore intelligence on her. Nor do I wish to continue to so sister."

"Brother," she looked over to a figure in the fog that surround them, in it was a man that was gasping for air, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. "Do you know what a pogonip is?"

"It is a fog that is created when humidity has reached a hundred percent and then the temperature drops to freezing or below, creating ice crystals that damage the lungs and throat when breathed in. It is sometimes called the white death, sister," he replied looking at the dark figure in the pogonip.

"Then you now why we are underground in the mountains brother." It was a more of a statement then a question and her brother gulped fearing for his life. "Brother," she turned her icy gaze on him, "you know why dad entrusted the company and his kingdom to me." She got up from her throne. "No. You don't brother so let me enlighten you."

Her eyes started glowing a brighter, almost white blue. The figure in the fog screamed in pain as he inhaled the deadly shards that she had created. "Unlike you brother, I received Father's ability to make pogonips. His Kekkei Genkai, brother. You are just like our mother. A dud. I don't even know why he kept you alive. I know you are useful to me though. I need you to get information for you me. You are the best spy that ever existed."

The woman ran two sharp-nailed fingers from his temple to his chin before leaning in to kiss him passionately. "I need you brother, in more ways then one. I can not see or hear everything. Be my eyes and my ears, brother and you shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

Her hands ghosted down to his pants with her lips still locked onto her twin brothers.

* * *

A/N: now please review even if it is a flame i care not

Zetsu: yes please review, before she ends up killing us off with this freak of a woman

Me: Hey I think I did mighty good with making her. Some would say I just pulled that out of my ass but that ain't the point

Zetsu(black): it is too short for my liking

Me: I'd tell you to bite me but you'd take it literally

Zetsu: -smiles showing sharp point teeth-

Me: -gulp-

Next chapter has Alex in it again and it is a month jump okay


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out but just imagine how the people in my other story feel. I'm sort of done writing my first book. Now all I have to do is read it to my friend, type it up, get it edited by another friend, and then get it published before I graduate high school.

Shout Outs:

Okinawa Angel: Thank, oh and I got a 23 not bad, enough to get me into the college I want to get into

ZetsuLovebugger: cute name here is the new one sorry it took so long

Tamahone: really what words did I misspell, I though I caught them all along with my beta's help

Kitten652: haha, I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes fire or should I say obsession of it

Nico13: here is chap 20

Oh and good news to, I broke the 50 review barrier. Sadly that is 11 more than my other story and it is near 9 chapters less (I think) and has not as many words. I also don't like it as much as this one, so it is kind of depressing.

Thank you Tally Mai-chan for reading my stories and correcting them Tamahone apparently thinks we should up our spell checking abilities.

Disclaimer: ………………………-fill in a witty phrase of your choice-…………… I do not own the song Low, Kelly Clarkson does.

Read and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 20: Rebellion and Medical Problems

-day 71-

Another month had finally passed for Alex but she never realized that much time went by. It is hard to tell time when you live in a cave, everything warps together into yesterday, today, and tomorrow. Alex thought that if she was four, she would be again, or if she was a hundred, she would instantly look old. Or almost thought that. Most the time she just shrugged her shoulders and took it for what it was. Today was today and tomorrow would be tomorrow. She had to trust the words Akatsuki members. Although that seemed to be an impossible task.

"Hey, Deidara," Alex shouted and waved up to the sky.

"I got what you wanted, un." Deidara jumped off the bird and made it blow up in spectacular colors.

He presented to her a square thin slab of silver and she took it from him. "Deidara it is perfect. Thank you."

They head inside. "What are you planning, un?"

"With this," she said, indicated the metal she was holding and slowing heating it up to bend it to her will. "You'll see. Have fun with Pein, he's freakin' out over something or another."

"You probably caused it," he smiled and wagged his finger at her.

"Psh, if you were here you would have joined me in the mayhem," she said walking down a different hallway neither crediting the event or denying it.

She was heading to Kakuzu and Hidan's room. Her hand started rolling the small piece of metal into a cylinder shape. In the room she cut it into three equal sized pieces. Two weeks ago Alex had found a very fair sized needle in Hidan's side of the room and it gave her the idea.

In their bathroom, Alex grabbed a washcloth and dampened it before placing it on the side of sink. She turned her head to the right and pulled her hair back into a ponytail to leave her left ear exposed. With the sharp needle in her one way, she heated the tip to sterilize the needle. Slowly she poked it through the top of her ear and hissed in pain. Her ear bled when she pulled the needle out and she grabbed the damp towel, pressing it to her bleeding ear.

She grabbed one of the three metal pieces and worked it through her ear. Alex raised her body temperature to get it to curl up and then she pushed the two ends together so it would stay in place. Once in she put the now bloody damp washcloth back to her ear before continuing onto the next ear.

-outside, 1st POV-

The teen girl, named Alex, waved to the sky where a clay bird was descending. Upon the bird was a wanted S-rank criminal named Deidara. It was beyond me how the girl could stand these men but she lived here peacefully. The girl was already gaining muscles and her chakra was far beyond excellent. If only her training had started at a younger age. She would have been unbeatable by now. Then again she was already learning her chakra control and was able to beat Deidara and the mysterious masked Tobi in a fight without using any hand signs.

My sister would be pleased. If we had her on our side. I chuckled darkly at the possibilities I could have with this teen. She was young and now the only thing I wanted. I wanted to use her to kill my sister. Then she and I could rule the world. She could be my queen.

Stupid Sister didn't realize what I was planning. I quickly masked my presence as two chakra signatures came my way. Hidan and Kakuzu were done with their missions. It would make it hard to get the teen out of there with them.

-3rd Person-

Hidan and Kakuzu landed in front of the entrance. "Why the fuck do I have to carry the fucking heavy money?

"Because I said so, Hidan." Kakuzu replied, opening the entrance. "Drop the money off on my bed while I go talk to Pein."

Hidan complied but grumbled the whole to his room. He tossed the money on the Kakuzu's bed and quickly decided to take a shower. He opened the door to find an Alex holding a bloody washcloth to her right ear.

Alex screamed at him and threw the bloodied cloth at his head before she stormed out of the bathroom to head to the kitchen. It was time for her to numb her stinging ears.

"What the fucking hell were you doing in our fucking bathroom?" Alex turned and stabbed him in the chest with his needle before leaving the room.

She entered the kitchen and her two new piercing glinted in the kitchen light. Alex quickly opened the freezer and pulled out an ice cube. Putting the ice cube on her right ear, she sat down.

"Tobi, can you cook lunch today?" the teen asked.

"Tobi is a good boy," he shouted jumping up and storming around the kitchen.

Hidan came in and spotted her, "You fucking cunt. How fucking dare you use my shit."

"What is he talking about?" Shori asked walking in.

Like Alex, he learned that Hidan always swore and Kakuzu was likely to kill someone when angered. Except for Alex. He'd most likely hit her a few times, throw her cross the room, or yell at her. No one knew which one he was going to do to her.

"SHE USED MY SACRIFICIAL TOOLS TO FUCKING PIERCE HER FUCKING EARS," he bellowed.

"Who used your sacrificial tools?" Kakuzu asked, walking in with Pein, Konan, and Deidara.

"Thanks Deidara. The metal was perfect size. I didn't get around to piercing my bellybutton though. Hidan walked in on me," Alex said while switching the now pink ice cube to the other ear.

"You pierced your ears," some might of taken that for a question but it was more of a statement.

"Yes, Kakuzu, I did," Alex replied. "And anyone willing to go through the pain of doing it themselves should be able to keep them."

"ALEX THAT WAS INCREDIBLY STUPID OF YOU. ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU USED HIS TOOLS," Kakuzu yelled at her.

"Stop worrying so much," Alex rolled her eyes. "I sterilized it first. I'm not that stupid."

"You are not allowed to pierce anymore body parts," Kakuzu ordered the teen.

"Oh, because commands work ever so nicely on a person in their rebellious stage in life. Nii-san, I'm. A. Teenager. I don't do orders or commands. I march to my own drummer," Alex said putting her legs over Zetsu lap. "Just ask Pein. He gets enough of my insubordination from me it has to have turned into a major frustration and headache by now."

The two immortal, or practically immortal in Kakuzu's case, seated themselves. Both were steaming. Alex was tempted to see if an egg would fry on their faces but decided against it. It wouldn't be a smart move on her part.

"Hey, what day is it anyways?" Alex finally asked.

"It is October 16th," Pein replied his fork in hand for the meal.

"Oh, crap." Alex's feet and her jaw dropped. "I'm going to be…….WAIT!! It's October?!"

Pein looked up at the teen. She just happened to have her mouth wide open as well as her eyes. Feeling like a sadist, he reached over the table and flicked the top of her ear. Besides he might as well live up to his name and have a great way to relieve the stress she was causing.

"Ouch! You mother…." she started before Pein cut her off.

"What are you going to be and what's so important about October?" He asked looking at the document he had on the table.

"I'm suppose to be in high school. My big and final year. I'm a Senior. You know graduating to go on to bigger and better things." She leaned on to Kakuzu. "Man, he is going to raise hell. Going to lock me back up and throw away the key. Oh, how I loath that man. And if you really cared, you'd have been looking at me not the stupid document."

Kakuzu bristled not realizing who she was talking about. The teen moved uncomfortably trying to find a comfort spot on Kakuzu's arm again, when she couldn't she turned and put her back on Zetsu and her feet on Kakuzu. Pein flicked her ear again.

"That wasn't what you were going to say," Pein stated.

She coughed, not wanting to tell. Pein grabbed the top of her ear and pulled hard enough to make her hiss in pain. Alex glowered at him and rubbed her ear, mumbling something about him being a sadist.

"What were you originally going to say?" The leader asked.

She coughed and squirmed until she decided to sit normally, dropping her feet hard on the ground. "I'm going to be… 18... tomorrow."

Alex ignored everyone's stares, grabbed her plate from Tobi and left the room. She was heading to her bedroom. Once there she shut the door and locked it. Zetsu could just phase his way into the room for all she cared. She didn't need another crap birthday.

In silence, she ate her food trying not to think of what Tobi was planning. Knowing him, he would go all out. A knock resounded on the other side of the door.

"Go away!" She shouted through the door.

"This my room, too. **So you can't keep me out.**" He appeared out of the ground between her legs. "Pein wants to talk to you."

"Great," she sighed heavily. Looking at her food she asked, "Do you want the rest of this?"

"**No,** but Kisame might."

"Thanks, Zetsu." She gave him a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth before unlocking the door and heading towards Pein's office.

-Alex POV-

I walked into his office and stood even though Pein offered me a chair. He stared me down, both of us refusing to give. Yeah, I get along with him and everything but that doesn't mean I was going to start bowing down to him. Nor would I start kissing his ass to get on his good side. Who knows where it has been? Although, Konan probably knew. The thought disgusted me and I shook my head to clear it. Pein must have reached his breaking point because he grabbed my shoulder and forced me to sit down.

"You going to speak?" I snapped.

"You are leaving, the eighteenth," he growled.

I nervously laughed, "What?"

"We, the Akatsuki, are sending you to Konoha. There you can learn more about being a medical ninja. The only thing is you have to have no affiliation with us or any other village. For you that won't be to hard. You came here pretty oblivious about this world, you can do it again."

"Ah, question," I said with my pointer and middle finger pointing up and my thumb also not folded. "How the hell am I s'pose to explain my chakra ability?"

"Kakuzu will explain that to you when you are on your way," he said shrugging. "Leave."

I got up and left, steaming. They were shipping me off to an unknown place. What made it worse was that fact that I didn't get a say in the matter. I kicked Pein's closed door before heading back to my room.

-3rd Person-

Alex went to her shared room and grabbed her ipod that should have died ages ago. She put the headphones on and blasted the music before wondering about the base. After her run in with Orochimaru's room, Alex hadn't explored the lair much. She let her mind slipped as the song Low filled her ears.

She slid down another hallway and dizziness washed over her. Alex quickly shut off her ipod and formed the hand sign to take care of a genjutsu. Nothing happened. She didn't know where she was her unnatural sense of direction was gone. Panic gripped her. She ran down the direction she thought she originally came from. The walls warping from the heat trail she was leaving.

Her throat choked, Alex knew she should have screamed for help. No one would probably hear her. Chakra went to her feet and the area whipped passed her. She finally collapsed by a door she didn't recognized and stayed still breathing heavy and crying until she passed out.

-Still day 71, just later-

"Tobi wonders where AJ-chan is." Tobi paced by her bedroom. "Zetsu-sama!"

Tobi ran off to find the plant man and the others. It wasn't like Alex not to show up for what they needed to do.

-Where Alex lays, 1st POV-

She twitched in her sleep and I can't help but find it cute. I reach a hand down and twirl a lock of her hair between my fingers. Alex had very soft hair. I brushed my finger down her face as I dropped the lock. She was very pretty.

I leaned down and let my lips brush her slightly parted ones. My tongue flicked out and touched her bottom lip and she whimpered. I wondered what she dreamt. What kind of dreams would have her twitching and whimpering? I ran my forefinger down her cheek again.

She was very beautiful, so beautiful. All of her was beautiful, even her heat ability. That would be very useful in beating my sister or very helpful to her. I shivered at the thought of it be useful to her, to it increasing her powers.

The mysterious Tobi was already shouting her name. The girl, no, woman did train with him. I didn't remember today as a day for her to be training. He was going to turn down this way and I quickly formed the hand signs to scat.

-Day 72, 3rd POV-

Alex woke up and groaned. "Good morning. **About time you woke up. **Tobi has been banging on the door for a couple of hours."

She rolled out of bed and landed hard on the ground. "You're still suffering from the genjutsu. **When will you learn that it isn't exactly safe to be roaming around the hideout?"**

"Like you care. You're shipping me off to Konoha just like the others," she snapped and put a hand to her throbbing head. "I'm taking a shower."

She grabbed clean clothes and was headed for the bathroom door. Zetsu stopped her by standing in front of her and kissing her.

He growled, "**I don't like the idea. All Pein's. He thinks it is for the best. That you'll be a better doctor if your taught by Lady Tsunada**."

He kissed her again and then let her go.

* * *

Words of the day

Surreptitiously meaning: 1. secret: done, made, or acquired by secret or sneaky methods 2. stealthy: operating with or characterized by stealth; Synonym: furtive, secret, sneaky, sly, clandestine, stealthy, underhanded, secretive, hush-hush (informal), covert, underhand

Felicity meaning: 1. happiness: happiness or contentment 2. something producing happiness: something that creates happiness 3. appropriateness: an appropriate or pleasing manner 4. something appropriate: something appropriate or pleasing; Synonym: happiness, contentment, joy, pleasure, fortunateness, luck, blessedness, timeliness, bliss, delight, ecstasy, appropriateness, aptness, suitability, appositeness, fittingness, choiceness, relevance


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: absolutely nothing to note

Shoutouts- NO ONE TO ACKNOWLEDGE

Disclaimer: absolutely nothing that is what I own, absolutely nothing, I do this for pure pleasure, you happy now.

Read, Enjoy and please Review or something

* * *

Chapter 21: Konoha

-day 78-

Alex ran right along beside Kakuzu. Zetsu had tried to get Pein to allow him to go with her but he had refused. Pein knew Kakuzu would do what had to be done to make it seem like they were enemies. Alex shuddered at the thought of Kakuzu actually having to attack as if trying to kill her. It was up to her to dodge the kunai and whatever Kakuzu through at her without letting the ninja of Konoha seeing her do so.

She was already exhausted after running for three days straight but she had to keep it up. They had to believe she was just hanging on by a thread and make it seemed like she had only been doing this for a couple of hours.

"Down," Kakuzu ordered and Alex jumped down. The must be nearing the entrance of Konoha.

On her way down, Kakuzu threw a kunai at her and it sunk into her shoulder. Alex cried out in pain. She knew he was going to throw the blades and hurt but she didn't expect it to hurt this much. Instead of landing on her feet, she fell on her good shoulder. A crunch echoed throughout the forest.

Trying to not think of the pain, Alex got up. She weaved through the trees and if she headed off course Kakuzu threw a kunai to get her to turn in the right direction. They both learned that running through the forest while blinded with pain is next to impossible. She tripped over roots, ran into trees, went head over heals from rocks catching her foot, and slipped in mud. Then you head the kunai getting chucked at her and some hit.

Alex was thankful when she saw the wall of Konoha. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, as was planned, "HELP! HEEEEELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

She tripped again and this time didn't get up. All she did was curl up into a ball and squeeze her eyes shut real tight. The finishing blow did not come. When she looked up she saw a man with black hair and bushman eyebrows. And wearing the tackiest jumpsuit in history. Alex tried not to laugh. Beggars can't be choosers about who rescues them from dying. He turned to her and gave her thumbs up and he got the weird shine glint on the side of his smile that only happens in anime. She then promptly fainted.

-dusk-

"Gai, the woman is not to be trusted," a man said by the door.

Alex eyes opened and she saw the two male silhouettes. The one she recognized was the green-jumpsuit man. She hissed in pain catching the attention of the men. Her body hurt everywhere. Kakuzu didn't go easy on her.

"Good morning or more properly said good evening," green-jumpsuit man said. "The name's Gai and this here is Ibiki."

He held a hand out, taking it she said, "Alex."

"Nice to meet."

She smiled. He was harmless enough. It was the Ibiki man she had to worry about. The others told her that one she had to convince she wasn't an enemy was him. They also told her how he would be a hard ass. Well, mainly Hidan said the hard ass bit but the warning was the same: Get on the good side of Ibiki or you're screwed.

She grimaced and her body tensed as her body shot with pain. "You might want to be careful. Did you take a nasty fall?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. My arm broke my fall," she joked sitting up. "Where am I?"

"Don't you know?" Ibiki said glaring at her.

She shook her head and then cocked her head to the side. "Uh-uh. Should I?"

"Ibiki this isn't the time to be interrogating her. She just got out of a near death experience," Gai said defending her.

"Now is the best time."

Gai was about to argue back but Alex spoke softly, "It's okay. It's not like I have anything to hide."

"Where are you from?"

"You never answered my question."

"I'm the one doing the questions."

Alex watched Gai sit down in the only chair and decided to ask him, "Sir, where am I?"

"Huh, oh you're in Konoha."

"Never hear of the place. Oh, I'm from Wisconsin."

"You lie."

"I don't, well I do but not about that. The place is across the ocean, practically on the other side of the world," she said completely serious.

"Who was trying to kill you?"

"I don't know. Some guy that I ran into in the forest. He was talking to another. They thought I overheard something important. Even after I told them I didn't the one who chased me didn't believe me. The other wanted to sacrifice me to his god."

Gai jumped up out of his shouted, "God! What was the name of his god?"

"Um…I think he said Jashin-sama."

"Akatsuki," Gai said and then ran out of the room.

"The guys nice but he gives me the bad case of the willies," Alex sighed. "On with the questions."

"No," he said and got up to follow the other. "Get some rest."

Alex lay back down and stared at the ceiling. So far everything was going as planned. She started humming softly to herself to help her slip off into sleep.

-day 79-

Alex woke up and stared out the window. She counted her lucky stars that she wasn't placed in a windowless room. Getting up she limped her way to the window. She threw them open and breathed in. Hospitals and facilities of the like were never her favorite places to be. She sat on the sill and zoned out, staring at nothing. She started humming again and slowly it turned to singing.

"You may find just a little strange. I like dancing barefoot in the pouring rain. My mind is racing at the speed of light. I'll dance around you like a satellite."

Gai walked in to her tapping her foot on the sill.

"I'm reckless, you're speechless, Scream, shout, I love it loud. I feel a need to stand out in the crowd. Nothing's wrong with me. (Nothing's wrong with me)"

He sat down staring at her and listening.

"Freak out, I stand my ground. Nothing in the world is going to keep me down. Nothing's wrong with me.

I say some things that might not come out right. I say them loud, and proud, and impolite. Don't try to analyze or be profound. Cause life's to short to so tightly wound.

I'm reckless, your speechless. Scream, shout, I love it loud. I feel a need to stand out in the crowd. Nothing's wrong with me. (Nothing's wrong with me)

Freak out, I stand my ground. Nothing in the world is going to keep me down. Nothing's wrong with me.

I can smile, and let it be. Cause I know there's nothing wrong with me. Wrong with me. Wrong with me.

If you ask about my attitude. I'll say come on, just get a clue.

Scream, shout, I love it loud. I feel a need to stand out in the crowd. Nothing's wrong with me. (Nothing's wrong with me.)

Freak out, I stand my ground. Nothing in the world is going to keep me down. Nothing's wrong with me. (Nothing's wrong with me.) Nothing's wrong with me. Nothing's wrong with me. (Nothing's wrong with me.)"

Alex jumped; Gai was applauding. What shocked her most was the Gai look-alike that had walked in. "Is he your little brother, Gai?"

"Gai-sensei, who is she?" Gai-look-alike asked.

"The name's Alex. At least that's what everyone tells me," she joked.

"Oh. I'm called Rock Lee."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she pleasantly said.

"What was it that you were singing?" Gai asked

"Nothing's wrong with me," she said smiling.

She slid off the sill and into the room. She headed to her bed and sat down. Before staring at the duo. Alex chuckled softly at the thought that they looked so much alike. Kisame hated Gai. She remembered him telling her about him. The green beast of Konoha.

"Why would you break into a song? Normal people don't do that," Lee stated.

"Does a caged bird need a reason to? Besides I never claimed to be normal nor will I ever," Alex retorted. "Hello, Mr. Ibiki."

The scarred man stared at her. She had to agree with what Hidan said about being a hard ass. He had no emotions in his eyes. It was like he was constantly analyzing her and waiting for her to slip up, to prove to him that she was a spy. He was right about her probably being an enemy but wrong about why she was here.

"When you get out, can you sing another song?" Lee asked.

She laughed and then winced. "Sure."

Ibiki spoke then, "Lady Tsunada wishes to see you."

"Who?" She asked making sure the mask of confusion was on.

"The Hokage," Lee provided for her. "I wonder why she wants to see you."

"Beats me," she stated, shrugging. "I just want to live another day and become a doctor. Is this Tsunada person outside of the hospital?"

"Yes."

She stayed quiet after that. Gai followed and Alex figured it was to make sure either Ibiki didn't pull a fast one or she ran away. Lee followed because he did what ever his sensei did and he hoped Alex would sing again. Alex looked up from staring at her feet to see the tallest building in the village. Her mouth hung open. The person who lived here was either very rich or very important.

The sun baked the outside and the coolness of the building was a relief to her. She was too use to being locked up in a cave. She sighed and continued to limp after Ibiki with Gai and his pupil in tow. The stairs were a killer to her sore body and she stopped constantly to catch her breathe and easy her pain.

Gai finally took pity one her and offered his back for her to clamber up on. He carried her up the rest of the way and all they waited for Shizune to open the door for them. Alex stared at Lady Tsunada. She remembered the others telling her she should be in her fifties but the woman who stood before looked like she was in her twenties. Alex could help but think she was a beautiful woman. Beautiful and powerful.

"Is this the girl?" she asked Ibiki.

"Yes," he replied

"Girl, were you being chased by Akatsuki?" she snapped at the wounded teen.

"I have a name and it's Alex." Lady Tsunada glared at the girl. "And who are the Akatsuki?"

"The people that were chasing. Were they wearing cloaks with red clouds on them?"

Alex furrowed her brows and replied, "I think they might have been but I really wasn't paying to detail. I had more concern for my life at that time. Yeah, they did have cloaks with red clouds on them."

The questioning continued for a couple of days and Alex answered the way she was told. She pretended she knew nothing and eventually she would be re-taught about chakra and the manipulation thereof by Iruka. Alex missed her friends, the Akatsuki and she hated hearing them bad mouth them, even Hidan. In her free time, she sat outside and zoned out and imagined be trained by her friends but she wanted to be doctor so she had to live with being away from them.

Away from Zetsu.

* * *

A/N: sorry no word of the day thing this time. I'm a little miffed about not getting any reviews last time but then again it did take me a long time to get it updated. I'm sorry about. Think on the positive side. At least this one came out fairly quick. Which is saying something sense I'm about to graduate in 12 days so...yeah

Please review, it makes me very happy

The next chapter, she gets to learn taijutsu and start her medical training. So yeah for Alex.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: can't think of anything to say but beware of the guy who I can't even remember the name of and his psychotic sister. Someone who shouldn't be in Konoha is there. Stupid thief. If Ibiki catches him he's dead.

Usagi323: I didn't get your review last chap until after I said I was miffed about lack of reviews, Gomenasai. I agree he is a stalker. Not to mention he wants to do dirty things to Zetsu's girl. I wonder how I shall have him die. By Zetsu rip him to shreds or Kakuzu or Zetsu or Tobi or some other character or should I have Alex fry him and his sister. I'll tell you that he is stronger and smarter than his psycho sister gives him credit though.

Nico13: I hope it is or I wouldn't know why I keep writing

Disclaimer:…………….why do I have to keep putting this………….oh because it is sometimes fun…………….I don't own Naruto………..maybe I should get other people to say these. Hey Zetsu do you want to do the disclaimer next time.

Zetsu(black): **No**

Me: -shivers- so blunt….so cold…..my grandfather turned in his grave….. -chipper- ANYWHOSERS….

Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 21: Training

-day 93-

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, whoa! Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. No, whoa!"

Alex stopped singing when she saw Gai and Rock Lee coming close. "Hey ho, you two."

She jumped down from the tree and landed in front of them. "Don't tell me. I'm going to try and read your mind or give a really good guess. Ibiki wants to question me yet again."

"Master Gai, she's good," Lee said.

"It's the power of youthfulness," the master replied.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked away. She couldn't decide what was more unbearable: Gai and Lee with their youthfulness talk or Ibiki and constant question/distrust. One would think that after being in Konoha for more than ten days would put him at ease but no. It made him question her more. To make matters worse, she had to live with him. She'd rather live with Gai or Lee at least she can have a half-way decent conversation with them.

She sighed. There was no reason for her to get her panties all in a bunch. If she wanted to learn she'd have to be compliant. Alex saw the Hokage building coming up and stopped. This wasn't in the direction of the ANBU HQ. Alex shivered. She glanced around but saw nothing. She shook her head and followed the "power of youth" males.

++outside of Konoha++

He watched her. His sister commanded him to keep an eye on her but she didn't know that he now did it for himself. He smiled when she looked around and he wondered if Alex had sensed him watching her.

Konoha was well protected but he could get in if he wanted to. He wanted her to learn how to be a doctor. She would be a hundred times more useful if she learned. He couldn't wait to take out the two who wore green jumpsuits especially sense they ruined her singing. He loved hearing her sing. When he defeated his sister he'd have her as a bride. She would sing everyday to him. Songs of love or whatever fancied him.

"Alexandra you are mine," he murmured.

++Tsunada's office++

Alex sneezed. The feeling was back. The feeling of being watched by unseen eyes. She shivered.

"Bless you," Gai said.

"Thanks," she returned.

"You wanted to join the medical corpse?" Tsunada asked me.

"Yes, but wasn't Ibiki going to question me?" Alex asked.

"No," the aforementioned man grumbled. "Tsunada thinks you are harmless and not a spy."

"Great, so can I train to be a medical ninja?"

"Why do you want to be one?" Tsunada asked the teen. "You make a fine fighter."

"I might," Alex said. "But I've never been much of one. I don't like hurting people much. Actually, I don't like hurting people at all."

"Then show up tomorrow at noon," Lady Tsunada commanded.

"Yes ma'am," the teen replied.

-day 94-

Alex woke up and went into the kitchen after getting dressed. Ibiki was already gone, probably to go torture someone for information. She sat down and ate the food that was left out for her. The clock said it was ten leaving Alex with two hours to kill before her training. She decided to go for a walk, maybe even to the ramen shop and see Naruto.

He followed closely behind the teen. He made sure to mask his chakra from her and all other ninjas in Konoha. The trees he landed in didn't so much as make a noise when jumped from branch to branch. He was, in all sense, invisible to the world.

He watched her with the utmost rapture. _Soon, very soon. I will reveal myself to you my lovely bride. But first you must become stronger. Master the training Tsunada will give you and become the greatest medical ninja in existence._

"Yeah, I'm going to train with Lady Tsunada," Alex voice drifted up to the hiding man.

"You're going to be training next to Sakura-san?" the boy in the orange jumpsuit asked.

The hidden male couldn't help but stare at the boy. _He calls himself a ninja, yet he wears such obnoxious colors. How the heck does he sneak up on his opponents._

"I guess," she replied. "I don't know. Well, I got to go Naruto. Tsunada said to meet her at noon."

She waved to Naruto and headed in the direction of the Hokage building. "Hey, Alex-chan. I will look into the weird feeling get. If someone is following you. I pulverize them."

The man chuckled. There was no chance that the orange jumpsuit kid would find him. He was the best at his trade. No one would find him unless he wanted them to. In the case of Naruto it would be to get rid of a hindrance.

Alex knocked on Tsunada's door exactly at 12:00. She entered when she was granted permission. Lady Tsunada adjusted some paperwork she was doing before standing up. She indicated for Alex to follow and the teen did.

The entered a clearing with some gaping holes in the ground. "Dodge."

"Huh!?" Alex barely jumped out of the way of Tsunada's attack but was pelted by broken pieces of Earth. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You'll eventually be able to maybe a fifth of that," Lady Tsunada replied.

"But I don't want to fight."

"Then you don't want to be a medical ninja. You will pointless in the battle field if you are dead. You have to dodge that and use as little Chakra as you can," the Hokage shouted.

Alex jumped back in shock. She didn't expect Tsunada to yell at her. Suddenly Alex whipped her head in the direction of the trees. She stared into them for to long. Tsunada nicked Alex's leg. The teen gnashed her teeth in pain. Her kneecap was shattered. The girl fell on the ground.

"Pay attention to your opponent," Tsunada said and walked over to heal the teen's leg. "We will pick this up tomorrow."

"It will take the rest of the day for your leg to finish healing. I am not a miracle worker. Besides I'm not going to heal a person who will be worthless in a fight," Tsunada cruelly stated. "Now hop along home. Better yet train with Gai's squad."

Alex nodded her head and struggled to get up but fell back down. "Stay here. I'll get Gai to come get you and tell him what I said."

Alex nodded again and watched Tsunada head off in the direction of the village. Then Alex remember the presence she felt. The eyes that followed her from the shadows of the woods. She shivered knowing the eyes were still there. Still watching her. She slowed her racing heart; she could risk having the stalker knowing she was scared.

"Hurry up Lady Tsunada get Gai here," she muttered. "I can't stand those eyes especially now that I can't exactly run."

The man tsked. She let herself get distracted once and was promptly incapacitated with a punch to the knee. He wondered if he was wrong in trusting her to destroy his sister. He didn't need a weakling. He was contemplating whether if she could kill her now and be done with it when the teen stood up unsteadily.

Alex was heading off to the village. Then he remember that she sensed him. She had to be of use if she could feel him watching her when he had his presence hidden from everyone. He'd let her be trained for awhile longer and if she didn't show drastic improvement by a months time he'd kill her.

She fell at least three times before reaching the forest that blocked her view of the village. Gai then showed up and took her back. The stalker followed close behind them like a silent shadow.

Gai brought the sleeping girl into Ibiki's house. He laid her down on the couch, being careful of her knee, and he quietly left. When Alex woke up, it was finally dark and she heard banging in the kitchen.

She jumped up and wobbled a little, her leg fully healed, and headed towards the kitchen. Alex watched the man dressed head to foot move about the kitchen. He pulled eggs and started cooking. The teen sat and watched him bang about the kitchen some more.

"You know," Alex said. "If Ibiki catches you here, we'd both be in prison. What are you doing here Tobi?"

"Tobi missed AJ-chan," he replied. "Tobi thought AJ-chan looked hungry so Tobi decided to make something for AJ-chan."

"I miss you and the others too but Tobi, you can't be here. If you get caught, we're both in trouble. Not to mention, Pein will have your hide," she stated. "He's probably already flipping his lid with you just being here. I'm invited to your funeral, right?"

"AJ-chan doesn't want to see Tobi?"

"Of course I do," she said. "But I do not have any desire to spend the rest of my life in prison either. Its bad enough I have to live with Ibiki. At least he isn't here the majority of the time. Now, you needed to go, before Ibiki arrives. I'll see you when I'm done. Promise."

Tobi nodded his head dejectedly. He then left and Alex finished what he was cooking in time for Ibiki arrive to eat the portion Tobi started for himself.

-day 95-

Alex woke up and decided to go look for Gai and his team at their normal training area. She needed to train more for Lady Tsunada. Alex knew she would have been fine if that annoying feeling would go away. If she didn't feel like she was constantly being watched she'd be fine. The teen clicked her tongue. She realized she should have asked Tobi to look into it. Sighing heavily, she kept heading towards the training ground that Gai and his team frequented quite often.

Entering the training ground she was bowled over by Lee. The landed hard on the ground. Lee jumped and pulled Alex to her feet.

"Master Gai, here she is!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

"Huh!?" Alex looked from Lee to Gai repeatedly. "Did I miss something?"

"I sent Lee to go fetch you," Gai replied giving his youth pose. "But you seemed to have known that was going to happen and came here. It is the power of youth."

"No. It's called: I-wasn't-going-to-sit-around-the-house-all-day-and-suffer-the- glares-of-Ibiki-waiting-for-Gai-or-one-of-his-groups-to-come-pick-me-up-like-I-was- some-sort-of-takeout," she replied. "Okay. So what are we going to do."

"Lee and you are going to run around this track for as long as both of you can at the fastest you can," Gai replied.

"Oh great," she muttered. "I get the person who likes to send people on suicide training."

The two started running. Alex made sure to keep neck and neck with Lee. She didn't want to lose to him but she was breathing heavy long before he was. But Alex refused to stop not even when she felt like she could no longer breathe. She collapse.

Alex felt a sharp slap to her face and sent chakra flaring to her hands to nail the assailant underneath the chin. She opened her eyes to see Neji getting up and a nice purple hue on his chin. The teen blushed and buried her head in her knees. She felt bad for her defensive behavior.

"Sorry," she muttered and then stood up to fall back down. "Hehe. My legs feel like marshmallows."

"I admire your enthusiasm but you shouldn't run until you drop," Gai reprimanded her.

"Sorry, I just like losing." She tried to stand up and grabbed onto Lee to keep herself steady. "It's just how I was taught."

"I guess that is all for today. Lee can you carry her home?" Gai asked his student.

"Yes."

One week passed and then a month and finally Alex stood before Lady Tsunada to begin the real training.

* * *

Riposte means: 1. smart answer: something said or done quickly and effectively in response 2. fencing quick fencing thrust: a quick deft thrust made after parrying the lunge of a fencing opponent Synonym: reply, retort, comeback, wisecrack (informal), rejoinder (formal), response, answer, return retort, reply, come back, return, counter, answer, fight back, rejoin (formal), respond

Epitome means: 1. typical example: a highly representative example of a type, class, or characteristic 2. literature summary of a written work: a brief summary of a piece of written work (formal) Synonym: essence, personification, embodiment, height, quintessence, archetype

A/N: okay so she didn't really start her training but she does in the next one for sure. anyways, i know i jumped around a lot and that there is probably a lot of mistakes but at the moment my mind is on autopilot so i'm sorry for the crap fest.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: this story is getting harder and harder to write as the other one is drawing to a final conclusion, it's really sad. It's like I don't want to work on this one until the other is finish but I only have a chapter left of the other story and I want to hold off finishing it as much as possible. Sadly, you all must hate me for it.

Shoutouts-

Tamahone: okay I really didn't understand that but it sounds good but that might be the cake mentioning so I says thank you

Litewarior4: thank you, I'm sorry about the Gai thing. I'm not really a big fan of his and he doesn't play a major role in this. I'll work on him okay. I can't even fully remember why he'd start randomly crying again.

Zorosangel: I do too, sing with my Ipod that is, I wonder whatever happened to her laptop. I made her and I don't know what she did with it. Aha, I now know what happened to it. I'll just have to figure out how to add it into the story….

Read, Enjoy, and please Review

* * *

Chapter 22: Taijutsu and Something Sinister

-day 125-

Alex plopped down against one of the many trees in Konoha breathing heavily. Lady Tsunada said she wasn't going to go easy on her and she wasn't kidding. Alex was really going full out and still couldn't keep up half of the time. Her heart raced away in its cage and she wondered if Tsunada could hear it like she could.

The teen jumped and rolled out of the way just as the tree was pulverized from behind. She dodged another punch that left a crater in the ground. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Her body was already heating up and Tsunada wouldn't stop until she hit her or the time ran out. Alex was also unlikely to stand still to let the Hokage hit her.

She jumped into a tree and dashed off hoping to lose Lady Tsunada. That hope proved to be false. Out of the corner of her eye Alex saw Tsunada running beside her. She turned and attacked the fleeing teen. Alex jumped out of the way. Splinters from the use to be branch hit the teen and some burrowed their way into her flesh.

The air rushed from her lungs when her back hit a tree. She gasped and tried to suck in air but it wouldn't come easily. Alex rolled out of the way of another attack and started running again. She eventually would have to turn and fight but it would be pointless with how little chakra she had left.

Alex dodged another punch, flipping into the clearing they had originally started in. She had to think positively at least that feeling had gone away. For now that was.

Her eyes widen she didn't think Tsunada was that close. Alex jumped back but not far enough. Tsunada landed her blow in Alex's gut. Again, the air in Alex's lungs left her in a whoosh and she flew backwards. The buzzer went off when signaling the days training over with when she hit the ground.

Alex sat up holding her sore stomach; she had almost lasted the time slot. Sadly, close only counts in hand grenades, bombs, and horse shoes.

"You did better this time," Lady Tsunada said.

"Last time I was distracted," Alex replied getting up slowly.

"And you will be surrounded by distractions on the battlefield."

Alex opened her mouth to retort but closed it again. She knew Lady Tsunada was right. If she couldn't deal ignore the presence that followed her when it mattered she would end up dead.

She felt the presence again and turned in its direction. Alex shivered not knowing who or what kept following her. Then again she knew it could have been one of Ibiki's lackeys following her around to make sure she stayed out of trouble. Trying to mark it off as being under supervision, Alex turned to Lady Tsunada.

"Are we done for the day?" Alex asked.

"Yes, same time tomorrow."

Alex nodded and stood up. It was time to head home. Or risk Ibiki saying she was a spy or worse yet an assassin. Knowing Ibiki, he'd accuse her of something worse. Heck, for all Konoha knew, she could be a saboteur waiting for the opportune moment. In away that was what she was doing. She would sabotage their chances at killing Akatsuki. She would become their doctor and would tend to their wounds. She'd heal them when Konoha had ripped them limb from limb and left them to die.

Alex looked up at the sky and watched the dark clouds come rolling in. Yes, it would be wise to hurry on home before the rain fell.

*********

I stared at her. Once again, Alexandra had turned towards me; looked directly at me. No one else sensed me but she could pinpoint my exact location. They way she looks, so tense, the way she looks hard with cold eyes, makes me yearn for her. I want to taste the sweet nectar of her body. I could barely contain myself, my wanting to have our bodies entwined.

But first, I will have to separate her from Konoha and the Akatsuki. She either really cares about these groups or she is a very good liar.

There was one person I could go to that would help. Even if he disagreed, it wasn't like I wouldn't be able to persuade him to my view. I jumped out of the trees and headed in the direction I needed. Alexandra wouldn't be feeling me for awhile. Hopefully she would get stronger for me.

-Day 126-

Alex stretched and cracked her neck and back. Again she had almost made the allotted time. Again she had been knocked down at the last moment. _Tomorrow_, she told her self, _tomorrow I'll make it_.

She stretched again and her eyes followed the retreating back of the Hokage. Lady Tsunada had a meeting to go to; otherwise they would have gone again. Alex was told to sit and wait for Gai or Kakashi to pick her up. They would finish her training for the day. Knowing her luck it would be Gai. The last time she had saw him, he was in tears. Crying because Tsunada said she would take over now. He had lost a diligent pupil. The only person who would push themselves past their limits like his favorite student, Lee.

It was a wonder to her how those two could not be related with how much they looked and acted alike. Then again, people acted and dressed like their idols all the time. She rolled her eyes. If she ever did that, she hoped someone would be kind enough to put her out of her misery. Alex probably could convince Hidan to do it or Sasori; maybe even Pein would do it.

She closed her eyes and laid back. No point in standing at attention waiting for someone to pick her up. It felt nice, to lay outside underneath the blazing sun, just relaxing as she use to when her brothers were alive. Slowly, ever slowly, her mind slipped away and she slept.

*******

I jumped down landing right in front of the entrance to Otogakure. They would find it a shock that I was able to get right to their master without being sensed. Instead of sneaking in, I let them sense my chakra. Sound ninja surrounded me in an instant. All I did was smile. My sister may think I'm weak but that would stop me from defeating these people. It's impossible to kill someone that can disappear at will.

"I just want to talk to Lord Orochimaru," I said keeping my hands up telling them I was an unarmed threat.

"And why should we trust." A ninja with silver hair stepped forward and pushed up his glasses making it impossible for me to see his eyes.

"I have some…" I smiled leaving couple moments of suspense. "…Some valuable information that your master might like to hear. Information dealing with Akatsuki and a certain girl who stays with them."

********

Kakashi landed next to the sleeping girl right along with Gai. The girl mumbled something and then rolled over to her side curling up into a ball.

"Wake up," Kakashi said squatting down. "This is no time to be sleeping."

He poked her back and the girl mumbled some more trying to swipe his hand away. "Five more minutes."

"You want to carry?" Kakashi asked Gai looking up at him with his normal bored expression. "Or should I?"

"No need to. I'm up," Alex said, yawning and stretching. "How long have I've been out?"

"Five days," Kakashi deadpanned.

"Ha-ha," Alex retorted. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Minus the sarcastic ha-ha." A pregnant pause followed. "So, who am I suppose to go with to train. Kakashi or Gai?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'd rather not waste my time on something so fruitless."

Alex's eye twitched. She jumped up quickly and kicked at his chin. Kakashi jumped and flipped away from the impending blow. "Damn, I missed."

"No, you didn't," he said standing up straight a bruise appearing on his chin. "Pretty impressive. Forcing enough chakra into your kick to leave a bruise even when you miss a direct blow."

She smiled at him and turned. When neither of the men turned to follow, she asked, "Well, aren't you two coming?"

*********

"Lexx, was it?" Orochimaru hissed. "You want me to capture a girl named Alexandra. Are you certain will draw the attention of both Konoha and the Akatsuki?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it," I calmly stated. "And she is very powerful. She nailed Uchiha Itachi on the chin and sent him flying while she slept. Every day that goes by she becomes stronger. Alexandra could be a valuable asset to anyone who has her."

I purposely left out the bit about her flames. She would take them out with the flames out of fear for her life. It would be enjoyable to watch them burn but to get close enough to watch would mean my death as well.

"Well, I will be going now," I said. "If you choose to go after her or not, is entirely up to you. I can always hire someone to do so anyways. Oh," I looked back towards him, "if you do decide to go after her, don't try and contact me. I'll know because I know everything that there is to know."

With that said, I bled into the shadows and headed to my sister. She'd love an update on Alexandra.

********

Alex plopped down on the ground, and leaned back on her hands, breathing heavily. Having both Gai and Kakashi swinging at her was just as or worse than running from Tsunada. Sweat poured down her body and she tried to wipe away some of the salty liquid before it dripped into her eyes. She fell back and rested on the ground, wondering how their students survive when their senseis went full out. Sleep would feel great about now but her body was wide awake now. Even if she were to lie down, Alex knew she wouldn't be able to drift off again.

She looked up at the two men standing over her. They were out of breath too. She smiled glad she gave both of them a hard time as well. Alex stood up and wobbled; Gai reached out and held her steady. He felt her go tense. Good chunk of chakra went to her fist and she hit him square on the nose.

"Don't touch me," she growled before turning and dangerously swaying back and forth towards Ibiki's home.

Alex made it inside and barely made it to the couch when she collapsed. "Oops, shouldn't have used that much chakra to punch Gai. Hope I didn't hurt him to bad," she mumbled.

Her mind went blank.

_Alexander, Josh, James, and even baby Jackie were around her. 'Lex. Lex. We missed you.'_

_Jackie hugged her. 'Don't you miss us Lex? You don't visit us anymore.'_

'_You're forgetting about us aren't you Lex?' Alexander asked accusingly. 'Is that why you don't want to be called Alexandra? You hate the feminine form of my name. You don't want the same name as me.'_

_The smile that was on her face disappeared and tears rolled down her face. 'No, no. I'm not forgetting you guys. I love you and miss you.'_

'_Then why are we not in your thoughts anymore?' James asked. 'You're guilty after all.'_

'_Yeah, you killed us and now you don't want to remember,' Josh added._

'_Stop, please,' Alex begged._

_They all were pointing at her accusingly, saying hate filled words, blaming her for their painful deaths. Alex tried to drown them out by covering her ears but she could still hear them. She watched their skin bubble up and melt away to show charred bones underneath…._

Alex woke up screaming with Ibiki bursting through the door to see who was attacking her. She wouldn't stop screaming; they wouldn't shut up. Ibiki walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders roughly. He was shocked when she buried her head into his chest and grabbed onto his black jacket. Her tears instantly soaked her shirt.

"Make them shut up. Make them stop. I didn't mean to. It was accident. I'm sorry. Please shut up, please," Alex said over and over again. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to."

Ibiki was startled. That was something new. Not many people begged him for help unless it to put them out of their misery or to leave them alone. He also knew she didn't like to be touch especially by members of the opposite gender. So, Ibiki just stood their feeling out of place while she cried herself back into a horror filled dreams.

********

Alex woke up and rubbed her crusted shut eyes. She got up and headed towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Ibiki sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

"You look like hell," she said. He glared at her. "Well worse then normal that is."

She grabbed a pan and making omelets. "It's what happens when you are kept up all night."

"Should have come home earlier," she stated not remembering any of her dreams. "Aren't you the boss? It's not like you can fire yourself for leaving early. You want some?"

"It wasn't work that kept me up all night," he said. "Yes."

Alex nodded her head and slid the omelet on a plate when finished for him. "Bon appetit."

She bolted down her food before giving a curt good bye and running off to meet up with Lady Tsunada. If she was lucky, she'd hold out the entire time and then could begin her real training.

*********

"TAIJUTSU!!" Alex yelled.

"Is that so shocking?"

Alex stared at Tsunada dumbfounded. She had finally lasted the whole way the second time around. Funny how being warn out and being chased can make anyone run harder and faster. Or fight for that matter. She thought she'd learn medical jutsu if she could dodge. Alex didn't understand why she'd need to use physical strength to heal someone. Understandable if you had to carry someone or fight…But to heal.

"Your useless if you are dead."

"And that is why I was taught how to dodge."

Tsunada smiled and Alex felt her body tense. She knew the Hokage wasn't violent or anything but it never hurt to be on the safe side.

"Healing takes time and chakra. A lot of chakra. If you are wasting while fighting what will be left to heal them."

"If I take the time to fight or run away, it will be very likely the person will already be dead," Alex riposted.

"Then you better to make it quick fight," Tsunada shot back.

"Or punch very hard."

"Exactly."

Deciding not to argue anymore, Alex asked, "Now, how am I suppose to do this?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one out so please forgive me. I got stuck along the way. I knew what I wanted just not how to get there in the end. Please forgive me and my trecherous brain.

Words of the Day?

Bon mot means: witty remark: a witty comment [From French , literally "good word"] Synonym: witticism, joke, epigram, clever remark, pun, quip

Earmark means: 1. designate something for particular purpose: to select and reserve something to be used for a particular purpose 2. agriculture put an identification mark on an animal's ear: to mark the ear of a farm animal with an identifying symbol, notch, or hole 3. identifying characteristic: something enabling recognition of the nature or origins of something (often used in the plural) Synonym: allocate, assign, allot, set aside, put aside, put to one side, mark down, tag, save, reserve, keep

Please Review. I don't want to sick Zetsu on you

Zetsu(black): I'm not a dog

Me: really -feigning shock- here i was patting your head and saying good boy and fetch all the time. -annoyed- no wander you didn't go get the stick. -gets spray bottle- bad zetsu -squirts him with water-

Zetsu(black): can'tkillheryet....can'tkillheryet....can'tkillheryet

Me: that's your new mantra.......weird -leaves Zetsu to stew-


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: we finally know his name. The jackass that wants my precious Alex. I should flay him alive for touching her already. Gomenasai for it taking so long....please forgive me. The whole I might not be getting into college and then having to pack up and move sent my whole world into a tizzy but now that I got my days mapped out I can work on my zetsu and other stories during my break times throughout the day

Shoutouts:

Litewarrior: thank you for the correction, and thank you for the information on Gai, it saved me hours of reading Naruto once again to find out.

Zorosangel: I'm glad you are still loving it. I didn't realize it was cliffhanger-ish.

Kurashikku Sero: I hope I didn't spell that right. Hehe cookie -eyes following the cooking while drooling- I want the cookie. More zetsu side convos okay will do master

Haller's Demon: Same here, I love Zetsu, Hidan (iffy ish), Kisame, Deidara, and Orochimaru….among other characters that should with the 'I'm-a-big-ass' award. Gomenasai on it taking so long to come out

Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 24: Kidnapped Part 1

-day 130-

Five days of torture found Alex sleeping on the couch. Ibiki walked in and thought about waking her but chose not to. At least she was sleeping through the night. The majority of time since she came here she woke up screaming or she mumbled and struggled in her sleep.

He sighed heavily when she moaned and thrashed. It was time to find her a house to get her out. Even he couldn't put up with another torturous moment of staying up all night for a consecutive week. With a bucket of cold water in hand, he walked over to her and subsequently dumped it on her head. Ibiki had learned the hard way that not touching her was safer than her wrath when awake. Awake, Alex had more control over her chakra, asleep and she became lethal. The bruises on his body were proof enough of her abilities.

The girl jumped up screaming and shaking. Alex turned and glared at Ibiki. That was the third time he woke her up by dumping water on her. She took her shoe off and chucked it at his head when his back was turned. It hit and bounced off, landing comically on the coffee table right side up.

It caused her to laugh aloud even though Ibiki was glaring at her murderously. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom to change for the day before he could attack.

She left the bathroom slowly, looking around for Ibiki. He wasn't in the house and she sighed in relief. He probably wasn't happy that Alex hogged the bathroom for two hours doing nothing but waiting for him to leave.

She headed to the training grounds after leaving a note for Ibiki.

**********

Lexx smiled. They were doing exactly what he wanted them to do. He looked at the mobilizing Sound ninjas and sighed. It would be wise to tell Orochimaru to find away to keep the Sound flame retardant but then again where would the fun be in doing that. He could help but he wanted her to think of him as her rescuer. Winning her to his side would be near impossible if she thought he was part of the kidnapping.

He wanted to watch her fight but knew she'd sense his presence and that would distract her from the threat in front of her. Before he "rescued" her, he'd have to ask Orochimaru to explain what happened in the fight. Knowing the snake, he'd only send his minions, maybe Kabuto.

Very soon his sister would have her and shortly after, Lexx would sway her to his side to take her out.

*********

Alex stood back up and stretched her back. Meditation was fun and all but it can give a person a nasty crick in the neck. She quickly turned her upper body one way and then the next to get resounding pops that made her sigh in relief. It was time to train some more.

She made ten clones and had them attack to kill. Her body moved; having her training beaten into her paid off. Half the time she couldn't remember telling her body to move or even registering one of the clones moving in for the kill.

One clone went poof when it hit a tree and the another when it crashed into a rock. Pooling her chakra, she grabbed one of her clones and whipped her around before letting her fly into two more. A pop and the three disappeared into smoke.

_Five more,_ she thought and let out a breath. "Come on, you're suppose to be killing me."

They all charged at once. She felt a kunai bite into her arm and she hissed before nailing the clone in the gut. _That's four more to go. _A round house kick took out three more clones.

_One. _Alex charged, keeping her eyes only on her opponent. She pushed the chakra back into her hand, the same amount she use to use back when she couldn't control it, and nailed the last clone on the nose. The bone cracked, Alex mentally shivered at the sound, beneath her fist before the last clone popped into nothingness.

She let out the breathe she hadn't realized she was holding and plopped on the ground, muttering to herself, "Well, that was easy."

Her stomach growled and she was about to get up when a group of ninja's surround her.

Alex looked at them from her prostrate position and cocked her head to the left. "Who the hell are you guys? I don't recognize you from the village."

She jumped to her feet ready to battle when their chakra flared. Alex realized to late that these guys were enemies.

* * *

Words of the Day(sorta)

Ferule means: **instrument of punishment: **a cane, rod, or flat piece of wood used to punish children by striking them, usually on the hand

Sycophant means: fawning flatterer: a servile or obsequious person who flatters somebody powerful for personal gain Synonyms: toady, flatterer, bootlicker (informal disapproving), brownnoser (slang), minion, yes man

A/N: Like I said I'm sorry and I think this chap sucks balls anyways but I was sorta rushing it and the whole month I didn't work on it cause me to lose my train of thought of what I already had written....I know my excuses suck. I understand if you all wish to kill me and delete me from you fav story list and what not.

Zetsu(black): hardly blame them

Zetsu(white): we thought you forgot about us

Me: hardly

Zetsu(black): -bares teeth- don't lie

Me: did not, I was very busy and my closet has no room for me to hide in so piss off

Zetsu(black): I want Alex back, and why is Orochimaru kidnapping her

Me: you've got eyes and a brain read the damn story

Zetsu(white): your going to make Orochimaru do something horrible to her like that Kyrie girl

Me: if tortureing her constitutes as the same thing, then maybe

Zetsu(black): what the hell does maybe mean

Me: just that maybe

Zetsu:-glowering down at sitting me-

Me: meep -slips into the small space under the desk-

Please review even though I'm a horrible authoress, they's make me overfilled with joy and happiness

Zetsu(black): speak proper english girl

Me: write proper english you mean

Zetsu(black): -growls-

Me: -screams- -zips back under desk-


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: hey everyone, I was thinking of making Lexx the last name of the sister and brother and making the brother name Aido. What do you think? I'd like input if that is an okay idea or would all be thinking of Vampire Knight every time you read his name.

Shoutouts- absolutely none

Read and please review

* * *

Chapter 25: Kidnapped Part 2

Chakra seeped into her fist. Even if they were going to go one on one, Alex wouldn't have enough strength in her to keep up a fight. She had used a good amount of her chakra in her self-training. Knowing the fight was futile, the teen prepared to take down as many of the enemy as possible. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind and to let her body take over, Alex attacked.

With in a couple of minutes the fight turned in favor of the Sound Ninjas. Alex was breathing heavy, sucking at air she couldn't get. Where were the Akatsuki? Zetsu should have jumped in by now. Where was Konoha's Ninjas? Ibiki's spies were watching her, weren't they? Why were they not attacking those that were clearly enemies?

She punched at an androgynous man…woman. The man…woman…thing hit back hard and Alex went flying. She plowed through a tree and hit the one behind it with a solid whomph. The first tree fell towards her as the one her back was resting on tilted forward from the crack that was made. Her mind was screaming not possible. Her logical mind was telling her that nobody could have survive the breaking of a tree with their own body.

_Move, _she screamed at her body as both trees started falling towards her demise.

Closing her eyes tight, Alex scrunched her body up as small as possible. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm going to die._

She felt a jerk of her body and felt the ground rumble through something soft yet hard. Opening her eyes, she saw a man with silver hair and glasses, the light hitting them just right so she couldn't tell the color of his eyes. He returned her gaze and she mentally shivered. This man was cold and evil in his own way. Alex also sensed that he worked for something much colder and more evil than he.

Warmth seeped into the back of her neck and she closed her eyes. The man had seeped chakra into her to attack her hindbrain, specifically the part that controlled breathing. She would be sleeping for awhile.

-unknown place, same day-

"Brother what is taking so long," the woman on the thrown said. "You better hurry up or you'll only be good for my pet."

Her brother looked at the white beast and fought to hide a shiver. "That won't be necessary, sister. As we speak, Orochimaru's henchmen are capturing our precious prey."

"Is that so," she coolly replied. "And how do you tend to get this girl from his grasp."

The pogonip seemed to solidify around him. A solid white mass where only one person could penetrate unharmed and she stood before him in all her naked glory.

"I wonder if her blood is like molten lava," she giggled. "It would be fun to test it on someone."

"HELP ME!" a voice screamed from the pogonip. He knew if he wasn't careful his sister would put him in there. If he was lucky, his sister would feed him alive to Frostbite. He hated the wolf. It was too intelligent for it's own good. Frostbite knew when he was plotting something. His cold eyes said all to Lexx. The mutt would go first. It have to go first with what it knew.

-Orochimaru's Lair, day 131...maybe-

Alex woke up to a steady sound of something dripping. She groaned. Her head was throbbing in pain. She went to grab her head and the sound of clanking chain links filled the area. Her hands were chained behind her, telling her why her arm was tingling.

"Sorry for the headache but you were to dangerous to leave conscious," a voice said.

The teen turned to the sound and saw the man who had pulled her away from the falling trees. "You could have left me to die," she croaked out.

"Here," he said sitting her up and putting a glass of water to her lips.

Alex drank even though she knew it wasn't a smart idea.

-Konoha, day 131...officially-

Ibiki walked in, expecting Alex to be sleeping on the couch. She wasn't there. Instead, he found a note on the coffee table saying she would be back around 9 pm yesterday. He dropped the note and took off to sound the alarm.

* * *

A/N: How am I suppose to know how I am doing if no one leaves a review...I'd like at least one thank you

Word of the day:

Androgynous means- **1. blending masculine and feminine: **neither male nor female in appearance but having both conventional masculine and feminine traits and giving an impression of ambiguous sexual identity _androgynous looks_ **2. **physiology **hermaphrodite: **having both male and female physical characteristics **3. **botany **with both male and female flowers: **describes a plant species in which both male and female flowers occur in the same flower head Synonyms: hermaphrodite, epicene, intersexual

Voyeur means- **1. somebody who watches for sexual pleasure: **somebody who gains pleasure from watching, especially secretly, other people's bodies or the sexual acts in which they participate **2. persistent observer of misery or scandal: **a fascinated observer of distressing, sordid, or scandalous events Synonyms: busybody (informal), rubberneck (informal), ghoul, observer, onlooker, spy, watcher, viewer, nosy parker (UK, informal disapproving)


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Aahhh, I'm sorry for the long wait here is chapter 26

Shoutouts-

Breezy034: Ibiki better run. But knowing him, as I state in this chapter, he'll accuse her of being a spy and if he finds out where she is hanging out…well…let us not venture into those dangerous and dark waters. Thanks for the review.

Hinata is lonely: It's okay. Sometimes my reviews are telling people they should change their sentence structures around a bit and not start with the same word every time or most of the time…sadly sometimes I'm even guilty of it. I love reviews even if they are uncreative…it helps me to know what to do next or if I'm doing this correctly for the readers pleasure.

Moonschild: Whoa…I forgot about your review and it most have slipped into my unconscious or something because Zetsu is going to the rescue. I hope you enjoy this. One must admit that this is going to be a bit scary if the Zetsu and Konoha ninjas (preferably Ibiki) run into each other during or after the rescue…It could end up being explosive. Hmm…knowing Deidara, he'll show up to if it weren't for the fact that he is on a mission.

Dang my shoutouts were long replies to the replies. Newayz…

And please RER (read, enjoy, and review)

* * *

Chapter 26: Escaping Enemy's Lair 1

-day 131, Konoha gates-

Ibiki scowled. He knew something like this would happen. The girl was a traitor and she was not to be trusted. His scowl deepened as the Hokage informed the search/rescue squad. It didn't help that he could hear Alex saying that if he kept scowling he'd end up in his grave early from lack of happiness. He shook his head to rid himself of her face and voice.

Quickly, he told the others what he knew before they all set out tracking the girl as best they could. Something kept bothering Ibiki; something wasn't right. There was a feeling of ill forebode in the air.

-unknown day, Orochimaru's lair-

Alex jerked on the chains that bound her wrists. She knew it was futile and having the creepy snake guy tell her didn't improve her mood. Only a few hours ago did she awaken to her hands hurting. She had looked up at her chained hands. Sometime in the night, Kabuto had chained her to the wall. And now for the last three hours, or was it one, she had been jerking at the chains and yelling at herself mentally for drinking the damn water. To top it off, her head was pounding.

She knew she needed to escape and that she shouldn't use her fire ability. It was best, after all, to be left a secret between her and the Akatsuki. She let herself slump forward and to hang by her wrists once more.

Her hands were freezing, tempting her to use her fiery ability anyways. She fought the temptation from being caught. The last thing she would want is either of two men seeing her fry her chains to escape. Ibiki probably had the search party out already for her. Hell, he'd be calling her a threat and a spy on top of that. She shook the chains one more time before looking up at the person who had entered her cell.

"Hello, Alexandra," the man said.

"It's Alex, asshole," she spat out before spitting in his face.

The man struck her face and she hissed in pain during the recoil. "Trying to make a statement with that drag queen outfit or have you always been this fashionably inept."

"Be disobedient all you want. I. Will. Break. You. Alexandra," he hissed into his face.

"Good luck," she hissed back before snapping her teeth at his face. A few beats of silence. "May I know the name of the person who has given me this beautiful room with a view?"

"Orochimaru."

"Hmph." Alex smiled wickedly. "I'd love to see what you look like after I get out of here and my friends flay your sorry ass."

"I will really enjoy breaking you, Alexandra."

Orochimaru left, slamming the door shut. "I'd like to see you try, Orochimaru," she muttered. "I'd like to see you try."

-day 132, Akatsuki den-

Zetsu looked at Pein. "Alex should be back already. **We want her back now. **_Something isn't right._"

"She's not due back yet," Pein said calmly, purposely not showing any shock to both halves of Zetsu speaking at the same time. He also refused to let Zetsu know that he had the feeling of unease as well. "And if you want to blame someone for her being gone this long you should blame Alex."

"ZETSUUUU-SAMAAAA!!!" Tobi screamed, running into the room and right into the two figures. "ZETSU-SAMA, ALEX WAS KIDNAPPED!"

Zetsu got up and started heading out. "I'm leaving. **Tobi stay here**."

Pein just watched him leave, not planning on stopping him. He knew it would be foolish. "Tobi?"

The masked ninja looked at the Leader and titled his head a little, waiting.

"Who kidnapped her?" He asked.

"Tobi doesn't know," he replied. "Neither does Konoha. Tobi has a bad feeling about this."

-possibly the same day, Orochimaru's lair-

Alex groaned again and rolled off the cot she was laying on. One would think that Alex would have learned not to drink the clear liquid offered by those holding her hostage after the first time. After all there was a thing that she remembered in chemistry about Johnny, the chemist's son, now infamous, for drinking what he thought was harmless water when in fact it had been deadly sulfuric acid.

She sat up and noticed the gruel that was on the floor by the door. It was discouraging to eat when she noticed that even her cellmates were avoiding the substitute food. Her stomach growled letting her know that she had not eaten anything in a while. As hungry as she was, Alex refused to touch the slop that even the rats wouldn't touch.

Sighing, Alex closed her eyes and started meditating to focus her chakra. She'd be damned if she let herself be caught forever. Even if they found out about her strange ability, she knew she had to escape before hell broke loose.

-same day, outside of Orochimaru's lair-

Lexx breathed deeply, held, and the let it slowly and quietly out. He knew what he needed to do. It would be wised to let Orochimaru think he had disappeared. When she tried to escape, he would call upon Lexx. The Sannin would think he showed up to help and be utterly shocked to find out that he was after the girl the whole time. Then again, he knew the risk if Orochimaru let slip that he was the one who told the snake about his woman.

He entered into his own fantasy of what would happen when he rescued her. Alex would walk up to him and thank him, saying she would be his slave for an eternity and would answer to his every beck and call. The first thing to go would be the pretense of her clothes. They would be useless for what he planned for her.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad I'm not my characters…I'm bloody evil to them. I torture them, rape them, kill them, kidnapped them, send them through psychological damaging things. I'd permanently lock myself up if I was one of them. Oh and if any of you are getting the creeps about Aido Lexx, you aren't the only ones. If I was Alex, I'd stick with Orochimaru, he's less scary.

Zetsu(black): No excuse

Me: Why should I make an excuse? I'm surprised you aren't threatening to eat me for having creepy Orochimaru kidnap her.

Zetsu(white): Just because we haven't said anything doesn't mean we like it.

Zetsu(black): Unless you want to be eaten.

Me: Uh...no, besides I can't die. I'm the only one who knows what happens at the end of these parts...sorta

Zetsu(both): Sortal...**What do you mean by sorta?**

Me: Well, I tend to write what my muse tells me and the pink and white evil plot bunnies of doom. Bunnies usually win over you though Mr. Muse -taps Zetsu on the black cheek- they're the ones that like me to beat up my characters and whatnot. Oh, and be happy, I don't plan to kill off your girlfriend like I do with all my other characters or end up killing them off anyways when I don't want to. Alex will live past the end of this one.

Zetsu(black): **You should listen to me.**

Me: -rolls eyes- You have honestly never met the bunnies have you. The make...they make that one char of mine that likes to eat hearts look like a petty thief (minus the fact that she is actually stealing living people's hearts).

Zetsu(black): **-rolls eyes, leaves room- hopeless**

Okay you know how to review so please do so.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Escaping Enemy's Lair 2

-Orochimaru's lair-

Alex walked to the door and push on it. It opened with ease. She looked around before venturing out of her cell. Orochimaru had to be planning something fishy. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the center of the circular hall.

She took quick note of her surroundings. High walls that look like walkways with hand rails circled the entire area that she now occupied. There was one exit from the pit and Alex headed towards it. If there was a chance to escape easily, she'd take it.

A gate slammed shut in the exit and all the cells swung open. Orochimaru and his lackey, Kabuto, stood watching waiting for the show to begin. What they didn't know was the show wouldn't be to their liking.

Alex glared up at the two standing above her before smiling and giving them a quick wave. She wondered for a few seconds what went on behind the two passive faces but quickly turned her attention back to those exiting their unlocked cells. None looked to friendly and some looked at Alex as if they were sizing up a pork chop. Then again, to some she could be considered an easy meal by her size.

Her body moved naturally into a defensive stance and she waited to see what happened. Maybe trying to escape wasn't a good idea after all. She breathed in but kept her stance, prepared for any and all attacks.

"If any of you can bring the girl's head back to me, you shall go free," Orochimaru spoke and all of the prisoners focused their gaze on her.

"Thanks a heap drag queen," Alex muttered, quickly dodging an unknown item. She glanced at the object beside her head, imbedded into the wall. "A fork. Come on. Now, that is just sad. A fork."

The group surged forward and Alex felt her heart jump before they hit. This was worse then the training with the Akatsuki. Her heart wouldn't stop racing and her body felt like it was on fire. She knew the feeling; she was loosing control.

She screamed at them, "GET OFF OF ME! GET AWAY!"

An elbow slammed into her face and her breathing increased. She felt trapped and tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't want to lose control ever again and it caused her fear levels to increase.

The flames blossomed and filled the room. Kabuto and Orochimaru slammed the door shut and were into a different room just in time for the two doors to be blasted off their hinges. They heard a scream follow the ending flames but they didn't see her collapse from the ending of accidental fiery attack. Everyone else was none existent, the flames had burn hot enough to erase even the ashes of the remains.

The two evil beings left their refuge to a charred hallway and prison hold. "He didn't say anything about this Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before jumping down to the unconscious female. He now knew to leave her alone when she said so. "No cell will be able to hold her, at least not here."

"She's unconscious. How much harm can a girl do when she isn't even aware of what is going around her?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Orochimaru-sama, her body is still extremely hot to the touch. Just standing near her is uncomfortable. Touching her is out of the questions. At least at the moment, that is," he replied and his glasses flashed in the ill-lit dungeon.

"Then leave her. Go contact Aido. He will pay for not telling us the full danger of this child," Orochimaru commanded before leaving her. It wasn't like she could escape this place.

-outside Orochimaru's lair, day 133-

Aido waited for her to appear outside of the complex but she never did, instead he saw Kabuto appear and take off in the direction of his camp. He now knew that she had tried and failed. That thought disappointed him. He expected her to be able to get farther than that. How was she suppose to kill his sister if she couldn't get past these measly men?

He didn't want to get caught outside of his camp and he left moving faster and quieter than Kabuto. Arriving just a couple of minutes before Orochimaru's doctor, he put himself into order and looked like he was sitting here, bored the whole time.

Kabuto walked up to him, not concerned with traps or threats. "Orochimaru wishes to speak with you."

"Whatever for?" Aido Lexx asked. "I trust that you got the girl alright."

Kabuto looked at him and Aido cursed in his mind. Mentioning the girl was the worst thing he could do. He pretty much told Kabuto that he knew the girl was more than just a handful.

Aido followed him back to Otogakure. Orochimaru would most likely attempt to kill him. If she saw this she'd either think he was a prisoner too or that he displeased the man. He hoped Orochimaru would lock him up and in doing so he could propose an escape plan with Alexandra to get out.

It didn't work that way. On there way back Zetsu spotted them and decided to follow Kabuto and the strange presence that was sensed around the Akatsuki's cave.

-Burnt pit, same day-

Alex slowly came to as her mark inched its way down her arm and back under her bandages. She sat up and looked around the melted arena. She could only hold herself in fear. If her friends were ever around her and she lost control… Another shudder racked her body. She was cold and there was no blankets to keep her warm here.

Quickly assessing her situation, she realized that escape might not be possible. She should have asked what she would get if she won but Alex knew that he would not keep on the promise. He might pretend to but kill the final person so the others think that he is a kind and just person.

She wondered how long she had been out before she got up to move about. The only exit was dented a bit but not enough from her blast. If it survived her flames once, they'd survive it again. Her eyes moved back up to the ledge above her. It would be her only chance of escape now that she jammed the other with the dent.

Slowly, she gathered her senses and focused on her chakra, the blue light that glowed inside her. Alex sent her chakra to her feet and before taking a running leap. She missed the lip and flipped backwards and landed on her feet. She headed farther back and tried again. This time her fingers curled around the lip of ledge. Dangling for only a moment, Alex sent enough chakra into her feet to kick her up and over the edge.

Now came the hard part. Alex had to get out without being caught, again. She breathed in deeply and headed for the blown away door. Heading down the winding passages, Alex heard yelling coming from behind an almost closed door. Quickly masking her chakra, she walked up to the door and peered through the crack in the door.

She saw a man who felt familiar and Orochimaru. "Why didn't you tell me about her fire abilities?"

"I did not know sir," the man replied.

Alex would have thought the man handsome if it were not for the aura of evil that surrounded him and that something else that nagged at the back of her mind. What was it that he reminded her of? Then it hit her. His aura, his chakra, was the presence that had been plaguing her. Alex backpedaled. It was time to get out of here except that she hit Kabuto.

She went to squeaked but was quickly silenced by a hand over her mouth. Kabuto dragged her into the room with her struggling to get away.

"Orochimaru, the girl is awake," Kabuto stated what need not be said.

"How did she get out?" the snake asked.

"Best guess, would be she jumped," Aido quipped in. "And I'll shall be taking her off of your hands now."

His dark and heavy chakra filled the room and smothered the occupants. By the time Kabuto and Orochimaru came to, Alex and Aido were long gone and followed by two very different parties.

Words of the day(sort of)-

Lingerie means women's underwear: women's underwear and nightgowns; Synonyms underwear, underclothes, underclothing, undergarments, undies (informal), smalls (UK, informal or humorous)

Mercurially means 1. Lively and unpredictable: lively, witty, fast-talking, and likely to do the most unexpected 2. Containing mercury: containing or caused by mercury; plural: medicine containing mercury: formerly, a drug or chemical preparation containing mercury; Synonyms conflictingly, contradictorily, incompatibly, paradoxically, incoherently, incongruously, irreconcilably unpredictably, changeably, inconstantly, mercurially, capriciously, erratically, unevenly, variably, unreliably _antonym: _constantly


	28. Chapter 28

Shoutouts-

HidanxRai4ever: There are always people out there that agree with the monthly bit and then you got the giving birth also. Hidan you're such a prick but a cute one at that….

I did not just say that. Ugh, I hate writers block almost as much as the white and pink evil plot bunnies of doom…I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter go, so it is sucktastic.

Watergoddesskesay: why thank you, I'm sorry it took so long to get a chapter out

DragonridingDunedain225: I'm not going to say it again so read water goddess

PyroRoxax: I love your name and here it is

That_one: nice name, and I'm sorry that you don't like the song lyrics bit but I haven't used any in awhile so it isn't that bad

Xxyangxx2006: If I remember correctly and that is sad being that it is my story, it is Zetsu and Ibiki

Eternal-nekomata: Thank you, I tried my hardest to make him weird

Windwolf1988: I'm glad to hear that it is good

And here it is. Read and Enjoy. Superextraduperhyper apologies for taking so long

* * *

Chapter 28: Escaping Enemy's Lair part 3

Alex groaned and tried to move. She felt a jerk in her rolling. A rope was wrapped around her and the jerk came from one end being tied to a nearby tree. She wondered if this was the frying pan or the fire.

She started to carefully move herself towards the tree while scanning her surroundings for her capturer. He had to be here somewhere close by to watch her. Getting to the tree was easy for Alex, figuring out why the unseen man kidnapped her was another matter. The feeling of being watched washed over Alex. His presence came back to her and she knew him as her stalker.

Carefully, Alex scanned her surroundings but she could not see him. Her heart started racing and before things could get out of hand, she quenched her fear by thinking of happier things. The poor forest wouldn't be able to withstand the flames her body would pour out. If only she had gotten better at controlling the fire inside her, she would contain it to this small area.

"Hello, Alexandra," he said stepping out of the shadows. "How are you? I'd untie you but I can't say you won't try and run away."

She glared at him and the flames boiled. "I'd advise you to let me go before the consequences become dire."

He just laughed and quickly threw a bucket of ice on her. The marker on her arm shrank back to its normal size but it kept throbbing and glowing, waiting to flare up again. She spat out some water and sat back up.

"Just so you know, my friends will be coming for me," she growled and then smirked. "Then you'll be very sorry."

"Let them come," he smiled back at her. "You will watch them die."

Alex's face fell, he wasn't joking nor was he lying. For once in her life she prayed to whatever higher power there was that they would be safe.

-The next day-

Aido walked over to the resting Alex. He bent down and brushed the hair way from her face before he let his hand travel. With his hands near Alex's chest, she awoke and kicked out at him.

"Get away from me," she snapped, "you ugly freak."

His hands sliced across her face and split her lip. "Learn obedience quickly Alexandra. I wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of yours."

Lexx turned and left her to be. She didn't plan to stay here this long and with all the forest to hide in, Lexx left her in the ideal spot to run away in. Now, if only she could concentrate all of her fire energy without revealing into her hands.

Alex closed her eyes tight and focused. She ignored everything around her; it was only her and the rope. The rope snapped just as Lexx was returning with food.

He placed the plate down and grabbed the spoon. "Here you need to eat."

"I don't eat poison," she snapped and kicked at the plate, making sure he did become aware of her free hands.

"STARVE THEN," he screamed into her face, his own turning an ugly shade of purple. "I'D RATHER HAVE YOU DEAD THEN IN THEIR HANDS."

He grabbed her arms and twisted them painfully, leaving bruises. Alex tried to hold the hiss of pain in but it escaped regardless of her wishes. This brought a smile to his face.

If only he would just die but instead he got up and left her once more.

The instant he reentered his tent her hands went for the rope around her feet and she deftly removed them. She quickly took off into the trees. Finally, she was getting somewhere and it was away from the psychopaths who seemed to want her in their midst.


	29. Chapter 29

Shoutouts-

XSweetXSourXSoulX: He's getting there.

Kaitlyn: I'm still working on it and I great interest in finishing it. It is just becoming increasingly harder and harder and thank you for liking it.

Morlimox: Thank you

PrincessRachW: That is the writers goal. I'm sorry it has been taking me forever to get the next chap up. During the summer my step-dad is forcing me to finish a story that I can actually get money for. I wonder if someday people will write fan fiction about it….I can always hope right.

A/N: Gomenasai, read Princess' shoutout for the problem along with me being in college and what not. This chapter has also been hard to write. It is like it did not wish to be written but I forced myself to do so. If you can see that in my writing and it effects to the point that it is unbearable, then gomenasai again.

Please RE&R even though I'm the worst person on the planet for taking so damn long to put this one up.

* * *

Chapter 29: Rescue Squad

-Day 134, Zetsu-

He had lost her. When he entered Orochimaru's lair they had been unconscious and hardly a threat. He examined the melted prisoner room and knew he missed her but how she got out without him noticing was beyond him.

There was one thing for certain in Zetsu's mind. The man that had come in here was a big threat if he could escape unnoticed with Alex. He exited silently before Orochimaru could find out about him being there.

-Ibiki-

Four others ran with him, jumping expertly from branch to branch, in the direction of Orochimaru's hideout. He scowled. If only everyone would have listened to him. Alex was a spy and he had known it all along. Given, Ibiki did not expect she was a spy for Orochimaru and his goons. Next time he saw her, Ibiki would kill her without hesitation.

-Orochimaru-

He raged and the prisoners cowered into their cells more. Kabuto listened. They had been cheated by that man who knew more than he let on about the woman. She was a very interesting specimen and they had lost her. Kabuto made sure to stay out of range of Orochimaru's attacks that the other ninjas did not.

Orochimaru stormed up into Kabuto's face. "Find Aido Lexx, kill him, and bring me his head. Bring the girl back as well. Dead or alive, preferably the latter."

"Hai, Orochimaru," Kabuto replied pushing his glass up his face. "I'll find them."

Kabuto ran off to capture the girl and to complete the task set aside for him. He'd do anything to get away from the enraged Snake Sannin.

-Zetsu-

He quickly ran, every sense of his straining to find anything that would lead him to Alex. He stopped and turned his head in the direction of something new. He wasn't the only one looking for Alex. Konoha ninjas were looking for her as well at least twelve of them were running in the direction he was just farther west. Zetsu changed his direction and decided to follow the others.

He fell behind the group and masked his presence better so they would not know of their follower.

-Aido Lexx-

He headed out of his tent, planning on force feeding the food to the girl, when he noticed the coiled rope on the ground. A growl escaped his clenched teeth before he threw the food on the ground. No woman was worth this much frustration. He took off after prepared to beat the girl into either submission or death, whichever occurred first.

-Alex 1st POV-

I sprinted through the forest, the trees whistling past me. There was no way I was letting myself be recaptured; I'd sooner take my own life. Yet, I knew this was not true. If I let ended my life, I would never be able to see Tobi, Kakuzu-nii-sama, the Jashinist, Konan, Deidara, the Puppet master, Leader-sama, Itachi, Fish-breath, and especially Zetsu.

Oh, what I'd give to be safe in his arm right now. I'd sell my soul to the devil himself (that being Orochimaru or Lexx in my opinion). Hell, I would sell my soul just to see Ibiki's glowering face.

I shivered. The man was gaining on me and he was being followed by Kabuto. This was not going as plan. I tried to mask my chakra but I was becoming exhausted from the full on sprint through the dense foliage.

My foot hooked on a tree root and I fell hard, hearing a sickening snap from my ankle. I tried my hardest not to scream but my body did not listen. It hurt so bad.

I whimpered as I hurriedly removed my broken ankle from the root. I'd be damned if let the pain stop me from trying to escape. Now, all I could do was hobble along and hope that I ran into some form of help.

-Ibiki's group and Zetsu-

Ibiki heard the scream of pain and they stopped for a moment. Someone in the group said, "That was Alex."

They took off once more heading in the direction of Alex with Zetsu following behind them, knowing that Ibiki's group would beat him to her. He'd have to settle for getting her away from them.

-Aido-

He felt the presence behind him and stopped. He would take care of the person of minimal threat first. The fool thought he could face him. Instead of masking his presence from the following Sound ninja, he made sure his chakra signature could be well read for miles around. There was no point in hiding when you wanted to kill the person anyways.

Aido smiled when Kabuto showed up, "Did your master send you for something?"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses before he attacked Aido with the chakra scalpel.

-Alex-

Her pain blinded her from the fact that she was limping straight towards her rescuers and that her pursuers had stopped. What matter to her was her failing vision. The edges around her vision were turning black from the pain. She could feel that she was close to fainting.

Then she a familiar voice in front of her, "There she is."

She looked a relieved smile on her tear stained face. "Oh, thank god."

And she quickly hobbled over to wrap Ibiki into a hug. "Thank god," she murmured into his chest and then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I do realize that I haven't put any words of the day up and I'm think about all together just stopping it. If you would like me to continue please ask when you review.

Zetsu(both): That was a waste of an end author's note.

Me: Shut up!

Zetsu(black): I could always just eat you.

Me: Cannot.

Zetsu(both): Yes, we can.

Me: Then who will write this story, -sarcastic- you. I'd love to see you try Zetsu.

Zetsu(white): Then we'll let you live...for now

Me: -nervously- eh-hehehe, I'm going to go and run for my life now and join the Society of Hiding from Insane People or SHIP for short.

Please review...it make me very happy and go squeee.


	30. Chapter 30

Shoutouts-

INVADER KYUBI: wicked name by the way. Don't worry they have internet but I'll have to go on under and alias so my evil muses and the pink and white evil plot bunnies of fluffy DOOM don't find me.

Akatsuki Demon Kiera666: I'm also a major Zetsu fan…I could careless if he is a cannibal he still is sexy. I don't plan to stop. I am planning on writing a sequel to this story when it gets to it.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Yes, I agree. I'm absolutely evil to my characters. So, I'm going to try something different with another character I'm making up for my Deidara fanfic.

Xxyangxx2006: Yeah, and now Ibiki is going to learn about a couple of her many secrets or maybe just one. Just not the Akatsuki…not yet anyways. I don't plan to have him find out but then again, I didn't plan on him finding out about Alex's secrets.

A/N: If any of you are wondering what happens with the fight between Kabuto and Aido, I don't know nor do I care. I leave that up to your imagination on how their fight went but seeing as Kabuto is not an important character and is not the main antagonist I find it irrelevant. Anyways, onwards to chapter 30.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 30: Back in Konoha

-Day 135-

Her ankle had patched up nicely but Lady Tsunada was not letting Ibiki interrogate the girl. Ibiki growled. The Hokage had become attached to the girl and did not see the threat that she was. He would of killed her if weren't for the fact that he didn't know what information she had given to Orochimaru.

Alex opened the door to hospital room and looked at Ibiki and his incessant pacing. It was not like him. He usually stood still and glowered at whatever bothered him. She took off her shoe and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head and comically land upside right with the toe pointing back at her.

She smiled and said, "Your confounded pacing is driving me bonkers. I wish to sleep."

She slammed the door shut as her shoe came flying at her face to bounce harmlessly off the door. She opened the door again and grabbed her shoe before closing the door once more. Sighing, she waited on her bed for Ibiki to start pounding on her door. It wasn't her fault she was kidnapped and she knew he wanted to question her. So, to get him to come to her, she provoked him. Sure enough, he was slamming his fists into the door trying to get her to open it.

"If you keep that up," Alex said, opening the door, "you will alert everyone in the hospital that you are entering my room to question me."

She limped back to her bed leaving the door open for Ibiki to enter. "You might want to close the door Ibiki. If someone comes by and sees you in here with me. Well, I don't want to see what Lady Tsunada will do with you."

He closed the door and she looked at him calmly. By now any person he would be interrogating would be pissing themselves begging for mercy. He walked over and towered of her. He stood silently and watched Alex squirm under his scrutiny.

His hand shot out and wrapped around her neck. "You will speak the truth, unless you wish to die."

She nodded her head afraid to say anything aloud in case he would anger. He loosened his grip around her throat allowing her to take in a full breath of air.

"Who are you working for?" He asked.

"No one," she replied, firmly.

"Who are you working for?" he asked again.

Once more she replied, "No one."

He growled. "Who is your boss?"

"No one," she replied, her eyes starting to water. Maybe convincing him to come into her room was not her greatest idea.

He lowered himself and hissed into her face, "Are you working for Orochimaru?"

"No," her voice cracked and she shifted away from him, trying to put some distance between him and her.

He changed his question, "What did Orochimaru send you here to do?"

"I'm not with Orochimaru. I was kidnapped and I don't know why?"

"Why were you running free in the forest?"

"Another man had taken me away. He was claiming that I was his," she replied. "He said, 'I'd rather have you dead, than in their hands.' I escaped from his clutches."

He glowered at her but he saw that she was telling the truth, either that or she was a very effective lair. "What was his name?"

She looked at him, slightly fearful. It was the one thing she never asked. She shook her indicating she didn't know.

"You don't know or you don't want to say?" he growled at her.

Once more she shook her head. She didn't want to disappoint him by saying that she did not know. His hand went to her throat again and this time he put some chakra into it causing pain to sear through her body. Alex gasped and she clawed at his big hands to get it off. Tears started falling, hitting his wrists, and she could feel her panic level rising even though she knew he wouldn't kill her yet.

She quickly quenched the fire that was building within her but not before Ibiki jerked his hand away from being burned. Massaging her bruised throat, Alex looked at ninja and wondered what he was planning.

He looked at her curiously, "What was that?"

Alex gulped, she had no desire to answer. It was suppose to be a secret between her and the Akatsuki. "My defense mechanism," she murmured, not meeting his eyes. "I can't control it."

"What is it?"

"Fire," she sighed, at least he stopped questioning her about the unnamed man who had kidnapped her.

He looked at her before grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of her, intrigued with the turn of events. "How did this show up and when?"

"When I was very little," she said running her hand over the tiny scar on her forehead. "A bunch of kids from my school were picking on me. They were throwing rocks until I fell down. I was scared. I kept saying I was sorry but they wouldn't listen. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital, the sole survivor with in a ten mile radius of the epicenter of the fire. After that my flames would only come out when my stress levels were high. Whenever I felt endangered by people outside of my family."

She shrugged and looked at her lap trying to pretend that Ibiki wasn't in the room. In her mind, she was mentally beating herself up. If he kept pushing, she might have to tell him about her father and how her family truly died. She suppressed a shudder.

"How did your family threaten you?" He asked, and Alex's head shot up, her eyes wide open.

She breathed in and closed her mouth. She turned her head to look at the wall, her body slouching and back curving to make herself less noticeable, smaller. He noticed her reluctance to speak and he was tempted to force it out of her until he notice the blisters forming on his hands. Ibiki didn't know if she could quench the fire once more.

"It wasn't my family, just one person," she choked out. "Mother was cowardly. We all were. We could never face up to him," she took in a stuttering breath to continue and she turned to look him in the eye. "Our father was our nightmare and more especially, mine."

-Day 136, early in the morning-

Ibiki closed the hospital door that Alex was sleeping in. He knew why Orochimaru wanted her with in his collection. She would be a perfect experiment for him. A girl who could wielded fire as a weapon. Seemed perfect for her to end up in Konoha, a village in the Fire Country.

No matter how hard he tried, Ibiki could not shake the feeling that Alex was hiding something. He would push her until he found out what it was that she was hiding but for now he'd let her rest. He rubbed the bridges of his nose and head off to his office. There was paperwork to be done.

What Ibiki didn't know was that an Akatsuki member was standing outside her window listening to the entire conversation. He knew that Ibiki didn't trust the girl. There was no way he could allow Alex to stay when Ibiki was pushing her for answers she had no desire to give.

He was about to sneak in when Alex's window open and her voice drifted up to him, "Zetsu don't you dare take me back, yet. I've only just begun my real training."

"**He knows you are hiding something,**" he replied. "Ibiki will force it out of you."

"And I'll be fine, Zetsu," she answered. "I'm not betraying the Akatsuki or _you_."

With that said she closed her window and limped back to bed. Zetsu would watch her from afar making sure that the mysterious man stayed far away. And if he wasn't looking after her then he'd at least send Tobi keep her safe. She curled up on the bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Waahh, I did not intend for Ibiki to find out what he did….it just sort of happened. Damn you Ibiki and your evil cunning ways. I guess that is why he is the head of Torture and Interrogation. Hopefully poor Alex can survive the rest of the questioning.

Zetsu(black): If you allow Ibiki to torture her, it will not matter that this story will not be finished.

Me: O_O I best be running now -nothing left but a puff of smoke-

Zetsu(white): how can she finish the story if you scare her away

Zetsu(black): ...


	31. Chapter 31

Shoutouts-

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Yes she is or is she…with me you never know. Probably explains why Zetsu wants to eat me. Maybe I should have him read the extra fine print of his contract. Hmmm, nah, where's the fun in that.

Xxyangxx2006: I'm glad you liked. Him knowing plays a part in this chapter but not a lot. This is a longer chapter also. 12 pages to be exact. One of my longer ones.

A/N: Hey, it only took me two days to type this one. Hopefully, I can get the others out just as fast but seeing as it is almost November and the dread Finals are in December along with my new nephew coming into this world around the same time. I, as a aunt and college student, will be severely distracted. You've all been forewarned.

* * *

Chapter 31: Petrified

-Day 136-

Alex walked back to Ibiki's place. When she was released from the hospital, she was told by Tsunada that she would continue staying at the interrogators home. She expected him to be there to walk her back but he wasn't.

She smiled and waved to the people she knew. Maybe instead of staying there she'd go to the training grounds and see if Team 7 or Team Gai were there to spar with. She changed her direction and headed towards the training grounds. It would allow her to work her body after her stint with Orochimaru and the day she had in the hospital.

A smile broke on her face when she saw Rock Lee, and she called out to him, "Lee, where are you heading?"

He paused and let her jog over to him before replying, "I was on my way to train some more, Alex. Would you care to join me?"

"Does it snow in winter?" she replied smiling. "I'd love to. Actually, that was where I was heading. I was hoping to run into you or Team 7 there. Will the others be there?"

"Master Gai will be there," he answered. "Would you like to race?"

Alex thought about it and then smile. "Only if you carry me."

He smiled and gave her his back for Alex to climb up on. "Try to get there in less than minute, Lee."

Rock Lee took off with Alex laughing at the reckless speed and he sped up to get her to laugh more. He slid to a stop when they reached the training ground and Alex jumped off his back to wave at Gai and Kakashi.

"Hello," she smiled.

"You see, Lee's up to the challenge," Kakashi said while Alex walked over to join him.

Gai was hugging Lee with tears streaming down his face. "Ah, the power of youth."

"They're going to be like that for awhile now, aren't they?" Alex asked with a bored expression.

"Yes," he replied, pulling out his book that Alex was so attempted to steal from him.

A smile came to her face, "If you buy another one of those books, you can challenge Gai to a read-off. First one to finish wins. Then you'll always beat him in anything else you could think of to challenge him. His mind will be to traumatized to actually win anything."

"Mm-hmmm."

"Hey, I've been out of commission for about a week now and I want to test my taijutsu," she finally shouted at the two still hugging each other. "So can you end the power of youth love fest before I become extremely nauseated."

Lee looked at her, "I'll fight you."

They quickly took up a stance and stared at each other before they both rushed at the other. "My Lee will win against her."

"No, she will," Kakashi replied, turning a page. "She's got something that Lee does not."

Gai looked at the Copycat Ninja. "Oh, and what is that?"

"She's a girl," he replied. "Lee is not big on hitting pretty girls."

Kakashi caught a stone that went flying for his face. "I'm not a girl," Alex growled. "I'm an adult female."

"She also has a temper that she can used to her advantage with her taijutsu," he sighed. "And then we'll have another Lady Tsunada and Sakura."

Gai turned back to watch the fight. It seemed to be a draw so far. When it did seem to be going in the direction of the one or the other, it was quickly became a stalemate again.

Lee kicked Alex in the chest and she flew towards the two Jonin. She quickly flipped and landed on her feet. Her butt tapping Gai's leg before she ran back at Lee, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks that Lee returned with the same force.

Alex landed a punch on Lee's cheek and he hit a nearby tree with enough force to crack the bark. She ran at him, ready to slam a her fist once more into his face but her fist met with a foot and she jumped back.

Their fight had been even long and they were already breathing heavily from the exertion. Alex swiped at the sweat that was stinging her eyes before charging after her opponent once more. It was obvious that she needed to work on her physical strength some more.

Lee's fist made contact with her chin and once more she flew backwards. She hit the ground hard and the wind left her lungs, leaving her gasping for air. Her mind screamed at her to roll out of the way and she did as Lee's foot cratered the ground.

Alex quickly got back on her feet and froze. Watching the fight was Him. She backed up with fear in her eyes.

Lee stopped his attack when he realized she wasn't paying attention to him. He followed her eyes and saw….

Nothing. "Alex-chan, are you alright?" he asked looking at her.

"He was there." Both Jonin looked at her.

"Orochimaru?" they asked in unison.

She shook her head. "No, the other guy. The one who was with Orochimaru. Can one of you walking me back to Ibiki's?"

"Lee and I will go," Gai volunteered. "Kakashi, go tell Lady Tsunada."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Alex with the two green jumpsuit wearing ninjas. Tears were rolling down her face. She was doubting her decision to stay.

She fell to her knees and sobbed, "I just want to go home. I don't care if my foster parents always speak to me condescendingly or that I'll have to see the doctor everyday. I just want to go home, where it is safe."

"Alex?" Lee's concerned voice drifted down to her. "Would you like me to care you?"

She nodded her head and climbed onto his back, her tears still falling, and whispering, "But I don't even know where home is or how to get back."

The run to the house wasn't as enjoyable as it was the first time on Lee's back and Alex clambered off. She thanked them when they said they'd be staying until Ibiki showed up and she went to sit on the couch. She didn't know what to do to entertain them but then her stomach growled.

Alex got up and went into the kitchen and notice that there wasn't much of anything. "Ibiki is rarely ever home," Gai said. "I'll send Lee to pick something up for the three of us."

She nodded her head and went back to the couch. Sighing heavily, she laid down and closed her eyes. He was back. Whoever had stopped him did not end his life. She wondered what happened to the other chakra signature. Her mind whirled around him, her home, her family, the doctor, her scars, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and Zetsu. There was too much to think about for her.

"What does he want with me?" she asked before fresh tears stung her eyes. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

Gai walked over and stood behind the couch looking at her. He didn't know how to cheer her up. He doubt say the man wanted her for her 'power of youth' would help. It would probably make the situation worse. So, he cried with her.

Lee ran into the room but Alex had already fallen asleep and Gai was still vigilantly watching over her. The younger version of Gai went to wake her up but his sensei stopped him shaking his head. He took his meal from Lee and sat down to eat.

-Day 137-

Alex stirred from her sleep when the sun shown in through the window. "Stupid sun," she grumbled and rolled over to try and go back to sleep.

Her stomach growled loudly and she remembered she had not really eaten the day before. She sat and saw the meal she was suppose to have yesterday in front of her. She grabbed and opened it. The food was gone in a matter of minutes and her stomach growled again.

Someone knocked on the door and Alex went to answer but a scarred hand stopped her, "Go sit back on the couch, Alex."

She nodded and he waited until she was sitting back down before he opened the door. Kakashi stood there with breakfast and before Ibiki could stop her she ran up to him and grabbed the meal. She quickly scarfed it down as well and then sat down, licking the grease off of her fingers.

Ibiki growled at the girl but the damage was already done. If the food was poisoned, there was nothing he could do. Kakashi scratched the back of his head before walking in.

"Lady Tsunada told me to keep an eye on Alex today," he said and Alex looked at him.

"Your late," Ibiki growled.

Kakashi instantly replied, "I was caught up in the joys of life."

"Does anyone ever believe that Kakashi?" Alex asked getting up. "You have more food on you. I can smell it Kakashi. You either hand it over or lose some precious limbs."

He sighed and pulled out the apple he was saving for later. Both men watched her devour it and they raised an eyebrow in surprise when her stomach still growled in hunger. She shrugged at them before looking in the kitchen for something to eat.

"I need substance," she shouted out at the two. "Why don't you have any real food Ibiki? Kakashi, can we go out and eat? You'll pay and we'll call it a date."

He shook his head and waved for her to follow. "Wait for me to change into clean clothes and take a shower. Getting sponge baths from nurses does not count."

She ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Luckily for her, Ibiki had not thrown away her clothes when she disappeared. She quickly cleaned herself and dressed in clean clothes.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said running out. "The bathrooms open for you Ibiki."

She rushed out the door and stuck extremely close to Kakashi. "So where are we heading?"

"The ramen shop," he replied, with his nose buried in the book.

"You do realize that you would do much better at your job if you weren't reading that stupid porno book," she said.

"I guess you are not hungry," he replied.

"I have no desire to result in cannibalism to get my food," she shot back. "And you would be on the top of my food list."

-Aido-

I growled. Now it was going to be hard to get her. The whole village was on alert and she had a guard on her at all times. I watched her walk into the ramen shop with Kakashi.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _I cursed. _How could I let her see me?_

It didn't matter. It was just a minor set back. I knew it could be fixed later. Waiting was one of my many strong points even if it was irritating. It was time for me to go back to report to my sister. She would not be happy with the turn of events and I shuddered at the though of what she would do when she found out.

-Alex and Kakashi-

She sighed contently and patted her stomach. She was now happily full and Kakashi's wallet was despairingly empty. He glanced at her, wondering if she was related to Naruto in anyway.

"Thanks for the meal, Kakashi," she said planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Now you know why it is unwise to let me starve for a even a day."

"I'm making sure you eat properly from now on," he replied. "I just don't know how I'm going to do it today. You finished off my paycheck."

"Sorry," she giggled, nervously. "I was ravenous. What am I going to do all day? It's probably not safe for me to go and train."

"You'll be training," he replied.

"I will?"

"Inside," Kakashi answered. "Lady Tsunada is going to start you on healing."

He watched the girl brighten and bounce around on the stool she was on. She was practically oozing happiness. At least she had finally cheered up.

"Come on," he said. "Time to take you to Lady Tsunada."

Alex jumped up and was ready to run out the door when he grabbed her. "No running off. I can't keep you safe if I don't know where you are."

"Okay, okay," she said, bouncing from foot to foot. "Stop being an old man and pick up the pace. I'm not getting any younger as much as I wish I was."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

-Later-

Alex walked into the house and collapse on the couch. Even in practicing healing, Tsunada was brutal, never allowing Alex to let up. The Hokage made sure to push Alex to the extremes.

She barely even lifted her head when she heard Gai talking with Kakashi. They were switching and Alex could smell the food Gai had brought with him. Kakashi must have told him about her hunger and she got up, heading towards the door. She opened it and held her hand out for the bag.

"If you want some Gai, you better get in here or there won't be any left," she said turning around and opening it up.

_Yum, General Chicken Tzo,_ she thought. _The best food ever._

She slowly ate the meal, trying her hardest to let herself savor it. Gai walked in and grabbed his own meal and opened it. He ate his a lot faster than she did but then again she wasn't trying to race him. Devouring his food quicker allowed him to get back up and head out to keep an eye out for that mystery guy.

She sighed feeling her mood depressing. It was close to being the whole day that she had not thought of him with his greedy eyes. She sighed again and capped the meal, her appetite suddenly gone. At least she'd have something to eat tomorrow.

-Day 147 (because I can jump a month ahead and there is nothing you can do about it)-

Alex headed out of Ibiki's apartment. She didn't complain about still living in the interrogator's home, after all she got to live there for free or almost free. She cooked and she cleaned if she had the supplies to do what she needed.

It was cold outside and she quickly slipped on the gloves. Ibiki had left money on the table for her to buy some food. At least he had stopped questioning her, whenever he got the chance. It was almost as if he trusted her not to do something stupid or being a criminal. Besides she wasn't here to do any reconnaissance or information gathering. She had not been told to do so, nor did she plan to.

She closed her eyes and lifted her head up as the snow started falling. Acting like a kid, she stuck her tongue out trying to catch a snowflake. When one landed on her tongue, she laughed. If Tobi would ever take his mask off, he'd be joining her in this white world.

Thinking of Tobi made her wonder if any of the Akatsuki were still watching over her. The random ninja's staying at the stoop of Ibiki's home ended three days ago when the mystery man didn't show up for a second time. Some of the ninjas said she imagined him being and blamed it on stress but she knew that it was really him. She could feel the man watching as he always did from time to time. He just didn't know she'd be ready this time.

"Hello," she said walking into the store.

The clerk looked at her and smiled. It was common for her to come here. They always knew when she was coming and they'd have a discount sheet ready for her to use. She grabbed a cart, the discounts, and headed towards the back. Once there, she grabbed cheese, butter, eggs, and milk. Now all she needed to grab was some meats, soups, cereals, and a few other miscellaneous items.

-Aido-

Finally she was no longer being watched. Even the Akatsuki stopped keeping an eye on her when Ibiki stopped questioning her. They were idiots. Did they honestly think I would stop hunting her? I wanted her as my own.

I gingerly touched the new wound on my face. It would take forever to heal thanks to my sister's skills. If Alex hadn't of notice me, my face would still be the same. I'd have to punish her for this.

I smiled. I knew exactly how to get back at her but she'd enjoy this in the end. Now, I have to wait for her to leave the stupid grocery shop.

-Alex-

She left humming 'A White Christmas.'" It felt appropriate to her with all the snow. After all it was already ankle deep and more kept falling. Christmas may have passed already but she never really cared about what day it was. She always had a habit to sing or hum the first song that seemed to fit her mood.

Just for fun, she twirled in a circle and let some of the song slip past her lips, "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the one's I use to know…"

She went back to humming it while she pulled off her gloves so she could unlock the door. Opening it, she shut the door and left the lights off while she stripped out of her winter gear. She then picked up the groceries and went into the kitchen to put away the perishables.

Her voice drifting back into the living room as she changed between singing and humming. She walked out and felt something stab into the back of her neck. Turning around quickly, Alex saw him. Her pupils shrunk and her heart rate increased but she could not feel the fire.

_Shit_. She thought. _How could I let my guard down._

"Hello, Alexandra," he purred. "It is so nice to see you again. I hope your stay here has been pleasurable. Don't try and use your fire. Or your chakra for that matter."

"Why?"

"Because silly," he smiled devilishly. "I wouldn't want those things getting in the way of us being together. They are such a dangerous thing."

Alex gulped, tears already coming to her eyes but she fought them back. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. She tried to work the drug out of her system. If she couldn't form fire, she could at least try and heat her body up to burn it out and use the chakra that she couldn't let out, could also be used to fight it off too.

"What….what," she tried to choke out. "What is your name?"

He smiled, raising his hand high. "Aido Lexx."

He backhanded her and she flew over couch, landing on the ground painfully, and she cried out. His smile spread further. He jumped over and land next to her, ripping at her clothes.

_No, no, no, no. NonononononoNONONONONONONO. _"NO!" She finally screamed, when the increasing voice in her head would not do, and hit him with a chakra filled punch but it was still weak from the drug.

She didn't wait to see if he was incapacitated or not. Alex got up and ran for the door. Her mind telling her to get to Ibiki. She ran in the direction of his office, the snow stinging her bare feet. Alex tried to push the thought of the cold from her mind but the tears were already freezing to her face.

He was right behind her, she could feel his presence. Her whispered, "Ibiki, help me," were barely audible.

Burning the drug out was making her tired and she could feel the darkness creeping in. If she lost it many would die. She stopped trying to get rid of the drug and decided to keep running towards the interrogation building.

She reached the door and slammed it in. Alex ignored the receptionist and went down the long hallway to Ibiki's office. It wasn't unusual for Alex to come here anyways. No one answered when Alex pounded on his door.

"IBIKI, COME ON! OPEN UP, IBIKI! HE'S AFTER ME!" she yelled.

"What do you want? Who are you?" She heard the receptionist say to Aido when he walked in.

Without hesitation, he took the woman's life and started to head towards Alex, a hideous blistering bruise forming on his jaw. Alex's eyes widen again and she ran to elevator pushing the button vigorously.

"COME ON! COMEONCOMEONCOMEON!" She was freaking out and pushing the button harder.

The door open and she ran in pushing bottom basement floor, where Ibiki worked a lot. She hit the close button and kept hitting it as Aido increased his pace. The door closed right before he reached the door. The last thing Alex saw was the blind fury on his face.

The door dinged and Alex ran out of the elevator yelling, "IBIKI, WHERE ARE YOU? IBIKI!"

He opened one of the interrogation rooms and looked down the hall at the panicking girl. She ran towards and threw her arms around his waist.

"He's here. He's here," she sobbed. "He killed the receptionist and he's angry. He's here. He drugged me and he's here."

He removed himself from the girls grasp as other's came out. "Tsuki, Masaaki, go with Alex. Stay in this room." He indicated the one right next to the room he was in. "Protect her with your life."

Ibiki took off his coat and gave it to Alex before the two assigned to her protection grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the room without question. She watched as Ibiki rounded up some ninjas to go into the elevator to check out every floor up from the bottom basement.

"Water, I need cold water," Alex said to the two ANBU.

They each looked at the other ninja from behind their masks and than at the girl. "I feel faint. I need water so I don't explode."

Baboon mask left leaving the other to watch her. The drug was almost out or at least she hoped it was. Now that she didn't feel like she needed to run for her life she had started to burn it out of her system again. She just hoped the others would survive.

Ibiki and five other ninjas reached the exiting floor. Fifteen more were proceeding up to check the three upper floors for the intruder. He wondered why Alex would come to him for help, when he was still her biggest skeptic and least likely to believe her. Yet here he was looking for the intruder.

He took notice to the dent and burn marks on the door and the slight scorching to the floor from where her bare feet had stepped. Quickly, he ordered one of his men to follow the prints to where they led. She left with a nod of the head ignoring the body of the woman at the desk.

They searched every office but they did not find anyone. Then his neck collar communicator went off. He pushed the button, "Yes."

"Third floor. Intruder spotted and we're in pursuit, sir," a man said. "He is heading for the woods."

"Good, catch him and bring him back for interrogation," he replied.

"Yes sir," the other replied.

Now, he needed to get back to Alex.

Alex dumped the fourth pail of cold water on her head. Her panic had subsided when she felt Aido's chakra signature leaving. Baboon mask kept leaving to get her more water but she knew it wouldn't be need much longer. The drug was practically gone and she could feel the fire ebbing.

Ibiki entered and looked around the room. "Where is Masaaki?"

"Baboon Mask? He's getting me more ice water," Alex replied. "I didn't think you wanted me burning down this place."

He shook his head at her reply. At least it showed that she was calming down. He grabbed a chair and moved it in front of her before waving Tsuki out. She would keep Masaaki from entering the room.

"He's on the run," Ibiki told her.

Alex looked at him, "I know. I can feel that he's fleeing and that five are pursuing him."

It amazed him how relaxed she was and that she could detect the retreating chakras. He then realized she was forcing herself to be calm and analytical. If she wasn't she might lose control. She was keeping the fire contained in the only way she knew how.

"…his name," she said and Ibiki's shifted.

"Repeat that?" he asked not wanting her to know that he had been lost in his thoughts.

"I know his name," she repeated. "Aido Lexx. I asked him before he…before he tried to…to…"

She shifted uncomfortably and got up. Her knock on the door shocked him. The two outside looked at her and her extend hand. Masaaki handed her the pail of water and the three watched her dump it on her head. She handed the pail back and closed the door.

"Good," he replied, looking at her. Stressing her was not an option. "Tsuki will take you to the hospital to get your cheek checked out but wait here until you are given more adequate clothing."

She nodded her head and watched him leave.

* * *

A/N: I know I jumped ahead a month, and I'm wandering if anyone can guess what the day is the final half of this chapter. It's not that hard if you go back to the chapter where she's told she's leaving for Konoha. Hint: it is the day before her b-day. Anyways, I jumped ahead because I didn't want to write about a month of her being followed and all. We all know how boring that would be. Alex got up and dress, ate something, went and trained, the random ninja of the week following her around telling her not to get to far ahead of him/her. blah blah blah. you get the picture.

Me: So, what did you think Zetsu?

Zetsu(black): you almost raped her.

Me: I let her get away and Ibiki trusts her more. Heck, he's going to trust her a whole lot more after this chap.

Zetsu(black): -glares-

Me: Hey, I might have her rejoin the Akatsuki soon if that pleases you.

Zetsu(white): yes it does

Zetsu(black): kiss ass

(white): am not

(black): are too

Me: okay, while the two halves of Zetsu are arguing if the white half is a kiss ass or not, please review -two halves are still arguing in the back ground- or you can keep watching the show and wonder if Zetsu is deciding if he is delicious enough to eat

Review are much appreciated.


	32. Chapter 32

Shoutouts-

XSweetXSourXSoulX: True that would work but one he might bite my tongue off -mumbles off to the side- he's already threatened to do so, and two, Alex would fry me alive Alex: Damn straight I would, keep your hands off him, Jinxed Zetsu: **Woman are fight **over us. Me&Alex: Don't make us pull out the weed killer. Me: See the danger…unless you want to try.

Xxyangxx2006: That is a good question. Let us ask Zetsu. Me: Hey Zetsu…if you eat the other half of you, would that count as homicide or suicide. Zetsu: -glares- Me: Okay that answers the question. Onwards to the next bit. Yeah, those to are very creepy. I got congratulated on making a female Orochimaru once. Hehe. Hopefully, I can figure out away to defeat her…I know it will happen, I just don't know when or how or even if it will happen in this half of the story.

A/N: Well, I've only received two reviews this time -mopes- but that is okay. As long as I have my faithful reviewers I'm happy. Given I'd still prefer more. It is also currently 6:34 in the morning. I've decided to pull an all nighter, so if anything sounds completely messed up….blame the lack of sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and sadly never will….unless….nah….it wouldn't fly so well with Law Enforcement. -sighs- Do not torture creator of Naruto. Do not torture him for the rights to own this story.

_**WARNING:**_ THERE IS INCEST IN THIS CHAPTER. If you no likey than don't read. This chapter is more filler anyways. Given you do find out more about the Unnamed Sister. It has some humor though which in this so far bleak series is needed.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 32: Sick, Tired, and Cold

-Day 150, January 3-

The random ninja of the day were outside the door, except it was now four. Alex wouldn't complain. She felt relatively safe with their numbers, especially now when she couldn't do much of anything.

She coughed and snuggled in deeper under the many blankets piled on her including Ibiki's jacket. Hers was wrapped snuggly around her with a sweater and sweatpants. Alex's little stint of ice water and running in inappropriate clothes had caused her to catch a nasty cold.

Her body was hit by another bout of shivers and she crawled out from under her mound of blankets. She landed with a hard thump and she tired to pull the jacket around her closer for warmth.

"You should get back under those blankets," Kakashi said, having come in from hearing her fall.

"I'm cold," she whispered softly and went into a coughing fit. "Ibiki and the others haven't come back yet?"

"No they have not yet," Kakashi said. "I'm sure they will be alright. Now, get back under those covers. We can't have you getting sicker."

"I was thinking a hot shower will help," she stood up on shaky legs and walked slowly towards the bathroom, using everything to help her get there. "Never again will I run outside barefoot."

She closed the bathroom door and stripped. Before crawling into the hot stream of water, Alex plugged the crack in the door to keep the steam in. The warmth did help and she debated about turning it into a bath. It amazed her how well the hot shower made her feel better and she opted to do it everyday if necessary. The only problem would be her wet hair.

Alex heard Ibiki's voice outside and she ungracefully got out of the shower. She quickly wrapped a towel around and ignoring her freezing, aching, and sick body's protest opened the door to look at the man. She closed her eyes and sent out a mental sorry to those who had died. The look on Ibiki's face told her that he got away and that the pursuers did not make it.

Closing the door, she got dressed and pulled her hair up. If she could not dry it, she'd at least keep it off of her body while it dried. Some part of her blamed herself for the death of the five ninjas but she shook the idea from her head. It wasn't her fault that Aido wanted her. It wasn't her fault that she had to run for her own safety. If anything it was Aido's fault for being there, for existing.

Alex looked in the mirror and saw that her face was flushed with anger. It would not do to think about. Someone knocked on the door and she gasped, turning quickly towards it.

"Alex get back under those blankets," Ibiki's voice carried through the door as a harsh growl. "If I catch you out of them, I'll tie you down."

She exited the bathroom and wobbled back to the couch. They watched her move and adjust to get under all the blankets perfectly. "Can someone turn the temp up in the house? It's still freezing."

Ibiki indicated that the ninja in the house should do so and he sat down. "How…are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Alex replied. "When did you find them? How far out were there?"

"About a day's distance," he replied. "It was roughly three hours ago."

"Mm-hmm," Alex looked over at him. "I'm sorry you lost some of your men, Ibiki. I did not want anyone to…to…"

She let it trail off and watched him nod his head, "Rest. Lady Tsunada will slaughter me if she finds out you've gotten worse."

Alex nodded her head and curled up around the piles of blankets. Before she drifted off, she felt some more weight be added, and in the back of her mind, knowing someone had placed another blanket on her.

-unknown place, unknown time-

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP FAILING LIKE THAT AIDO," his sister raged. "FIRST, YOU USE OROCHIMARU AND SHE GETS AWAY. THEN YOU NEARILY GET CAUGHT ESCAPING THE SECOND TIME FROM KONOHA!"

I flinched away from my sister. The pogonip was pulsing around me and those poor souls that had previously displeased her, screamed in their final act of pure agony. Her wolf looked at me and started licking its mouth and I knew it wanted to make me its next meal and most likely I would be.

"Sister," I said calmly and with the most respect I could muster, "the girl is more resourceful than one could expect. She has everyone in Konoha wrapped around her finger."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HAPPEN," she screamed into my face. "FIRST SHE'S WITH THE AKATSUKI AND THEY ARE A THREAT. NOW SHE'S WITH THE KONOHA AND THEY ARE TO WILLING TO DIE TO PROTECT HER. HAVEN'T YOU REALIZE THAT THEY MOST LIKELY REALIZED HER POTENTIAL."

I gulped and took a step back. _Shit why the fuck didn't I think of that._ I kept cursing myself mentally as my sister walked towards me.

"Maybe," she said more calmly. "I should do this job since everyone else seems to fail at it. If you want a job done right you have do it yourself after all."

She grabbed my blistering cheek and squeezed hard. _No sister you'd never do that. Why get your hands dirty when you can send someone else soil theirs for you._

I was pushed to the ground and my sister ripped my clothes. "I need something to calm me down, brother." I breathed. "What's the matter? This use to excite you."

"The pain in my face," I murmured. "It's distracting me."

She slid up my body and gently grabbed my face, blowing cool air around the burns. "There does that help."

I nodded, noticing that she sent her wolf to attack someone in the pogonip. Their screams exciting me more. Her smile told me she was happy.

She sat up and untied her top, letting it fall around her waist. "Help me, brother. I seem to have a need to get rid of some pent up emotions."

I lunged up and shoved my tongue down her throat.

-Alex-

_He walked closer to me. 'Hello, Alexandra,' his poisoned mouth spoke. 'Did you miss me, baby.'_

'_Daddy,' I said backing away slowly. 'You're dead.'_

'_Yes, you killed me,' he replied. 'But I loved the feel of you so much that I couldn't stay away.'_

_His fleshed was bubbling off, landing on the floor in mold chunks, and I moved away from him until my back hit the armrest of the couch. I slipped over it and fell to the ground and that was when I saw him. A gasp escaped my lips and my father smiled._

'_I hope you don't mind,' he laughed. 'I brought a friend.'_

'_Aido!' I exclaimed with fresh tears falling down my face._

'_Hello, Alexandra,' he purred. _

_They both advanced on me and I had finally backed myself into a corner. I whimpered in fear and closed my eyes. It had to be dream. Dad was dead. It had to be a dream._

_I screamed as there hands touched me and I struggled to get away. The stench of their hungry bodies and burnt flesh making me gag. Disgusting. I felt disgusting. There touch made me feel absolutely vile._

Alex heard screaming and someone yelling while roughly shaking her. "Alex, wake up. God damn it. Wake up."

Pain seared across her face as Ibiki raised his hand and smacked her. Her eyes opened up and her hand went to her stinging cheek. "Ibiki?"

She lunged at him and buried her face into his chest letting out a painful sob. Ibiki just kneeled there with a shocked look on his face. He looked up at Gai and Kakashi seeking advice on what to do. They both indicated he should wrap his arms around her and pat her back gently or rub it. He did so and kept it up until her sobs turned into little hiccups.

He went to move his arms and let her go but the ninjas in front of them shook there heads no. How long was he suppose to stay like this? He kept rubbing her back, for what felt like hours to him, until he heard light snoring. Alex had finally fallen back to sleep.

Carefully, he picked her up and brought her to his room. Her bedding was drenched with sweat. The other two brought the blankets back in and laid them on her. They were going to talk.

They left her and went to the kitchen and waved the other ninjas away.

-3 hours later, jeez these guys talk like a bunch of housewives-

Alex wondered in and walked into the door frame. "Don't mind me." They looked at her. "Oh come off it. Anyone could have told you that someone was talking about them when the instant they walk in everyone shuts up."

"You should be in bed," Gai said.

"Nah, I feel much better and I want to put some food in my empty stomach," Alex replied walking like a drunk to the kitchen cabinets.

"How can you feel much better after pouring sweat like you did?" Kakashi asked, getting up to grab the box of cereal Alex was reaching for.

"I threw up," she reposted. "It is amazing how well you can feel after doing something so disgusting as vomiting." Alex then quickly added, "Sorry, Ibiki."

"What for?"

"I didn't make it out of the bed," she said sheepishly. "I'll clean it up later."

The three turned to look at Kakashi. "This is not something to be laughing at, Kakashi," Ibiki growled. "Alex the next time you feel like being sick, make sure its on him."

"Never took you as a person to have a sense of humor, Ibiki," Alex smiled. "Besides I have an easier way to get him to stop laughing."

Gai placed his hand on Alex's forehead, before asking, "I'm afraid to ask, but how?"

"Gai is wearing pink boxers with hearts on them." Gai's eyes widen and he quickly removed his hand from her forehead. "Ibiki is wearing plain old white ones." Ibiki's head shot up from staring at his coffee. "And Kakashi has blue briefs."

"How would you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"They same way I know your out of milk at your place and Gai is out of milk, eggs, flour, and butter," she replied nonchalantly.

Alex poured the cereal into a bowl and started eating it dry with her fingers. "I'm not out of milk."

"That is why you are thinking about checking your milk level when you get back home, and the reason Gai is looking at me as if I've been stalking him," she said after swallowing her food. "Could you get me some water?"

Kakashi placed a glass of water in front of her. "At least your fever seems to have broken."

"Isn't that the only positive outlook in this bleak situation?" she replied, yawning. "And I don't want to sleep. We have a bed full of vomit and the other soaked in sweat. Unless one of you is willing to house me for the remainder of my sleep."

She finished her cereal, down the glass of water, and placed them in the sink, "Well, I better get to cleaning up my mess. I'm pretty sure Ibiki wants to sleep sometime soon."

She was almost out of the room when Gai grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of his monstrous hugs, tears streaming down his face. "To be so young and to forced to live with such a horrible life."

"Iiiiibiiiikiiii," she growled in ascending tones, "you **told** them. I've never been big on murder but I think I can make an exception."

"You not angry," he said, taking a sip from his coffee, "that I told them. You pissed that I told Gai."

She growled, her weakened body tensing, "Yeah, because I knew he'd react as such. I'm surprised he lasted this long and just for that, **you **can clean up my sick. And Gai, can you **stop** hugging me. You know of my situation so you should know why I don't want to behugged by **you.**"

"But you need a hug," he sobbed and she glared daggers at Ibiki.

Kakashi caught the look and scratched the back of his head, glad that he wasn't Ibiki. "If looks could kill, you'd be dead right now Ibiki. But since Gai has you stopped," he chuckled nervously when her evil eye was turned on him, "we would like to discuss your dream."

"Great," she grumbled, "now, ninjas are psychiatrists too. I've had enough of those damnable head shrinkers. If you can get Gai off of me…."

Kakashi walked up to Gai and whispered something in his ear. The other gasped and looked at him, letting go of Alex, "You enjoy reading books like that."

"Told you, you could beat Gai at anything if you traumatized him with your Make Out books," Alex grumbled. "What is it that you wished to know?"

* * *

A/N: We have had an unexpected turn events. My sister and I are suffering from some grievances. Nothing is wrong with my unborn nephew and he is proceeding as planned. No, my sorta grandmother is in the hospital and she is not expected to make it. If she does go, I might stop writing for awhile or I could start typing more to drown out any sorrow.

Zetsu(black): what are you talking about? Since you found out not a tear has fallen from you eye.

Me: My eyes watered. I don't do crying much. Besides she's not dead yet and crying over milk not spilt is a waste of tears needed in areas more useful.

Zetsu(white): emotionless prat

Me: that is something your black half would say Zetsu. -punches Zetsu in the arm- and thanks for telling me something already know.

Anyways. Please review to make me feel better. I may not cry but it still hurts and reviews can cheer me up from this bleak out look on life.


	33. Chapter 33

Shoutouts-

Invader Kyuubi: Thank you for your support and the good new is that she took a turn for the better and she is now out of the hospital. Bad news is, I'm still sick and that means I can't see her. -sigh- Oh well, at least she's doing better.

Xxyangxx2006: So even the shark man can be disturbed about incest between siblings. I hoped you enjoyed your date with Kisame.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Yay, I made her sick because I was sick and whatnot. It is funny how you can make your characters suffer what you are suffering. It makes it kind of humorous in my opinion.

A/N: Okay I made a longish chapter about 9-10 pages. So, yay me -claps hands like London from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody- I know, I'm a geek. Anyways, she is going to see Zetsu and the Akatsuki soon. Woot. There is even a sweet sad moment in the end that made me cry. I don't know about you guys but me crying is not often. The last time I cried for Alex was when I was writing the first dream sequence where her dad raped her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never shall no matter how hard I wish for it. I quiet enjoy being a girl. I also do not own Monster by Meg and Dia. It is a good song but it is about rape. Good day.

RE&R

Chapter 33: First Mission as a Medical Ninja, Damn It.

* * *

-Day 160, yes another time jump-

Alex stood before Lady Tsunada, shivering in anticipation. "I've trained you as best as I can. You have excelled far better than I expected."

She controlled her urge to jump up and down while whooping with joy. If Lady Tsunada was saying what she was, then Alex could return to the Akatsuki and be besides Zetsu again. Lady Tsunada kept talking but Alex was no longer listening.

Her mind had wondered off to the people she had met here. She was comparing them to her family. She was curious as to how Ibiki would react if he knew she lumped him with her father. They were both violent and had strict rules and made her do everything. Yet, she knew he was nothing like him in the fact that Ibiki would never touch her the way her father had. Ibiki had potential at being a very good father if he learned how to actually make attachments to people and learned how to deal with children. She quenched the laughter at the though of Ibiki raising a teenager.

Gai and his pupil were another story. She had to compare them with Tobi and her brother James. Their hyper levels and happiness were as infectious as anything could get. They also knew when to push her to get her to work harder. It wasn't a bad quality but Gai and Lee took it to the extreme and it annoyed her when they overreacted to everything. They needed to mellow out but she would give it to them that they could become serious when the situation required it. When and if they found out about her affiliation they would cry and wonder what went wrong.

Kakashi was a lot like her brother Alexander: protective, aloof, bored, and yet someone you could always go to for any kind of help. He would take her deception the worst of all. It hurt her to know that she was betraying the people she had come to call friends but she wanted to protect the others too. She knew he'd hunt her down after that, maybe not to kill her but to drag her back to Konoha to be punished. He would want her back after what Sasuke had done to him and his students.

Before she could compare Josh to anyone, Tsunada yelled at her, "Pay attention, Alex."

"Sorry, Lady Tsunada," she said bowing.

"You are going with Ibiki and his team to Orochimaru's lair. Your first true mission as a medical ninja," she said and I looked back up at her shocked.

"Orochimaru's lair?"

"Yes, you've been there once and you have an uncanny way of finding your way around places, so you'll be leading them their and helping them free Orochimaru's prisoners," Tsunada replied. "You'll be heading out tomorrow, so be prepared."

Alex nodded her head and tried to hide the fact that her spirit had just been crushed. She would not be getting back to the Akatsuki anytime soon. And as soon as the door to Tsunada's office was closed, Alex heaved a heavy sigh and started walking back to the house.

Her mind turning towards the nightmares that plagued her. Last night her siblings held her down while Aido and her dead father had their way with her. She shivered at the thought and the ninja next to her offered her his jacket thinking she was cold.

What was she going to do? If she kept having these dreams, she might as well stay up. But if she stayed up….She sighed heavily again and gave the jacket back to the nameless and faceless ninja. She lost count as to how many she had along with the names that went with the many faces.

"Ibiki, I'm back," she called out taking her own coat off to hang up. "Ibiki?"

She headed into the kitchen and walked around the house quickly. Not finding him, she checked in the only place left for him to be in the house. His room.

She opened the door quietly and looked in. Ibiki was sprawled out on his bed, passed out with a bottle of sake by his bed. She knew he drank himself into the knocked out stupor because she kept him up with her constant screaming and she sighed.

Alex ghosted into the room and gently readjusted him on his bed so she could talk his cloak and ninja sandals off. She finally grabbed the blanket and covered him before silently exiting the room to let him sleep some more with the half-empty bottle of sake in her hand.

Not caring what everyone else thought she drank the rest in two big gulp and coughed. It burned its way down to her stomach heating her body up much like her flames did and she wondered how Ibiki, Tsunada, and Hidan could drink the stuff.

She threw away the bottle, already feeling the slight buzz given to her from the alcohol. She laid down thinking that the best way to get rid the feeling was to sleep it off and her eyes closed quickly. The alcohol sending her into a dreamless sleep.

-Day 161-

Alex woke up and stared at the man leaning over before groaning and grabbing the blankets to throw back over her head. "Just let me sleep for a few more minutes, Ibiki."

He rubbed his head. "Trust me, I would love to let you sleep silently so I can too but you have to get up. We have a mission to go on."

"Oh for joy," she grumbled, sitting up, her hair flying every which away.

She yawned and then crawled off the couch. "You know for how long I've been here, you'd think that you would eventually buy an extra bed for a person to sleep on?"

"And where would I put said bed?" he grumbled, handing her a cup of coffee.

Alex looked at him, accepting the coffee, and blinked before replying, "I wouldn't know."

She staggered over to the shower downing the rest of coffee, and she heard Ibiki mumble from behind her, "I now know what happened the rest of my drink."

It wasn't long before Alex was leading the others through the forest to Orochimaru's lair. The sun was already setting and someone yelled out to her. She flinched, stopping in her tracks. Her head still hurt and by the look on Ibiki's face so did his.

They rounded on the ninja that looked like Shikamaru, except scruffier, and both hissed, "Keep it down."

"Sorry, ma'am, sir," he replied. "But we need to rest. You're pushing us really hard."

They sighed in unison. Getting drunk had put the two into a sync that was annoying them but they both knew that it could come in handy. They jumped down from the tree and sat down. The other ninjas sighing contently that they finally got to rest from the already day long trip.

Before Alex had a second thought, her eyes closed and the dreams took her. Thankfully, they were good ones and she didn't wake up screaming.

Ibiki shook her shook her shoulder gently, "Come on Alex, it is our turn for watch."

She mumbled and smacked his hand away. "I don't want to get up nii-sama, just let me sleep a little bit more and tell the loud mouth to shut up before I stab him with a kunai."

He stood up and shook his head before kicking her bag, that she was using for a pillow, from under her head. Her head thumped on the ground and she glared up at the man. She willed him to do something like that again but he was already walking away.

Alex jumped and deftly removed one of her shoes and threw it at his head. For once, Ibiki ducked and it soared over him to hit sleeping Kakashi in the face. Alex winced but he just rolled over, mumbling in his sleep.

She sighed in relief and hopped over to the sleeping man to grab her shoe. She couldn't find it. Then she notice that Kakashi was cuddling with her shoe. Alex snorted and bit her lip to hold the gales of laughter back, her body shaking.

Ibiki walked over to her and notice the tears. He went to ask what was wrong, when she shook her head and pointed down at Kakashi. Chuckling, he left Alex to figure how to get her shoe back from the sleeping man.

-Day 162, damn these days are flying by fast-

The sun was rising and Alex yawned and stretched loudly from her spot on the tree. She then preceded to crack her neck and back. Staying up for the last part of the night was exhausting. Ibiki kept coming over and poking her to keep her awake. After awhile, he started throwing kunai at her every thirty minutes to make sure she was awake. It became their entertainment. They would chuck the kunai back and forth to the other.

They jumped down and started waking the ninjas with them. Alex chose Kakashi. She wanted her shoe back. Smiling maliciously, she kicked him in the small of the back and hissed in pain. She watched as the sleeping Kakashi turned into a log.

"Goddamn it," she cursed and massaged her now throbbing toes.

Kakashi appeared behind her, and spoke, "You looking for this. Next time, don't miss Ibiki."

"Then why didn't you give me my shoe back," she growled.

"I fell asleep," he deadpanned.

"Sure you did," she grumbled, snatching the shoe from his hands.

They jumped into the trees and the group took off, once more following Alex.

They trip was uneventful and they stopped to eat before taking off once more. Scruffy Shikamaru look alike jumped up near Alex and Ibiki, and spoke, "We need to have away to draw them out."

"Oh, that is easy," she replied with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi joined us, "Really, and how so?"

"This little bird, shall draw out the deadly and hungry snakes with a song," she laughed. "Orochimaru and his goons will not be able to resist." She paused, "Actually it will be more like sailors drawn to the deadly song of siren."

Shikamaru look alike, looked at her funny and opened his mouth, "Singing? Your going to serenade the enemy?"

"Hey, you try and figure out something to do when your chained to the wall. There is only so many times that you can beat yourself at tic-tac-toe using your feet before you realize your also losing to yourself," she grumbled.

Kakashi shook his head, "Singing it is. So what are you going to sing?"

"Something good and that they will recognize as me, I'll use the song that I sang the whole time was there," she replied.

They landed on the ground in a clearing and looked at the structure in front of them. Alex sat down in a tree. "Are we going to wait until tomorrow so we are well rested or are we just going to attack tonight?"

Ibiki looked at her and then at the Shikamaru look alike, "We're falling back, to eat and rest. You'll serenade them then."

"You heard Shikaku," Ibiki said to some of his lackeys. "Time to fall back."

Alex tilted her head, "Scruffy Shikamaru, why are you the one that gets to boss us around?"

"Because I'm the higher ranking ninja," he sighed. "And the name is Shikaku."

"I know. I just learned it," Alex replied. "But I prefer Scruffy Shikamaru except it is very long so I'll just call you Scruffy."

He shook his head at her and sat down. Tonight the group would have to live without proper warmth and Alex could already feel the chill seeping in. A smile spread across her face and she walked over to Ibiki, sat down, and curled up into his side.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"Staying warm," she answered, snuggling in closer. "And you don't want to move. I just got over a nasty cold not that long ago. Do you want me to relapse? Can I go to your funeral?"

"Go to Kakashi," he said with his eyes closed.

Alex replied, "He's perverted. Kakashi might molest me in my sleep."

He snorted, "Shikaku?"

"Scruffy doesn't look comfortable and besides if he goes home smelling like another female, his wife will flay him alive," she answered.

"She will Ibiki," they heard Shikaku chuckle. "Just let the girl sleep next to you. It is not like you'll catch rabies or cooties, Ibiki."

"Shut up," he growled, "and go to sleep."

Alex yawned, "Thanks for seeing it my way."

The other ninjas chuckled for a bit before closing their eyes to catch what little sleep they could.

-Day 162, 1st POV, Alex-

I sat on the tree and looked at the base. The others were scrambling to get into position. I looked over and saw Ibiki there waiting, my blood still on his shirt. Thankfully, he wore black so it wasn't noticeable. My shirt on the other hand had blood dried on it down to the waist.

Let us just say that Ibiki just found about another one of my quirks. He just told me to stop with the self-mutilation. It's kind of hard to do when your unconscious and really don't have any control in your dreams.

I picked at the gauze pad taped to my shoulder. It wouldn't be long before we were attacking. Now all I had to do was wait for the signal. And there it was, a shadow moving across my leg. Time to serenade the enemy.

His little whispers,

Love me. Love me.

That's all I ask for,

Love me. Love me.

He battered his tiny fists to feel something.

Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here.

Looking through the window…

That night he caged her

Bruised and broke her.

He struggled closer.

Then he stole her.

Violet wrists and then her ankles

Silent Pain

Then he slowly saw their nightmares

Were his dreams.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the windows

I will

Hear their voices

I'm a glass child

I am Hannah's regrets.

I had to wait until they were ready to attack me or until they talked to me. I saw Kabuto emerge with at least twenty other Sound ninjas. They wouldn't be expecting this and I smiled as I continued the song.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the windows

There's bath tubs

Filled with glow flies.

Bathe in kerosene

Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah.

They turned towards me and a wicked smile graced my face. My Zippo was hot in my pants just waiting to start a fire but I crushed the urge to burn something. It amazed me that I hadn't felt the need to watch something burn in a long time. Maybe I was healing.

"Alexandra," Kabuto said, looking up at me, "You decided to rejoin us."

I couldn't help it. I just had to say it to see the look on his face, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind but I brought friends."

The Konoha ninjas lunged at the Sound ninjas. Surprise was on our side. I jumped from the branch and landed in front of Kabuto. I turned and landed a hard kick into his chest. He went flying and hit the compound that worked as an entrance to Orochimaru's lair.

"That was for the water," I growled.

Kabuto quickly through a kunai at me and I gasped in shocked. I closed my eyes at the sound of a the blade hitting flesh but when I didn't feel pain, I opened them. Ibiki had thrown one of the enemies in front to take the killing blow. I nodded my head when he indicated to enter the facility.

I looked quickly around, before dashing into the entrance, for Kabuto but I couldn't see him anywhere. My only guess was that he had gone back in to warn Orochimaru of their situation.

Ibiki shouted at me, "Beware of traps," and I nodded, quickly jumping out of the way of some very sharp looking spikes.

That way was no longer an option. The stupid spikes didn't look like they would be going back in anytime soon. This was not going to be fun. I needed to get out alive.

"This way," I shouted and took off running and dodging the blade that shot out of the wall Indiana Jones-style.

I chuckled wondering if it was possible to get him to go through here and if he'd would survive. I imagined him all cut up and dead. That would be sad. What a pity he was a fictional character.

Kakashi joined us keeping neck and neck with me. "Gai would love this."

"Yes he would," I replied. "He'd be challenging us both to see who could get to Orochimaru first with setting a minimal amount of traps."

I jumped and started dashing across the wall and those following me bounced from wall to wall. The ground had fallen out from beneath us. I jumped off the wall and landed on the other side to take off once more in the direction of the pit. There was bound to be prisoners there that needed our help.

"Ibiki, Orochimaru will most likely be down that way. Third door down on your left," I shouted at him at him point down a different hallway then what I was heading.

He nodded his head and our group split in half. He and Kakashi took off for Orochimaru. Shikaku decided to follow my group.

I hit the halt button and slammed face first into a massive wall of muscle. Looking up, I gulped. This guy was huge. I took a tentative step back and he raised his club high. On his swing down his arms jerked.

"Go," Shikaku yelled at the rest of us. "I got big, scary, and ugly."

I nodded my head and took off around the muscle guy. I could see that the doors were still blasted off the hinges and the scorch marks on the ground form the flash fire I created. I jumped up, landed on the railing, and looked down at the pit. This was going to take some time.

-end first POV-

They carried the last person up. His body was riddle with scars that could rival with Ibiki and Alex's in hideousness. She sighed and Shikaku and she placed him gently down. Alex had to knock this one out to get him to move, he was in so much pain.

She stood up and glanced around. "Ibiki and Kakashi haven't come out yet."

One of the medical ninjas looked at her and shook his head, "No, but there is no reason to be concerned. They are elite Jonin. They'll be fine."

Not listening to him, she looked at Shikaku, "They could use my help, Scruffy."

"Go," he sighed. "They can take care of the injured."

She nodded her head in thanks and ran back into the nightmare house. It didn't take her long to find them. Kakashi was unconscious and Ibiki was just barely there. The other ninjas were dead or not even capable of being saved. She ran over to them and skidded to halt in front of the interrogator.

"Let's see what kind of mess you've gotten yourself into Ibiki," she chuckled already working on healing him.

He chuckled and coughed up blood, "What took you so long?"

"There was a lot of other people to take care of," she smiled wanly at him. "Trust me, I'm a pretty good doctor."

He snorted and went back to breathing heavily. "Never thought you'd be the one saving."

"Hey, I'd rather have you alive and abusing me then dead. I already killed one father figure in my life," she replied and she could feel his shock at the comment. "And you're a better dad than he was. You never hit me or did anything to truly harm me even when you had good reasons."

He nodded his head with a slight smile, closing his eyes. The extra chakra she was seeping into him was working. He wouldn't let her leave if he was awake. A single tear ran down her face. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, dad," she said removing her hands. "Your going to have to read this when you get back to the village, I'm afraid."

She slipped the note under his Jonin jacket and stood up. He'd find it when he removed the thing. She headed over to Kakashi and seeped some healing chakra into him. It wouldn't take long for him to wake up now. It was time for her to leave but before she went she had to give Ibiki one last kiss and a hug.

* * *

Words of the Day:

Sesquipedalian: **1. using long words: **characterized by the use of long words **2. long: **containing a great many letters or syllables

Loquacious: **talkative: **tending to talk a great deal _**Synonym**_: talkative, garrulous, chatty, voluble, verbose, wordy, effusive, noisy, gabby (informal), talky, windy (informal), prolix _**Antonym: **_silent

A/N: And I brought back the word of the day but I don't have many left so I'm just going to finish off the ones I have and stop after that. Unless I find a really cool word and I have to put up. Anyways, time to tell you what my evil diabolic plan is for updating:

0-1: Whenever I feel like it(after a week)

2: a week

3: 5 days

4: 3 days

5+: a day or two after last update

Okay now that you know. I will tell you what is in the note that she gave Ibiki but you have to wait until the next chapter.

Zetsu(black): Ibiki is like a father to her. He abused her.

Me: Why doesn't you white half ever talk to me anymore

Zetsu(white): ….

Me: You still miffed about that aren't you

Zetsu:….. (black): no comment

Me: Hey don't tell me you guys didn't enjoy it at the time.

Zetsu: -glares-

Me: fine, I guess I'll take out the little action you get in the next chapter. Better yet, I might just have Aido kidnap her and he's going to rape her senseless.

Alex: -throws kunai at me- you will do no such thing, I want to see my Zetsu

Me: he's right there

Alex: -glomps Zetsu- Okay, I'm happy now.

Me: Get a room before, I get sick that doesn't have me occupying it. -throws Alex's kunai back at them-

Please Review it makes me happy.


	34. Chapter 34

That thing that always comes first-

FallenAngelFox: It is in the first half of the story and dang it was long.

Xxyangxx2006: Don't worry I'll save you. Hey Kakuzu, Sophronia is making real money right now. You just have to wait till the second half of the story…now all of you are wondering who this new character is. -evil grin- I ain't saying but I can tell you that it is very rare and highly volatile. Now all I have to do is stop it from exploding. Deidara: it explodes, un Me: -shifty eyes- maybe? Deidara: …

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Haha, with fire also, you can't forget the fire. The fire makes Alex a tad-bit scarier in my opinion.

Invader Kyuubi: Thanks…I really don't know if Ibiki wants to kill her or not. He is just confused right now. We'll leave it at that.

A/N: Woot, chapter 34 and 8 pages long. I hope you all enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto…let's just say you don't want to know what I'd be doing to Hidan or the questions I'd be asking Zetsu and Kisame.

Hidan: what would fucking be doing to me, bitch?

Me: -smiles mischievously- -whispers something into his ear-

Hidan: O_O Save me from the fucking crazy bitch we all call a fucking authoress.

Me: Be afraid. Be very afraid. Enjoy

WARNING!: There is Lemony stuff in this chap and a letter that made me bawl like a baby but that is just me so…yeah…you've been warned, un.

Deidara: Stop coping me, yeah.

Me: XP

* * *

Chapter 34: Back Home and the Letter

-Day 165, Konoha-

Ibiki scowled as he finished the last sheet of paperwork and put it in the dropbox. Lady Tsunada was not happy with the fact that Alex had disappeared after he had lost consciousness. All he needed was bed rest from all the blood loss because Alex had patched him up quiet well, even gave his body a boost in replacing the lost fluids.

He got up planning on taking his first shower and a change of clean clothes in three days. The instant he got back he told them to let him go to his office to file paperwork and he hadn't left. He growled. His suspicions of Alex was right.

There was no use thinking of the spilt milk. He headed home for that much needed shower. It was when he was taking of his flak jacket that the envelope fell out and Ibiki stared at it. Alex's hand writing glaring at him in big bold capital letters.

DON'T THROW ME AWAY!

Curious, Ibiki bent down and picked it up. He was tempted to just destroy it but he knew that something important could be in the letter and so he opened it:

Hi, Ibiki. I'm sorry that it has to be this way. I don't really want to go because you are all like family to me now. But it just wasn't ment to be. My heart belongs somewhere else. Maybe if I had met you and had been introduced to Konoha first I would have stayed.

I'm going to tell you the truth. You were right in some aspects. I wasn't a spy or there for sabotage but I work for an organization that would undermine you and everyone in the village and possibly kill everyone too. I am part of the Akatsuki. At first, I was just a prisoner there but my chakra level amazed them and so Leader-sama( I detest calling him that…

Ibiki smiled at that. It was just like Alex to rebel against authority. He shook his head and went back to reading.

At first, I was just a prisoner there but my chakra level amazed them and so Leader-sama(I detest calling him that but I can't let you know his real name, I can't let you know any of their names even if you may know some of them and who they are) kept me and forced me to train. It was either work for him or die. I may be suicidal but I didn't want to die just yet.

Ibiki, the father I wished to have had, you would have laughed and join some of the members in berating me for pissing of the Jashinist. It is so fun to tease the man. It is to easy to wind him up. Sorry, you're are probably not finding this funny.

Actually, the only reason I came to Konoha was to become a mednin. I'm not big on killing people even if my powers do make that an easier option for me.

Ibiki noticed the tear drops on the letter and the shaking of her hand writing. He left the bathroom to go sit on his bed and finish the letter.

I want to protect the people I love and I'm sure you've notice that I'm loyal to the people I call friends and family. That is why it is hard to leave. But I have to go. I can't keep living in Konoha knowing that the man I love and the man I call brother are putting their lives in danger. I need to help them and see them even if they are being hunted for their crimes.

I'm sorry, I can't stop crying and my handwriting looks like shit now, so it is probably not even legible and you are going to spend the whole night trying to decipher this. But I have to tell you so you don't hate me as well as the others. Leader-sama doesn't even know that I'm writing this and he will probably string me up and flay me alive for this or let the Jashinist sacrifice me to his god finally.

Some part of me wishes that it was you and the rest of Konoha that found me. It would make this decision so much easier because then I wouldn't have decided on who to go to. Hell, I still would have ended up calling you dad in the end but not under such dire needs. So Dad are you made at me yet. Wishing you could ground me to my room for life… Well, the couch for life.

He smiled again. She had a way at getting people to show their emotions, to react to whatever she said or did. He was finding it hard to keep calling her scum. It was easier to feel anger for her leaving them in general.

I need you to do me a favor. Can you tell Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and Naruto that I'm sorry. I would have written them each a letter but I don't think I could go through this a four times. They all remind me of my original brothers so much. Alexander, James, and Josh. I miss those guys and I'll miss them.

I need you to tell Kakashi and Naruto this most especially. They've already been betrayed and hurt once by Sasuke. Tell them not to try and bring me back. It will hurt me too much to tell them that I have no choice but to do so. As I said before, the man I love is with the Akatsuki. He already tried to take me back after the first Orochimaru incident. I told him no. If he had have taken me back. I wouldn't be able to write this to explain why.

Tell Gai and Lee because they are both knuckleheads that need to know that I love them and don't want them to think that I despise them or anything.

Anyways, now to the most important part. I'm going to ask Leader-sama not to have me involved if he ever plans to attack or remove the bijuu of Naruto. I won't take part of it even if it does mean my death. So, you and Konoha can take some solace in that fact alone. I will not stop them though. I'm sorry for that. I wish that both my homes did not have to be enemies and then I could move freely between the two and we all could be happy.

I'm sorry, Father.

Love,

Alz

P.S.

Stop being such a hard ass and you might get a date. Not to mention. Wipe that glower off your face or you are going to die young and not to mention scare all the pretty girls away. Don't you want kids someday to carry on your legacy. You'd make a good father if you didn't act so gruff all the time. You are nothing short of being a big teddy bear.

P.P.S.

I was smiling when I wrote the P.S.

P.P.P.S.

I wrote you this letter and not one of the other four, Father because I know you'd take this the hardest of them all not because I wanted to explain myself but help you understand that this was inevitable. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with everyone or that I would want to call you my dad. Or even that I would wish to call you such. Maybe even you started feeling the same. Well, sort of, yours being more along the lines of me being your kid. And don't tell me you have no feelings for me. I remember you comforting me from my nightmares and even once letting me sleep with you for extra comfort. I know you were soft and growing softer on me when you never really struck me nor did you ever treat me like the others that you interrogated. Thanks for letting me sit in on your job to see how you work but don't worry, as I said before I won't tell the Akatsuki anything about the village or the people in it.

Man this letter turned out longer than I expected. I hope you don't hate me for what I have done. Once more, I'm sorry. I can't say it enough to make it truly mean anything though and I'm sorry for that. And now I'm crying again wishing you could comfort me for this decision or at least tell me that things like this happen all the time or berate me for being a baby or something. Hell, I'd choose a jail cell right now so I don't have to choose but I already have. I'm sorry. Now I'm just running in circles. I guess I'll end this for real this time.

Goodbye.

Ibiki read the letter at least five more times, committing it to memory. He understood why she chose the Akatsuki. They had become her first surrogate family. Maybe if they had found her first, she would have stayed and many hearts would not have to be broken.

He had to smile at the first PS and the PPS she had given him. He never much thought of having a girlfriend or settling down to start a family. If she was there he would have growled at her for calling him a teddy bear.

Sighing, he got up. That shower would have to wait. Lady Tsunada would need to see this but first he'd make copies so she wouldn't destroy the original and then he would go tell the others what Alex said or just give them a copy to read. He wanted to keep his with him.

-Day 167, nighttime-

Alex ran into the cave. She could barely contain herself. She was home and happy but at the same time sadden. She knew that Pein would want to see her but she didn't care he could wait.

Rushing into her room, she pounced onto the sleeping Zetsu and pressed her lip against his. He was instantly awake and kissing her back, recognizing the taste that he had only been able to dream about for months.

His hand roamed her body, feeling her before he regretfully parted from her lips, to say "You're back."

"I'm back," she replied before going back to kissing him not caring if the door was still wide open or the fact of it slamming open had Kakuzu entering the room.

"Alex?" She pulled away from the kiss reluctantly to stare at her brother.

"Kakuzu?" she asked. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Come here," was all that he said.

Alex got up and walked up to him feeling like a scolded child. Kakuzu grabbed her and sat down in the only chair with her bent over his knee. He started spanking her and with each hit, she yipped. All Zetsu could do was stare and hold back a chuckle.

"You think," he said spanking her with every word he said, "that I wouldn't find out about the raid on Orochimaru's lair. He wanted to use you as a tool and possibly a body or even an experiment."

"I had no choice, nii-sama," Alex said trying to struggle away. "Lady Tsunada assigned me the mission. I just wanted to return home."

"Ha," he said, keeping up with the spankings. "I won't hear excuses. You could have left before the mission started. You could have refused it saying you weren't ready."

He went silent and kept spanking her for awhile. When he stopped he stood up and hugged her. "Don't put yourself in that kind of danger again. You understand imouto-chan. I don't want to think of you being in danger when I can't come to your rescue."

And just like that he left closing the door. Alex stood their in shock, her ass stinging from the spankings. She couldn't believe that she had just been spanked for something he did everyday, putting his life in danger. Sighing, she decided to take a shower and feeling devious, she grabbed Zetsu's hand and led him to the bathroom.

Closing the door Zetsu looked at her as she stripped, "What **are you doing?**"

"Taking a shower," she replied and he turned to leave. "I want to take one with you, Zetsu."

"You don't know what you are doing," he said. "**Don't tempt me.**"

"Well, aren't you going to lose the clothes?" she finally said after discarding the last thing, except her bandages. "Or do you plan to take one with me in you clothes?"

Sighing, he stripped as she hopped into the already hot shower. She did not have to wait long before he joined her and she kissed him again. He pulled back and looked at her. She was sending him to the point of not caring about her past when she slid down his body.

"Trust me, Zetsu," she said looking up at him.

He nodded and gasped when she started sucking on his harden member. Alex ignored the fact that it was her father who had taught her how to do this. She didn't care if she at first thought this disgusting and some part of her still did. She was going to please him the best she could.

Zetsu spilled his seed in her mouth and she quickly swallowed while he pulled her back to his mouth to kiss her again. He grabbed her by the ass and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Shutting off the shower, he headed back towards the bed. He dropped her on the bed with him still on top. Their kiss was never broken as he roamed her body. First cupping her breasts and teasing the nipple before his right hand inched its way down as she moaned in pleasure.

He stopped and pulled away to look at her not sure if he should continue. She grabbed his head and brought him back down into a kiss as her other hand grabbed his right hand and brought it lower to her nether regions.

She wanted this. His middle finger penetrated her once more. She gasped and part of her tried to pull away but she pushed that side of her down. Kissing him once more and nodding for him to continue. She bucked under his ministrations. He slipped another finger in as he played with her clit using his thumbs.

Her moans were ecstatic for him and her body arched as he sent her over the edge. She panted lightly and kissed him again. His arms wrapping around her.

-Day 168-

Alex headed towards the kitchen from Pein's office. At least, she could say she didn't want to disturb his sleep. Then again, when she saw him it looked like he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in awhile and she could only presume that it was pregnant Konan's doing.

She decided to ask him about sitting out the fight against anyone from Konoha later. Maybe she'd ask after Konan had finally had the baby. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. Against her will, she recoiled.

There was dishes piled up and Alex's eye twitched. Didn't they know how to clean. She had only been gone for three months and they didn't even clean. She heaved and reentered. They could not be expecting her to be doing this for the rest of her life. She would set up a schedule for cleaning if she had to.

Filling her lungs with air, Alex shouted, "TOBI, GET YOU BUTT IN THE KITCHEN NOW!"

Within seconds he had zoomed in and jumped Alex, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Alex-chan your back. Tobi is a good boy."

"Not really," she laughed, "you let the kitchen become disgusting."

"Tobi tried to keep it clean," he cried. "But Tobi had to do missions and the others didn't help."

"I know," Alex grumbled. "They are nothing but," she rounded on the first person who entered, "LAZY FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

"JEEZ, BITCH," Hidan screamed at her, "QUIT YOUR FUCKING BITCHING WHORE!"

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" a woman's voice screamed and then a kunai flew into the kitchen hitting Hidan in the chest.

Alex shivered. Pregnant woman could be so very scary at times and now she knew why Pein wasn't getting any sleep. He was probably running around doing everything he could to keep homicidal Konan happy.

The pregnant woman walked into the kitchen looking irate when she saw Alex. "Alex, you're back?"

"Yeah," she sheepishly replied, not knowing how Konan would react. "How have you been?"

Ignoring her fear, she walked up to Konan and placed her hand on the her stomach. "I'm good as ever. I'm glad to have you back. We need more estrogen in this place."

Alex chuckled and looked at her female friend, "Well, I need to get to cleaning because we have a bunch of lazy men on our hands. Maybe you can scare a few into helping me?"

She rounded on Hidan, "HIDAN GET A WASHCLOTH AND START WORKING ON THE DISHES!"

He tensed for a moment and looked like he was going to yell right back at her but he stopped. Instead, he pulled the kunai out of his chest and handed it back to her before doing what Konan had ordered. She grabbed Alex's arm and drug her out after politely asking Tobi to help Hidan.

"You shouldn't have to slave away in that kitchen all the time," she grumbled. "It is unbecoming of a doctor. Besides Pein wants you to talk with Shori Kyouou."

Alex looked at the other. "So I can what, school him in his own area of expertise?"

Konan laughed and led her into the doctor's workshop, "No. You're suppose to help with his job."

"Great," she grumbled and sighing heavily. "'Kay, I think I can survive working for him."

"What's wrong with working for me?" the doctor ask walking out of closet like area with doctor supplies. "Hello, Konan, how are you feeling to day?"

"Crabby," she replied. "But better since Alex is back."

"Good," he said. "Are you ready for your check up?"

"I never want to do something like that again," she grumbled, stripping her clothes off for another shower. "I don't care if Konan feels comfortable around me or that she may prefer a female doctor. Never again. Never!"

She jumped in the shower and turned it on scalding hot. She wanted to burn that feeling of disgust off her body. Pregnancy was still disgusting to her and babies were nothing more than oversized parasites. Alex sighed. She wished she didn't think like that but no one here knew about the son she had and she'd prefer to keep that way.

Alex could decide if her day was going good or not. It kept changing so much. Finishing her shower, she dressed for training with Sasori. She had run into him after getting up and asked if the could resume where they left off. This time Alex felt prepared to defeat Sasori in a fair fight.

* * *

A/N: For those who are wondering: Zetsu and Alex did not have sex. They just slept naked together after some foreplay… Alex isn't ready for that next step. Anyways….Zetsu should be slightly happy.

Zetsu(white): Yes, happier.

Me: O.o -excited- Yay, the white Zetsu is finally talking to me again.

Black: You're embarrassing to be around.

Me: Is that your lame attempt at a complement because you suck.

Black: Don't make me bite you.

Me: What we have time for foreplay.

Kakuzu: Who is this Sophronia you are talking about?

Me: Gorrammit! Can't you people wait for part 2 of this installment. And yes my dear readers and reviewers, I'm already planning the sequel.

Kakuzu: A person in the sequel….Is she a friend of Alex's?

Me: Yes? You'd have to ask Alex but she's busy with pregnant Konan right now.

White: She doesn't get hurt our Alex.

Me: She's always getting her but don't worry. I have no desire to kill of Alex or Sophronia when she comes in. Not even if the pink and white evil fluffy plot bunnies of doom threaten me.

Black:…

Kakuzu: That's comforting

Me: Isn't

Review Please!


	35. Chapter 35

That thing where I thank my reviews, yeah that thing, un-

Invader Kyuubi: I actually planned a story like that but not a fan fiction. This was going to be a real story that hopefully I would get published eventually. It sounds interesting and I would love to read it.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Yeah, pregnant people can be. All those emotions, powers, and hormonal imbalance has me running for the hills. I think I could have done better with the sex scene but I liked it the way I did it and it wasn't really a sex scene it was more like foreplay.

Xxyangxx2006: I'm sorry for making you lonely but at least Kakuzu isn't trying to kill you for the Halloween candy incident. I can tell you that I'm most likely going to pair Sophronia with Kakuzu, given that might change in the future (who knows). She is five months along and Alex is 18. Her b-day was October 17. I'll try. I might have to put this on hold though….I should be writing my history paper and studying for tests and what not instead of typing these. Might pick it back up during Christmas break.

VampirePrincessofBlood: I'm glad you got to read it and enjoy. I'm also happy you are following this incredibly long story of mine. Anyways, I'm sorry the next one will probably not be posted for another month or two.

A/N: On a sad note, my grandma passed away November 6 at 10:00 in the morning. RIP Delores Bates. I shall miss you spicy old lady that always forced my dad not to be so stingy. I also feel like Part 1 of this story is drawing to a close. T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I may fantasize about doing so.

* * *

Chapter 35: Doctors

-Day 169-

Alex was knocked out from the training. Sasori decided to go all out. He even used his the puppets of his parents. She woke up and looked at the clock besides her, groaning she rolled over.

Her stomach grumbled and she sat up, trying decided if she was hungry enough to get up out of bed. Alex's stomach let out another growl and she fell out of bed, grumbling. Yeah, she was hungry enough to refuse herself sleep.

She entered the clean kitchen yawning with wet hair and Tobi instantly placed in front of her. Alex nodded her head in thanks before tearing into the meal. She hid a wince when Sasori walked into the room.

"I'll see you in the training ground same time today," Sasori said walking in. "Don't be late." And then he left.

Alex groaned, "Someone kill me now."

-Alex's reality-

Robert stood with her foster parents. He should have trusted his instincts and left her within the hospital but he had not. She wasn't showing any real progress there and when she left she had become less volatile. He thought that what she needed was a loving family to heal but it had not worked.

Alex had run away and she now had been gone for five months without any sign of her. The police had stopped searching for her long ago but he hadn't. Her foster family had said that she liked to roam these woods behind the house and so he searched for her their, not really knowing why he was doing so. He hated the outdoors.

Last week he had found her cache but the food and he carried one of the packs with him. It was filled with an assortment of clothes, food, and those little packets of powder that she was constantly dumping into her bottles of water.

He sighed heavily. This search was getting nowhere fast. Then he saw some color in front of him. There were three trees spaced evenly from each other and he walked over to them. Alexandra must have past here.

He headed through the trees and kept walking. This time he had a feeling he would find her. There was not a doubt about the fact that he would locate the missing girl.

-Aido-

She was back with the Akatsuki and it pissed him off when he sensed what she had done. He wanted to kill the cannibal for touching Alexandra knowing that she would never willing let him touch her.

He cursed knowing that he should not have occupied himself with his sister. If had not have been making his sister happy, he would have had her by now. Instead, he would have to take her from the Akatsuki. That would never end very well. He could even lose his life trying to kidnap her from under their noses.

Some part of him knew he should report back to his sister but he didn't want to. He could not deal with anymore set backs. There had to be an opening that he could find to take her once more.

-Sasori's training grounds-

Alex hit the wall and fell to the ground gasping. So much for all that training. Sasori can still kick your ass.

"Stop holding back, Alex," Sasori said, attacking me again.

She flipped back, dodging the attack. He was right though; she was holding back. Putting chakra into her fist, she attacked him and slammed her fist into the ground creating a crater. Alex attacks were more offensive then defensive. That was why her she kept losing. She could only attack and keep attacking, hoping that one of her blows connected.

He kicked at her and his foot connected with her forearms. Hissing in pain, Alex got up and stared at Sasori. At least he didn't hold back.

"Your pathetic," he stated. "Your defense still sucks."

"I can't shake the feeling like something bad is going to happen," Alex murmured.

He blandly stared at her, "You're going to let your fighting suffer from a stupid feeling. The people you are fighting aren't going to go easy on you. They'll take advantage of spacey head to kill you."

Alex looked at him before replying, "You're right. Tsunada's right. Everyone is right. I'm easily distracted by these feelings."

Her body tensed and she turned to where the entrance of the cave was. She took a step back and said, "Aido's back."

"Ms. Distracted," Sasori said, "we are done for the day and won't continue until you learn to ignore those other bothers. They are not worthy of noting until they become a threat to you."

She nodded and followed him out. If Aido was here then she couldn't go out and train. Sighing heavily, she thought about telling Tobi that they needed to find a new area for them to practice in.

She would make dinner before deciding on whether or not to cancel the normal practice with Tobi. With Tobi's help, she made steak, mashed potatoes, and beans for everyone. Alex didn't even touch the food. She just pushed it around with her fork before sighing heavily and pushing the uneaten food to Kisame.

"Come on Tobi," she said, standing up.

The hyper ninja jumped, grabbed her wrist, and took off towards the exit. Before he did the hand signs, Alex stopped him. "Does AJ-chan want to do this?"

"No," she replied. "But I want to warn you. Aido is outside. We are going to have to be on our guard while training."

He nodded and opened the door. "Tobi understands that we have to be wary of Aido. Whoever he is?"

"Good question," she sighed. "He seems to have taken an extreme liking to me." Tobi gave her a strange look and she decided to word it better. "Zetsu will rip him to shreds if Aido takes any actions on his emotions."

Tobi nodded, "Tobi understands now. Tobi thinks you need to practice putting your fire around the kunai again."

She replied, "Okay."

He gave her a kunai and she focused her flames on it. She was able to attack him once before it melted in her hands and she sighed in exasperation. It was still her max amount of time.

Tobi tossed her another kunai. The process repeated itself again and again and again, frustrating Alex to no end.

-Robert-

He kept walking until he noticed a wall. "Why is there a giant wall in the forest? There has to be people here. Maybe Alexandra is here," he muttered to himself.

Robert had lost how long he had been out here. The sun was already setting so he knew it had been awhile since he had a decent meal. He started walking around it hoping to find an entrance.

And find it he did. There was two guards standing there when he walked up. "Hello," he said. "Can I enter?"

"Papers," one commanded holding out his hands.

Robert looked at him strange. "What do you mean?"

The man sighed, "What village do you hail from?"

The psychiatrist blinked at him dumbly, "Village….I'm from Dells, Wisconsin. I'm only looking for someone. Her names is Alexandra Jamie Andrea. She most likely goes by the name of Alex." The two ninjas shared a look that had him worried. "So she is here."

The ninja that had not been talking to Robert took off and he backed up. No one should be able to do what that man did. He shook it off as seeing something from the lack of food.

He was about to say something to the other ninja when a tall man wearing black and scars on his face showed up. The said man also wore a perpetual scowl. Robert swallowed. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

"You're looking for Alex," he said.

"Yes, is she here. She ran away from home and has been missing for about five months now," he said. "Alex could be a threat to everyone around her."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Alex is not here. She hasn't been for a couple of days now."

"She's not," he practically whined. "Damn! Do you know where she is… I don't know your name."

"Ibiki," the man growled.

"I'm Dr. Robert Overfield, her psychiatrist. Where did she go?"

"Follow me," the man said. "I have some questions for you and I may be able to answer a few of yours."

-170-

Alex walked into the living room, yawning to see a sleeping Pein on the couch. She grimaced slightly and backed up slowly. She didn't want to disturb the sleeping man. He looked like he needed whatever rest he could get.

"I kicked him out of the room last night," Konan said, watching Alex jump and slap a hand over her mouth to stop the scream from escaping.

Alex turned to Konan, her hand still firmly clasped over her mouth, and fought back the urge to glare. Even five months pregnant, Konan could sneak up people and Alex had not sensed her from trying not to wake up Pein.

Konan waved for Alex to follow her and turned to head towards her room. Alex followed carefully, not knowing what she wanted.

They entered Konan and Pein's room and the kunoichi patted the bed by her side. Alex walked towards her and sat down. Konan was really scaring her.

"You don't like the fact that I'm pregnant, do you, Alex?" she asked Alex.

She gulped. It looked like she was going to have to tell Konan about her own little parasite.

-Aido-

I should have taken her yesterday when she was out with Tobi but his body seemed to have been omitting a dark energy than usual. Alex didn't act like she was bothered by it. It could have been a façade. She always knew when I was around.

Something silver-ish white caught my attention and I looked down to my sisters wolf. He was carrying something in its mouth and I knew it was for me. I jumped down and the animal let me take it from him with a small growl. The stupid creature didn't like me even now and if it weren't for the fact that my sister had told it to not attack me, he would have torn my throat out by now.

It was a notice. My sister wanted a report and she wanted it to be in person. I growled myself and tore the note to shreds. I hated taking orders from her but Alex wasn't due to be training outside the Akatsuki hideout for awhile now. She would be out unless something came up for her and that was not likely.

-Konoha-

Lady Tsunada looked at the doctor in front of her. She could believe what he was saying. Some of what he told her she had heard from Ibiki such as the rape but she didn't know about the son she had had or the fact that she was the one that killed her family. It explained why the girl had a haunted look at times but Alex hid those facts well.

What shocked her the most was that fact that the girl head spent time in the psychiatric ward. It did not seem to be right. She didn't act like someone who belonged there. Alex acted like most people should under her experiences. Confused, alone, violent and maybe a little volatile, and angry with world were to be expected.

It also explained the attachment to the Akatsuki. They gave her stability when her world was collapsing once more. She had solid ground under her feet with them and betraying the people that were helping her put the pieces back together wasn't something Alex would do. She owed them her sanity.

"Alex never lit a fire while here," Ibiki stated.

Robert looked at him before replying, "That you know of. Did you watch her the entire time? She usually only lights small ones before putting them out. Only once did it get out of hand and she doesn't regret it."

Ibiki tensed. Her dream proved the doctor wrong. She had woken up countless times screaming she was sorry to imaginary people and now he knew it was her family. He couldn't feel any sympathy for her father and the mother who wouldn't stop it but the rest were unnecessary deaths. Accidents. They were victims of friendly fire.

He forced the chuckle back when he thought of friendly fire. It was unintentional to think of something that could be taken literally with Alex. Her ability over fire and not being able to control it had caused the deaths. It was an accident. If she could take it back, she would have but she might have never come here.

He was tempted to shut the man up in front of him. Robert aggravated Ibiki with his talk. He acted like he knew Alex better than others could possibly imagine.

"If you perceived Alex as such a threat Robert why did you let her out of the hospital?" the interrogator asked.

The doctor froze before looking at him, "I believed it was for the best. Alex was uncooperative in the treatment. I thought it best that she had outside contact but she proved me wrong. She doesn't want to be helped."

"Ever thought that you weren't doing your job right with her?" Ibiki growled. "That she wasn't some textbook nutcase."

He was taking this to person and he unclenched his fists. Ibiki felt the urge to pace but quenched it. It wasn't like him to do something like that. Even Alex knew that.

"We need to find her," Ibiki looked at the girls doctor when he said that. "I need to get her back to hospital show she can be treated."

Lady Tsunada couldn't disagree with him. Alex did need to be found and taken away from the Akatsuki. But something was off. There was something that Dr. Robert Overfield wasn't saying. They didn't know his ulterior motives.

"I agree you," Lady Tsunada said. "The problem with that is the fact that we do not know where the Akatsuki are. No one does but the members of the organization."

Robert silently cursed. If he couldn't find her and get her back…He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This had turned out to be a long two days. He was still trying to figure where here was but he knew he wasn't in his own reality anymore. It had to do with those trees. Alex most have passed through them and wound up here.

-Alex and the Akatsuki-

Konan stared at the girl and blinked slowly. She did not expect to here about the child. Alex even knew the name of the thing she said she despised. Calling it a parasite and then the name of the little boy she had had. It was understandable that she didn't want to assist during Konan's pregnancy.

"I shall talk to Pein and Shori about you helping him with me and the pregnancy," Konan finally stated. "Don't worry. I won't tell him about Henry."

Alex nodded her head in thanks. It was a relief to know that Konan would keep that secret. It was something that not even Kakuzu would know but now Konan knew what her nii-san did. Alex got up.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," she muttered and exited the room.

It wasn't long until Pein entered the kitchen looking disgruntled. Alex knew that Konan had woken him to tell him about Alex not wanting to help. He wanted to ask her why she couldn't but knowing Konan, she had told him to leave it be.

Alex grabbed the bottle of Hidan's sake and placed it in front of the leader. "You look like you could use a drink."

Without questioning her, he grabbed the bottle and downed in a matter of seconds. He then proceeded to watch Alex work at finishing up the first meal of the day.

"Leader-sama?" Alex turned to him. "I have a favor to ask of you." Pein looked her waiting for her to continue. "I have no desire to take part of any plans you have against Konoha. It is a second home to me and I sadly and pathetically befriend the people there. So, can I stand back and let you do what you wish of the place."

He didn't answer. Alex didn't expect him to and she went back to working. The other members started filing in. She placed the meal in the center of the table to let them dish themselves up.

She was halfway through her meal when Pein finally said something but it wasn't to deal with her not attacking Konoha, "You are to be tested to see if you are worth of joining the Akatsuki."

Alex took a bite of her food and nodded. She expected to be soon. How long had she been here, she had lost count of the days until her birthday was mention and then she started to recount them. She had been here a total of 170 days. It was ten days shy of six months. Six months of her being missing. For brief moment she wondered if her foster parents were worried about her and how Robert was reacting to her being gone for so long.

"When?"

"Tomorrow," he said. "I advise you to get some rest."

Alex nodded again. That ment she had a whole day to do nothing. Maybe she could playfully spar with Deidara and ask if he knew who she should face and who Pein would reject her from fighting with.

* * *

A/N: I won't be typing for awhile. As I said in the beginning Author Notes my grandma died and her funeral is this Friday. Not to mention, my sister and I were in a car accident and it was my baby sisters side that was hit by a car going 60+ miles. So, we are both going to be very sore and trying to sort everything out. The good news...my comp survived the crash even though the car rolled. I want to give a thanks to my grandma who was our guardian angel tonight and made sure we both got out relatively unharmed. I'm sorry that I didn't read through to try and catch my mistakes...the next one when it gets out should have better grammar and not so many mistakes.

~jinx


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: If you are wondering "The panther…thing she sings in actually a song…I can't remember the name of the composer. I think it was Eric W…something. I actually sang that in choir there was a song between panther and firefly but I don't like Bovine Milk so I erased it from my memory. I also made the 100 review, 101 to be exact. Now onwards to the show.

Zetsu(White): Aren't you forgetting something.

Me: Forgetting something? -doesn't know what Zetsu is talking about-

Zetsu(Black): The reviewers.

Me: Oh yeah…the reviewers and the shoutouts. -grumbles- fine I'll do it…even though I don't want to.

Shoutouts-

Xxyangxx2006: Thank you for your condolences. Yes we are lucky…you should see the car though. If we would have died (mainly me even though it was Cady's side that was hit) you guys would never have another update. I did mention Robert before. It was one of her dream/memory sequences. Thank you Tobi -kisses him on the cheek of his mask- I'm feeling much better. -pats his head- And you are a good boy.

Invader Kyuubi: Thank you for those words. Hopefully, I'll catch the mistakes in this one.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: I mention her kid in a previous chapter I just never gave him a name. Yes he does need to die. He is evil and manipulative. He just forgot the most essential rule…Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

SHARPIE addict: I keep trying to do the different vocabulary words and yang I'll try to make them different words that people are not like to know. Thank you for review all these chapters.

Applesandtea: That is why I did this. Zetsu doesn't get a lot of love. He is truly love deprived. I'll check it out and I force a few friends to read. Not that I think that your story is bad or anything but they'll need a push. Along with my other readers.

Amu Uchiha: Not the UofM we have three in Minnesota. University of Minnesota ( and Minneapolis) and Univeristy of Mankato. University of Minnesota Duluth. Although that would be cool. Actually I'm going to the BSU as we students jokingly call it BullShit University. So I'm still in Minnesota not Montana. My aunt lives there though.

Me: Okay the shoutouts are done, are you happy now? Onwards and upwards. Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own The panther/firefly song, nor Here I go by Yellowcard or If I die young by Band Perry, nor Naruto and the Akatsuki members. All I own is my brain but that has been currently misplaced. If any one of you find it, please send it home. It is afraid of being alone in big areas.

Zetsu(Black): You just insulted yourself.

Me: …, so…

A/N: This is a very long chapter so I hope some of you are very happy about that.

* * *

Chapter 35: Honorary Akatsuki Members, Explosion, Mission, Kidnap, Stupid Doctor, and Aido's Creepy Sister

-Day 169-

Alex woke up and stretched. Then she turned and cuddled right back into Zetsu's chest. This was bliss for her.

"Are you ready **for the fight today?**" Zetsu asked her.

She mumbled into his chest, "As ready as I'll ever be. Might as well get up to start this day."

Giving Zetsu a quick kiss after getting dressed, Alex ran off to the kitchen sing a random songs.

"The panther is like a leopard. Except it hasn't been peppered. If you behold the panther crouch. Beware! Beware the panther crouch. Better yet if called by the panther don't anther. The fireflies flame is something for which science has no name. I find nothing eerier than flying around with unidentified glow from persons posterior! Posterior! Posterior."

She had sung the last word when she had entered the kitchen. Tobi was already up and it looked like he was preparing something that looked somewhere along the lines of being eggs Benedict. She waved and started singing the first song that popped into her head.

"I could tell you the wildest of tales

My friend the giant and traveling sales

Tell you all the times that I failed

They years all behind me

The stories exhaled

And I'm drying out

Crying out

This isn't how I go"

She started pulling out the plates for Tobi to dish everyone up.

"I could tell you of a man not so tall

Who said life's a circus and so we are small

Tell you of a girl that I saw

I froze in the moment and she changed it all

And I'm drying out

Crying out

This isn't how I go

Hurry now

Lay me down

And let these waters flow

Flow…."

Son I am not everything you though that I would be

But every story I have told is part of me."

Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi walked in. Alex kept sing and placed the dished up plates in front of them, Kisame's piled high with food for his huge stomach.

"And you keep the air in my lungs

Floating along as a melody comes

And my heart beats like timpani drums

Keeping the time while a symphony strums

And I'm drying out

Crying out

This isn't how I go

Hurry now

Lay me down

And let these waters flow…

Flow….

Let it flow

Let it flow"

The rest wondered in and Alex did the same thing she did for the original three.

"Son I am not everything you thought that I would be

But every story I have told is part of me

Son I leave you now but you have so much more to do

And every story I have told is part of you."

"If you going to fucking sing in the fucking morning pick something fucking spunky," Hidan cursed.

Alex glared at him. "I shall sing whatever I wish to sing. I refuse to take demands from you. Besides, I'm going to enjoy my possibly last meal of my life."

Both Kakuzu and Zetsu tensed at the words. "Don't say that. You'll do just fine."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, nii-san, but they were a waste of neural firing," she replied. He gave her a look that told her he wasn't amused with the comment and she shrugged her shoulders at him. "Pein, I have a question." He glared at her. "If I'm allowed to choose my opponents, other than you and Konan, who else am not allowed to pick."

He glowered at her. "Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Konan, and myself. Everyone else is free game."

She chuckled nervously in her mind. _Great. I get to choose between Kisame who wants to rape me, Itachi who is still pissed about the genjutsu we used on his hair, Hidan who still want to sacrifice me to Jashin and still angry about the whole chunk out of his arm, and Sasori who flat out and said he would kill me if I ever picked him. Yep, I was totally screwed and dead._

"Give me a moment to think about this," she said, pushing her plate to Kisame.

"Kisame will probably try and rape me." Said fishman glared at her. "Sasori already said he'd kill me." He nodded his head to her response. "Itachi already hates me and will not hesitate to kill me for what I had done previously to him." Itachi glared at her. "And Hidan wants to sacrifice me to his god. Yeah, my options suck royally. I'm either going to be dead, deader, absolutely dead, or completely and utterly fucked."

Kakuzu's hand whacked her upside the head and she made grunted from the pain. She glared at him while messaging her head. "Don't be so pessimistic imouto-chan."

"I'll be as cynical as I want," she shot back and he raised his hand again to smack her in the head. "Okay. Okay. I get it nii-san. No disparaging comments or thoughts. Just don't smack me again."

"Have you chosen yet?" Pein snapped at her.

"Kisame's to powerful me," she replied. "So he is not an option. Itachi is also an extremely formidable opponent along with Sasori who can take control of my body. The likely candidate for me is Hidan."

Kakuzu bristled beside her but even he had to admit that she had speed and strength along with brains. Those things put Hidan at a disadvantage but he had been trying to kill since she had lived with Akatsuki. Hidan looked absolutely gleeful. He had waited forever for an actual chance to kill her without getting in trouble and it had finally come when she chose him as her opponent.

Pein got up and the other members proceed after him. It was like a funeral march and it was Alex's final days. Tobi bounced up to her and she knew what he wanted. Kakuzu would find the song to be pessimistic but she didn't care. It was a good one.

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song"

She could already feel the glares of Kakuzu. Tobi looked at her strangely for the melancholic song.

"Uh oh

Uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow

I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe you when she stand under my colors

Oh and Life isn't what you think it out to be,

No, Ain't even grey but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Well I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song."

Hidan was about to tell her to sing something more spunky but thought better of it. She had every right to choose the last song she would sing.

"The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I have just enough time

And, I'll be wearing white

When I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my cold little finger

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,

There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by…

A sharp knife of short life

Well, I've had enough time."

They were heading to the area wear she had mock fights with Tobi and Deidara. She only slightly registered it and went on with the song.

"So put on your best boys

and I'll wear my pearls;

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts

Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more

After I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear

The words I been singin,

Funny when you dead how

People start listenin

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song.

Uh oh,

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears

Keep 'em in you pocket

Save them for a time

When your really gonna need them, oh."

Pein unlocked the door and the sun shown brightly into the gloomier hallways of the cave.

"The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys

And I'll wear my pearls."

They entered the training grounds and the other members stood around the ring. Hidan and Alex walked to the center and stood facing each other. Alex heart rate had increased but she quickly quenched the fear. She was allowed to use weapons in this fight and Hidan was allowed his tri-blade scythe.

What Hidan didn't know was she was finally able to manipulate her fire around her weapons without destroying them. She could also do so on the weapons of others. Tobi learned quickly to drop whatever he was holding when she did that. It seemed that the only thing her fire didn't hurt was herself.

"Hey, Pein, can I go all out?" Alex asked.

Hidan waited for the answer. "You chose the immortal for this didn't you."

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly.

He seemed to be ignoring her when he finally spoke, "Go ahead."

"Okay, then all of you might want to step back," she stated. "Especially Konan."

Tobi got the message and ran to about a ten mile radius from her and then some. Alex couldn't help but chuckle. That was her max distance when she lost consciousness and when she focused her fire ability into a single direction. Eventually, she would work at it to get it to be farther but for now ten was a good number.

"Kakuzu," she called to her brother. "You don't mind if he ends up in pieces."

He gave her a blank look before waving at her to say 'go right on ahead.' She smiled and Hidan stepped back not liking the look she was giving him. He then gave her and evil look and tightened his grip on his precious scythe. For him, this was the last day for Alex and he would try his hardest to make it so.

"Begin," Pein said and he quickly joined the others at the great distance.

Hidan ran at Alex and swung his scythe. She ducked down and shot her leg up into his chin. He flipped backwards and held his scythe out at his side the handle behind his back. This wasn't going to be as easy as he expected.

What he didn't expect was her to lunge at him with two burning kunai. She slashed at his face with one and plunged the other into his heart as he avoided the first. After her first attack, she quickly jumped away as his scythe came at her. Alex seemed to know exactly how he was going to move before he did so and it frustrated him to know end that she had gotten first blood.

He pulled the blade from his chest and threw it at her. When she ducked he shot forward bring the scythe down into her head. He smiled. Alex was now dead. He didn't have to deal with her annoying singing or her attacks of grease and teeth.

With a poof of smoke, Alex disappeared. She had made an actual copy of herself to attack him and he didn't even see her make one. He started looking around for Alex trying to find her, cursing her for learning a new jutsu without his knowledge.

He turned to her shout. "Keep your eyes on the game, Hidan."

He jumped out of the way and debris hit him in the face. She had created a crater in the ground where he had stood moments before. This was going to be a lot tougher than he thought.

"She must have been holding back on me," Sasori commented from a safe distance to Pein. "I haven't experienced this type of fervor from her in any of our training."

"Maybe she was afraid she could kill you, Sasori," Konan replied with a hand on her stomach.

The doctor looked at her. "I wouldn't hesitate."

"You honestly don't know Alex," Kakuzu glowered. "She doesn't like to physically harm anyone, even the ones who hurt don't experience any violence from her intentionally."

Pein looked at him curiously. Instead of asking, he turned his attention back to the fight in front of him as Alex started Hidan's scythe on fire.

Hidan dropped his weapon when it became unbearably hot. He glanced at it the scythe, glowing red from Alex's fire. At least it wasn't destroyed. He growled and lunged at Alex planning on ripping her head off with his own hands.

He wrapped his hands around her throat and started constricting the air flow. She choked underneath him and clawed at his hands, trying to get him to release his hold on her. At least she could log away for later reference, one does not ever go for Hidan's scythe. She struggled some more feeling darkness creeping in and the heat increasing. Alex needed to get this under her control quickly.

Hidan released with a grunt of pain. Alex had managed to knee him and she rolled away, coughing and sucking in the need oxygen. Her opponent on the other hand was busy cradling himself from the sudden attack. It gave her time to catch her breath and put some distance between the both of them.

It was time to just fry him. She focused on the fire and felt it burning inside of her, begging for release. And she gave the fire what she wanted. What none of the others had notice was the fine string she had clipped to Hidan's clothes and held to the ground. The fire ran across the wire and encircled Hidan.

The man screamed and tried to roll the fire out of existence but it wouldn't work that way. "Surrender Hidan and I'll pull back the flames or maybe just have Kisame put them out."

Either he heard her or Pein said that she had won but all of a sudden, Hidan was drenched head to foot in water. His body not even scorched in the slightest. She was controlling it better and could focus it into certain areas.

"Now I see why you didn't pick me," Kisame said from behind her. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up. "That technique wouldn't work so well on someone who can make a good sized lake to swim in."

She smiled and pulled her arm away from him. "Yep, that was the real reason why I didn't want to fight you."

"Hn," Itachi stood beside his partner.

"Yeah, I could have picked you but you got that weird eye thing and if feel threatened and unable to protect myself…." she trailed off. "I don't want to know what would happen if you trapped me in that illusion of torture Itachi. Do you care to find out?"

He glared at her and slowly walked out. It wasn't a prance or stomping or storming off. He just glided on out of the training ground and it irked Alex that he could walk so gracefully when he was already half-blind.

He got what he wanted. The whole of Konoha was on alert and the Hokage was preparing a search team. This needed to end now. He thought of what he would get out of this.

Alex was the first Firestarter to live to past the age of sixteen. Not one of her kind ever lived past that. Robert couldn't believe he never saw that. All the evidence was glaring at him. Even her love fire was something beyond what normal pyromaniacs could possibly be capable of. The urge to burn things physically kept her from combusting. It was a survival mechanism for her. Alex had accidentally extended her own life.

He could make a lot of money off of her and he knew the perfect group to give her to. They had already made the arrangements, Robert only needed to bring her back.

-Day 172-

Alex ran out of her room and into the living to see Tobi. "Tobi. Tobi. Tobi." He looked at her as she jumped on the seat and laid her bare legs on his lap. "Feel my legs."

He asked, "Why?"

"Because I say so," she shot back with a smile across her face.

He did what he was told. "Why?"

"I just shaved."

"Tobi thinks Alex is being silly," Tobi replied.

She exclaimed, acting as if she was offended by his comment, "I am not!"

Alex jumped up and ran towards the exit of the living room and ran into Pein. "Hi, Pein. Feel my legs."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Don't make me get Konan in here," Alex threatened.

He sighed and touched the leg she had proffered him. "Happy."

"Yep," she said before taking off.

She was heading towards Kakuzu's and Hidan's room. Alex was going to see how many people in the Akatsuki she could convince to feel her freshly shaved legs. She already had two down and for those left in the Akatsuki it would be Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, her two new teammates: Sasori and Deidara, and Zetsu if he returned on time.

The open with a thud and she bounded into the room and sat on Kakuzu's bed. Her one leg was on him while the other was still on the floor. "Kakuzu, Hidan, feel my legs."

Sighing and knowing it would get her gone sooner, Kakuzu complied. Hidan on the other hand stared at the right leg she held up at him. He then turned his gaze on her and silently asked if she was insane.

"I'm not crazy," she stated. "Now, feel my leg so I can go get everyone else to do it."

"There so fucking smooth," Hidan commented.

She smiled wickedly. "I just shaved. Bye."

And she was off to another room. This time she was going to see her teammates. First she would check the room. Deidara was bound to be there and not far off was Sasori's workshop.

With the speed that she took off at she missed what Hidan said to Kakuzu, "I think I caught the fucking oxygen off to her fucking brain to long."

Alex did the same thing to Deidara and Sasori, surprisingly enough he was actually in the room at the time, before skipping off to the kitchen to see if the other were in there. Sure enough all five of them were in the kitchen. Zetsu had come back from the mission he had been sent on.

"Hi, Zetsu," she chirped and jumped up to sit on the counter. "Everyone come feel my legs. The only person who doesn't have to is Konan."

"…" Itachi stared at her before getting up and leaving the room.

"Ah come on Tobi felt them," she yelled at him. "And Pein too."

Not willing to be showed up the doctor, Kisame, and Itachi felt her legs. Zetsu glowered at them and she just smiled away. Happy that she got everyone but to members so far.

"I almost have them all," she cheered and got up to go to Konan. "Your turn."

Shaking her head and laughing the blue-haired kunoichi felt Alex's legs, "How did you convince Pein?"

"I threatened to fetch you," Alex replied matter-of-factly. "Come on Zetsu. You are now my last. Sadly if you were here you'd have been my first instead of Tobi….That sound a whole lot dirtier than I intended."

She sat on the table edge and held her leg out to him. He walked up and kissed her while rubbing her legs. "Now why is **that you wanted us to feel your legs."**

"I shaved of course," she smiled.

Konan snorted, "I wish I could shave."

"Put some shorts on and I'll help you," Alex replied. "Given I might knick your leg. This is the first time with me shaving my whole leg that I didn't cut myself with the stupid razor."

"It's not like you can't heal yourself," Konan stated.

"True," the other said. "Now come on. We don't have all day to shave the legs."

The two females meandered off leaving four confused guys. "Zetsu, I think Hidan messed her up."

Zetsu glared at Kisame and left the room. He needed to report to Pein. On his way out, he caught what Shori said to Kisame. "He'd have to caught for the oxygen for at least five minutes."

-Aido-

He wondered when he'd see her next. The girl had past the test three days ago. The wheels were already turning. Soon, Alex would be in his clutches once more and his sister would leave him be for the time being until a more interesting toy came along for her. Then he would be gathering information on the new toy.

Alex would be going on a mission soon and that is when he would kidnap her. He'd do it right under the noses of her pathetic teammates. Then he would get to taste her delicious nectar.

"Hey Deidara," Alex said waltzing into the room. "Pein wants to see us in two hours."

"Okay, un," he said.

Alex sat down beside and said, "You like explosives and I'm fire. I wonder what would happen if we combined your bombs with my flames?"

Deidara looked at her a smile forming on his face. "Pein doesn't want us for two hours, hmm? How about we go mosey on down to my training ground and try it out, yeah."

Alex smiled in return. "Yes, let us find out."

They both jumped up and were going to be stopped by Sasori but they blasted past him yelling the same thing at once, "Sorry, can't talk right now got to go and try something, yeah."

Sasori started grumbling but he didn't know which way they were heading because by the time he got out of the room to look for them they were both gone. He cursed. If there was one thing Sasori hated above else, it was being late. Pein had run into him and decided to send them on their mission earlier.

He decided to go to the kitchen and he was almost there when the ground shook. Then a massive sound of explosion and a concussive wave followed knocking him off of his feet. The wave had come from Deidara's training ground.

Without thinking, Sasori took off in the direction of the explosion.

-Aido-

They hadn't left for the mission yet and Aido was pissed. They were suppose to be heading towards Iwagakure, Deidara's home. He didn't know what they were suppose to do but it didn't matter, he only wanted Alex.

Then heard and saw the explosion coming from Deidara's training ground. Like many of their training grounds, they were opened in the top. That was probably what saved the whole base from exploding. On top of that, his ground was soundproofed.

"What did Deidara do?" he shouted.

-Alex-

Both Alex and Deidara had their heads hung low. They knew they were in trouble now. Pein stood above them, glaring at the both of them, not saying a word. The suspense was killing the both of them. It was just like with parents. You'd rather have them screaming and yelling at you then giving you the silent treatment.

Alex would have told Pein to reprimand them but she didn't wish to bare the brunt of the force and Deidara agreed with her whole heartedly. Sasori saved them though. "We need to go Pein-sama. So, you either yell at them now and give them their punishment or I'm walking out of here with them."

Both of their heads shot up instantly. There was a chance that they would get out of being punished. Pein's jaw tensed for a moment before it relaxed.

"Fine," he sighed. "But if you two ever do it that again. I'll hang the both of you up to dry."

They got up and ran out of the room, following Sasori. They had just effectively escaped a sever reprimanding. This was virtually on heard of and they weren't going to stick around for Pein to change his mind.

It wasn't until they were on flying on Deidara's clay bird when Alex talked, "What are we doing on this mission?"

"A retrieval."

"Of what?" Alex asked.

"Important documents," Sasori replied again.

This was even annoying Deidara. "What important documents are we collecting, hmm? Jutsu, missions they've done since I've left, their military power, etc, un."

"Forbidden Jutsu scroll," Sasori clipped, working on his Hiruko puppet.

"This sounds boring, yeah," the two younger ninjas replied.

Sasori looked at them for a second before going back to his puppet. "Deal with it."

They were almost to their destination when curiosity got the better of Sasori. "What did you two do anyways?"

"We combined our abilities," Alex replied.

Deidara added, "We were curious on what would happen if you mixed my art with Alex's fire, un."

Alex finished, "It wasn't pretty."

"And you two didn't think Pein would be angry about it," Sasori stated.

"We didn't know what would happen, hmm," Deidara testily replied.

"Hn."

Another long pregnant pause followed. Something popped into Alex's head and she had to know. She felt the bird head downwards and land in the foliage just a short run away from the village.

"Sasori, Deidara, why do we wear these cloaks?" Alex enquired. "Wouldn't it not make it blatantly obvious that we are from the Akatsuki?"

"People only know us by name, Alex, un," Deidara replied.

Alex though for a moment. "okay. Then what about you Deidara-kun. Are you not an S-rank criminal? You can't exactly waltz into Iwa and expectedly a warm welcome."

"…" both men refused to reply.

Instead, Alex had a hat with a bell like string handed to her by Sasori. He crawled into Hiruko. Before they headed off, Sasori finished explaining the mission. They were told to make the casualties at a minimum. Alex wondered if that was possible between hers and Deidara's type of abilities.

They reached the village and entered unhindered. This was not to be from the front entrance kind of mission. They stopped on the roof near the Tsuchikage's office and Deidara explained the layout after drawing the schematics on the roof.

"This room here is where the scrolls are, un. But we have to get past all of the traps," he pointed in areas around the path they were taking from the entrance point, "and the guards, yeah. Only I can take the scrolls, un."

"Why?" Alex couldn't resist asking.

"Because, un, you are an outsider, yeah," Deidara replied cheekily.

Sasori added, "Stop wasting time on things so trivial. The sun is going to be up in an hour and that'll make it harder for us to bang out."

"'Kay, 'kay," Alex replied with her hands up. "No reason to get your granny panties in a bunch, Sasori."

Sasori glared at her. He was tempted to knock some sense into her but held back giving her some leeway seeing that it was her first mission. For him, this was not going to be fun.

They entered the building of the Kage and silently slipped through the corridors, the three deactivating traps and silencing those who would be guarding the scrolls. If Alex felt that this was too easy then she could only imagine how the others were feeling about the situation.

"This isn't right, un," Deidara whispered. "They should have changed the layout after I left, yeah."

Alex couldn't help but lightly chuckled, "True but they are just lie real rocks, unwilling to change and if they do it takes years of being worn down into their new form."

"You two shut up," Sasori softly growled. "The sun is almost up and there is the door."

Deidara took his cue and entered. Alex and Sasori took the two corners of the door and faced the hallway. They'd make sure the bomber had enough time to get the needed scrolls. From the glimpse she saw it would be a scroll per person.

The sun was already peaking up around the horizon when Deidara came out. He handed a scroll to the other two ninjas and they ran back the way they came. Alex accidentally set off a trap. Sasori cursed about the timer traps that reset themselves after a certain time. The struggle against the ropes that kept winding and tightening themselves around the poor girl.

"Just burn them off," Sasori snapped and Alex quickly complied, hoping she wouldn't damage the scroll.

Sadly, the trap had set off the alarm telling Iwagakure ninjas of their presence. They were jumping across the roof tops, when the ANBU ninjas of Iwagakure appeared. The Akatsuki jumped to the ground and turned to face the approaching ninjas. There was only one way to escape but if they moved that way the enemy wouldn't hesitate to kill the three.

Alex shot her hand out, pointing in the opposite direction and yelled, "Quick, a distraction."

The enemy turned, and while they were distracted, the three took off towards Deidara's clay bird. They didn't say a world until they were safe in the air.

"I fear for today's society when even ninjas fall for that," Alex muttered.

Deidara finally let loose the laughter he was holding back, "Especially when you said exactly what it was you were doing, un. Those eight ANBU are probably kicking themselves for falling for that, year."

Alex laughed too. It was funny that they fell for it. She stopped when she noticed her hat was missing.

"Um, I lost my hat," Alex stated.

Sasori looked at her, "It doesn't matter. You'll get a new one. Set down, Deidara. You need to rest for awhile."

"I can go farther, un," Deidara snapped.

Sasori glared at the man. "You want to endanger Alex more."

"Hey, leave me out of this."

But Deidara was already descending.

-Konoha, Robert-

They were about to head out (Robert being left behind since he knows nothing of the ninja world) when Shizune came running up to Ibiki. She handed him a letter and the scarred man read through it quickly. They talked some more and then Shizune left.

Ibiki turned to address the crowd, "Alex has been spotted in Iwagakure. Her and two more Akatsuki members have stolen three Forbidden Jutsu scrolls. The villages is looking for her to kill along with the other two."

Those who knew Alex, tensed for a second and then they went back to preparing for the mission. They, now, were racing against the clock.

-Aido-

He stood and watched the three prepare to rest for the night. Alex stood up and he had to strain his ears to hear her say that she was going to get firewood while the blonde was heading over to get something for them to eat.

Now, was his opportune moment. He followed Alex at a safe distance before anyone else came for her. He jumped down behind her and before she could react, Aido whacked her at the base of her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back and he caught her before she fell.

His sister would be pleased about this. He could finally get his sister off his back. He jumped into the trees and took off. It would be awhile before Sasori and Deidara realized she was gone which suited him just fine. They wouldn't be able to find him once he got a lead on the two guys.

What he didn't know was the fact that two Iwa ninjas and one Konoha ninja saw Aido's actions. They followed behind the kidnapper discreetly.

-Day 173-

The three watched Aido enter a dense fog and kept up the silent tracking. He entered a cave and the stopped, watching the entrance for at least an hour before heading back. The trackers turned and headed towards the other ninjas. Iwagakure had agreed to not harm Alex. The rest of the Akatsuki was free game.

It didn't take them long to join the others. They had left the other ninjas tracking marks for them to follow.

"Where is she Kakashi?" Ibiki asked the instant they had found him.

"Aido Lexx has her. He took her just an hour north of here," he replied.

Ibiki nodded and the two Iwa ninjas looked at one another before the Inari masked on asked, "Should we prepare to head back out?"

The interrogator didn't even think about it. "Yes."

-Alex, 1st P.O.V.-

I started to come to my senses. My head was spinning and closed my eyes tighter trying to fight off the nausea that came with it. I wanted to know who had hit me so I could give them a piece of my mind.

I was lying on the cold, hard, and rocky ground. There air felt damp almost humid but it was freezing in the cave. Trying not to show that I was awake, I felt around the ground to confirm my previous assumption of me being in a cave. I cracked my eyes just a small bit to look around my surroundings and stared up at the ceiling. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw a strange, swirling, chakra-filled fog. It wasn't natural and I realized that someone had made it.

It didn't matter if I kept faking my unconsciousness or not. Aido dumped a bottle of cold water on my face and I sat up with a start, sputtering. "Good morning, Alexandra," a woman purred from a throne like stone chair, her hand resting on a big white wolf.

I glared at her and hissed, "Don't call me that."

The woman got up and headed towards me. For every step she took forward, I took back until I hit Aido's body and he grabbed my arms roughly, holding me in place. I struggled against his grip and I knew my arms were going to be bruised.

I froze when the woman was in front of me. Her hand grabbed my face and her nails bit into my cheeks as she squeezed hard bruising my face as well. I held in the hiss of pain and kept the glower on my face.

"Don't be so harsh, Alexandra or you'll find out how cold I can be," she whispered in my ears and I cried out in pain as her hands froze on my face.

It was like having an ice cube pressed to my face in fifty below weather. Tears fell from my eyes and froze to my cheek. I was screwed unless my friends came to help me. If they realized I was gone yet. Did they even know where I was. I could stop screaming. The cold hurt and my flames didn't work if I was cold. I needed to be warm.

* * *

Word of Day:

Ab initio- 1. From beginning 2. From scratch: without any previous knowledge of a subject being studied. Synonym: ab ovo

Babiche- 1. Rawhide thong: a thong or lace made of rawhide, 2: strips of rawhide: rawhide in strips used for thongs or laces

Undine- female water spirit: a female spirit that lives in water, especially one that could become human by bearing the child of a human male.

Larrup- beat somebody: to beat or flog a person or animal; thrashing: a blow, especially one delivered with a lot of force

A/N: Bleh I don't want to write this anymore….Okay I do but my brain is blanking. I really hate this when it happens. It is like writer's block….maybe it is the evil thing called writers block. After not having a computer for almost a month. I find it hard to get back into writing. I had to force myself to finish this chapter. Not to mention be so close to the end...my brain is fogging on it. It might take me a little longer to get chapters out because my brain doesn't want to finish this story ever.


	37. Chapter 37

Shoutouts-

Xxyangxx2006: Ah, no guests. Hopefully. Maybe it will go away when I write part 2. Actually, I think part 2 is what is causing the haze somewhat. I just can't wait to get to it and introduce Sophronia Law.

Akatsuki Demon Kiera666: I agree with that. She seems to be constantly getting into trouble doesn't she.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Don't worry, she'll get out…somehow. I'll figure that out as we go. But hopefully, I'll be able to write an epic fight before the end and maybe I'll kill Aido or maybe he'll live and show up in the sequel…..hmmm….I got to think on that one. I guess when I right it, I'll find out how it will turn out.

Invader Kyuubi: Yes I have and that is what I was thinking of naming it. You know as like a double homage to it. It will be funny that they are going after my firestarter girl like they did Carlie. Pity, I didn't name my girl that. Maybe I could have the leaders of the organization be firestarter fans. Either that or I'd name it the Company and have it a homage to Heroes….hmmm….I'll do the Shop though. It will be funnier.

* * *

Chapter 37: "Quick, An Obvious Distraction!"

-Day 173-

Alex paced the ice box that Aido's sister had put her in. She kept trying to make a spark so she could burn her way out of the prison. Grumbling in annoyance, she sat down on the ice bench that was made in for her to rest on. Ice. Everything was ice in here and the only warmth she could get was from the Akatsuki cloak that she hugged closer to her body.

Her cloak was different from everyone else. Hers was made flame retardant although it always seemed that whatever she was wearing seemed to be able to withstand her flames but that didn't matter if she couldn't make for her flames. She growled in annoyance and laid down. Alex didn't know what she was suppose to do now. She couldn't exactly wait for someone to come to save her.

She stood back up and started pacing her tiny ice cell, grumbling about the cold. Without thinking, Alex punched the wall with a chakra filled punch. The ice spiked out at her and she barely dodged the sharp protruding spikes. She cursed and kicked at the ice.

Hissing in pain, she plopped down on the ice bench. This was not her idea of fun. She cursed again and stared at the wall trying to figure out how to get out of here but this seemed to be the worst situation she has ever been in.

"This is it," Kakashi stated, squatting on a tree branch and pointed towards the cave opening.

Ibiki nodded his head. They had already made a plan. Half of the members would wait outside while the other six entered the cave in search of Alex. They wouldn't have to worry about her being with the Akatsuki anymore. She'd be returning to her realm with her doctor.

He, Kakashi, Gai, Shikaku, Naruto, and Sakura were the six that would enter. The Iwa ninjas were just trackers and chose to stay outside with the others. They jumped down and headed towards the cave entrance stealthily. They had to do this right or it would work. They had no clue on what they would be heading into. Kakashi's mask would save him from the pogonip.

They weren't even two feet into the cave when they were ambushed and dragged off, struggling and kicking, to the Lady Lexx's throne. It was quick, she already gave the verdict. The group would be thrown in with Alex's tiny cell.

"Hi, guys," Alex said when they were tossed into the room. "How's it going?"

Naruto shouted, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO NONCHALANT? WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PERDICAMENT IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO SELFISH AND LEFT US!"

"I wouldn't be in this 'predicament' if it weren't for the fact that everyone seems to want me," she muttered. "I go through my life not getting a lot of attention and I come here and suddenly I'm the rare jewel of high value. Or something like that."

Alex looked at Sakura. The kunoichi was forming chakra to punch the wall and Alex screamed at her, "DON'T DO THAT!"

But it was to late. Sakura had punched the wall and the spikes formed shooting out at the pink-haired girl. Kakashi grabbed her collar and pulled her away from the immediate danger.

Naruto started complaining about the cold and Alex rolled her eyes before getting up. She rubbed her arms and passed the crowded room. "Damn," she muttered. "I can't get warm."

Ibiki turned and looked at her. "Then why don't you burn your way out of here?"

She stared at him for awhile before replying, "I can't. I'm too cold. My flames don't work when I'm cold."

"Then we'll need to share our body heat," Sakura stated. She walked over to Alex and wrapped her into a hug. "Come on, we need to get Alex warm or we'll be stuck."

The others, especially Naruto, reluctantly walked over to Alex to surround her and share their body heat with her. "How long do I have to have my personal space invaded by you six?"

That received a chuckle from the Shikaku and mussed up hair from Gai. "No, seriously. I think I'd rather face creepy lady again. I think she wants to molest me like her brother. She is one messed up chick."

The others chuckled and Sakura replied, "When you can create a spark, we'll back off."

+++++++++++1 hr later++++++++++++

Alex flamed up and pushed at the ice. It didn't want to budge but that was because it was infused with chakra. So to match fire with fire, Alex imbedded her flaming fist with chakra and nailed the wall where both she and Sakura had hit before. Her flames erupted and spread across the cell wall and it cracked under fist. She hit the same spot with her left and repeated three more times until the ice shattered.

The ice wall started repairing itself but Alex held it off with her flames. "Come on. It's time to blow this popsicle stand."

The group chuckled at her pun and they ran towards the entrance but to get there they would have to go through the anteroom that contained Lady Lexx. Alex shivered at the thought of seeing that woman again but thanks to her fellow ninjas she was able to keep her flame going. She increased the flame intensity and she glowed ethereal reddish-orange. It may give them away but if she dropped it once, Alex didn't think she could pick it up again.

She looked back at the three that followed. Kakashi's group and her eyes turned downward. They really didn't trust her. They wanted to keep their eyes on her to make sure she didn't run off again. Alex felt horrible about leaving them and she wondered if Ibiki had given them the letter so they would know why she left. Then would they hate her for using them? Did they think that she didn't care about them?

They turned down another hall and the group skidded to a halt. There was fifteen of them. Alex knew her friends were strong but the odds that they would be able to fight them all off was not likely. She heard Naruto shout out. He had made some clones and they attacked the threat. With the enemy distracted for awhile they took off running once more.

It was a bad idea to leave them. When they reached a room there was even more of them, forty in total. That wasn't including the fifteen they had left in the dust. They backed into the wall and Alex saw an opening for them to escape.

"If this works again. I'll die of shock," she muttered and Naruto turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed back at her.

"When it happens it will happen fast. So be prepared guys." They all nodded their heads, wondering what Alex was planning. Alex smiled and jabbed her finger in the opposite direction of their escape and screamed, "QUICK, AN OBVIOUS DISTRACTION!"

The group turned to look and laughing her ass off, she grabbed Naruto with her burning hands, ran towards their exit. "It worked, again," she hooted. "That is just a riot."

Ibiki glared at her. "Be quiet." And Alex cut off her laughter midway.

"We should be approaching the throne room," Kakashi said, to the left of Alex and she nodded.

He was right. They ran into and stopped again. Aido and Lady Lexx stood staring at the group.

"So nice of you seven to join us," the woman said, mostly to Alex.

The fog pulsed and thicken and Alex commanded, "The woman is mine."

Alex ran at her while exuding more heat. If her flames didn't like to work when she was cold maybe Lady Lexx's ability wouldn't work if she was overheated. From the corner of her eye, she watched Aido run off. _Coward,_ Alex thought before turning her attention back to the woman. The others would have to deal with the group of ninjas that were following them.

She heard them clash with the enemy ninjas and she quickly did the hand signs for her chakra chains wishing she had real ones. They wrapped around her and for awhile distracted her from her fog. When she focused again she heard her teammates coughing and when she looked she saw everyone, but Kakashi, coughing up blood.

"Everyone, get a mask," Alex shouted.

Her distraction had a price. Alex felt pain biting into her side and she looked at the wolfish grin and then the crystal kunai in her side. Hissing in pain, she sent chakra into her hand and nailed Lady Lexx in the face. The woman went flying and the wolf jumped at Alex from the fog.

Alex threw her arm up and the wolf bit into her unscarred forearm. She grimaced and forced her flames into her arm and into the wolf. The animal howled in pain and let go but it was to late its mouth and insides were on fire. It kept swiping at its mouth and whimpering until it fell over the fur and flesh burning away to reveal the charred bones before they too crumbled into dust.

"NOOOOOO!" Lady Lexx shrieked. "YOU VILE BITCH! YOU MURDUROUS WHORE!"

Alex turned back towards Lady Lexx as the woman lunged at her. Her talon like nails going to gouge out her eyes. Her eyes glowing the strange icy blue. Alex jumped out of her way. This angered her opponent more and she blindly attacked Alex. Her rage making it hard for her to think clearly but it didn't stop the fog from thickening.

She choked and spit up some blood. To combat the tiny ice slivers, Alex increased the fire that coursed through her veins. The woman's hand wrapped around the teens throat and Alex fell backwards struggling. Lady Lexx released her screaming, her hands blistering. She was right just like Alex, Lady Lexx's ability didn't work the greatest around her polar opposite.

Not thinking about, Alex lunged at her wrapping the woman in a hug. She was icy to the touch but she was already burning hot. The fire increased in her and she poured it out. Her vision started going black but she refused to let up.

The woman screamed in pain and Alex ignored it. There was no way she was going to let up. It was past the point of her being able to pull it back in. Hopefully, the others would realize this and be able to get away from her.

Her vision was gone and her mark spread completely across her body. The inferno exploded and raced across the domed room, destroying the pogonip. She thought she heard some yelling to get out of there but she couldn't be entirely sure about that. Everything was fading away from her and she gladly accepted the sweet oblivion.

* * *

expletive means:

**1. ** linguistics **swearword: **an exclamation, especially a swearword **2. ** grammar **word with no meaning: **a word that carries no meaning but has a grammatical function in a sentence.

In the sentence "There are three books on the table," "there" is an expletive.

**3. ** poetry **meaningless word in line of poetry: **a word added to a line of verse in order to fill it out, usually for the sake of the meter.

In the line "When and that I was a little tiny lad," the words "and that" are expletives.

_adj_

grammar poetry **used as expletive: **functioning as an expletive in a sentence or poem

synonyms: curse, swearword, invective (formal), exclamation, oath, obscenity, four-letter word, cussword (US, informal)

A/N: Sorry, only one word for this time. I hope you all enjoyed this relatively short chapter after that 7,000 some words chapter for the last one.

Zetsu: _I'm not going to be in this anymore am I_

Me: You'll find out.

Zetsu: -glares-

Me: Don't give me that look.

Please review


	38. Chapter 38

Shoutouts-

KingofHearless'09: Hi I'm glad you enjoy the story.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Don't worry she got out of the woods but now she's heading for fire. I think

Invader Kyuubi: The Shop only because of the nickname it shall have later on…you'll see

Xxyangxx2006: Hello, you two. I'm glad yo9u both enjoyed and damn you are fast reader Kakashi. Maybe you'll enjoy reading that one story I'm writing about you.

Tamaka Haru: Thank you, I really enjoy it too. I should go check those songs out sometime and maybe work them into my story for part two.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to say this now…This chapter is short and cheesy in its ending but I'm gong to do an epilogue and give you a teaser for the first chapter of part two in the epilogue that is. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 38: Robert

-Day 173, night-

Ibiki wrapped her in a fire blanket. It made it easier to lift her and put her on the stretcher that they brought. They'd carrier her this way until she cooled down and woke up.

One threat was neutralized but Aido had gotten away. That didn't matter though. Alex would be returning to her reality with her doctor. Ibiki looked down at the unconscious girl, amazed at how much damage she could do. They had been lucky that they were able to get out of the room fast enough to avoid her flames. The ninjas working for the woman, on the other hand, weren't so lucky.

He sighed and followed everyone out of the cave. There was going to be a lot of paperwork because of her and he wasn't looking forward to writing them up.

-Day 174, early morning-

Alex yawned and stretched on her strange moving bed. She rolled over trying to find a more comfortable spot and fell to the ground. The ninjas froze and looked at her while Sakura moved to help her up.

"It's okay guys," the pink-haired kunoichi said. "She's cooled down."

"How long have I been out?" she croaked.

Ibiki answered her, "Only six hours, the suns about to rise."

"You're taking me back to Konoha, aren't you?"

"Yes," he replied curtly. "And now you can walk."

"What makes you think that I'm going to idly let you take me there?" she shot back even though she didn't have any fight in her.

He sighed heavily, "Alex don't make me knock you out and drag your unconscious ass back to Konoha."

Alex stared at him and blinked a few times. She had never heard Ibiki swear and she sighed heavily. "Fine. But don't expect me to stay."

They reached the village unhindered. What she saw didn't make her happy. Robert ran up to her and grabbed her. He turned her around to check and see if she was in perfect order. She frowned at him and jerked away from his prying hands.

"What do you want Robert?" she asked coolly.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright and to take you home," he replied, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"And what if I don't want to go home?" she vehemently replied. "I've made a home here. I have a life here and friends. Back home…" Alex broke off and then said in barely audible whisper, "Back home, I'm nothing but a monster. A person who loves to set fires and who murdered her family."

"You don't belong here," he said. "I don't belong here. Surely you have realized that."

I looked down. He was wrong. I belonged here because my heart was here. The others wouldn't let me stay but that didn't mean I couldn't find other means to get back to the Akatsuki. I would come back.

That evening they marched through the woods to the trees that she had marked with torn up clothing. She looked at him and then back at the trees. It was her entry point and the place that she finally accepted that she had been lost.

The trees were her entry point and they were now going to be her exit point. She turned and looked out, fighting back the tears. She never got the chance to say goodbye to Zetsu or her other friends. Biting the inside of her cheek, she turned around. No one would see her cry and she walked through the trees, and disappeared from the view of the Konoha ninjas, knowing that Robert would follow behind her.

* * *

Words of the day:

Vituperatively means: **be harshly critical: **to attack somebody in violently abusive or harshly critical language _**Synonym: **_insulting, abusive, offensive, malicious, slanderous, scathing, critical, censorious; evilly, wickedly, nastily, spitefully, viciously, hostilely, venomously, malevolently

Austerely means: **1. suggesting physical hardship: **imposing or suggesting physical hardship **2. unsmiling: **grimly unsmiling, humorless, or suggesting strict self-denial **3. plain and without luxury: **plain and simple, without luxury or self-indulgence _lived an austere life on the frontier_ **4. plain in style or design: **severely plain in design or lines, without distractions or decoration _**Synonym**_: grimly, harshly, rigidly, seriously, severely, ascetically, somberly, simply, starkly, severely, basically, sparsely, plainly, barely, simply, clearly

A/N: Now if you don't mind I got to run away from Zetsu who is probably thinking about murdering me but he shouldn't because then he'll be denying Alex's nii-san some tender, loving, care.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: This is the last installment to my Zetsu Part 1 story. Soon I'll be adding part two.

Shoutouts-

XSweetXSourXSoulX: She'll go back eventually. I just don't know when though.

Invader Kyuubi: I know. I hate him. I'll kill him eventually. He was up to something. Now, I got to figure up a good way to kill him.

* * *

Epilogue:

-Akatsuki base-

Zetsu had disappeared when Sasori and Deidara had returned with the news that Alex had disappeared. No one stopped him and Tobi whined about them being irresponsible. He wanted Alex back.

A week went by and the group started mellowing down when, Zetsu stormed in and flew down the halls to Pein's office. He didn't even knock but threw the door open. Tobi was sitting in the room in his black outfit and turned to the furious man.

"**Aido Lexx is no more**," he growled and continued more softly, "and Alex is no longer here. **She returned to her home with her doctor**."

"Alex-chan left Tobi," Tobi whined. "Does she not like Tobi anymore?"

Zetsu turned to glare at him. "**She would never leave by choice.** She had to have been forced by her doctor and Konoha."

"She didn't even say goodbye to Tobi," Tobi cried and ran out the room. "Tobi wants Alex."

"We can't do anything about it Zetsu," Pein replied. "Get use to her not being here."

Zetsu growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. With Tobi's screaming, everyone in the Akatsuki would know that Alex had left.

-Hell-

Alex glowered at her doctor walking towards her. He had tricked her and brought her to this hellhole. Then her eyes diverted to the quiet girl that he had hands on, leading her. She didn't move; she reacted as if he wasn't there. Alex was to work with her but she didn't want to. The teen was just another one of them.

The girl looked up at her with the most startling of green eyes. They were extremely dark and they told her sorry. Alex realized then that she, too, didn't want to be here. She had scars snacking around her body and Alex wondered how she got them.

"Hello, Alexandra Andrea," Robert greeted. "This is Sophronia Law."

"Alex," she shot back at him.

He continued as if she hadn't of spoken, "I hope you two will get along."

"Go away," she snapped and turned back to her meal, pretending that he did not exist.

The female sat down and Alex strained to hear the girl talk, "He's gone. I'm sorry that you are like us. What can you do?"

Alex looked up at her but kept her face turned to her food. "What can _you_ do?"

Sophronia's voice became softer, "I'm a Silvertongue but they don't know. They think I'm just a liquid reader."

Alex smiled, the girl was rebellious as she, and she answered Sophronia's question, "I'm a Firestarter, Soph."

The other female smiled and picked at her food. "Soph. I like that Pyro."

"When we get out, I'm calling you Silvertongue," Alex said, leaning over the plate.

Sophronia's eyes showed only despair while her hands ran over her scars. She whispered, "There is no escape. I've tried and they won't kill me. Don't piss them off because they'll take your life for disobedience."

* * *

Here is the teaser for the Part 2

* * *

Alex helped her friend light up a third cigarette she had since they got their outside hours. "You know, Soph. These things are going to kill you."

"Very slowly they will," the girl with chestnut colored hair replied. "Besides it is a slow death that I'm choosing, not _them._"

Alex rolled her eyes. Then again they had taken Sophronia's books away. This was just the addiction that replaced the old and much healthier one. If it weren't for that fact that she understood addictions so well, Soph would have to find another way to light the cigarettes that she stole from their cage keepers.

She wondered how Sophronia could bare some of her scars so proudly. At the age of eight, Sophronia had tried to crawl over the barb-wired twenty feet high fence that surround their prison. She had did not make it far. The barbs had cut into her flesh and she had become stuck within the painfully sharp objects. But even then she tried to crawl out and to safety.

They had shot her with a sedative and got her down. They put her into the sensory deprivation tank. It was the only way they could really punish her. Everywhere else and she just stare at the wall and entertain herself.

* * *

Word of the Day

Mordant means as an adjective: **1. sarcastic: **sharply sarcastic or scathingly critical **2. corrosive: **having a corrosive effect _**Synonyms: **_harsh, caustic, astringent, acerbic, penetrating, sarcastic, biting, scathing, corrosive, sardonic, acid, acrid

Mordant means as a noun: **1. **industry **substance that fixes dyes: **a substance that fixes a dye in and on textiles or leather by combining with the dye to form a stable insoluble compound lake **2. **graphic arts **acid used in etching: **a corrosive substance used to etch treated areas on a metal plate

Acerbic means: **bitter: **bitter or sharp in tone, taste, or manner _**Synonym: **_cutting, bitter, caustic, acid, sour, mordant, barbed, biting, critical, pointed, harsh, sarcastic

Exuding means: **1. **_vt_ **show particular quality clearly: **to communicate a particular quality or feeling in abundance and very clearly, usually through general behavior and body language _a voice that exuded confidence_ **2. **_vti_ **release slowly: **to release something such as a liquid or an odor slowly from a gland, pore, membrane, or cut, or ooze out slowly _**Synonym: **_radiate, give out, give off, display, show, project, convey, emanate (formal), ooze, secrete, release, ooze, leak, discharge, weep, emit


End file.
